L'ombre de la villa
by caropat07
Summary: Suite à un malheureux coup du sort, Bella décide de rester à Forks, seule, dans cette étrange villa. Seule ? Pas vraiment… A moins que son esprit ne lui joue des tours. Comment imaginer que cette maison était habitée par un fantôme ? Comment imaginer qu'une humaine casse-pieds viendrait troubler sa mort ? Cohabiter ? Abandonner ? Non ! Qui cèdera le premier ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Comme promis, voilà donc le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction. La tempête semble accepter d'arrêter de couper le courant, donc j'en profite ! Bienvenue à toutes !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir, et on se retrouve plus bas. **

**Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Twilight, à savoir Mme Meyer. **

* * *

Prologue

**_Pov Bella_**

Il était enfin parti. Il avait enfin compris que j'étais celle qui était là légitimement. J'avais gagné !

-Et ne reviens pas ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

C'est sur ces mots que je me réveillai, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était la triste réalité : _il_ était parti. Mais si les premiers jours, j'étais très heureuse et fière de moi, sereine, désormais j'étais triste. J'avais d'abord sombré dans la mélancolie, puis dans la dépression. Il m'avait tirée de ma torpeur pendant plusieurs mois, il m'avait offert des moments joyeux. Et c'était terminé par ma faute.

Et maintenant ?

Les boites étaient alignées devant moi, sur la table basse en verre. La bouteille de vodka aussi. J'inspirai profondément avant de me servir un verre. Je savais ce qu'_il_ dirait : « Arrête tes conneries Bella. Tu ne règleras rien comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. ».

Les cauchemars étaient vite revenus après son départ, la nuit même d'ailleurs. Comme si ce foutu mec les gardaient au loin. Si j'avais pu gérer les deux premiers jours, les trois suivants furent un vrai calvaire, et j'avais besoin que ça se termine. Pourquoi pas cette nuit ? Après tout…

Je bus un peu, toussant à cause de la brûlure dans ma gorge sèche d'avoir trop pleuré. Je pensais à lui. Était-il parti loin ? Reviendrait-il un jour ? J'avais été tellement violente… Jamais je ne m'en voudrais assez. Je croulais sous les remords, sous la culpabilité écrasante d'avoir utilisé ses faiblesses pour l'atteindre.

J'enlevai les couvercles des boites de cachets, donnés par l'hôpital après mon accident, et les vidai toutes les cinq sur la table. Puis je fis de même avec les médicaments qu'on m'avait donnés à mon arrivée ici pour me calmer. J'étais censé les jeter, mais je les avais gardés, au cas où j'avais à faire face à une autre nouvelle dramatique. En tout, il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de comprimés. Est-ce que ça suffisait ? Le tout arrosé de la vodka, ça devrait marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Une à une, j'avalai les pilules, faisant passer le tout avec des gorgées d'alcool de temps à autre. Plus j'avançai dans ma besogne, plus j'étais somnolente, oubliant le monde autour de moi, oubliant la raison de mon geste.

J'allai mettre une nouvelle série de quatre comprimés dans la bouche lorsque mon bras fut arrêté dans son élan. Je tournai la tête vers celui qui me retenait. Les yeux plissés, le visage fermé, il restait immobile, mais je pouvais voir la colère dominer. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de les fermer.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda-t-il inutilement d'une voix froide. Je peux savoir ?

Ma tête partit vers l'avant, trop lourde soudainement. Je voulais réfléchir, mais c'était trop difficile. Simplement se laisser porter par le sommeil…

Une claque monumentale me fit ouvrir les yeux, pour le voir encore plus en colère. Il leva une fois de plus la main, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

-Je suis désolée, réussis-je à souffler.

-Je sais.

Mes paupières, horriblement lourdes depuis plusieurs secondes, se fermèrent à nouveau. Je sentis mon corps être soulevé du canapé sur lequel je m'étais endormie plus tôt. J'avais froid depuis que le sommeil m'envahissait, et je frissonnai. L'étreinte se raffermit, jusqu'à ce que je sois déposée sur quelque chose de moelleux. Je déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'un lit puisque je fus recouverte. Sa main effleura mon front, avant de s'attarder sur ma lèvre supérieure. Sa dernière phrase se répéta une dernière fois dans mon esprit, avant que le sommeil ne soit le plus fort et m'emporte dans les limbes.

* * *

**Voilà de quoi vous mettre en appétit (j'espère, en tout cas). Bien sûr, il y aura plus d'éléments dans le premier chapitre, qui arrivera le 11 novembre.**

**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour son aide, à erika shoval, mais aussi à Lolita-nie-en-bloc et Stella82 pour leur aide précieuse ! **

**En attendant, je souhaite à toutes celles qui y sont de bonnes vacances. **

**A dans deux semaines, prenez soin de vous. **

**Bisous**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Bonjour à toutes ! _**

**_Je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver sur cette histoire ! J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez. _**

**_Un million de mercis pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci aux non enregistrées : twilight3513 _**_(tu as mis la première review !)_**_, Crys _**_(je suis contente que le prologue t'ai donné envie de lire plus !)_**_, Mamouneedward _**_(__que de questions ! Tu auras les réponses au fur et à mesure...)_**_, et adore Youu _**_(une petite signature ?)_**_. Je vous remercie pour les mises en alerte et favoris (même si maintenant, ça a changé de nom...)._**

**_En théorie, il s'agit d'une fiction courte, mais je ne sais jamais à l'avance où va me mener mon imagination. Je m'excuse par avance pour ce premier chapitre qui est beaucoup descriptif_**

**_Pour rappel, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Forks est un lieu réel, et l'histoire sort tout droit de ma petite tête._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Pov Bella**

Je baillai. Pour la centième fois peut-être. Les arbres défilaient, se ressemblant tous, et je commençais à haïr le vert et le marron. N'y avait-il rien pour rompre cette horrible monotonie ? Sans compter sur le ciel gris, qui laissait présager des litres et des litres de pluie.

Le taxi avait été à l'heure pour me prendre à la sortie de l'aéroport, et une fois mes bagages dans le coffre, nous étions partis, direction Forks. Le chauffeur était gentil, et parlait durant ce trajet qui me paraissait interminable, et qui pourtant ne durait qu'une heure. Il m'avait décrit les différents commerces que je pouvais trouver à Forks, et m'avait conseillé de ne jamais donner des détails de ma vie aux propriétaires de la boutique de sport, sous peine que ce soit répété et déformé. Étant lui-même de Forks, il connaissait les Newton, et en avait fait l'expérience.

-Le jeune a l'air bien, sous tout rapport, mais c'est un vicieux, prêt à rapporter la moindre parole entendue pour se mettre en valeur. Quant à la mère, on a l'impression qu'elle est tombée dans sa trousse de maquillage chaque matin !

Et il éclata de rire, avant de me raconter une anecdote sur lui et sa femme. Au moins, il comblait le silence…

Jusqu'à présent, je vivais sous le soleil de Jacksonville, en Floride, avec ma mère Renée et son nouveau mari, Phil. C'était sympa de vivre avec eux, mais dire que j'étais heureuse serait mentir. Je n'étais pas vraiment malheureuse non plus, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise en leur présence, pas à ma place. Ils vivaient leur vie de couple, sans trop se soucier de moi. Alors je m'adressais à mon père.

Nous avions de longues conversations par mail, et par téléphone. Il me racontait sa vie de célibataire, ses rencontres amoureuses, ses espoirs puis ses peines. Je lui remontais le moral, tout comme il le faisait avec moi. Nous étions proches, mais trop éloignés. Ma mère refusait que je quitte Jacksonville et le lycée, parce qu'elle voulait que je termine mes études au même endroit. Pourtant, j'avais demandé à vivre chez Charlie, j'avais supplié, et papa avait essayé le chantage affectif. Mais rien à faire, Renée n'avait pas plié. Alors, j'avais attendu avec impatience la fin du lycée, en mettant de l'argent de côté pour pouvoir me payer un aller simple à Port Angeles, l'aéroport le plus proche de Forks.

Les années avaient passé, et j'avais terminé mes examens. J'avais été reçue haut la main, faisant la fierté de ma mère et de Phil. Mon père n'avait pas répondu à mon dernier mail, celui où je lui annonçais mes résultats, et que je voulais lui faire une surprise. J'aurais pensé qu'il me répondrait de suite, aussi excité que moi, mais rien, pas même un texto.

J'avais hésité plusieurs jours avant de finalement acheter mon billet d'avion. Ma mère n'avait pas compris pourquoi je désirais m'éloigner d'elle, ni pourquoi je voulais rejoindre mon père. Elle avait tourné la page, et j'étais sûre que pour elle, Charlie n'était plus qu'un anonyme, un homme comme les autres. Aussi ma décision la surprenait-elle, et peut-être même la mettait-elle en colère.

-Pourquoi Bella ? Ton père est loin, et il n'est sûrement pas prêt pour te recevoir. C'est un vieux garçon maintenant, il doit avoir des manières, des habitudes… Je peux t'aider, si tu as besoin d'aide, ou quoi que ce soit. Quel besoin as-tu d'aller t'enterrer là-bas ?!

J'avais continué de faire ma valise, tandis que ma mère monologuait, n'attendant sûrement aucune réponse.

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ? D'accord, tu vas le voir, vous allez parler, vous embrasser… Et après ? Tu ne comptes pas poursuivre tes études ? Parce que je te signale que Forks ne compte pas parmi les campus, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'université. La plus proche est Seattle, soit plus de trois heures de route. Quant à trouver du travail dans ce trou perdu… Autant te faire nonne tout de suite.

J'avais grimacé à ses critiques et ses paroles violentes. Critiquer la ville où vivait mon père me semblait une honte, parce qu'elle s'attaquait à un homme qui ne pouvait pas se défendre, et elle me blessait par la même occasion, sous-entendant que je perdais mon temps. Mais c'était mon père, nom d'un chien ! Il aurait habité dans un bled paumé de huit habitants au milieu des champs que j'y aurais été avec joie !

-Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire maman, mais si tu pouvais respecter mes choix et Charlie, je t'en serai reconnaissante. Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec Phil, et partir en voyage. Vous ne vouliez pas partir à Tahiti ?

Renée avait haussé les épaules avant de sortir de ma chambre, et elle ne m'avait que peu adressé la parole à partir de ce moment.

Ce fut Phil qui m'emmena à l'aéroport, poussant le chariot plein à ras-bord. Il avait attendu avec moi l'heure d'embarquement.

-Tu nous donneras des nouvelles quand même, d'accord ? M'avait-il demandé. Ta mère ne sait pas comment gérer ton départ, et elle a peur pour toi. Même si elle n'a pas été une mère exemplaire, elle t'aime.

-Je sais, avais-je soupiré, et je l'aime aussi. Mais sa réaction est excessive. Ne t'en fais pas, je vous tiendrai au courant. Maintenant que Charlie est à la page de la technologie, je pourrai vous envoyer des mails. Et puis, je suis sûre que Forks n'est pas assez perdu dans la montagne pour ne pas capter les réseaux de portables.

Phil avait souri puis m'avait serré dans ses bras.

-Tu vas nous manquer, avait-il assuré. Prends soin de toi, et si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à nous appeler.

-C'est promis.

Puis j'avais passé la porte d'embarquement qui menait à l'avion. Le voyage s'était bien passé, et à l'arrivée, aucun de mes bagages n'avait été perdu.

Je revins dans le présent. Le conducteur parlait toujours, maudissant la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber.

-C'est parti pour plusieurs jours, grommela-t-il. Fichu temps ! Dès que j'ai assez de pognon, je me taille au soleil !

Il ronchonna dans sa barbe, et seules des bribes de monologue me parvenaient. J'en profitai pour réfléchir.

Avant de partir, j'avais regardé les maisons ou appartements à louer sur Forks, parce que je voulais avoir une solution de repli, au cas où Charlie ne puisse pas me recevoir. Non pas que je le dérangerai, mais plutôt parce que j'avais peur de l'envahir, ou qu'il ait une petite amie dont il n'aurait osé me parler. Cependant, j'espérais de tout cœur que nous pourrions vivre ensemble, au moins quelques temps, vu le prix des loyers demandés. Je n'étais pas fainéante, et je comptais bien aider aux tâches ménagères.

Je regardai une nouvelle fois ma montre. Était-ce normal que seules vingt-deux minutes soient passées ? Que c'était long ! Cela ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une demi-heure que nous roulions, et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait deux heures. J'espérai ne pas faire ce trajet trop souvent, et puis, les retrouvailles n'étaient pas pour rien dans cette attente de l'arrivée. J'avais hâte de voir mon père, le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras. J'avais deux ans lorsque ma mère m'avait emmenée avec elle, et durant ces dernières années, j'avais peut-être idéalisé le moment où nous nous retrouverions, pourtant j'étais certaine qu'il ne me décevrait jamais.

Enfin, la voiture passa devant la pancarte annonçant l'entrée de la petite ville de Forks. Je soupirai de soulagement : l'attente allait prendre fin. Mon cœur commença à accélérer, l'excitation laissant place à une angoisse mi-amère. Et s'il ne voulait pas de moi au milieu de sa petite vie tranquille ? S'il ne désirait pas revoir sous ses yeux l'échec de son mariage ? S'il désirait refaire sa vie, et que j'étais de trop ? Si…

-Mademoiselle ?

La voix du chauffeur me permit de sortir de ces questions stressantes.

-Oui ?

-Nous sommes arrivés, m'expliqua-t-il.

En effet, nous étions devant la maison de Charlie. La maison dans laquelle j'avais habité durant les deux premières années de ma vie. Aucune voiture n'était garée devant la petite habitation, et j'en déduisis que Charlie était encore au travail. Il occupait le poste de Shérif de cette ville, et il en était assez content : la plupart du temps, les appels passés à la police provenaient de dames âgées, pour que l'on vienne sauver leurs chats perchés dans un arbre, ou de bigotes parce que les jeunes mettaient la musique trop fort pour elle, lesquels jeunes devaient prévoir des mauvais coups.

-Merci, mais…Euh…

Maintenant qu'on y était, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je aller au poste de police ? L'attendre ici ?

-Voulez-vous que je vous dépose ailleurs ? Il y a un resto à la station-service, ils servent de la bonne nourriture.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

La voiture repartit pour s'arrêter peu après. Je payai la course puis le chauffeur, Jack, sortit mes deux valises du coffre.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Non, ça ira, merci. Elles sont sur roulettes.

-Alors, bonne chance pour la suite ! Me souhaita-t-il en fermant sa portière.

Je regardai le taxi s'éloigner, puis empoignai mes valises et me dirigeai vers l'auberge. L'employée vint à ma rencontre à peine le seuil franchi.

-Bonjour, m'accosta-t-elle. Vous êtes seule ?

-Euh… Oui.

Barbara, c'était son nom, me conduisit jusqu'à une table vide. Je me glissai sur une des deux banquettes et elle me tendit un menu. Mes valises étaient un peu sur le passage, mais en les poussant un minimum, elles rentrèrent sous la table. Je commandai un cappuccino et une gaufre à la chantilly, et pris mon temps pour manger.

J'avais le ventre noué d'anticipation, mais c'était assez positif. Alors, pour faire passer la boule, je mangeai doucement, en essayant de penser à tout et à n'importe quoi : au comptoir aux couleurs acidulées, au routier qui buvait sa bière en lisant le journal et en hochant la tête au rythme de la musique qui sortait des haut-parleurs, à la famille qui buvait des rafraichissements tout en regardant une carte routière, au cuistot qui sifflait dans sa cuisine, ou à la serveuse qui allait de table en table en proposant du café.

Il était à peu près trois heures et demie de l'après-midi lorsque j'étais entrée dans la petite salle, et j'avais mis deux heures pour boire ma boisson. Mais j'avais assez repoussé le moment que j'attendais, et je soufflai un bon coup avant de me lever et d'aller payer.

-Vous venez voir des amis ? S'enquit la serveuse.

-Euh… Non, de la famille.

Elle me regarda attentivement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Oh ! Vous… Vous devriez aller vous renseigner au poste de police…

Elle semblait très gênée, mais je n'osai lui en demander la raison. Je la remerciai pour le conseil et lui laissai un petit pourboire, autant que me le permettaient mes économies. Ensuite, valises en main, je rejoignis le commissariat. Auparavant, j'avais demandé à la serveuse s'il était loin ou non, et elle m'avait gentiment demandé si je voulais que quelqu'un m'y emmène. J'avais décliné son offre, préférant marcher.

Je trouvai facilement les bureaux de police, et entrai. La réceptionniste était en communication, un homme en uniforme s'endormait derrière le comptoir, trois étaient assis à des bureaux et travaillaient, et deux autres discutaient debout, près d'un couloir. Un jeune aux habits déchirés était assis sur un banc, menottes aux poignets. Tout ce petit monde était un peu bruyant, d'autant que le local n'était pas grand. Me sentant un peu perdue, je m'avançai vers le policier à moitié endormi.

-Excusez-moi, euh… Je suis Isabella S…

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer que tout le personnel se tourna vers moi en même temps que le silence se fit. Mes joues chauffèrent fortement, signe que je rougissais à n'en plus finir. L'homme en face de moi se redressa d'un bond, comme si il avait été piqué par un insecte, et son regard passa d'ennuyé à … compatissant ?

-Mon supérieur doit vous parler. Venez, entrez !

Il souleva la plaque de bois qui fermait le comptoir et m'invita à passer. Il se chargea de mettre mes valises dans un coin avant de m'amener jusqu'à son supérieur, Brady Mc Gil. Celui-ci me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau dont il ferma la porte derrière moi.

-Asseyez-vous mademoiselle. Vous désirez un café ? Un soda ?

-Non, merci, je viens de prendre un truc à la station d'essence. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devais vous voir. Je venais juste pour saluer mon père, et savoir à quelle heure il rentrait ce soir.

Le fonctionnaire de police s'assit lourdement, les traits tirés. Bizarrement, mon ventre se noua, mais ce n'était plus la même chose que jusqu'à présent : l'excitation de retrouver mon père cédait la place à de la peur, sans toutefois connaître le motif de cette peur.

-Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, bafouilla l'homme dont l'angoisse faisait une étrange combinaison avec sa corpulence. Il… La semaine dernière, nous avons été appelés en renfort à Seattle, sur une prise d'otage. Il y a eu des coups de feu échangés… Votre père a été gravement blessé, et il a été conduit à l'hôpital, mais…

Je n'eus pas besoin d'entendre la suite. D'ailleurs, je ne l'entendis pas parce que je m'évanouis. Je savais. J'avais compris : mon père n'avait pas survécu. C'était pour cela qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu. C'était pour cela que depuis quatre jours, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui.

Je me réveillai sur un mauvais canapé, entourée d'hommes en uniformes. L'un d'eux, Brady, tapotait mon front avec un linge mouillé, et il semblait soucieux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que j'avais les yeux ouverts et que je tentais de me redresser.

Je hochai la tête, pas sûre de pouvoir parler sous peine d'exploser en sanglots. Aussitôt il fit sortir ses collègues, et seule la réceptionniste resta avec nous. Brady s'éloigna et la femme s'agenouilla, m'aidant à me relever.

-Bonjour Isabella, je suis Gladys. Veux-tu un verre d'eau ?

En effet, j'avais la gorge très sèche, aussi acquiesçai-je d'un nouveau hochement de tête. Brady partit donc me chercher à boire et Gladys s'assit à côté de moi.

-Charlie est décédé hier, tard dans la soirée, m'apprit-elle doucement. Nous n'avons pas encore prévenu ta maman, et nous ignorions que tu devais venir.

-Il ne savait pas non plus, réussis-je à dire d'une voix tremblante. Je voulais lui faire une surprise…

Et là, les larmes commencèrent à couler, accompagnées de violents sanglots. Gladys me prit chaleureusement dans ses bras, maternelle.

-Oh chérie, je suis désolée, tellement désolée !

Elle me laissa pleurer de longues minutes, resserrant parfois son étreinte, et murmurant des mots de réconfort. Je n'entendis pas l'officier entrer ou sortir, mais au bout d'un moment, la réceptionniste se leva et m'apporta une bouteille d'eau posée sur le bureau.

Quand je n'eus plus de larmes à verser, je me redressai et Gladys m'imita.

-Que vas-tu faire ce soir ? Est-ce que tu as un endroit où dormir ?

-Je…

J'étais perdue. Est-ce que j'allais devoir retourner chez Renée ?

-Tu ne peux pas dormir chez ton père, la maison est sous scellée jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. C'est la procédure habituelle. Je peux t'héberger si tu le souhaites, jusqu'à ce que tu décides ce que tu veux faire.

-Je ne veux pas vous envahir Gladys. J'ai un peu d'économies, je vais prendre une chambre au motel le plus proche en attendant l'enterr…

Et je repartis dans une nouvelle crise de larmes. Je ne reverrais plus jamais mon père. J'avais attendu des années, et maintenant que j'étais là, il partait pour toujours. Je m'aperçus que j'attendais beaucoup de lui, de sa présence. A ce moment-là, j'en voulais à ma mère qui m'avait empêchée de venir plus tôt. A cause d'elle, je ne pourrais pas vivre tous ces moments qui m'aurait rendue heureuse, qui l'aurait rendu lui aussi heureux. Elle lui avait volé son bonheur, elle avait été égoïste en refusant que je vienne à Forks.

-Écoute ma belle, voilà ce que nous allons faire : reste avec moi jusqu'à ce soir, je t'invite à manger chez moi. Je te promets que tu ne m'envahis pas : mes enfants sont grands, alors ils sont à droite et à gauche, et j'ai trois chambres de libre, prêtes à t'accueillir. Et demain matin, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire pour toi.

J'acceptai sa proposition. Gladys me garda avec elle, que ce soit quand elle recevait des appels, quand elle allait à la photocopieuse, à la réserve, ou chercher des beignets pour les hommes. Elle me fit remplir des fiches à sa place, et Brady me prit un moment avec lui, me faisant assister à un interrogatoire pour un vol de vélo. Tout ça me permit de ne pas penser à mon père. Enfin, pas trop. Je me concentrais sur le travail que l'on me fournissait, aidant avec gratitude.

La fin de journée passa rapidement, et Gladys m'emmena chez elle. Elle me fit m'installer dans la chambre de sa cadette avant de me demander de l'aider à préparer le repas. C'était une tâche dont j'avais l'habitude, vu que c'est moi qui faisait à manger chez Renée et Phil.

Le repas se passa bien, et surtout rapidement. Je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, et Gladys m'offrit d'aller me coucher. J'étais déjà allongée lorsqu'elle vint me voir, une tasse fumante à la main. Je m'assis doucement.

-Comment vas-tu Isabella ?

-Je vais bien, je crois. Mais appelez-moi Bella, je préfère. Isabella, ça fait trop… scolaire, trop impersonnel.

-Bien, Bella. Tiens, c'est une tisane pour te détendre. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me réveiller. Je te laisse ces cachets : le bleu, c'est si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, et le blanc, si tu as mal à la tête.

-Merci Gladys, merci beaucoup.

J'aimais beaucoup cette femme. Elle m'accueillait, elle me soutenait, et je me sentais bien avec elle, comme protégée.

-Je t'en prie ma petite, ce n'est rien. Demain, nous irons voir la conseillère immobilière. Il y a une toute petite agence, avec quelques biens à louer ou à vendre. Le matin, elle est à Forks, et l'après-midi, à Port Angeles.

Je lui souris, un peu rassurée quant à mon avenir. Mon père me parlait parfois de Gladys, la réceptionniste un peu ronde, qui avait la main sur le cœur. Il l'aimait beaucoup, et appréciait sa collègue. Alors je lui fis confiance, et, aidée par la tisane, je m'endormis.

* * *

_**Voilà pour l'arrivée de Bella. Pas très réjouissant, je sais, mais... **_

_**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé trop long. Il va y avoir encore un ou deux chapitres sans action, mais c'est nécessaire pour installer la situation.**_

_**Avant de vous laisser, je voudrais remercier mes mamans secondaires, erika shoval et Evelyne-raconte, qui m'aident à améliorer au mieux mes textes. **_

_**Prochain chapitre : le 25 novembre. Je voudrais avoir un peu d'avance avant de me remettre à une publication hebdomadaire. **_

_**Bonne semaine, et prenez soin de vous ! **_

_**Bisous**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tout le monde !**_

_**Je vais éviter le pavé aujourd'hui, alors je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews, et mises en alerte et favoris ! Vous êtes tout simplement géniales, et c'eest un plaisir de partager avec vous. Un merci à nini54, Rc, et guest. Merci pour vos compliments ! **_

_**Merci tout spécialement à erika shoval, à qui plusieurs chapitres sont dédiés. Merci aussi à Evelyne-raconte pour ses traques des fautes, et à toutes celles qui sont là au quotidien pour me conseiller et me soutenir.**_

_**Ce chapitre est encore descriptif, et je n'en suis pas très contente (comme le chapitre 3 aussi), mais je n'arrive pas à tourner mieux les choses. Alors je vous livre les choses comme ça. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Petit rappel : les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

**_Pov Bella_**

Ce fut un cri qui me réveilla. Mon propre cri. Gladys était près de moi et paraissait dépassée. Je me jetai dans ses bras et me mis à pleurer.

Le cauchemar que je venais de faire était encore vivace, trop vivace. Mon père était là, et je sortais du taxi. Il me regardait faire, sans bouger, et tandis que le chauffeur sortait mes bagages, Charlie restait sans réaction. Je décidai de faire le premier pas, mais plus j'avançai vers lui, plus il reculait. Quand il fut acculé contre la porte de sa maison, il ne bougea plus, et je pus avancer jusqu'à le toucher. Je fus seulement à quelques millimètres de lui, et je levai la main pour le toucher, mais il s'évapora, purement et simplement. Je me retournai, pour demander de l'aide au taximan, mais je trouvai Charlie devant moi. Il ne parla pas, mais commença à tourner autour de moi, l'air sévère. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il désirait, mais les remords m'étouffaient. Il m'en voulait de ne pas être venue plus tôt, il m'en voulait de ne pas avoir su tenir tête à ma mère. Et je m'en voulais pour les mêmes raisons. J'avais laissé ma mère diriger ma vie, je lui avais permis de détruire une partie de ma vie, la partie qu'elle ne voulait plus voir, qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

-Arrête Bella, arrête, s'il te plaît !

Gladys maintenait mes mains, et ce n'est qu'en les regardant que je compris : j'avais gratté si fort mes avant-bras que j'avais arraché des morceaux entiers de peau. Du sang suintait, voire même coulait à un endroit. Celle qui m'accueillait gardait mes poignets prisonniers, et refusait de les lâcher alors que je me débattais inconsciemment. Elle appela son mari, lui demandant d'appeler le médecin.

-Ça va aller Bella, chuchotait-elle. Tout va bien, tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle me tenait dans ses bras, gardant mes mains dans les siennes. J'étais entourée par sa chaleur, et la crise passait doucement, me laissant groggy. Gladys chantonnait doucement, me berçant avec elle. J'avais les yeux fermés, tant j'étais épuisée.

-Ah docteur, entrez, l'entendis-je dire tout bas. Elle a fait un cauchemar, et elle a crié pendant dix minutes, sans que je puisse la réveiller.

Je sentis qu'on prit mon bras, puis une pression fut exercée sur mon poignet. Quelque chose fut introduit dans mon oreille, puis l'engin bipa.

-Elle n'a pas de fièvre, mais sa tension est un peu haute. Elle est sous le choc, il va lui falloir plusieurs jours pour se remettre. Je vais lui faire une piqûre de calmant pour l'aider.

Une aiguille perça la peau au pli du coude, et un liquide froid pénétra dans mes veines. Je me sentis de plus en plus légère, et les paroles de Gladys et du docteur s'éloignèrent, même si je savais que la généreuse dame était toujours là, à me veiller. Je m'endormis, plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Je m'éveillai le lendemain un peu étourdie, le corps lourd. J'entendais Gladys chantonner, sûrement à vaquer à ses occupations au premier étage. Je pris le temps de bien me réveiller, essayant de prendre conscience de mon corps, écoutant les oiseaux chanter. Je ne voulais pas penser. Je ne devais pas penser. C'était important pour ma santé mentale.

Finalement, je me levai, et comme par magie mon hôtesse apparut.

-Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? As-tu bien dormi ? S'enquit-elle.

-Euh… Oui, la deuxième partie a été plus reposante, bredouillai-je, gênée. Désolée pour…

-Ne t'excuse pas Bella, je comprends. Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as rien mangé hier soir.

-Eh ! M'offusquai-je. J'ai mangé au diner !

Gladys éclata de rire.

-Je sais chérie, c'était juste pour t'entendre râler. Quand quelqu'un râle, c'est qu'il va bien !

Elle appuya ses dires d'un sourire qui me fit comprendre que c'était juste pour me motiver. Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine où m'attendait un solide petit-déjeuner.

* * *

L'agence immobilière n'en avait que le nom. En fait, c'était plus un bureau au premier étage d'un immeuble, avec des photos de biens à louer ou à vendre, et assise derrière un bureau, une femme en tailleur gris, les cheveux coincés dans un chignon strict. Elle nous accueillit avec un sourire commercial, avant de nous faire asseoir en face d'elle, dans des fauteuils peu confortables.

-Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? Café ? Thé ? Whisky ?

-Il est un peu tôt pour boire de l'alcool, répondit Gladys. Nous venons voir si tu n'as pas quelque chose à louer.

-Maison ou appartement ?

La femme s'adressait plus à la réceptionniste qu'à moi, mais ça m'allait tout à fait. Depuis mon réveil, il avait suffit de quelques phrases pour que je me remette à pleurer.

-Peu importe. Cette jeune fille souhaite rester parmi nous quelques temps, et il lui faut un pied à terre.

La commerciale sortit de sa mallette un gros classeur qu'elle ouvrit : il contenait tous les biens répertoriés qui pouvaient être loués ou achetés. Elle retourna le classeur et l'avança vers moi.

-Voilà mademoiselle, tout est ici. Je vous laisse feuilleter, et si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas !

Elle se leva et Gladys l'imita.

-Bella, je vais avec Madame Allsmith. Prends ton temps. Nous sommes dans la pièce d'à côté, au cas où.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et commençai à regarder les propositions. Certaines étaient exagérées, d'autres alléchantes, mais les photos et les détails faisaient vite comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à accepter.

J'en étais à plus de la moitié du volumineux classeur quand une annonce m'intrigua :

_Recherche une personne pour s'occuper d'une maison vide, jusqu'au retour des propriétaires. Dédommagement pour la nourriture, enveloppe pour les produits d'entretiens. Possibilité de loger sur place. Loyer : gratuit. _

Je tentai de soulever l'imposant classeur mais en vain, aussi me permis-je d'aller déranger Gladys et Madame Allsmith qui bavardaient autour d'un café et de petits gâteaux.

-Tu as trouvé ? S'enquit la conseillère.

-Une annonce m'intrigue, et il n'y a pas de photo. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Oh, ça !

Les femmes se levèrent et nous retournâmes dans le bureau.

-Cela fait plusieurs dizaines d'années que nous avons l'annonce, mais elle reste valable. Les héritiers souhaitent que la maison soit entretenue sans avoir besoin de se déplacer. Il s'agirait de faire le ménage dans la maison, du sol au plafond. Comme le dit l'annonce, vous pouvez loger là-bas en contrepartie. C'est la raison pour laquelle c'est à l'agence qu'ils font appel. Il y a aussi un salaire bien sûr, pour rémunérer les heures de ménage. Cela vous intéresse vraiment ?

Je demandai silencieusement son avis à Gladys, et celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne affaire Bella. Comme ça, tu peux loger là-bas et te payer à manger. Un travail et un logement, deux en un !

Je souris, la remerciant pour sa bonne humeur et ses tentatives pour me dérider.

-Je pense que ça me conviendrait, affirmai-je doucement.

-Alors, allons voir la maison, avant d'aller plus loin.

C'est ainsi que nous montâmes dans la voiture de fonction de la commerciale pour nous rendre à la maison. Le trajet ne dura que dix minutes, mais il fallut tourner sur un petit chemin au travers des arbres.

-La maison est assez isolée, commença la professionnelle. Mais il y a un garde-manger plutôt conséquent, alors, même si le mauvais temps vous empêche de vous rendre en ville, vous pouvez tenir plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines. Il y a le téléphone, et la ligne sera activée si vous prenez le poste.

-Mais s'il neige beaucoup, comme il y a trois ans ? La ligne risque d'être coupée, s'inquiéta Gladys. Et il pourrait y avoir un arbre tombé sur les fils électriques…

-Aucun souci de ce côté-là, nous rassura Madame Allsmith. Les lignes sont enterrées, tout comme pour l'électricité. Vous avez aussi accès à Internet, en Wifi et haut-débit. Ah, nous arrivons !

De plus près, je ne compris pas pourquoi la femme s'entêtait à dire « maison ». Parce qu'en face de moi, j'avais un monstre de maison. Une villa. Une grande villa. Une villa avec de multiples baies vitrées, le tout sur deux étages. Je dus en rester bouche bée, parce que ma protectrice rit doucement.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein Bella ? Il faut dire que cette maison est un prodige d'architecture et de beauté. Je n'y suis jamais entrée, mais grâce à toi…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais à la place elle me prit la main et m'entraîna avec elle vers la porte. J'eus le temps d'entr'apercevoir le jardin, laissé à l'état sauvage depuis plusieurs années sans doute.

-Les propriétaires ne reviennent jamais ? M'étonnai-je.

-Eh bien, il a appartenu à la famille Grandbrige durant une centaine d'années, mais une autre famille l'a acquise récemment.

-Depuis l'étranger ? Comment ont-ils fait ?

-Les deux familles devaient se connaître j'imagine, me répondit l'employée, puisqu'ils ont fait la vente au Canada. Depuis, je ne les ai pas vus une seule fois.

Madame Allsmith sortit un énorme trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte, nous révélant un immense hall d'entrée.

-Waouh ! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Gladys. Ça c'est de la baraque !

La conseillère immobilière sourit avant de commencer à nous faire visiter, tout en donnant des détails.

-Tout est meublé, en état de marche. La cuisine, que voici, est le must de la technologie, un vrai bijou pour qui aime cuisiner. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il y a une réserve, mais vous pouvez acheter ce qui vous plaît. Pour le salon, idem, tout fonctionne. Par contre, les propriétaires demandent à ce que vous ne touchiez pas aux jeux vidéo. En revanche, pour tout ce qui est télévision, dvd, vidéo à la demande, aucune restriction. Bien sûr, pour la vidéo à la demande, ça reste à votre charge.

J'écoutai de toutes mes oreilles, essayant de tout retenir.

-Le ménage doit être fait, mais vous pouvez prendre votre temps. Tout ce que demandent les propriétaires, c'est que s'ils arrivent, la maison soit propre. Vous êtes libre d'organiser vos journées comme vous le souhaitez. Il y a des produits de nettoyage, mais si vous devez en racheter, conservez les factures, vous serez remboursée.

Une fois le rez-de-chaussée visité, nous montâmes à l'étage.

-Ici, nous avons quatre chambres, un bureau, une salle de jeux, et trois salles de bains. Le ménage doit être fait partout, sauf dans le bureau. De toute façon, il est fermé à clé, et je ne l'ai pas. Vous êtes libre de choisir la chambre qui vous plaît, du moment qu'elle reste en ordre.

Nous redescendîmes, puis la femme nous conduisit au sous-sol.

-Ici, vous avez la réserve, tant des produits ménagers que de la nourriture. Il y a quelques produits de toilette et de maquillage, mais il est demandé de ne pas toucher à ces derniers.

Elle nous montra une petite porte.

-Derrière, il y a une petite cave à vin. Vous pouvez vous servir, en quantité raisonnable. Avez-vous un véhicule ?

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Gladys : durant quelques minutes (depuis que nous étions entrées dans la maison en fait), j'avais presque oublié pourquoi nous étions ici.

-Charlie n'avait que sa voiture de fonction, vu qu'il ne se déplaçait jamais en dehors de Forks pour des raisons personnelles. Si tu veux, nous pourrons aller à Port Angeles pour en acheter une d'occasion.

-Sinon, intervint notre guide, vous avez à votre disposition deux voitures dans le garage. L'essence sera à votre charge, mais vous pouvez vous en servir.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Cette villa semblait me fournir presque tout ce qu'il me fallait. Peut-être mon père allait-il apparaître en criant : « surprise ! C'est ta nouvelle maison, je te l'offre, c'est mon cadeau de bienvenue ! ». Mais c'était un espoir voué à l'échec.

Gladys vint me serrer contre elle, me frottant le dos.

-Eh là, petite, ça va aller. On finit la visite et on rentre, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête, toujours dans son giron. L'employée d'agence nous fit remonter.

-Comme c'est indiqué sur l'annonce, il n'y a pas de loyer demandé, mais il y a une indemnisation de 1200 $ pour l'entretien de la maison. Concernant l'eau et l'électricité, ça ne sera pas à votre charge, puisque vous en avez besoin pour entretenir la propriété. En revanche, ce sera à vous de payer une partie des impôts, mais ce sera stipulé dans le contrat.

-Vous nous laissez quelques jours de réflexion ? Demanda Gladys pour moi.

-Bien sûr ! Cela fait des années que l'annonce est là, et personne n'a jamais accepté. Il faut dire que la taille des baies vitrées fait peur à tout le monde.

Elle rit avant de nous faire sortir.

-Vous avez aussi la possibilité de remettre le jardin en état. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Seulement si ça vous plaît.

Je ne répondis rien, et montai dans la voiture silencieusement. Une fois les deux femmes dans l'habitacle, nous repartîmes en ville. Pas un mot ne fut échangé, et je me contentai de regarder le paysage, laissant le bruit de fond me bercer. Je dormais à moitié quand nous arrivâmes devant l'immeuble de l'agence immobilière. Gladys me fit sortir de la voiture, me soutenant à moitié tant j'étais dans le brouillard.

-Merci pour la visite, entendis-je dire ma protectrice. Je la ramène chez moi, elle a vécu des moments éprouvants. On vous donne une réponse bientôt.

Puis elle me conduisit jusqu'à sa propre voiture, m'aida à m'asseoir et nous fûmes vite chez elle. Ensuite, je me rappelle me réveiller sur le canapé tandis que Gladys regardait la télé en tricotant.

-Eh ! Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit-elle.

Etonnamment, je me sentais reposée, en forme, l'esprit clair.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Deux bonnes heures. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je peux te faire un en-cas.

Elle abandonna son tricot et se leva en s'étirant.

-Non ça ira, merci. Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Bon, très bien. » Elle s'absenta quelques secondes avant de revenir avec un plateau qu'elle posa devant moi. Une tasse de thé fumante y trônait, ainsi qu'une grande assiette de cookies. Ensuite elle s'assit à côté de moi et posa sa main sur ma cuisse. « Nous devons parler, ma grande. »

Je déglutis, sachant pertinemment sur quoi allait porter la discussion. Et si je lançais un sujet de conversation, est-ce qu'elle allait oublier ? Si je demandais à aller me laver ? Une balade pour profiter … de la pluie ?

-J'ai appelé ta mère ce matin, mais elle ne veut pas venir s'occuper des obsèques de Charlie. Elle voudrait que tu l'appelles dès que tu peux. Si elle ne souhaite pas venir, il va falloir faire le plus difficile.

-Est-ce que je vais devoir… Est-ce que… mon père…

-Non, tu n'auras pas à aller reconnaître le corps. Mais il n'avait pas fait de testament, et nous ne savons pas s'il souhaitait être enterré ou incinéré. Sa maison te revient de droit, puisque tu es sa seule héritière. Tu n'as pas à décider de suite, mais il faudra réfléchir à savoir si tu souhaites la garder ou la vendre. Mais pour le moment, faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Puisque tu ne peux pas jouir de la maison de ton père de suite, est-ce que l'offre sur la villa te plaît ?

-Eh bien… C'est une superbe villa, et la proposition est très intéressante. Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre le ménage, et puis, ça me permettra de m'occuper l'esprit. Pour le jardin, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas la main très verte… Mais les baies vitrées me plaisent vraiment.

-Et puis, tu seras tranquille, mais pas trop loin pour que je te rende visite !

Je souris devant son enthousiasme, avant de hocher la tête.

-Je serais très heureuse que vous veniez me voir. Je cuisinerai plein de gâteaux pour vous !

Gladys éclata de rire en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'adore ! » Puis elle reprit son sérieux. « Donc je peux appeler madame Allsmith pour qu'elle prépare les papiers ?

-Oui, vous pouvez.

Je me levai pour appeler ma mère, certaine qu'elle allait tout faire pour me voir revenir chez elle.

* * *

_**La visite guidée vous a plu ? **_

_**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Comme j'ai un peu d'avance... Et parce que ça fait longtemps que j'ai changé mon rythme de publication... Vous aurez la conversation avec Renée dimanche prochain ! (le 2 décembre donc)**_

_**A bien vite alors !**_

_**Bisous**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Le bonjour à toutes ! **_

_**Comme promis, voici la conversation entre Bella et sa mère. **_

_**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Ainsi que vos mises en alertes et favoris bien sûr. Vous êtes toutes géniales, et c'est un plaisir de vous faire partager mes histoires. Alors, merci beaucoup ! Merci à nini54 (je suis heureuse que la description t'ai plu !).**_

_**Bonne lecture ! (Est-il besoin de rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer ?)**_

* * *

Chapitre 3

**_Pov Bella_**

Comme je l'avais prévu, Renée s'évertua à me convaincre de retourner à Jacksonville.

Je passai les premières minutes à pleurer au bout du fil, et ma mère essaya de me consoler de son mieux, mais son détachement par rapport à la situation, son manque de sentiments pour l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui fut son mari ne m'avait pas aidée à me calmer. C'est pourquoi après le chagrin, ce fut la colère qui prit une place considérable dans ma tête quand Renée voulut que je revienne vivre avec elle.

-Enfin Bella, tu t'obstines à mettre ta vie en l'air ! J'ai perdu plusieurs années de ma vie en restant à Forks, et je n'ai pas envie que ce soit la même chose pour toi ! Il n'y a rien là-bas : pas d'université, pas de société pour trouver du boulot, et si tu espères te trouver un petit-copain, autant te dire qu'ils sont vraiment nuls là-bas !

Sa tirade amplifia ma colère : elle insultait Gladys, elle insultait mon père, elle insultait tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas encore, mais dont j'étais certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme le disait ma mère. Gladys en était la preuve.

-Écoute maman, je suis ta fille, mais je suis aussi la fille de Charlie, mon père. Il est mort, et à cause de toi, je n'ai pas pu lui dire au-revoir. Alors, je resterai jusqu'à l'enterrement, je m'occuperai de tous les papiers, et je compte bien découvrir cette ville, la ville où j'aurais dû grandir la moitié de ma vie. C'est toi qui as choisi de t'éloigner de mon père, afin qu'il ne voit plus sa fille. Tu as choisi d'être égoïste, alors assume. Ça fait des années que je m'occupe de ta maison, pendant que toi et Phil, vous êtes sur les routes pour son travail. Tu avais besoin d'une personne responsable pour garder ta fichue baraque ! Sauf que je n'en ai plus envie. Je veux vivre _ma_ vie, celle que j'aurais décidée. Et si je dois perdre des années de ma vie comme tu dis, alors ce sera _ma_ décision, _ma_ faute, et je ne m'en prendrais qu'à moi.

Je repris ma respiration, et vis du coin de l'œil Gladys, inquiète. A l'autre bout du fil, Renée commençait à protester, en disant que j'étais folle, irresponsable, et que je reviendrais chez elle en pleurant dans deux semaines.

-Je t'enverrai un mail pour te dire comment je vais, finis-je plus calmement. Il y a des gens très gentils qui prennent soin de moi, qui me soutiennent. Tu m'as répété plusieurs fois que j'étais très mature, mais toi, tu ne l'es pas. Je suis désolée de te le dire maman, tu fais des caprices, et je crois que tu devrais essayer d'accepter le fait que je suis assez grande pour vivre ma vie sans toi.

J'entendis un cri, puis la voix de Phil me répondit.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Bella, mais ta mère va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps. Je vais la calmer. Est-ce que ça ira pour toi ?

Je fus touchée par la sollicitude de mon beau-père. Lui me voyait comme une adulte.

-Oui, ça ira. Une collègue de Charlie m'aide beaucoup.

-Bien, j'en suis content. Si tu as besoin d'argent, n'hésite pas. Tiens-nous au courant s'il te plaît, et n'en veux pas à ta mère, tu sais comment elle est…

-Oui, ris-je doucement. C'est une grande enfant. A bientôt Phil, embrasse Renée pour moi.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. A bientôt Bella.

Je raccrochai, un peu calmée. Gladys revint vers moi.

-Je suppose qu'elle ne vient toujours pas ?

-Non, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle ne m'enverra pas la police pour fugue, lui appris-je.

Mon hôtesse me prit dans ses bras, dans un câlin maternel, chose que je n'avais pas eue depuis longtemps.

-Prête pour la suite ma belle ?

Je hochai la tête, et après un verre de jus de fruits, il fut temps d'aller à l'entreprise de pompes funèbres.

* * *

Gladys m'apporta à manger dans la chambre pour le dîner. La journée avait été épuisante : j'avais dû choisir le matériau et la couleur du cercueil de mon père, signer le contrat pour m'occuper de la villa, et supporter le regard empli de pitié des personnes qui me reconnaissaient ou qui faisaient le lien entre mon père et moi.

-Madame Allsmith te donnera les clés le jour où tu voudras t'installer, m'apprit-elle en me tendant l'assiette contenant une tranche de rôti de bœuf avec des haricots verts et de la purée. Sais-tu quand tu veux le faire ?

-Demain, c'est possible ? M'enquis-je.

-Eh bien… Normalement, elle est à Port Angeles toute la journée demain, puisque nous serons samedi, mais je verrai avec elle. Je lui téléphonerai à la première heure. Par contre, je ne serai pas disponible l'après-midi, je prends mon poste à 13 heures. Est-ce que ce sera okay pour toi ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Gladys, souris-je. Grâce à vous, et aux calmants du docteur, je réussis à rester assez calme, même si je suis fatiguée, et comme dans le brouillard. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Enfin, je crois.

Gladys acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de me répéter de manger, ce que je fis.

-Est-ce que tu as des vêtements pour l'enterrement, ou souhaites-tu que nous allions en acheter ?

-Je ne préfère pas, je crois que mon compte ne le supporterait pas, plaisantai-je. Je suis sûre que je trouverai quelque chose dans les valises.

Je finis de manger, tandis que ma protectrice me parlait de tout et de rien. Je m'étais très vite prise d'affection pour elle : j'avais l'impression d'être vraiment sa fille. Son aide m'était très précieuse, et je me sentais soutenue. Sans elle, je crois que je serai repartie par le premier avion, fuyant la situation.

La nuit fut calme, et un seul cauchemar passa la barrière des médicaments. Le lendemain, ce fut mon hôtesse qui me réveilla.

-Il faut se lever Bella, nous avons rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec Madame Allsmith pour signer le contrat de location.

Je m'habillai rapidement, pris un petit-déjeuner tout aussi rapide, puis nous nous mîmes en route. La femme de l'agence nous attendait sur le perron de l'immeuble.

-Ah, mademoiselle Swan ! Je suis heureuse que nous fassions affaire ensemble. Venez, tout est prêt.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et nous installâmes autour du grand bureau. La femme me présenta un petit tas de feuilles imprimées.

-Vous avez le contrat de location en triple, avec un exemplaire pour vous, un pour l'agence, et un pour les propriétaires. Vous devez mettre vos initiales au bas de chaque page, puis signer et dater les dernières pages. Lisez bien tous les points, mais ils ne font que reprendre tout ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Il me faudra une pièce d'identité.

-Comment est-ce que je percevrai mon salaire ? M'inquiétai-je.

-A votre convenance : soit en liquide, soit sur votre compte. Ainsi, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous déplacer.

-Je vais vous donner mes coordonnées bancaires alors, affirmai-je sans réfléchir. Je préfère que l'argent soit viré directement.

L'employée acquiesça et enregistra tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressortais de là avec les clés de la villa. J'avais posé une dernière question alors que Madame Allsmith nous tenait la porte.

-Au fait, comment s'appellent les propriétaires ?

-Les Cummon il me semble. Mais je ne crois pas que vous les verrez un jour. Ce sont des gens fortunés, d'après ce que j'ai compris, et Forks doit être trop « bouseux » pour eux.

Elle avait dit ça avec un tel dédain que j'en fus surprise. Cependant, je ne commentai pas, et pris congé, accompagnée de Gladys. Le temps d'aller chercher mes valises chez elle, et nous fûmes sur le petit chemin, en route pour la villa où j'allais résider.

-Tu ne vas pas déprimer, toute seule dans cette grande maison ? S'inquiéta la réceptionniste.

-Non, je vais me concentrer sur le ménage. Dites, est-ce que je pourrais quand même aller dans la maison de Charlie, pour… récupérer des objets ?

-Malheureusement ma belle, il faudra attendre pour cela. Mais si tu tiens à des choses particulières, dont tu connais l'emplacement, je peux demander à l'un de mes collègues d'aller les chercher pour toi.

Je fis une grimace.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là-bas, mais j'espérais trouver des photos de nous deux, des photos de lui aussi.

Je dus m'arrêter là de parler, parce que ces fichus sanglots revenaient. N'en avaient-ils pas marre de venir m'obstruer la gorge ? J'avais encore des larmes à verser ? J'étais à Forks depuis deux jours, et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des semaines.

Nous arrivâmes à la propriété, et nous sortîmes de suite mes valises. Gladys avait également prévu des serviettes et des draps, afin que je n'aie pas de lessive à faire le premier jour pour avoir du linge de toilette et des draps propres.

Brancher l'électricité et vérifier que tout était en état de marche nous prit un certain temps.

-Que dis-tu d'aller se payer une pizza chez Thalys, avant que j'aille prendre mon poste ? Comme ça, tu pourras te familiariser avec cette villa cet après-midi.

-C'est une bonne idée, acquiesçai-je. Je vais voir au garage quelle voiture je peux prendre.

Mon ange gardien m'accompagna, et resta bouche bée devant les voitures dernier cri et les imposantes motos.

-Je me demande comment ces voitures se sont retrouvées là, pensai-je à haute voix en déambulant entre les monstres, essayant de trouver la voiture qui serait la plus… la moins imposante et tape-à-l'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Gladys, elle, s'extasiait devant chaque automobile, laissant son doigt glisser sur chacune des courbes des carrosseries immaculées. On aurait dit un concessionnaire de véhicules de luxe, dont les modèles avaient à peine roulé.

-Eh bien, qui les a amené là ? Madame Allsmith a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu les propriétaires, or les Cummon ont déjà parqué leurs voitures ici : il y a un C gravé sur chacune des voitures et des motos.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, accorda Gladys. Mais si les voitures étaient ici, comment circuleraient-ils au Canada ?

-Je ne sais pas », murmurai-je, « mais c'est étrange. Et puis, » repris-je tout haut, « toute la maison est meublée, avec des bibelots, des livres, des Cd, des jeux vidéos, des portraits… Soit les anciens propriétaires ont tout laissé en place, tel quel, soit les Cummon sont venus, sans que l'agence n'en sache rien. »

La réceptionniste ne répondit pas. Finalement, je trouvai une berline grise Mercédès, assez passe-partout, et nous rentrâmes en ville, jusqu'au petit restaurant de la station-service. Évidemment, je fis sensation sur le parking, mais peu osèrent s'approcher de la voiture, ou même de moi. Je supposai que c'était soit parce que j'étais la fille du Chef, qui revenait juste pour apprendre que son père venait de décéder, soit parce que la présence de celle qui me soutenait depuis le début les en empêchait.

-Est-ce que ça ira Bella ? S'inquiéta encore Gladys. Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec moi, je peux…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Du moment que personne ne vient me reprocher de ne pas être venu plus tôt, ou vient me voir avec les yeux plein de pitié, alors j'irais bien.

-Il ne faut pas que tu t'accuses ma grande, tu n'y es pour rien. Le seul coupable encore en vie a été arrêté, et il risque de prendre cher. Promets-moi que si tu as le moindre problème, ou si tu as besoin de parler, tu m'appelleras, au poste ou chez moi, peu importe.

-Je ne vais pas encombrer les lignes d'urgence ! Protestai-je. J'ai une grande maison à visiter, et à nettoyer, alors je risque de ne pas avoir une minute à moi. Mais je vous promets que je vous appelle ce soir chez vous pour vous donner de mes nouvelles.

Gladys sourit, et nous mangeâmes, ma nouvelle amie ayant bon appétit. Elle régla ma part (malgré mes protestations), et nous nous séparâmes. Je décidai d'aller faire quelques courses, histoire d'avoir à manger pour le soir même, ainsi que du chocolat. Je n'avais pas encore regardé ce que contenait la réserve de la propriété, mais je préférais m'en tenir à mes goûts pour la journée.

La supérette était presque vide lorsque j'entrai, seules deux clientes se disputaient sur le choix d'une crème dessert. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un couple gay lorsque je les vis s'embrasser sur la bouche, une fois un accord trouvé. Elles me regardèrent passer derrière elles, puis se dépêchèrent d'aller payer, comme si elles avaient peur que j'aille le dire à quelqu'un d'autre.

Cependant, leur départ fut l'occasion pour moi de faire le tour de la boutique sans être dérangée. Je pris de la viande hachée, du potiron, des carottes, des œufs, des yaourts nature et du lait. J'entendis la clochette de la porte d'entrée tinter une fois, puis une deuxième fois, puis une autre, et encore une… Et plus j'avançais dans les rayons, plus je rencontrais des gens (des femmes, pour la plupart) qui me dévisageaient de haut en bas. Certains avaient presque les larmes aux yeux, et d'autres semblaient carrément dégoûtés en me détaillant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un homme large d'épaules, en tenue de bûcheron, se mit en plein milieu du rayon, comme s'il lui fallait de l'espace pour lire une simple étiquette de vin, que je craquai : je pris rageusement un shampoing à la fraise, une brosse à dents et un gel douche, avant de foncer vers la caisse. La caissière, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, blonde décolorée, mastiquait un chewing-gum la bouche ouverte. Elle aussi m'observa.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous apprendre votre métier, mais est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de compter mes achats s'il vous plaît ? Si je croise encore une seule personne aussi impolie que celles-là dans votre magasin, je lui lance mes œufs à la figure. Et je suis certaine que personne ne me dira rien.

Ma demande fut visiblement agréée, puisque la dame se dépêcha d'enregistrer les produits en s'excusant puis m'indiqua le montant à payer.

-Si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est d'essayer de faire comme si elles n'existaient pas, me dit-elle en pointant du menton les dindes qui se cachaient dans les rayons. Chaque évènement prend une grande proportion ici, parce qu'il y en a rarement. D'ici une semaine ou deux, tout redeviendra normal. Tenez, c'est pour m'excuser.

Elle me tendit deux paquets de biscuits faits maison, par un habitant de la ville. Je la remerciai puis me dépêchai de monter en voiture. Sans laisser le temps aux larmes de venir, je démarrai et me rendis à la villa, ma maison pour quelques temps.

* * *

Une fois arrivée à mon nouveau chez-moi, je rangeai les produits frais au réfrigérateur, le reste dans les placards, et j'en profitai pour apprendre où était rangée la vaisselle, comme les assiettes, les verres, les couverts, les plats… Bref, pouvoir me servir dès que j'en aurais besoin, sans chercher pendant des heures. Un lave-vaisselle me rendrait la vie plus facile, et le four, le micro-onde, le shaker, et la machine à pain allaient être grandement utiles.

Ensuite, je décidai d'enlever les draps des meubles. Je pus ainsi découvrir dans le salon un superbe divan moelleux, vert émeraude, deux fauteuils pouvant s'allonger, une commode, un buffet et un guéridon sur lequel étaient posés le téléphone et un petit panier en terre cuite. J'y mis les clés, trouvant qu'elles y seraient bien.

La salle à manger, installée dans le prolongement du salon mais non séparée par un mur, contenait une immense table en verre aux pieds en fer forgé, dix chaises l'entourait, un vaisselier sûrement vieux de plusieurs siècles, et un combiné de tables, qui devaient servir à poser les plats sans se déplacer à la cuisine. La famille qui avait vécu ici devait être assez grande, pour avoir une aussi vaste table.

Fatiguée, je m'affalai sur le divan, et allumai la télévision.

-C'est le moment de voir si les proprios sont généreux ou pas ! Pensai-je à haute voix en commençant à zapper.

Et en effet, les Cummon ne devaient pas regarder à la dépense : je pouvais accéder à toutes les chaînes du câble, y compris les chaînes à abonnement payant. Je n'en revenais pas : il devait y avoir plus de 1000 chaînes ! Je décidai de m'arrêter sur un film, histoire de me poser cinq minutes avant de monter à l'étage pour continuer mon exploration.

Une heure plus tard, je me secouai et grimpai les escaliers. J'ouvris toutes les portes, révélant les chambres, et la salle de jeux. Un billard, un flipper, et un baby-foot remplissaient cette dernière, et je m'amusai à observer les trompe-l'œil qui ornaient les murs. Puis je visitai les quatre chambres. J'avais l'impression d'être boucle d'or chez les trois ours. Je ris toute seule à cette idée.

-Boucle d'or et les trois ours, ricanai-je. Je crois que j'ai trop lu de contes pour enfants.

Les quatre chambres étaient assez identiques. Étrangement, ces pièces étaient les seules à ne pas être personnalisées. Le même grand lit, les mêmes tons sombres, les mêmes meubles… Cela donnait un air lugubre, presque mort. Le rez-de-chaussée était gai, et le premier étage monotone ? Bizarre.

Une chose m'interpela dans la troisième chambre que je visitai : un fin morceau de tissu rouge, le genre de ruban que l'on met dans ses cheveux des enfants, était posé sur la table de nuit côté fenêtre. Curieuse, je me rendis devant le chevet et observai l'étoffe, pliée en deux. C'était une simple bande de textile, et pourtant, je ne me sentais pas le droit d'y toucher. La maison n'était pas à moi, et déplacer ce qui était là me semblait interdit. Pourtant, c'est ce détail qui me fit choisir cette chambre, la plus éloignée de l'escalier.

J'allai chercher mes valises et les apportai dans la chambre, pour ensuite ranger mon linge dans les armoires vides. Il y avait pas mal de place, et j'aurais pu vider encore trois valises, voire quatre, sans remplir les armoires et commodes de la chambre.

Une fois tout à sa place, je fis de même avec mes affaires de toilette dans la salle de bain la plus proche. Il y avait tout le confort possible : baignoire à bulles, douche dernier cri, avec jets, lumière et radio intégrée, lavabo double vasques, armoire, pharmacie et deux glaces. Comme tout était vide, je décidai d'aller voir à la réserve les produits de toilette dont parlait Madame Allsmith.

Cette réserve était rangée impeccablement, par catégories : la partie nourriture, avec la farine, les pâtes, le riz, des boîtes de conserves, le sucre, les biscuits longue conservation (bref, une multitude de denrées du salé au sucré), la partie hygiène, avec du savon, du gel douche, des soins pour le corps, le visage, des sels de bains, des gommages, du déodorant, du maquillage, du vernis, dentifrices, brosses à dents, shampoings, après-shampoings, masques pour cheveux (bref, toute une gamme de produits pour briller des pieds à la tête), la partie boisson, avec une diversité d'eaux gazeuses et plates, jus de fruits, et bouteilles d'alcool, et la partie « petit bricolage et entretien », avec des ampoules, des clous, un petit marteau, de la ficelle, du scotch, ainsi que tous les produits d'entretien ménagers.

Je pris quelques produits de toilette qui m'étaient autorisés, notamment du gommage, un masque pour les cheveux et un pour le visage, et un gel douche à la vanille, et montai tout cela à la salle de bain. Une fois tout en ordre, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour évaluer ce que je commencerai à nettoyer.

* * *

Gladys me téléphona le soir, et je lui assurai que j'allais bien. Au final, je n'avais pas commencé le ménage, mais je comptais m'y mettre après l'enterrement qui aurait lieu le surlendemain.

-Je vous assure Gladys, ça va vraiment. Je découvre la villa, et demain j'irai faire un tour dans le jardin. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Forks regorgeait de cambrioleurs et d'assassins. Je sais quoi faire si je vois un ours, et je n'ai pas peur du méchant loup.

La fonctionnaire de police rit.

-Tu as raison Bella, je m'inquiète trop. Mais que veux-tu, je suppose que ça va de paire avec mon métier et le fait d'être une maman. Assure-toi quand même que tout soit bien fermé le soir. Tu viens en ville demain ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour aller acheter des graines et des bulbes à planter. Il y a ici tout le matériel pour jardiner, mais rien à mettre en terre.

-Alors n'oublie pas de passer me dire bonjour, je suis de garde.

-Même un dimanche ? M'insurgeai-je.

-Oui, même les dimanches, mais ce n'est qu'une fois toutes les cinq semaines. Repose-toi bien trésor, me recommanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit Gladys.

Je raccrochai puis allai me faire cuire une des nombreuses pizzas entassées dans un des tiroirs du grand congélateur. Une fois la pizza au four, je dressai mon couvert sur le comptoir, de manière à voir l'écran géant de la télévision qui servait de téléviseur, et zappai jusqu'à trouver les informations. Rien de bien nouveau : des meurtres, des génocides, des guerres civiles, la crise économique…

La minuterie du four me fit sursauter lorsqu'elle bipa pour indiquer que mon repas était prêt.

-Décidément, ma pauvre Bella, tu es à cran, me morigénai-je tout haut. Et encore une fois, tu parles toute seule.

Je dégustai le plat tout en regardant un film, une comédie classique : Y a-t-il un pilote dans l'avion ? Le genre de film assez idiot pour faire rire sans réfléchir. Et j'en avais bien besoin. Quand je n'eus plus faim, je mis mes couverts au lave-vaisselle et partis me préparer pour me coucher. Il était plus de onze heures et demie, et j'espérais être assez fatiguée pour m'endormir rapidement. Je fermai les portes à clé, descendis les volets roulants, et m'assurai que les vasistas étaient fermés.

Mon rituel à la salle de bain me prit encore quinze minutes, et quand je n'eus plus rien à faire, je me mis au lit. Je fis un tour d'horizon du regard, pour me situer et ne pas être déboussolée le lendemain, au réveil. Le ruban rouge se trouvait toujours là, seule note de couleur dans cette chambre aux tons marron, seul détail à attirer le regard. La petite lampe de chevet était l'unique point de lumière, laissant le reste de la pièce dans le noir, et je trouvai l'atmosphère lourde tout à coup. Mon cœur s'emballa, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, et mon corps se couvrit de sueur. Les bruits de la forêt, que j'entendais jusqu'à présent, se turent, faisant place à un silence angoissant. Mes yeux étaient toujours sur le petit bout de tissu, et je n'osais détourner les yeux, comme si mon regard était bloqué là-dessus. Ma main avança sans que je ne lui commande quoi que ce soit, et je pris délicatement le ruban, l'amenant à mon visage. Il n'y avait aucun défaut sur l'étoffe, seulement le velouté du tissu et le carmin de la couleur, comme si on avait plongé un ruban blanc dans du sang, le faisant déteindre. Presque instinctivement, je portai le tissu à mon nez, et inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux. L'odeur imprégnée était masculine, sans aucun doute, même si on sentait une pointe de parfum féminin. Comment un bout de textile pouvait-il encore sentir quelque chose, après des dizaines d'années passées dans une maison abandonnée, sans occupant ? Y avait-il quelqu'un qui venait ici, au nez et à la barbe des propriétaires ? Un homme se terrait-il ici, pour échapper à la police ? Ou bien un vagabond, en quête d'un toit pour s'abriter ? Ou une femme, qui aurait tué son mari, et qui se cacherait ici en attendant que les choses se tassent ?

Un coup de tonnerre me fit sursauter, me faisant crier et lâcher le ruban enfantin. Je portai ma main sur mon cœur, comme pour l'empêcher de sortir tout seul de ma poitrine. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre ma respiration, et mes tremblements ne m'aidaient pas à me calmer. A force de respirer par la bouche, je finis par retrouver mes esprits.

-Eh bien ! Soupirai-je en remettant le tissu rouge à sa place. Je crois que je me suis laissée entraînée par mon imagination.

J'éteignis la lampe et fermai à nouveau les yeux, essayant de me détendre. Je n'avais rien à craindre ici : aucun signe d'effraction n'était visible, et j'avais pris toutes les précautions pour que personne ne vienne me déranger durant la nuit. J'expirai profondément et tentai de glisser au pays des rêves.

* * *

**_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. _**

**_Merci pour vos témoignages ! _**

**_Prenez soin de vous. La suite arrivera le 16 décembre, sauf si j'avance beaucoup. _**

**_Bisous_**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**... Bonsoir ?**_

_**Il n'est pas trop tard pour vous livrer le chapitre 4 ? **_

_**Je m'excuse pour le retard, tout comme je m'excuse de n'avoir répondu à personne. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux une action que de longues paroles, alors pour me faire pardonner... le chapitre 5 arrivera le 23. **_

_**Cette fiction est dédiée à erika shoval, mais je n'oublie pas de remercier evelyne-raconte pour son aide. **_

**_Seule l'histoire est de moi, je n'y fais qu'évoluer les personnages de Stephenie Meyer._ **

* * *

Chapitre 4

**_Pov Bella_**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Mon dernier cauchemar avait semblé si réel… Je me retournai sur le dos en grognant, pas tout à fait heureuse de finir ma nuit à l'aurore. Je posai mon bras sur mes yeux, essayant de calmer mon cœur, et de me remémorer les dernières images. Sauf que… J'avais un blanc.

J'avais beau essayer, il me manquait une partie de mon rêve. Encore une fois, j'avais revu mon père, qui m'accusait toujours de ne pas être venue plus tôt, mais pour une fois, il adressait aussi des reproches à Renée, qui me « gardait en otage », selon ses mots. Mes parents s'affrontaient oralement pour savoir qui était dans son bon droit, mais aucun des deux ne me demandait mon avis. Cependant, étrangement, toute cette scène se passait ici, à la villa que j'occupais désormais, alors que je n'étais installée que depuis à peine douze heures.

La dispute dura longtemps, puis d'un seul coup, tout fut calme : mes parents se turent, à l'instar des animaux des environs. Plus un bruit ne me parvenait, et la tension qui émanait de la pièce me rappelait quelque chose, sans que je puisse me souvenir d'où. Mon père se tourna vers moi et parla, mais seules ses lèvres bougèrent, sans émettre un son.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas papa, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

Je me jetai dans ses bras, espérant sentir ses bras me serrer contre lui, mais rien ne vint. Je voyais bien qu'il m'entourait de ses bras, mais son corps était inconsistant, comme du brouillard, et de plus en plus translucide. Mon dernier souvenir de ce cauchemar était mon père, ou plutôt sa tête, seule partie encore visible, qui embrassait mon front. Ensuite, j'eus la sensation d'avoir froid, très froid, mais aucune image ne me revenait en tête.

Mon ventre grogna, me faisant revenir au présent. Je me levai en grognant une nouvelle fois, et ouvris les volets roulants (il y avait un boitier de commande centrale au niveau de l'escalier, et un autre à côté de la porte d'entrée) avant de descendre à la cuisine me faire un café et prendre un bol de céréales. J'allumai la télévision sur la chaîne des informations, et mangeai tranquillement. Le bruit de fond du poste et les chants d'oiseaux me rassuraient, après le réveil que je venais de subir. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, sans vraiment avoir de raison.

-Ne commence pas comme ça Bella, me fustigeai-je. Ça fait à peine vingt-quatre heures que tu es là, et tu te fais déjà des films… D'ici une semaine, je finirai avec une camisole de force si ça continue.

Je finis mon café, jetai le reste de mes céréales et partis faire ma toilette. C'est là que je vis qu'un détail avait changé dans la chambre : le ruban rouge n'était plus là, alors que je l'avais reposé à sa place la veille, juste avant d'éteindre. J'allai jusqu'à la table de chevet et cherchai autour, au cas où j'aurais poussé le tissu dans la nuit, en dormant, mais ne trouvai rien. Idem sous le lit…

-Ben zut alors ! Où est-ce qu'il est ?

Je commençai à paniquer : il s'agissait d'une pièce d'étoffe appartenant aux propriétaires, et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le perdre, même si c'était négligeable par rapport à la maison et à son contenu. Je m'affairai à chercher dans toute la pièce, allant jusqu'à regarder sous les armoires, dans le lit, dans le tiroir du chevet…

Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée me fit bondir, et j'accourus, hésitant entre la curiosité et la peur. J'avais ouvert les volets, mais je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir aérer une pièce, donc logiquement, ça ne pouvait pas être un animal… N'est-ce pas ? Et ça n'avait pas l'air du bruit d'une fenêtre brisée, donc pas d'intrusion humaine…

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demandai-je bêtement en avançant prudemment vers l'espace cuisine/salon/salle à manger.

Comme je m'y attendais, personne ne répondit, mais je vis l'objet de ma frayeur : le trousseau de clés de la villa était tombé par terre, comme projeté à plusieurs mètres du guéridon. Je fronçai les sourcils, en me demandant si je ne perdais pas vraiment la tête. Cela me rappelait le film Paranormal Activity, et penser à ça me fit frissonner. Comment ces clés, que j'avais pourtant laissées dans le panier en terre cuite, avait atterri au sol ? Je secouai la tête, et c'est perplexe et perdue que je montai prendre ma douche.

* * *

J'avais été en ville finalement, prenant la Mercédès, pour acheter de quoi faire un minimum de jardinage, et étais passée voir Gladys qui avait encore une fois été très maternelle, me prenant dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Un de ses collègues plaisanta en disant qu'elle avait fait un enfant vachement rapidement, sans même passer par l'accouchement. Je ris un peu, ne prenant pas mal cette remarque. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression d'être intégrée à leur équipe.

-Au fait Bella, Brady m'a parlé, et il souhaiterait que tu ailles voir notre psychologue… » La réceptionniste sembla chercher ses mots. « Il pense… que nous n'avons pas été diplomate, et que nous n'avons pas pris le temps de discuter avec toi. Bref, il veut être sûr que tu vas bien ».

-Et je suis obligée d'aller voir un psy pour ça ? Je vais bien. Je m'en veux de ne pas être venue plus tôt, alors je suppose que c'est normal de se sentir coupable et être triste, non ?

Je ne voulais pas parler avec un inconnu de mon père. C'était mon histoire, ma faute s'il était décédé avant que je ne puisse le voir. En parler ne servirait qu'à me faire pleurer, et après deux jours à verser des larmes, je commençais à saturer.

-Oui ma chérie, c'est normal, mais c'est juste… une précaution qu'il prend, comme il le demanderait à un de ses collègues. Je lui dirais que tu ne souhaites pas voir le psy, il comprendra, j'en suis certaine.

Je la remerciai,puis nous nous dîmes au revoir. Elle me donna quand même les coordonnées du praticien, juste au cas où, avant que je ne la quitte pour rentrer à la villa. Rien n'avait bougé, et j'en fus soulagée, me sentant un peu idiote de la panique que j'avais ressentie le matin même, ainsi que la veille.

Une fois rassurée, je pris tout le matériel nécessaire, puis me rendis dans le jardin. Je décidai de planter des pensées sur une ligne, puis des pétunias, des roses, des bégonias, et d'autres auxquelles je ne pensais pas de suite. Il me fallut deux heures pour préparer la terre, planter une partie des oignons, et semer les graines. Pendant ce temps, j'eus l'idée de faire aussi un petit potager, et voir si je pouvais me nourrir des légumes du jardin. Et ça pouvait aussi peut-être me permettre d'économiser quelques dollars. Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de retourner en ville le jour-même, aussi décidai-je de remettre ces achats à après l'enterrement.

Penser à ça ramena les larmes, mais cette fois, sans sanglot. Tout en rangeant les outils, après les avoir nettoyés, je repensai aux conversations et lettres échangées avec mon père. Il ne m'avait pas eu longtemps avec lui, il n'avait pas pu suivre ma croissance, tant physique que morale. Pourtant, il m'aimait, aussi fort qu'un père puisse aimer sa fille, et plus le temps passait, plus nous étions proches. J'étais tellement heureuse de lui raconter ma journée, faite de petits riens, et de découvrir ce qui avait occupé son quotidien !

Je m'affalai sur le divan et posai mon bras sur mes yeux, en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. J'aurais pu appeler ma mère, ou Gladys, mais… je voulais juste rester là, et écouter les bruits de la forêt environnante. Je restai ainsi de longues minutes, n'allant même pas voir lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre. Un meuble en bois, sans doute…

Je m'assoupis, fatiguée par le jardinage et les émotions.

* * *

**** Deux mois plus tard ****

* * *

**_Pov du fantôme_**

J'avais fait un boucan de tous les diables, mais ça ne l'avait pas réveillée. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas de cette intruse.

Elle était arrivée ici deux mois plus tôt, plutôt pâle, très triste, mais elle n'était pas aussi maigre que maintenant. En quelques semaines, son teint avait encore pâli, et son appétit avait diminué, si bien qu'elle perdait kilo après kilo. Elle s'enfermait dans cette villa, que je considérais comme la mienne depuis des dizaines d'années, et n'en sortait que rarement. Quand elle revenait de ces sorties, elle souriait un peu, mais ses larmes revenaient rapidement.

J'avais essayé de lui faire peur, et je pensais y être assez bien arrivé la première semaine, bougeant des meubles, cachant des vêtements... Sauf qu'elle revenait toujours, à chaque fois plus décidée à rester, venant empiéter sur mon espace vital. Enfin, façon de parler, bien sûr. Puisque je n'étais plus en vie.

Je suis mort à l'arrière d'un bar, un jour de pluie. Tué pour dix dollars, et dix-huit cents. Et je me suis réveillé, au lieu d'aller… au paradis, ou au moins en enfer. Mes parents m'avaient toujours élevé dans la croyance d'une vie après la mort, auprès de Dieu, puisque mes parents étaient de fervents catholiques, comme souvent à cette époque, cent ans en arrière. Bien sûr, les contes racontés aux enfants pour qu'ils restent sages parlaient de fantômes, de monstres aux couleurs bizarroïdes, mais je n'y avais jamais cru. Ces sornettes, c'est bon pour les enfants. Je croyais moins en Dieu que mes parents, mais de là à m'imaginer que je deviendrais _réellement_ un fantôme…

Évidemment, les premières décennies, je m'étais posé les habituelles questions : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mon esprit ne s'était-il pas éteint, tout simplement ? Pourquoi était-il resté sur Terre ? Avais-je été si mauvais que ça, durant ma vie ? Je ne m'en souvenais plus, et c'est pour cela que je pensais mériter ce châtiment : celui d'errer, une éternité, ni mort, ni vivant.

Cependant, plus les années passaient, et moins je me questionnais : j'acceptais, tout simplement. Mais il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je regrette cet état de fait, auquel je n'avais rien pu faire, ni à ma mort, ni après. Alors, quel mal y avait-il à vouloir être seul ? J'avais été seul pendant un peu plus de cent ans, et il y avait une cinquantaine d'années que j'avais trouvé cette maison, inoccupée, me permettant de mettre fin à un exil permanent. Les premiers jours après ma mort, j'avais essayé d'entrer en contact avec des vivants, mais dès qu'ils me voyaient, ils avaient peur, horriblement peur. Une vieille dame en avait même fait une crise cardiaque… Et je souffrais atrocement, physiquement, en les approchant. J'avais vite cessé de m'approcher des villes, villages ou mêmes maisons habitées, et cette grande villa avait été mon miracle personnel, un havre de paix.

Que Bella avait investi il y a deux mois. Et cette nouvelle venue m'avait _vraiment_ irrité, et fait souffrir. Au début.

A présent, je l'admirais. Presque. Parce que malgré tous les coups bas, toutes les peurs que je lui avais causées, elle restait. Parce que, malgré son chagrin, elle faisait de ce lieu une beauté : les vitres étaient toujours propres (un miracle, puisque chaque pluie les salissait à nouveau), aucune poussière n'était visible, tant au sol que sur les meubles, la cuisine brillait presque, à l'instar des salles de bain, et surtout, le jardin resplendissait.

En effet, le lendemain de son installation, elle avait commencé à s'approprier les jardinières posées tout autour de la villa, et avait planté des géraniums. Le jour suivant, elle fut absente toute la journée, et revint en larmes, les yeux cernés. Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit pas, et, de ma cachette sous les arbres, je l'entendais pleurer, appelant son père. Le jour d'après, elle resta recluse dans le salon, ne bougeant pas du canapé, emmitouflée dans un gros plaid. Mais elle se reprit, puisqu'un carré de terre avait été retourné lorsque je m'approchai de la villa le lendemain. Jour après jour, des petits espaces étaient préparés, et des fleurs ne tardaient pas à pointer le bout de leurs feuilles, colorant le jardin de milles couleurs : roses, pétunias, œillets… Après deux mois de présence, j'aimais regarder le terrain. Il y avait aussi un potager, où elle faisait pousser quelques légumes, autant que le permettait de le temps de Forks bien sûr : des navets, des carottes, des épinards, des tomates, des haricots, quelques oignons, et de la menthe.

La jeune Bella accomplissait des miracles, mais au détriment de sa santé. Elle mangeait peu, avait souvent les yeux dans le vague. Elle recevait des appels de temps en temps, et j'en avais appris un peu plus sur elle, comme le nom de son père, Charlie, décédé, et de sa mère, Renée, restée à l'autre bout du pays. En revanche, j'ignorais pourquoi la jeune fille était venue ici, pourquoi elle restait à Forks alors que rien ne l'y retenait.

Elle avait aussi récupéré un album de photographies, dont la première moitié était rempli de photo d'un bébé et d'un jeune couple, et la deuxième moitié de différentes photos de Bella, à divers moments de sa vie. Il s'agissait de photos imprimées sur du papier glacé, de mauvaise qualité, mais les textes sous les clichés prouvaient que le propriétaire aimait vraiment Bella. De plus, elle dormait avec une peluche, un petit ours brun à deux teintes, qu'elle serrait contre elle, surtout lors de ses cauchemars.

-Belle Bella, murmurai-je alors que la jeune fille se positionnait sur le côté, toujours plongée dans le sommeil. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu choisisses de faire de cette maison ton sanctuaire ? Peut-être bientôt ton tombeau ?

* * *

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais épuisée, et pourtant, j'avais dormi quatre heures avant de me remettre au ménage. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne retrouvai pas les produits pour laver les vitres à leur endroit habituel, sous l'évier, mais dans ma chambre. Je devais être crevée quand je les avais rangés…

Les produits en main, je descendis en soupirant, pestant après mon manque de concentration. La faute à la radio, qui s'allumait parfois à tout moment du jour ou de la nuit, quand je n'étais pas à côté de l'appareil.

-Quelle cruche je suis ! La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Je ferai la vaisselle avec mon shampoing ?

Je me figeai, croyant avoir entendu un faible rire, mais encore une fois, c'était mon imagination. Deux mois à rester presque tous les jours toute seule, engluée dans ma culpabilité, ne quittant la villa qu'à peu près une demi-heure par semaine, le temps de faire des courses et rassurer Gladys, avait sûrement de quoi rendre folle. Et je devais l'être. Parce que le regard et le comportement de Gladys changeait, bien que je ne puisse pointer du doigt ces changements.

Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre et repartis pour aller chercher le seau, l'éponge, et le dernier bijou pour faciliter le lavage des baies vitrées : un nettoyeur à vapeur et aspirateur à eau, le nec plus ultra pour nettoyer des mètres de vitres. Je m'amusais presque à laver les fenêtres, et surtout, c'était moins fatiguant.

J'étais en équilibre sur l'escabeau lorsqu'un vertige me prit, et je vacillai en criant, me retenant de peu à la fenêtre.

-Ouf… Il ne manquerait plus que je me casse une jambe, ronchonnai-je en me remettant au travail.

Mais au bout de quelques mouvements du poignet, un nouvel étourdissement me saisit, et cette fois je ne réussis pas à me retenir : je tombai, sans vraiment sentir le moment où je touchai le sol.

Ce fut une sensation de froid qui me réveilla, et alors que j'ouvrais les paupières, un courant d'air me donna la chair de poule. Lorsque je repris totalement conscience, j'étais par terre, le front légèrement humide, couchée sur le côté, comme si j'avais été mise en position latérale de sécurité. Quelqu'un était-il venu me porter secours ? En fait, j'étais peut-être tout simplement tombée dans cette position, et mon esprit dérangé n'avait pas pris ça en compte. L'humidité devait être de la sueur, et le froid venait… Je n'avais pas d'idée.

Je tentai de me relever, mais un cri m'échappa, et je retombai lourdement, me cognant l'arrière du crâne. Des points noirs apparurent, tandis que je me sentis étourdie. C'est en relevant la tête, pour essayer de m'asseoir, que je _le_ vis.

Adossé au mur le plus éloigné de moi, les mains derrière le dos, un jeune homme m'observait. Le teint pâle, plus pâle que moi même, les cheveux bruns-roux, les lèvres pincées, et des yeux trop sombres pour que je vois leur couleur. Un ange passa, alors que nous nous dévisagions mutuellement. Ce fut la sonnerie du four, indiquant que le plat que j'avais mis à cuire était prêt, qui interrompit mon observation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? L'agressai-je en me redressant, oubliant que j'étais blessée. Vous n'avez rien à faire là !

Je voulus à nouveau me remettre debout, mais une douleur déchira ma jambe, et j'essuyai une nouvelle chute.

-C'est _chez_ moi, me répondit l'intrus d'une voix grave. Et vous vous êtes blessée lors de votre chute. Vous devriez aller voir un médecin, ou mieux, aller à l'hôpital.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! M'énervai-je. Je vous demande de sortir et de me laisser tranquille !

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Vous devriez vraiment appeler les secours, répéta-t-il. Je pense que vous vous êtes cassé la jambe.

Je ne répondis rien mais indiquai la porte du doigt. Il sortit, non sans me regarder une dernière fois. Non mais qui était ce type ? Seulement, il avait raison sur une chose : je m'étais fait mal, assez mal même. A présent, la douleur était forte, et j'étais seule. Pourtant je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un vienne. J'avais l'impression d'être apaisée ici, et il me semblait que si un autre que moi venait, ce serait comme violer un sanctuaire. Cependant, comme j'étais de nature maladroite, j'avais l'habitude de la douleur, alors j'étais sûre de pouvoir passer outre celle qui m'affectait et, avec un ou deux cachets et un bandage, je pourrai reprendre mon ménage comme si de rien n'était. La chose qui m'étonnait le plus, à présent que j'y pensais, était que depuis mon emménagement ici, je n'avais pas été trop maladroite, ne cassant même pas de vaisselle.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me trainai jusqu'au canapé sur lequel je pris appui pour me relever.

-Quelle idiote ! Me morigénai-je en serrant les dents tandis que je boitillai vers la cuisine, à la recherche d'un sachet de petits pois congelés. Tu avais quelqu'un prêt à t'aider, même si je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, et toi, tu le renvoies ! Belle idée Bella, vraiment ! Tu devrais souvent recommencer ! Tu es maso ma pauvre fille, il n'y a pas à dire !

J'atteignis enfin le congélateur, saisis le sachet glacé, m'assis sur la première chaise à ma portée et posai le sac sur ma cheville en soupirant de soulagement. J'espérais de tout cœur que cela soit une simple entorse, pour pouvoir reprendre mon travail. La télévision ne me changeait pas assez les idées à mon goût, et peu importe le programme, je repensais rapidement à Charlie, et aux remords que j'avais de ne pas avoir désobéi à Renée.

Je restai là de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le froid mordant diminue assez la douleur. Ensuite, je montai à la chambre que j'occupais pour y prendre un bandage dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Je m'assis, passai de la pommade avant de bander ma cheville, bleue et gonflée.

Tout en me soignant, je me posais des questions : d'où venait le jeune homme ? Pourquoi était-il entré ? Plus important : qui était-il ? Il ne s'était pas présenté (moi non plus à vrai dire), mais il avait l'air si sérieux en affirmant que cette maison était la sienne ! Connaissait-il les propriétaires ? Pourquoi était-il si pâle ? Si crispé ? Pourquoi me conseiller d'appeler quelqu'un, alors qu'il aurait pu m'aider lui-même ?

Je pris deux comprimés d'antalgique, et ne tardai pas à m'endormir sur mon lit.

Il faisait nuit à mon réveil, mais mon ventre était tellement crispé et bruyant que je sus que je devais me lever et manger. C'était la radio hurlant dans le vide qui m'avait réveillée. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le poste s'allumait tout seul au beau milieu de la nuit ces derniers temps, et ça commençait à m'énerver sérieusement, après m'avoir fait peur. Je descendis péniblement les escaliers en soufflant, pour prendre une pomme que je grignotai du bout des dents après avoir éteint la radio, jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux de la nuque se hérissent. Je me retournai vivement, mais il n'y avait personne alors je récupérai une poire, un verre de lait et remontai à l'étage. Je m'assis sur le lit, étendant les jambes afin que ma cheville soit surélevée pour avoir moins mal.

Et je le vis une nouvelle fois. Sagement posté près de la fenêtre, en train de me dévisager. Je me calai contre les oreillers en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous êtes venu voir ce qu'il y avait à cambrioler ?

L'inconnu haussa les épaules mais continua à m'observer. Allait-il rester ici à me fixer sans un mot ?

Je finis mon repas nocturne, préférant moi aussi me retrancher derrière le silence. Je laissai mon regard errer sur le lit, n'osant pas lever les yeux pour le regarder.

-Vous allez rester là longtemps ? Finis-je par demander après avoir terminé de manger. Je voudrais dormir.

-Vous devriez manger un peu plus, fit-il sans répondre à ma question. Vous avez la peau sur les os.

J'étais trop fatiguée pour m'énerver, mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. De quel droit s'immisçait-il dans ma vie ? Je ne le connaissais même pas !

-S'il vous plaît, juste, laissez-moi tranquille, demandai-je, lasse. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, mais vous connaissez la sortie.

* * *

_**Vous venez de faire connaissance avec ... qui, selon vous ? C'est facile, mais c'est pour voir si vous suivez !**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews, auxquelles je suis désolée de n'avoir pas répondue. Mais sachez que chacun de vos commentaire me fait extrêmement plaisir. Merci aussi aux nouvelles, pour vos mises en alertes et favoris. **_

_**La suite arrive le 23 décembre, juste avant Noël. **_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Bonjour à toutes !_**

**_Sans plus tarder, voici un nouveau chapitre tout chaud ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Merci pour vos messages, je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plaît pour l'instant. Merci aussi aux nouvelles pour leurs alertes et favoris !_**

**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils évoluent juste au gré de mon imagination._**

* * *

Chapitre 5

**_Pov du fantôme_**

Je ne sus si ce furent ses larmes ou sa détresse qui m'émurent, mais moi, le fantôme dont tout le monde avait peur, je fus touché et j'obéis. C'était elle qui m'avait envahi, et pourtant c'est moi qui sortais, la laissant replonger dans le sommeil.

Oh, je ne partis pas bien longtemps ! Juste le temps qu'elle s'endorme, et me revoilà dans sa chambre, à la regarder dormir. Elle m'avait vu deux fois, et au lieu de s'enfuir, au lieu d'avoir peur, elle avait eu une réaction peu commune : elle s'était mise en colère. Alors je la trouvais courageuse.

Au bout de quelques heures de sommeil, je la vis grimacer, et je compris que les comprimés avaient cessé de faire effet. Alors, en faisant très attention à ne pas la réveiller, je mis ma main sur sa cheville, pas assez pour qu'elle le sente, mais suffisamment pour que le froid puisse la soulager. Elle cessa de s'agiter, et je ne pus que sourire devant son apaisement. En revanche, je m'inquiétais de ce qui suivrait : j'avais compris qu'elle n'appellerait personne, préférant rester seule. Or, plus le temps passait, et plus sa santé se détériorait, ses os devenant de plus en plus visibles, tout comme ses cernes. Sauf que bientôt, elle risquait d'être aussi pâle que moi. Morte surtout. J'espérais qu'elle réagisse, mais j'avais des doutes, parce qu'elle avait l'air têtu.

La nuit fit place au jour, mais Bella dormit plus tard que d'habitude. Je souriais presque devant mon attitude : je m'inquiétais pour une jeune fille en vie, moi qui haïssais les vivants depuis ma mort.

Ce n'est que quand elle commença à bouger que je ressortis, la laissant se réveiller tranquillement.

**_Pov Bella_**

J'avais bien dormi, étonnamment. Même ma cheville n'avait pas été douloureuse, me laissant me reposer en paix.

Je restai allongée quelques instants, le temps d'être complètement réveillée, observant une nouvelle fois la chambre. Elle était toujours aussi sombre, mais étrangement, je commençais à me plaire dans ce monde foncé. Mon regard balaya chaque meuble, jusqu'à…

Je me redressai vivement, hésitant entre ahurissement et curiosité. Cela faisait deux mois que ce satané ruban rouge avait disparu, et voilà qu'il était à nouveau là, sur le chevet ! Comment était-il revenu ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le mec de la veille ?

-Est-ce que vous êtes encore là ? Appelai-je à haute voix.

Évidemment, personne ne répondit. Y avait-il même eu quelqu'un ? J'étais tombée, alors j'avais peut-être tout simplement rêvé… Ou alors, j'avais vraiment fini par devenir folle à force de rester toute seule.

Réfléchissant au moyen de savoir s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un d'autre ici, je fis ma toilette avant de descendre manger, afin de ne pas trop monter les escaliers. J'amenai ma brosse à dents et le dentifrice à la cuisine, où je me brosserai les dents après le petit-déjeuner. Au menu : une grande tasse de café pour tenir jusqu'à midi, une barre de céréales et une pomme. Au fil des jours, j'avais de moins en moins faim, mais j'essayais de toujours manger le matin. Parfois, j'arrivais à manger une ou deux tartines de confiture, mais ça devenait de plus en plus rare.

Après m'être brossé les dents, j'appelai madame Allsmith, l'employée de l'agence immobilière. Son numéro était posé à côté du téléphone, puisque c'était elle mon interlocutrice concernant toute la villa.

-Allô ? Résonna la voix assez haut perchée de la femme.

-Bonjour, c'est Bella Swan.

-Oh ! Bonjour mademoiselle ! Est-ce que vous avez un souci ?

-Non non, tout va bien. Mais je me demandais… Il n'y a pas d'habitation dans les environs de la villa, n'est-ce pas ?

-A moins que quelqu'un ai construit une cabane sans autorisation, il n'y a personne, rit l'employée. Vos plus proches voisins se trouvent à dix kilomètres de la villa. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Juste comme ça. Je suis la première à entretenir la villa ?

-Oui, comme je vous le disais la première fois où nous nous sommes vues. Depuis que l'annonce a été envoyée par les anciens propriétaires, personne n'a été intéressé.

Il y eu un blanc.

-D'accord, finis-je par répondre. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé.

-Pas de souci. N'hésitez-pas si vous avez des questions ou des ennuis. Passez une bonne journée.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Je raccrochai, pas franchement convaincue. D'où venait mon inconnu ? Il avait beau être beau, voire très beau, il n'en était pas moins que c'était _moi_ la responsable des lieux. Mais il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait affirmé que nous étions chez lui ! Si il était bien réel…

Prévoyant de faire un piège pour le confondre, je décidai de faire la poussière sur les meubles, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas remonter tout de suite sur l'escabeau. C'est en récupérant un chiffon neuf dans la réserve de la cave que mes yeux tombèrent sur un paquet de farine : l'idée pour révéler ma folie ou non était toute trouvée. De retour au rez-de-chaussée avec le chiffon, je pris le pot de farine à la cuisine et en saupoudrai sur les premières marches de l'escalier, ainsi que les bas de portes et fenêtres. Et maintenant, qui est le plus malin, monsieur le courant d'air ?

Très contente de moi, je me remis à mon ménage, espérant avoir rapidement une réponse. Mais la réalité me rattrapa vite : je m'étais tordu la cheville, et celle-ci se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. Je dus m'asseoir pour la soulager, et enlevai le bandage de la veille pour voir l'aspect de l'articulation. La couleur n'était pas très plaisante, et surtout, ma cheville n'avait plus vraiment de forme.

-Ce n'est pas franchement le top, fit remarquer une voix qui commençait _sérieusement_ à m'énerver. Tu devrais te faire examiner par un médecin, Bella.

Je relevai la tête et trouvai, sans surprise, celui qui s'introduisait dans ma vie.

-Je suis « tu », maintenant ? Rétorquai-je. Je pensais que vous aviez compris que je ne voulais pas de votre présence.

Il haussa les épaules. Était-ce un tic chez lui ?

-Eh bien, il va falloir que tu t'y habitues pourtant.

Et d'un coup, il ne fut plus là, laissant seulement un souffle glacé derrière lui. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ?! Je me dépêchai d'aller voir les endroits piégés, mais malgré toute la surface blanche, aucune trace ne révélait le passage de ce mec horripilant. Par où était-il passé ? Par aucune porte ou fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée en tout cas, ni par l'escalier. Savait-il voler ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Soufflai-je rageusement. Comme si c'était possible !

Je me remis à mes corvées, dépoussiérant cette fois une grosse armoire à vaisselle. Ensuite, la vaisselle y passa : les assiettes plates, creuses, à dessert, les plats à viandes, à légumes, à fromage, les saucières, les verres. Je réservais l'argenterie pour le lendemain, que je pourrai aussi faire en position assise.

Une fois la porcelaine impeccable, je me décidai à préparer mon repas du soir : carottes râpées et lasagnes chèvres-épinards tout en avalant une barre de céréales et un verre de lait. La noix de muscade embaumait l'air, et j'aimais passer du temps à cuisiner. Charlie m'avait souvent répété que je faisais sa joie, parce que cela faisait une bonne dizaine d'années qu'il ne mangeait que des plats surgelés ou au resto. Nous échangions sur nos plats préférés, et il s'amusait à me dresser une liste des repas qu'il souhaitait me voir absolument préparer pour lui. Mais ça n'arriverait jamais. A cause de Renée. A cause du métier de Charlie. A cause des salopards qui avaient tiré. Alors, c'était peut-être bête, mais depuis deux mois, je discutais avec mon père dans ma tête. J'avais le sentiment d'être proche de lui, qu'il était là, à m'écouter.

Je mis le plat de lasagnes au four et me posai un peu devant l'immense télévision, écoutant les informations. Rien qui ne m'intéresse vraiment, mais je voulais me tenir informée des nouvelles des États-Unis. Ma mère choisit ce moment pour m'appeler.

-Bella ! Cria-t-elle en guise de bonjour. Toujours pas lassée de la pluie ?

-Bonjour maman, je vais bien et toi ? Ripostai-je sarcastiquement.

-Oh, excuse-moi ma chérie, se radoucit-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous manques, tu sais ? Est-ce que tu arrives à gérer ? As-tu besoin d'argent ? Je peux t'en envoyer si tu veux, je…

Je ris, retrouvant l'impulsivité de ma mère. Oui, elle me manquait maintenant que je l'avais au bout du fil, mais je ne me sentais pas le droit de partir d'ici.

-Je vais bien maman. Il pleut un peu plus, maintenant que l'automne arrive, mais je survis. J'ai hâte que le froid arrive, rien que pour allumer l'immense cheminée qu'il y a dans le salon.

-Oh ! Et tu as du bois ?

-J'ai vu une petite réserve à la cave, mais je compte appeler madame Allsmith sous peu, pour savoir si ce sont les propriétaires qui doivent faire les démarches, à moins que ce soit moi ou l'agence. Et tu me manques aussi.

-Alors reviens à la maison ma puce, demanda Renée d'une voix suppliante. La maison semble bien vide sans toi.

-Mais je me sens bien ici, plaidai-je. C'est comme si je me ressourçais dans cette superbe maison. Et puis, je mets des sous de côté comme ça, si je veux aller à la fac au semestre prochain.

-Et tu as Internet dans ta « superbe villa » ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Du coup, je télécharge des cours en littérature sur mon ordinateur portable, comme ça je reste dans les études. Quoi de beau de ton côté de la carte ?

-Eh bien Phil doit repartir dans deux jours, et je l'accompagne, comme toujours. Il a signé un contrat de deux ans comme entraineur. S'il travaille bien, il aura une prime, et nous avons prévu d'aller en voyage aux Bahamas.

-Je suis contente pour vous maman. Je vais te laisser, le four vient de sonner, mes lasagnes sont prêtes.

-D'accord. Porte-toi bien ma chérie. Je t'appellerai à notre retour, avec Phil.

Je saluai ma mère et raccrochai avant d'aller sortir mon plat et de me servir. La télé était toujours en marche, et un film débutait, ce qui me permit de manger avec un bruit de fond. Étrangement, le silence ne me dérangeait pas dans la journée, mais dès que le soleil déclinait, j'avais besoin d'entendre du bruit, des paroles, de la musique…

Je finis mon repas tout en repensant à mon visiteur. Il semblait si réel, et pourtant… Quelque chose me dérangeait chez lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

Une fois mes couverts au lave-vaisselle, je récupérai brosse à dents et dentifrice et montai au premier afin de faire ma toilette. Et au passage, je récupérai aussi la farine, histoire de vérifier… une nouvelle fois. Mon passage à la salle de bain fut bref, pour une raison : la douleur à la cheville menaçait de me faire tourner de l'œil. J'enfarinai rapidement le sol sous la fenêtre de la chambre et une bonne partie de la chambre, entre le lit et la porte. Je me mis au lit en soupirant de soulagement. Ma tête se tourna automatiquement du côté du fin bout d'étoffe rouge, que je pris entre mes doigts. Toujours aussi lisse, son odeur n'avait pas changé. J'aimais cette odeur, elle avait quelque chose… d'excitant, mais là encore, je n'avais pas de réel argument pour l'expliquer.

Je gardai le ruban entre mes doigts, prenant même soin de le nouer à mon poignet. C'était la garantie de ne plus le laisser s'en aller.

Ce fut un énième cauchemar qui me réveilla. J'allumai la lampe de chevet et vérifiai que le tissu rouge était toujours sur moi. C'est en me relevant légèrement que je le vis. Encore. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux barrages de farine, mais ils étaient vierges de toute trace de pas.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je finalement. Visiblement vous connaissez mon prénom, alors…

Mon inconnu fut surpris, peut-être parce que, pour une fois, je ne lui demandais pas de me laisser tranquille.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ton nom par exemple ? Où est-ce que tu habites ? Pourquoi tu viens m'embêter ?

Il rit doucement, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir s'il se moquait ou s'il riait pour une autre raison.

-Je suis « tu » maintenant ? Ricana-t-il, répétant mot pour mot ce que je lui avais dit plus tôt.

Je haussai les épaules, reprenant son geste favori.

-Je m'appelle Edward. Et je ne viens pas t'embêter, je suis… juste là.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant rien.

-Pourquoi dire que c'est chez toi ici ? Tu es parent avec les propriétaires ?

-Je considère cette maison comme la mienne, parce que je suis le seul à l'occuper depuis des années.

-C'est faux, ripostai-je. J'ai demandé à l'agence immobilière, ils m'ont dit …

-Ils ne savent rien. Et tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi je suis ici, crois-moi.

-Je ne comprends rien du tout, avouai-je en baillant. Soit tu n'existes que dans mon imagination, et dans ce cas je suis folle, soit tu es bien réel, et …

Il secoua la tête.

-Je peux seulement te dire que tu n'es pas folle.

Soudain, il ne fut plus là, en un battement de cils. Je grognai : ce qui venait de se passer était totalement le contraire du terme « ne pas être folle ». Je regardai une nouvelle fois la farine, mais rien. Du tout.

-Va au diable, Edward ! Criai-je avant de me recoucher.

Il me fallut un long moment pour me rendormir, tellement je fus frustrée par cet échange.

* * *

Il fit beau le lendemain, et je voulus profiter du soleil : je m'installai au jardin, remettant au lendemain le nettoyage de l'argenterie.

Je m'assis au sol, ce qui me permettait de ne pas trop souffrir, et désherbai les espaces entre les fleurs. J'aimais beaucoup cet endroit, parce qu'il était désormais plus coloré, plus chaleureux, plus entretenu. Et vu de la chambre, c'était encore plus joli. J'étais fière de moi, parce que d'un immense espace laissé à l'abandon, entre une mer d'herbes hautes et folles et des arbustes en devenir, j'avais créé un univers multicolore. Lors d'une de ses visites, Gladys avait comparé mon jardin à un jardin botanique.

Je ne vis pas Edward ce jour-là, jusqu'au soir. Le soleil disparaissait alors au loin, la nuit empiétant sur la journée, et je préparais mon repas. Quelque chose de simple, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un steak avec des pommes de terre rissolées. Mais à peine avais-je mis la viande dans la poêle et avais-je commencé à me diriger vers le congélateur pour prendre les pommes de terre que ma cheville craqua, et la douleur fut si vive que je tournai de l'œil.

**_Pov Edward_**

Je l'épiais du haut d'un arbre proche de la villa. Je n'avais pas osé la déranger, et surtout l'effrayer, alors je l'observais diriger inconsciemment son visage en direction du soleil, sourire en sentant le parfum de certaines fleurs, ou faire la grimace en voyant des mauvaises herbes au milieu de ses parterres.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, la jeune locataire rentra pour commencer à se préparer à manger. Quand elle se faisait à manger et que j'étais à l'intérieur, je sortais en vitesse, parce que l'odeur des aliments me donnaient la nausée. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné de ce que pouvait ressentir un fantôme. Le reste du temps, j'aimais bien rester dans la maison pour entendre ce qu'elle disait (elle parlait de plus en plus à haute voix, comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un. Son père peut-être ?).

Bella s'affaira, malgré sa blessure, ne se ménageant pas. Soudain, elle posa son pied sans vraiment faire attention, et je compris ce qui allait arriver à peine le bout de sa chaussure avait-il effleuré le sol. Je me précipitai à l'intérieur, arrivai juste au moment où elle tombait vers l'avant, sa tête menaçant de heurter le sol, coupant le gaz au passage. Je l'allongeai lentement par terre, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, et vérifiai son articulation meurtrie. Celle-ci était violacée et horriblement enflée. Je posai ma main dessus, espérant que le froid qui émanait de moi la soulagerait.

-Bella ? Réveille-toi !

Je donnai de minimes claques sur ses joues, essayant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle était horriblement pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas forcément un signe de bonne santé. Elle papillonna des paupières, et je vis ses prunelles tenter de se concentrer sur un point, sans vraiment y arriver puisque ses yeux ne bougeaient pas totalement ensemble. Aussitôt, je m'éloignai, sans pour autant lâcher sa cheville blessée.

-Est-ce que ça va ? M'inquiétai-je.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais je vis ses yeux partir vers l'arrière, preuve qu'elle retombait dans les vapes. Décidant d'employer les grands moyens, j'allai remplir un verre d'eau que je lui envoyai à la figure, le remplissant de suite pour lui donner quand elle irait mieux, puis je retournai vivement à ma place, ma main sur son articulation.

-Non mais t'es malade ?! S'écria-t-elle en hoquetant et en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Je préférais nettement la voir en colère, les joues légèrement rosies, que pâle et dans les vapes.

-Ça te fait sourire en plus ! Cracha-t-elle.

Je lui tendis le verre d'eau et elle le prit, le buvant avidement. Puis elle souffla, me remerciant quand même. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa jambe, elle grimaça.

-Je crois qu'elle est cassée maintenant, chuchota-t-elle, la mine défaite.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je t'avais dis de manger plus. Et tu aurais aussi dû voir un médecin pour soigner ta cheville.

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire, rétorqua Bella. Surtout pas de la part d'un ami imaginaire.

-« Ami imaginaire » ? Répétai-je.

-Tu m'as compris Edward, soupira-t-elle, lasse. Tu n'es pas réel, j'en suis sûre.

Elle se déplaça afin de caler son dos et surtout sa tête contre un meuble.

-Et maintenant ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

-Maintenant quoi ?

-Que vas-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas rester seule Bella.

-Si, affirma-t-elle en relevant le menton. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Ah oui ? Raillai-je. Tu comptes rester par terre pendant longtemps ? Excuse-moi de te dire la vérité, mais tu risques de ne pas pouvoir te lever et marcher comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune fille grogna, sans répondre pour autant. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une minute, en silence. Finalement, elle inspira profondément.

-Je crois que je vais sauter le repas, et aller me coucher directement.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole, se relevant en s'aidant du placard. Je l'avais lâchée dès qu'elle avait commencé à bouger un peu, et la regardai batailler pour avancer sans poser son pied.

-Tu ne veux pas disparaître Edward ? Je ne vais pas te supporter longtemps si tu ne fais que me fixer sans m'aider.

-Comme tu veux, fis-je, conciliant.

Je partis à toute allure, trop vite pour qu'elle puisse me voir, sans sortir de la maison : direction sa chambre, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle y arrive en un seul morceau. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiétais pour elle, mais un deuxième fantôme, même assez mignonne, dans une seule maison, ça faisait déjà beaucoup trop pour moi.

Quand je la vis entrer dans son espace, je descendis à la cuisine, prenant deux paquets de gâteaux, une pomme, et la bouteille de jus d'orange que j'apportai à Bella. Celle-ci sursauta quand elle me découvrit, adossé à la fenêtre. Elle s'était allongée, et j'avais déposé la nourriture sur le lit sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçue puisqu'elle avait fermé les yeux.

-Mince ! Mais c'est une manie chez toi ? S'écria-t-elle quand elle releva les paupières, ayant sûrement senti ma présence. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle me regarda de travers, après avoir contemplé la nourriture avec surprise.

-Je crois que les vivants doivent souvent être nourris, non ?

-Les vivants ? » Murmura-t-elle avant de reprendre à haute voix. « Mais qu'es-tu donc ?

Je souris : elle avait trouvé la bonne question, meilleure que « qui es-tu ? ». Cette petite était très intelligente. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi têtue.

-Un fantôme, dis-je laconiquement, attendant de voir sa réaction.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Balbutia-t-elle. C'est une blague ?

-Tu pensais être folle, et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça. Après, à toi de voir si tu préfères être folle ou voir un fantôme.

-Mais ça n'existe pas !

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je le pensais aussi. Mais ça n'a pas empêché… ça, finis-je en montrant la chambre autour de moi. Tu devrais manger un peu, tu es à nouveau toute blanche.

Et je sortis dans la nuit enfin tombée, sans un regard derrière moi.

* * *

**_Des réactions ? _**

**_J'ai oublié de remercier mes deux mamans d'adoptions qui se reconnaitront._**

**_Je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années. Bon réveillon et joyeux Noël (un peu en avance, certes) ! Bon réveillon du nouvel an aussi, parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir vous livrer un chapitre la semaine prochaine. _**

**_Mais, si vous êtes sages, il est possible que le chapitre suivant arrive entre le 2 et le 6 janvier !_**

**_Prenez soin de vous, amusez-vous bien ! Et bonnes vacances !_**

**_Bisous_**


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter à toutes une très bonne année 2013, pleine de bonnes choses, de sourires, de joie, de réussite, et surtout de santé !**_

_**Place à l'histoire ! Merci pour vos messages, commentaires, et appréciations ! J'apprécie vraiment votre enthousiasme :) J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! **_

_**Merci à mes mamans d'adoption (E.S., à qui est dédiée la fiction, pour son courage devant la vie, et E-R), et à toutes celles qui m'ont donné des avis, des idées, ou autre !**_

_**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, et l'histoire est à moi.**_

* * *

Chapitre 6

**_Pov Bella_**

J'avais toujours la bouche ouverte. A vrai dire, j'étais … choquée ? Ebahie ? Effrayée ? Perdue ? Je ne savais pas trop. Peut-être un peu de tout ça. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes de silence, à entendre les insectes nocturnes, que je me ressaisis. Je clignai des yeux avant de porter mon attention sur ce qu'avait apporté Edward, et c'est en mangeant que je réfléchis. Un être imaginaire ne peut pas transporter d'objets solides, n'est-ce pas ? Or là, je pouvais toucher les paquets de gâteaux, et même manger. Donc il y avait des chances pour qu'Edward dise vrai, et que les fantômes existent bel et bien.

Je n'y croyais toujours pas. C'était si… impossible ! Et pourtant, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'avais senti le froid qui émanait de lui, ce froid qui avait soulagé la douleur de ma cheville, douleur qui revenait en force. Je me trainai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je pris deux antalgiques avant de retourner me coucher. Je mangeai la pomme, bus un peu de jus d'orange au goulot, puis me couchai, épuisée.

-Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, murmurai-je doucement, mais… merci.

Je le pensais. Ce fantôme, cette présence, Edward… Peu importe ce qu'il était, m'avait aidé, et même si je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il faisait ici, je lui étais redevable. Je m'enfonçai dans le sommeil sur une pensée : si Edward était réellement un fantôme, peut-être avait-il accès au monde de l'au-delà ? Charlie était peut-être lui-même un fantôme ! J'avais désormais l'espoir de pouvoir communiquer avec mon père, et c'est avec le sourire que je sombrai au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain, j'étais seule à mon réveil. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour me motiver mentalement afin de me lever, moment difficile.

-Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix…

Je passai rapidement à la salle de bain, descendis déjeuner, avant d'appeler Gladys. Celle-ci était chez elle, puisqu'elle commençait son poste à midi.

-Bella ? S'étonna-t-elle lorsque je la saluai. Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ? Ta voix m'inquiète.

-Eh bien… Je suis tombée hier, et je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée de suite ? Me réprimanda-t-elle. J'arrive !

Elle raccrocha avant même que je puisse dire un mot. Je préparai mes papiers, consciente que je n'échapperai pas à l'hôpital. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Gladys ouvrait la porte, sans même frapper. Elle se mit devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, et le regard désapprobateur en voyant le bandage de fortune que j'avais fait le matin même.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et tu es toute pâlotte ! Franchement, tu n'es pas raisonnable Bella !

Sans me laisser répondre, elle me prit à bras le corps, me portant à moitié.

-Je n'avais pas si mal que ça, plaidai-je tandis que mon amie m'asseyait de force dans la voiture. Mais c'est en voyant l'état de ma cheville que je me suis dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

Je mentais pour ne pas passer pour plus folle que j'étais. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle me laisse au service psychiatrique si je parlais d'un fantôme qui me rendait visite quand ça lui chantait. Il fallait juste que je fasse attention à ne pas me contredire.

-Arrête Bella, je ne te crois pas. Tu manges correctement ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Elle continua à maugréer dans son coin, conduisant sèchement. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au petit hôpital de Forks, dans un silence pesant. Toujours sans un mot, elle m'aida à marcher (sautiller plutôt) jusqu'au hall d'arrivée des urgences, où une infirmière nous prit de suite en charge, m'amenant un fauteuil roulant.

-Le docteur ne va pas tarder, nous apprit-elle en m'installant sur un lit, tirant le rideau afin de cacher le patient voisin, qui dormait.

Je la remerciai, et patientai avec Gladys.

-Je ne suis pas contente Bella, finit-elle par dire. Je croyais que tu pouvais t'assumer toute seule, mais…

-Je m'excuse Gladys, dis-je doucement. C'est juste que je n'ai pas trop le moral, mais ça ira mieux après. Et puis, je t'assure que j'ai besoin de ça, de rester ici, près de Charlie.

-As-tu été sur sa tombe récemment ?

Je baissai la tête, coupable.

-Non, mais je me sens proche de lui, rien qu'en restant à proximité. Quant à ma cheville, je t'assure que c'est un accident malheureux, et je pensais que ça n'était pas grand-chose.

-Mouais…

Mon amie n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais au moins, elle cessa ses reproches. Un médecin arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il examina ma cheville, me faisant grimacer plus d'une fois.

-Ce n'est pas beau à voir, dit-il. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit cassé, mais nous allons vous faire une radio pour en être certains. Une infirmière va emmener mademoiselle Swan. Je vous offre un café Gladys ?

Celle-ci accepta, et ils partirent bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Un membre du personnel soignant vint me remettre dans le fauteuil pour me conduire à la radiologie. Je n'eus pas à attendre mon tour, et seuls deux clichés furent nécessaires. Une fois faits, je fus ramenée à mon lit. Gladys y était déjà, en grande discussion avec le médecin qui observa rapidement les radios.

-Pas de doute possible mademoiselle : vous avez une superbe fracture de la malléole interne ! Un plâtre pendant trois semaines, et normalement tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Il sortit, et un infirmier arriva. Il commença à préparer des choses, avant de me poser le plâtre.

-Le médecin vous a préparé une ordonnance pour des antalgiques. Essayez de garder la jambe élevée la nuit, ça sera moins douloureux. Revenez dans trois semaines pour qu'on vous enlève le plâtre.

Je hochai la tête, prenant la boite de cachets pour quelques jours, puis la paire de béquilles qu'il me tendait en le remerciant. Gladys et moi allâmes ensuite à l'accueil des urgences pour remplir les papiers administratifs. Ce fut vite fait, et je fus libre de rentrer chez moi. Enfin, la villa que je considérais comme mienne.

Encore une fois, mon amie fonctionnaire de police fut d'un grand secours, puisqu'elle me reconduisit à la villa, et m'aida à m'installer au salon avant de prendre les choses en mains. C'est limite si elle ne m'attacha pas au canapé, ma jambe placée sur deux coussins, eux-mêmes posés sur la table basse. J'avoue que la fatigue m'emporta presque de suite, et je m'endormis à moitié. Gladys me tira de ce demi-sommeil en posant un lourd plateau sur la table.

-Bien, alors tu as de quoi grignoter jusqu'à ce soir, des antalgiques, de l'eau, du thé bien chaud et le téléphone. Tu as intérêt à m'appeler si tu as le moindre problème, un étourdissement ou autre, et tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce, sauf besoin pressant. Je reviens ce soir pour te faire manger.

Elle respira à peine le temps de sa tirade, tandis qu'elle m'observait en faisant les gros yeux. Je souris, tant sa vivacité me faisait rire.

-Tout ira bien Gladys, ne t'inquiète pas. Je réussirai à m'occuper de moi, je t'assure.

-C'est ce que tu me répètes depuis deux mois Bella, mais si j'en juge par ta maigreur et tes cernes dignes du Grand Canyon, ce n'est pas réussi.

-Cet accident m'a secouée, avouai-je. Je crois que j'ai déprimé, mais je sens que ça va changer. Et puis, ce soir, tu travailles, alors concentre-toi là-dessus, et si tu y tiens, passe me voir demain matin, avant de prendre ton poste.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, me scannant pour vérifier mes dires. Je sentais que quelque chose avait changé, mais pas à cause de ma cheville. Plutôt à cause d'une apparition. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

-Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie.

Elle se pencha pour m'étreindre avant de filer. J'attendis cinq secondes après avoir entendu la porte d'entrée claquer pour soupirer. Je laissai ma tête partir en arrière en soufflant.

-Tu as gagné, monsieur le fantôme ! C'est bel et bien cassé ! Tu as un autre diagnostic à poser ?

J'entendis un petit rire, qui m'énerva. Je tournai mon visage vers le bruit, et le vis. Il était assis sur le vaisselier, les jambes croisées, et m'observait. Heureusement, je n'avais pas trop à me dévisser la tête pour le regarder.

-J'avais peu de chances de me tromper, affirma-t-il en sautant pour se mettre debout par terre. Même un malvoyant l'aurait vu !

Je haïssais son sourire arrogant et ce ton qu'il prenait pour me parler, comme si j'étais une enfant.

-Tu as décidé de me croire ? Demanda-t-il finalement en s'appuyant au mur en face de moi.

-Je pense, dis-je doucement. Tout est si… improbable ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film fantastique, et que tu vas me sauter dessus en criant : je t'ai eue !

-J'aimerai, mais je ne le ferai pas. J'ai mis des années à accepter, alors j'imagine qu'une simple humaine, qui a son corps bien à elle, ne peut pas comprendre, et surtout croire en ça.

Il s'assit, comme s'il était las, et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Edward ? Osai-je murmurer.

Ma question lui fit fermer les yeux et il soupira avant de déglutir durement.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis mort, et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je n'étais pas au paradis. Ni en enfer d'ailleurs. J'aurais préféré y aller plutôt que d'être… moi maintenant.

Je ne sus que répondre. Il semblait souffrir, mais j'ignorais si c'était physique ou moral. Ma prochaine question était très indiscrète, et je ne savais pas comment il réagirait. Je tentai de le dérider.

-Allez, je suis sûre que ça a certains avantages ! Tu as des supers-pouvoirs, comme traverser les murs ou voler ?

Ma question le dérida, et il sourit, un sourire en coin assez mignon.

-C'est bon pour les films ça, ainsi que pour les pseudo-scientifiques et les anonymes superstitieux en mal de reconnaissance qui inventent tout un tas de côtés positifs. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'être un fantôme.

-Ce serait une punition, selon toi ?

-Peut-être. Je ne crois pas avoir autant souffert quand j'étais en vie, mais j'ai sans doute des fautes à expier.

-Sans doute ? Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de souvenir de ma vie humaine, sauf mes derniers instants. Se souvenir est douloureux, comme tu pourrais avoir mal à la tête après avoir trop lu. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis ma mort, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je souffre. Les vivants sont en grande partie responsables d'ailleurs.

-Je… Tu as mal à cause de moi, là, tout de suite ? M'inquiétai-je. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai remarqué que plus j'étais proche d'un vivant, et plus ma souffrance augmentait, multipliée par cent, mille parfois. Et avec toi, c'est…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, aussi je n'insistai pas. Je ne voulais pas le faire fuir, parce que je voulais percer son mystère.

-Tu peux entrer en contact avec d'autres morts ? Le questionnai-je.

-Je sais pour quelle raison tu me demandes ça, et la réponse est non, je n'ai jamais rencontré ton père.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais ne trouvai rien à dire. Il avait raison bien sûr, mais ça me mettait en colère qu'il ait si vite compris. Avant que je ne puisse poser une autre question, il avait disparu.

-Mais ! Edward ! Appelai-je, sans obtenir de réponse.

Je le cherchai du regard, mais il semblait être parti. Comment faisait-il, s'il n'était pas capable de passer à travers les murs ? Savait-il disparaître ? Finalement, j'allumai le poste de télévision et trouvai un documentaire historique.

La soirée se passa bien : je fis chauffer des frites au four, et un hamburger surgelé, puis mangeai au son des informations. Je m'allongeai sur le divan, me couvris du plaid, et mis un film, mais les antalgiques que j'avais pris au dîner firent que je m'endormis avant même d'avoir pu voir la fin.

* * *

**_Pov Edward_**

Elle grognait dans son sommeil, les sourcils froncés. Sa jambe plâtrée était surélevée sur deux coussins, mais son corps était mal installé, cassé sur le divan. Je comprenais rarement ses divagations nocturnes, mais cette nuit-là, quelques mots étaient plus compréhensibles que d'autres. Sans surprise, elle demandait pardon à son père, et promettait qu'elle essayait très fort. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle essayait, mais ça ne me plaisait pas trop.

Encore une fois, je ne pus rester toute la nuit, tant je souffrais de sa proximité. Mais à mon retour au petit matin, j'entendis une phrase qui m'interpela.

-J'ai pris ma décision.

Elle rajouta quelque chose, mais rien d'intelligible. Je me demandai si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise décision, et à quel sujet. J'espérais de tout cœur que ce n'était pas en rapport avec son défunt père, et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le retrouver. Ce n'est pas forcément que sa vie ou sa mort m'intéressait, mais je savais que revenir sous la forme d'un fantôme n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Et puis, j'aimais bien la mettre en colère…

Ensuite, elle ne parla plus, se réveillant doucement. Je le savais à la manière dont son cœur battait, son rythme augmentant légèrement lorsqu'elle sortait du sommeil. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment cela se faisait que tous les sons, dont les battements de cœurs des vivants, étaient amplifiés. Ainsi, je pouvais entendre ce que faisait Bella alors que j'étais à un kilomètre de la villa. C'est comme cela que je savais lorsqu'elle revenait de ses visites en ville, ou qu'elle se lavait, faisait le ménage, le jardin (elle chantonnait quand elle jardinait), à manger…

Quand je fus certain qu'elle allait se réveiller, je sortis, voulant l'observer de loin. Je la vis se frotter les yeux avant de les ouvrir, puis s'asseoir avec difficulté en grimaçant. Bella regarda autour d'elle avant de souffler.

-Bon, ben quand faut y aller…

Je souris à son ton las, la regardant évoluer avec ses béquilles. Elle arrivait assez bien à se débrouiller, et elle se prépara un bon petit-déjeuner, tel qu'elle aurait dû en prendre dès son arrivée ici. Avait-elle enfin décidé de se reprendre en main ?

Je la laissai finir son repas, pour me montrer tandis qu'elle mettait ses couverts au lave-vaisselle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle poussa un cri, mettant une main sur sa poitrine, comme si elle essayait d'apaiser son cœur affolé.

-Arrête de faire ça ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas sonner, comme tout le monde ? Ou frapper à la porte ?

La jeune fille semblait furibonde. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à l'escalier qu'elle entreprit de monter, marche après marche, en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Tu vas m'ignorer longtemps ? Ricanai-je en la suivant de loin.

-Tu m'as bien ignorée la dernière fois, rétorqua-t-elle. Je te rends la monnaie de ta pièce.

-Je ne t'ai pas ignorée, je suis parti, nuançai-je.

Bella se retourna vivement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, mais elle bascula en avant. Je la rattrapai et l'emportai jusqu'en haut des escaliers, la laissant bouche bée. Je m'étais éloigné à nouveau, l'observant du bout du couloir. Quand elle ferma la bouche, elle avait l'air encore plus en colère et déterminé. Elle sautilla jusqu'à sa chambre où elle se choisit des vêtements. Toujours sans m'approcher, je la détaillais, surveillant ses gestes, juste au cas où.

-Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ? S'impatienta-t-elle alors que je la suivais jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je peux m'en aller si tu veux.

-Non ! S'il te plaît, reste.

Sa dernière phrase avait été chuchotée, telle une prière. Je hochai la tête : cela dut la rassurer puisqu'elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain. Je m'installai dans sa chambre, sur le lit, et jouai avec le ruban carmin. J'entendais l'eau couler dans la salle de bain, et quelques jurons qui me faisaient sourire. Bella avait un fort caractère ! La couleur de ses joues était presque semblable au rouge de ce morceau de tissu aujourd'hui, et c'était plus mignon à voir que la pâleur. Mon esprit divagua vers la propriétaire de ce ruban. Elle était venue ici un soir d'automne, grelottant dans sa petite robe d'écolière. Blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus, de petites quenottes marrantes…

-A qui est-ce ? Demanda doucement la voix douce de Bella.

Je sursautai, fait rare vu mon ouïe, puisque je pouvais entendre tous les bruits à un kilomètre alentours, et que j'avais l'étonnante capacité de faire plusieurs choses à la fois, de penser à différents sujets en même temps. Or, je n'avais pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. La jeune fille était assise sur le lit, près de moi. Je me redressai pour lui répondre, sans quitter l'étoffe des yeux.

-A une petite fille. Elle est morte ici, il y a quarante-cinq ans. C'était l'automne, mais il faisait froid, et elle était trempée. Elle a trouvé la villa un soir, et elle voulait juste s'abriter. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi elle errait dans cette forêt, ni d'où elle venait exactement. Elle était déjà malade, et malgré tous mes efforts, le feu dans la cheminée, les vêtements chauds… Sa fièvre est montée. Je lui ai fait à manger, faisant juste réchauffer de la nourriture industrielle toute prête, mais ça ne servait à rien, parce qu'elle ne digérait même pas une simple soupe. J'ai voulu la ramener à sa famille, mais elle m'a dit que ses parents étaient morts, son père en France au front, sa mère d'épuisement. Deux jours après notre rencontre, elle a rendu son dernier souffle, en me donnant ce ruban en cadeau, pour que je ne l'oublie pas.

Mes mots firent place au silence. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Je me souvenais de sa petite voix aigüe, de sa petite main froide, et de son envie de courir le monde avec moi. Je lui avais raconté ce que j'avais vu dans mes voyages, mes errances, et elle avait adoré. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de moi, pas eu peur du fantôme que j'étais. Un jour, elle s'était coupée avec un verre, et j'avais sucé son sang en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais cela apaisa pour quelques minutes l'atroce souffrance qui me parcourait à longueur de temps, et qui augmentait encore à l'approche d'un humain. Quand elle retira son doigt de ma bouche, elle avait juste souri, et m'avait remercié. Ce fut la seule dont la proximité me redonna un peu d'espoir en l'avenir.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Elisabeth Bishop.

Bella posa lentement sa main sur la mienne. Je relevai la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle m'observait, et son visage exprimait la compassion.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Edward. Quel âge avait-elle ?

-Sept ans, dis-je laconiquement, ne voulant plus parler à ce sujet.

La prise sur ma main se fit légèrement plus ferme, et je vis que Bella serrait ma main, assez fortement pour faire blanchir la jointure de ses doigts.

-Comment es-tu décédé ?

Sa question me surprit, je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin, pas maintenant. Je haussai les épaules.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, finis-je par dire. Le résultat est là.

-C'est comment, d'être un fantôme ? Questionna-t-elle encore.

Je pris le soin de bien choisir mes mots.

-Pas très drôle. Comme je te l'ai dit, pas de supers-pouvoir pour voler, traverser les murs… Juste une impression d'être éternellement en forme, extraordinairement fort, tout en souffrant continuellement. Peut-être que ça finira un jour.

-C'est pour cela que tu essayais de me chasser ?

-Oui. J'avais une petite vie presque à mon goût, à l'écart des humains pour souffrir moins. Ton arrivée m'a enragé, mais ton comportement m'a intrigué.

-Mon comportement ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Bella, tu te laisses mourir. Ça fait deux mois que je t'observe, et même si je suis mort, je sais qu'il faut manger pour vivre.

La jeune humaine baissa les yeux, l'air coupable. Avant de les relever, déterminée.

-Je n'ai rien à dire là-dessus. Je suis juste fatiguée, et j'ai un petit appétit. Tu n'es pas de ma famille, tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire.

En colère, elle prit ses béquilles en mains et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Nullement désarçonné, je la suivis, restant à plusieurs pas d'elle par sécurité. Comme la tête de mule qu'elle était, elle alla chercher l'aspirateur, le poussant maladroitement avec une de ses cannes.

-Si tu dois rester là à me regarder, tu peux t'en aller Edward, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

-Tu penses réellement arriver à passer l'aspirateur dans ton état ? Ris-je. Tu pourrais faire la poussière des lustres aussi, ou les vitres, à nouveau. Quoique, tu pourrais t'amuser à repeindre le plafond !

-Ah ah ah ! Fit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Je dois faire le ménage, je suis payée pour ça. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Bella alluma l'engin et commença à nettoyer, le manche bloqué sous son bras. C'était très distrayant de la regarder faire. Au prix de nombreux efforts, de grognements et de cris, le salon fut propre. Je crus qu'elle allait continuer, mais elle s'assit en soufflant, pâle à nouveau. Je pris place sur la table basse, ce qui me valut un regard noir.

-Il y a des fauteuils si tu es fatigué. La table est propre, et n'a pas besoin de ton postérieur sur elle.

Je ne bougeai pas, me contentant d'un grand sourire. Je n'allais certainement pas obéir à une humaine ! Elle dut le comprendre puisqu'elle soupira en rejetant la tête en arrière. Nous restâmes silencieux durant une minute et quatorze secondes. Puis elle releva la tête, le visage fermé.

-Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à m'embêter Edward ? Va trouver une autre victime !

-Pas question ! Rétorquai-je. C'est moi qui ai trouvé la villa en premier, alors c'est à toi de dégager.

-C'est un raisonnement de gamin, tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua la jeune fille. Tu as quel âge pour dire ça ? Treize, quatorze ans ? En fait non, ça doit approcher les dix ans.

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais énervée. De quel droit se permettait-il de me juger ? Et maintenant, il voulait que je lui laisse la maison, alors que _moi_, je faisais quelque chose d'utile ? Puéril, voilà le mot qui le caractérisait à ce moment. Je dus le vexer, parce que soudain, il ne fut plus là.

-Bon débarras ! Criai-je, certaine qu'il m'entendrait. Et ne reviens pas !

J'attendis quelques secondes avant de me remettre debout et de monter. Direction : la première des salles de bain. Je comptais en faire une ce matin, et les deux autres l'après-midi. Une fois les produits d'entretien à portée de main, je m'assis par terre et commençai mon nettoyage : récurer la baignoire et le lavabo, laver les miroirs, et faire briller les robinets. Je frottai fort, évacuant ma rage. La rage d'avoir perdu mon père, la rage de ne pas être venue plus tôt, la rage de ne pas l'avoir connu, la rage de me sentir si seule… Et maintenant, la rage d'être envahie par un fantôme.

Je ne me ménageai pas, m'employant à rendre impeccable cette pièce. Pour un peu, on pouvait se voir dans le lavabo en porcelaine ! Je souris toute seule, fière de mon travail : si les propriétaires devaient revenir maintenant, ils pouvaient se laver sans souci !

Une fois la première salle de bain terminée, je décidai de m'attaquer à la seconde, n'ayant pas assez faim pour manger. Là encore, chaque poussière fut traquée et chassée, chaque trace de calcaire fut débusquée et effacée. Ce n'est que lorsque je fus en nage et épuisée que j'abdiquai, lâchant l'éponge. Je dus reprendre mon souffle avant de me relever pour aller manger.

J'eus un étourdissement tandis que je descendais les marches, mais je réussis à me retenir à la rambarde, faisant tomber une de mes béquilles. Sauf qu'elle ne fit aucun bruit : Edward était au pied des escaliers, ma béquille en main. Je descendis le reste des marches en sautillant et tendis la main, mais le fantôme ne me rendit pas la canne.

-Tu peux me la passer Edward ? J'en ai besoin pour marcher.

Il la fit tourner dans ses mains, tel un bâton de majorette.

-Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique ! Se moqua-t-il.

-S'il te plaît, soupirai-je.

Je récupérai la béquille et allai jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu daignerais te nourrir, continua-t-il.

En arrivant dans la pièce, j'eus la surprise de trouver la table dressée, ainsi qu'un plat de… De quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je en plissant le nez.

-Des escargots ! Dit-il, tout fier. Les français en raffolent !

J'eus envie de vomir, mais réussis à rester neutre.

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, enlever cette cochonnerie de devant moi ? Je n'ai vraiment pas le goût d'essayer des aliments exotiques.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne bougea pas. Il fallut que ce soit moi qui prenne le plat et le jette à la poubelle. A la place, je préparai une laitue, sous le regard curieux d'Edward, avant de m'asseoir et de manger. Lui s'assit en face de moi, ses yeux sombres me scrutant.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu Bella. Tu deviens aussi pâle que moi, et je doute que ce soit la mode ces temps-ci.

-J'irais si je veux, rétorquai-je, mauvaise. Occupe-toi de toi, et laisse-moi tranquille.

-Tu aimes autant ta tranquillité que moi, rit-il doucement. Dommage qu'on soit deux ici, et qu'aucun de nous ne veuille déguerpir !

Je ne répondis rien, mais je savais qu'il avait raison sur un point : j'étais exténuée, et j'étais presque en train de m'endormir à table. Lorsque je n'eus plus faim, je ne débarrassai même pas mon assiette presque pleine, préférant aller me coucher cinq minutes sur le divan, me couvrant d'un plaid. Mon épuisant revenant vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, sa froideur parvenant sur mon épiderme, là où le t-shirt à manche courte ne couvrait pas ma peau. Pour une fois, il ne semblait ni moqueur, ni en colère, ni triste. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Il m'observait tandis que je laissais mon corps se remettre de la fatigue du matin. Nos regards se croisaient de temps en temps.

-Pourquoi cherches-tu à te tuer, Bella ? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

* * *

_**Ici se termine ce chapitre... Vos impressions ?**_

_**News côté vie personnelle : j'ai à nouveau du travail, ce qui signifie moins de temps pour écrire en théorie. Je vais voir comment se passent les deux semaines à venir, puis je verrai si je dois revoir à la hausse ou à la baisse mon rythme de parution. **_

_**Bon courage pour la repise du boulot/cours/activités ! J'espère que vous avez pu profiter à fond des congés et des fêtes. Et en attendant le 20 janvier, prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Bisous**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Aujourd'hui dimanche, donc... chapitre ! **

**Merci beaucoup à vous toutes, qui laissez un message, que ce soit à chaque fois ou occasionnellement. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Parfois, aussi, vous me donnez des idées, peut-être sans vous en rendre compte. Alors, merci !**

**Je pense avoir remercié personnellement les personnes qui ont laissé une review au précédent chapitre, sauf les guest :**

**nini54 : Je ne vais pas encore répondre aux suppositions sur Edward. Je vais attendre encore un peu :) Quant à entrer dans mon esprit... tu aurais peur ^^. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plu, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite tout autant !**

**phika17 : hey ! bonne année à toi aussi ! Même réponse que pour nini : tu n'auras pas de réponse de suite. Je voudrais vous laisser encore un peu dans le flou :) J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite autant que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent ! **

**Merci à evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections, et erika shoval pour son aide sur l'histoire.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 7

**_Pov Edward_**

Elle me regardait, les yeux mi-clos. Elle avait eu un sursaut d'énergie à ma question, ses yeux s'écarquillant, puis la fatigue avait repris le dessus. Une de ses mains lissait le plaid, son regard se perdant dans le mien.

-Je… Ce n'était pas intentionnel… Juste… Je ne sais pas. Je pense à lui, tout le temps… Enfin, quand je ne suis pas en train de te maudire.

Cette fois, ses yeux pétillèrent, l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que ses paupières ne se ferment. Sa main cessa de bouger, et son cœur battait légèrement moins vite, signe qu'elle s'endormait.

-Je suis si fatiguée…

Et ce fut tout, parce qu'elle s'endormit pour de bon. Je l'observais attentivement : son visage fatigué, aux os saillants, ses yeux tant cernés qu'on pouvait les croire éternels, ses sourcils froncés qui prouvaient que son sommeil n'était pas serein ni réparateur, et enfin ses mains, serrées en poings.

-Tu sembles toujours en colère, et pourtant, tu es si triste… Affirmai-je en passant un doigt sur sa joue, la faisant frissonner. Tu n'as pas tué ton père, tu n'as pas à te tuer pour cela. Je suis sûr que Charlie n'aurait pas voulu que tu mettes ta vie en danger.

-Mais je l'aime… Souffla-t-elle dans son sommeil.

M'entendait-elle ? Ou parlait-elle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Peu m'importait. Son choix, même inconscient, était le mauvais, et je comptais bien la faire réagir, la pousser dans ses retranchements, pour lui éviter la mort.

**_Pov Bella_**

Ce fut une délicieuse odeur de sucré qui me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir une tasse de thé fumante et une assiette débordant de cookies encore chauds. Edward était assis en face de moi, le plus éloigné possible tout en m'ayant dans son champ de vision direct. Je me relevai sur mes coudes avant de m'asseoir. Il faisait nuit, mais les lampes avaient été allumées.

-Euh…

-C'est pour toi, me dit-il. Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit mangeable, mais à ma décharge, je n'ai pas mangé depuis plus de cent ans, alors faire à manger…

-Merci, fut tout ce que je trouvai à dire.

Mon estomac grogna, et je remarquai que j'avais faim mais que j'étais reposée. Machinalement, je regardai l'heure : j'avais dormi cinq heures ! C'était plus qu'une nuit entière ces derniers temps ! Je pris un gâteau, et croquai dedans. Edward avait raison de me prévenir, mais ça restait plutôt bon. Quant à la boisson, il s'agissait d'une tisane qui me réchauffa de l'intérieur et acheva de me réveiller.

Ce qui m'amena à réfléchir.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gentil, d'un seul coup ? Demandai-je, soupçonneuse. Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

Il haussa les épaules. Je commençais à aimer sa désinvolture, parce que ça me permettait de rester rationnel, de rester dans le présent.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de voir un deuxième revenant qui hante cette villa, surtout si c'est toi et ton caractère de cochon.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton très sérieux, et le sourire qu'il me servit à la fin de sa phrase me fit, une fois de plus, sentir en colère. Je lui lançai un coussin, mais Edward esquiva, à moins que l'objet ne soit passé à travers lui.

-Tu … Tu…Tu es…

A court de mots, je me contentai de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine, furieuse. Il rit doucement.

-Bella, sois sérieuse une minute, tu veux ? Reprit-il en se rapprochant d'un pas. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

-De quoi tu veux parler ? L'agressai-je en décroisant les bras.

J'agissais de manière puérile, mais il m'énervait sans que je sache pourquoi. C'était juste épidermique. Il fit une grimace et mit ses mains derrière son dos. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il avait l'air de souffrir, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être cette souffrance s'accroissait-elle lorsqu'il m'approchait ? Il se reprit en me voyant l'observer.

-Parle-moi de ton père.

Sa demande me surprit. Pourquoi voulait-il que j'évoque Charlie ?

-Tu parles la nuit, m'expliqua-t-il doucement. Je sais qu'il te manque.

-Eh bien, c'est juste… Je trouve ça tellement injuste, commençai-je. On me l'a enlevé au moment où nous allions nous retrouver. J'ai toujours vécu avec ma mère, et même si elle avait Phil, il me manquait une présence masculine, quelqu'un qui me mette des limites, qui me rassure. Ma mère a toujours été gentille, mais je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Pas d'interdiction à transgresser, pas d'avis sur telle ou telle chose.

Je n'arrivais pas à empêcher les mots de sortir, pas plus que je ne pouvais arrêter les larmes de couler.

-Dans nos mails, Charlie et moi nous entendions très bien, et j'aimais la vie qu'il évoquait. C'était une vie calme, paisible, où il ne faisait que ce qu'il aimait. Il disait qu'il ne lui manquait que moi pour être pleinement heureux. Je voulais juste apprendre à le connaître encore mieux, mais quand j'ai enfin pu venir… Le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien ressenti quand il est décédé ! Normalement, quand on perd un proche, un père ou une mère, on le sent, n'est-ce pas ? Mais moi, rien. Tu crois que ça fait de moi une mauvaise fille ?

J'allais continuer, mais une sensation de glace se fit sentir sur mes mains, et je me rendis compte qu'Edward venait de poser la sienne dessus.

-Tu n'es pas une mauvaise fille Bella. Mes parents sont morts, et je n'ai rien ressenti non plus. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas loin, à peine quelques kilomètres de distance. Ce n'est pas ça qui donne de l'importance à une relation : c'est l'amour que l'on porte à la personne disparue, et les souvenirs qui restent en nous. Tu penses à lui tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochai la tête, la gorge encore bloquée par les sanglots.

-Alors tu n'as pas à te fustiger comme tu le fais.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi sérieux, et je n'eus pas à me forcer pour lui sourire, même faiblement, comme je pouvais le faire avec Gladys ou les habitants de Forks que je croisais. Le fantôme me tendit l'assiette de gâteaux, et j'en pris un.

-Tu dois manger, reprit-il plus durement. Je ne suis pas de ta famille, comme tu l'as si bien dit, mais personne ne mérite de mourir, surtout quand c'est à tort.

Et soudain, il ne fut plus là. Je restai bouche bée, avant de commencer à manger le cookie. Qui n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Je mis la télévision en marche, certaine qu'Edward reviendrait rapidement. Étrangement, je replongeai dans un demi-sommeil d'où je fus tirée assez brutalement : les hurlements d'un présentateur sportif encourageaient une équipe de base-ball, les Mariners en l'occurrence.

-Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu es devenu fou ? Rugis-je.

Le coupable haussa simplement les épaules, tout sourire.

-Tu ne fais que dormir, et tu as encore oublié de te nourrir. Je fais juste mon devoir.

-Et quel est-il au juste ? Raillai-je, criant toujours. Me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ?

Si Edward avait été sérieux et aimable une heure avant, là il était carrément détestable. Je voulais juste lui faire ravaler son air angélique et innocent.

-Au contraire, assura-t-il en baissant enfin le volume de la télé. Je veux juste ton bien. Tu devrais vraiment aller manger, ton estomac fait de drôles de bruits qui m'empêchent de regarder tranquillement mon match. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis un peu plus fort.

Je jurai tout bas mais obtempérai, comprenant qu'il me mènerait une vie d'enfer si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il disait. Ne voulant pas me lancer dans des trésors de cuisine, je mis une pizza surgelée au four, et réglai la minuterie. Il pleuvait dehors, ce qui signifiait que je n'avais pas besoin d'arroser le jardin, surtout le potager. Edward regardait son match, semblant me laisser tranquille pour le moment.

Je dressai les couverts et en profitai pour préparer le lave-vaisselle, voulant le mettre à tourner après mon dîner. J'allais descendre à la cave pour chercher des produits pour mon nettoyage du lendemain lorsque ce fichu revenant revint à la charge.

-Si tu tiens à tomber encore dans les escaliers, ne te gêne pas. Sinon, je te conseille de ne pas aller seule en bas. Quand tu marches, on dirait une alcoolique ivre, et je t'assure que je n'ai pas envie de jouer au sauveteur encore une fois.

-De quoi je me mêle ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors arrête tes remarques à deux balles s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas juste faire comme si je n'étais pas là ?

-Impossible, rit-il. Tu fais plus de bruits qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !

La sonnerie du four l'interrompit, mais il n'ajouta rien. Je pus manger au son des commentaires du présentateur et d'Edward, et l'un comme l'autre était à fond dans le jeu. Il était amusant de voir que celui avec qui je partageais la villa pouvait être si concentré qu'il m'oubliait. Il fit même quelques pas de danse lorsque son équipe gagna, puis il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi en soufflant.

-Eh ben, c'était un beau match ! Dommage que les White Sox aient perdu.

-Je croyais que tu étais pour les Mariners ? Fis-je remarquer. Tu les encourages depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ben en fait, je suis pour ceux qui gagnent au moment où je les encourage. Si l'équipe de Chicago était en train de gagner, ce sont eux que j'aurais encouragés. Sur le principe, je suis pour les Sox, puisque ma famille vient de Chicago.

-Ah bon ?

C'était la deuxième fois où il parlait un peu de lui, et vu qu'il m'entendait parler la nuit et vivre le jour, j'en déduisais qu'il connaissait pas mal de choses sur moi. Il n'était que justice que j'apprenne à le connaître moi aussi.

-Mon père était avocat là-bas, raconta-t-il. Il possédait un grand cabinet, et il avait plusieurs associés et employés. Il était assez bon, parce qu'il gagnait la plupart de ses procès. Je crois que les seuls qu'il perdait, c'était parce qu'il l'avait décidé, jugeant que le client était coupable. Et malgré ça, ses clients étaient plus riches les uns que les autres, et certains espéraient que leur argent motiverait mon père à gagner leurs affaires. Du haut de ma dizaine d'années, je le voyais comme un super-héros, qui faisait la justice. En grandissant, j'ai compris qu'il était intègre, sans pour autant se mettre des œillères. Il avait un code de conduite, et il s'y tenait. Il se forgeait une opinion de son client, et à partir de là, il faisait tout pour gagner s'il pensait que l'affaire était injuste, ou perdre dans le cas contraire.

-Tu l'aimais ? M'enquis-je doucement, ne voulant pas rompre ses pensées ou ses souvenirs.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais j'ignorai pourquoi.

-Je l'aimais, autant qu'un gamin puisse aimer son père. Il rentrait tard le soir la plupart du temps, mais je dois lui reconnaître qu'il était présent quand il s'agissait d'un jour important, comme un anniversaire, ou une représentation de théâtre à l'école… Ma mère aurait aimé qu'il soit là plus souvent, mais elle l'aimait. Quand je suis mort… Ma mère s'est effondrée, et mon père, Edward Sénior, a essayé de l'aider, mais je crois qu'elle avait sombré trop profondément dans le désespoir. Elle a tenté de se suicider deux ans après, mais mon père est rentré plus tôt ce jour-là, et il l'a sauvée. A partir de cet instant, il ne l'a plus quittée. Il l'emmenait avec lui à son cabinet, au tribunal… Il lui a donné des tâches de secrétariat, je crois que c'est ça qui l'a véritablement sauvée. Elle pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à son fils.

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. J'hésitais à le questionner plus, mais je savais que si j'insistais, il se sauverait.

-Tu reviendras demain ? Demandai-je à la place.

Edward sembla revenir au présent : il reprit sa respiration avant de grimacer et de s'éloigner vivement. Si rapidement que je sursautai, mon cœur battant la chamade.

-Désolé, s'excusa le revenant avec un faible sourire. Passe une bonne nuit. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour d'autres souvenirs : j'ai l'impression d'avoir une atroce migraine.

Il se sauva dans un coup de vent. Je m'y attendais cette fois, c'est pourquoi je ne restai pas la bouchée ouverte, comme souvent. Je mis mes couverts au lave-vaisselle et le mis en route. Je pris dix minutes pour appeler ma mère pour avoir de ses nouvelles et la rassurer, puis je dédiai cinq minutes à assurer à Gladys que j'allais bien. Ensuite, je me rendis à l'étage où je fis ma toilette avant de me coucher. J'essayai bien de lire quelques pages, mais mes différentes conversations avec Edward me revenaient.

Il avait de beaux souvenirs de sa vie humaine, signe qu'il l'aimait. Si je mettais ça en parallèle avec le souvenir de la petite Elisabeth, je comprenais qu'il aurait préféré rester humain. Quel âge avait-il quand il avait été tué ? Pour quelles raisons ? Avait-il souffert ? J'eus des frissons en l'imaginant par terre, dans une rue sombre, sous la pluie, perdant son sang…

Je pris le ruban rouge, celui de la petite fille qui était venue mourir auprès d'Edward par hasard. Le tissu était doux, et j'imaginais le visage de cette enfant. Je m'endormis au son de la pluie battant sur les volets roulants, en caressant l'étoffe, espérant ne pas faire de cauchemars.

* * *

Il y avait du brouillard le lendemain. Je grognai en voyant la brume tout autour de la villa lorsque j'ouvris le rideau électrique. Me débrouillant de mieux en mieux avec mes béquilles, je pris mon temps pour prendre ma douche avant de descendre déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne, mais la télévision était allumée sur une chaîne… de porno. Était-ce de la provocation ? Une critique à sa manière de ma solitude ? Je grimaçai en songeant qu'il faisait peut-être comme beaucoup d'ados ?

Je changeai de chaine, mettant les informations, et me préparai un petit-déjeuner plutôt conséquent par rapport aux précédents. C'est en regardant mon bol de thé que je me remémorais ma nuit. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar, au contraire.

En fait, c'était un rêve dans un décor simple : le jardin de la villa. Edward et moi étions allongés, côte à côte, et regardions le ciel bleu azur. Nous ne disions rien, mais je ne ressentais pas le besoin de rompre le silence. Je n'étais pas énervée de sa présence, au contraire. Il semblait émaner de lui des ondes de sérénité, quelque chose qui disait « tu es en sécurité avec moi ». Je m'élevai sur mes coudes, l'observant dans sa contemplation. Même si j'avais du mal à l'avouer, Edward était plutôt mignon. Un peu plus que ça à vrai dire, mais ça voudrait dire que je pensais un compliment à son égard, et j'y étais encore réticente. Il était peut-être agréable à regarder, il n'en n'était pas moins toujours aussi agaçant. Sauf dans mon rêve, justement.

Je revins au présent, et commençai à boire mon thé, grignotant de temps en temps une tartine de miel. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward était dans mon rêve, ni si ça signifiait quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce la discussion de la veille qui travaillait mon subconscient ? Quelque chose m'empêchait de le considérer comme mon ami, sans trop savoir pourquoi je mettais une telle barrière entre nous. Était-ce son statut de fantôme ? Son arrogance ? La souffrance qu'il ressentait à l'approche des vivants, et de moi plus particulièrement ? Sa volonté de m'éloigner d'ici ?

Je ne savais pas. Je m'en moquais : j'avais le droit de vivre ici, et je comptais bien en profiter.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je mis mes couverts dans l'évier, en me faisant la note mentale de débarrasser le lave-vaisselle plus tard dans la journée. Puis je commençai ma journée de nettoyage. Au programme : lessives et poussières au premier étage. Je réussis à mettre une machine en route, après bon nombre d'allers-retours à la cave avec un ou deux vêtements coincés sous mes bras. Je ne comptais pas étendre le linge dehors, ce serait donc passage au sèche-linge. Bien entendu, Edward était étendu sur la rambarde en bois qui menait à l'étage, sifflotant. Je l'entendis avant même d'être revenue au rez-de-chaussée, et le voir se la couler douce alors que j'étais déjà en nage à force de m'activer m'énerva. Une fois de plus.

-Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider, l'agressai-je en guise de salut.

Ce satané revenant sourit, montrant ses dents ultra-blanches. Croyait-il me faire craquer ? Ça aurait pu être le cas, mais son attitude empêchait tout rapprochement.

-Même quand j'étais en vie, je n'ai jamais levé le petit doigt pour m'occuper d'un foyer. Je suis un homme, c'est le travail d'une femme de tenir une maison propre.

-Espèce de…

Je lui lançai une béquille, mais bien sûr, Edward l'attrapa comme s'il s'agissait d'une brindille légère, qui ne serait pas lancée de toutes mes forces. Je bouillais : il était peut-être d'une autre époque, mais tout le monde évoluait, non ?

Furieuse, je montai au premier avec une seule canne, cramponnée à la rampe opposée à celle qu'occupait l'intrus. Celui-ci m'observait, les yeux rieurs, et ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

-Oh, allez Bella, cesse de faire la tête ! Je te taquine ! C'est vraiment drôle de vivre avec toi !

Je ne répondis rien, mais acceptai sans un mot la canne qu'il me tendit. Une fois à l'étage, je récupérai les chiffons à poussière et commençai à dépoussiérer dans la dernière chambre, la plus éloignée de l'escalier. Edward me suivit, pour s'installer sur le lit, tel un pacha. Il me regarda chasser la poussière, se permettant de temps à autre une réflexion. Il changeait de chambre lorsque je le faisais, une fois la pièce propre. Finalement, il me fit une proposition en se redressant, s'asseyant.

-Je te propose quelque chose, commença-t-il. Tu ne veux pas partir, et moi, je tiens trop à ma tranquillité et mon confort pour trouver une autre villa aussi chic. Tu fais un boucan d'enfer avec ces cannes, sans compter que je n'ai pas envie de te sauver la vie tous les jours.

Je fis mine de lui envoyer ces fameuses cannes à la figure, mais il se contenta d'éclater de rire avant de reprendre.

-Alors, je vais t'aider un peu. Quand j'en aurais envie, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, raillai-je. Tu es goujat avec moi, ou c'est juste une habitude chez toi ?

-Je peux faire pire, me confia-t-il. Mais toi, je t'aime bien.

-Eh ben je suis contente de le savoir. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon… Maugréai-je.

* * *

**Qui aime ma version d'Edward ? Tapez 1 pour oui, 2 pour non ! Et 3 si vos mains vous démangent. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez d'autres souvenirs d'Edward. **

**Finalement, je continue à avoir du temps pour écrire, alors les update ne seront pas plus longues que maintenant. J'ai même plus d'avance que la plupart du temps ! Alors, puisque je ne vous ai pas offert de cadeau de Noël... Eh bien, je vous offre un chapitre dimanche prochain ! C'est à dire le 27. **

**En attendant, prenez soin de vous. Une grosse pensée pour htray, à qui je souhaite beaucoup de courage. **

**Bisous**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**En ce beau dimanche de janvier, je viens vous remercier ! Vous m'avez beaucoup gâtée pour le chapitre 7, alors je vous livre vite le chapitre suivant. Je pense avoir remercier tout le monde. Si ce n'est pas le cas, que les personnes m'excusent, j'espère que votre lecture vous fera pardonner. Merci à nini54 et Rc pour vos reviews les filles !**_

_**Le blabla à la fin du chapitre !**_

_**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi).**_

* * *

Chapitre 8

**_Pov Bella_**

Je dînais, face à Edward qui me regardait manger avec une grimace de dégoût et des remarques plutôt écœurantes. C'était pourtant des spaghettis à la bolognaise, plat simple et bon.

Depuis notre discussion plus tôt dans la journée, il était plus sympathique qu'il n'avait jamais été depuis notre première rencontre. Le fantôme avait proposé de m'aider dans mes tâches, lorsque cela lui agréait évidemment. Il avait une préférence pour les séances de jardinage, me demandant de lui apprendre à tenir un potager et les parterres de fleurs. Il accepta « généreusement » de faire les vitres, mais il refusait de s'occuper de briquer éviers, lavabos et toilettes. J'appris aussi qu'il avait un ennemi : l'aspirateur. Il voyait ça comme une machine bruyante qui couvrait le son de ses émissions et séries télévisées préférées. Il m'avait demandé de lui apprendre à cuisiner, mais j'avais refusé, par peur qu'il m'empoisonne.

-Tu es fatiguant Edward, soupirai-je tandis qu'il faisait une énième réflexion sur la nourriture. Je ne t'oblige pas à manger, alors je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires. Et puis, c'est toi qui as critiqué mon manque d'alimentation il me semble.

Le revenant haussa les épaules.

-Il n'empêche que rien que l'odeur me révulse. Ça a l'air si… beurk !

Son nez se plissa, le rendant… assez mignon. Reprends-toi Bella ! C'est un fantôme, qui passe son temps à t'embêter ! Si je lui montrai le moindre intérêt, il allait en profiter.

-Tu respires vraiment ? M'étonnai-je. Je croyais que…

Edward rit devant ma gêne.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'oxygène, puisque je suis mort. Mais respirer est un réflexe. C'est une sorte de… commodité. C'est plus… humain.

A travers ces mots, je compris son besoin caché de ressembler aux vivants, de redevenir ce qu'il n'était plus.

-A quel âge es-tu… décédé ?

Mon nouveau colocataire me regarda avec étonnement, avant que son regard ne devienne distant.

-J'avais presque dix-huit ans, commença-t-il. J'étais parti avec des copains pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon meilleur ami. C'était un bar miteux, mais vu notre argent de poche et notre univers plutôt bourgeois, nous ne pouvions aller que là. Aucun des clients n'iraient nous dénoncer aux autorités, puisque nous étions tous mineurs. Nous avons passé plusieurs heures à boire, bière après bière. Je suis sorti pour un besoin pressant, et parce que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Il fit une pause. Je n'osais pas bouger, et je respirais aussi doucement que possible. J'avais peur qu'au moindre mouvement, la réminiscence d'Edward soit rompue. Je savais que c'était douloureux pour lui de se souvenir, mais je ne pouvais pas résister à en savoir plus sur lui et son passé.

-Il pleuvait ce soir-là. Je me suis un peu trop éloigné du bar, et ce qui devait arriver près d'un bar mal famé arriva. Un type plein de cicatrices a surgi du noir, armé d'un couteau. Il m'a ordonné de lui filer mon argent. J'ai refusé, mais il a insisté. J'ai fait deux pas en arrière, mais un deuxième est arrivé et m'a maintenu les bras. Le premier s'est approché et a planté son couteau une première fois, puis une deuxième, tout en répétant qu'il me prendrait tout.

Je crus qu'il allait s'arrêter là, parce qu'il soupira. Son regard se posa sur moi, mais j'ignorais s'il me voyait ou non.

-Je ne sais pas combien j'en ai reçu, mais je me suis évanoui au bout de plusieurs coups. J'avais dix dollars sur moi. Dix dollars et dix-huit cents, insista-t-il. J'étais celui qui avait le moins d'argent par rapport à mes amis, mais j'étais trop éméché pour être prudent.

Le silence revint. Il faisait nuit, et j'eus froid tout à coup. Je regrettai presque d'avoir posé la question : je me sentais comme une voyeuse, une intruse qui regardait la mort de quelqu'un sans bouger. Certes, je n'y étais pour rien, je n'aurais jamais pu faire quelque chose, mais j'étais mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolée pour toi, réussis-je à dire au bout d'un moment.

Je comprenais d'où venaient son cynisme et sa soi-disant indifférence, même si je n'étais pas certaine de toujours m'en accommoder. Sa mort avait été brutale, pour dix ridicules dollars. Edward haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'étais même pas née, et tes grands-parents n'avaient même pas dû coucher ensemble pour concevoir tes parents !

Il partit dans un fou-rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

-Tu verrais ta tête ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Toi, tu n'as jamais regardé de porno, ça se voit !

Je fis mine de lancer ma fourchette, le faisant rire plus fort. En attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits, je mis mes affaires au lave-vaisselle, rangeant au frigo ce qui devait l'être. Enfin, il réussit à retrouver son sérieux.

-Tu es plutôt drôle, quand tu ne ronchonnes pas, m'accorda-t-il mesquinement.

-Je te retourne le compliment, rétorquai-je avant de bailler. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher sans trop tarder.

-C'est une des choses qui me manque le plus. Dormir, rien qu'une nuit…

Après toutes les révélations d'aujourd'hui, je ne posai pas de question. J'étais fatiguée, et je n'étais pas sûre de supporter d'autres détails morbides ou carrément tristes. Je montai lourdement les marches, mais ce n'est qu'au bout de quatre marches que je me rendis compte que ce revenant au dédoublement de personnalités que je commençais à apprécier ne me suivait pas, me regardant monter les marches appuyé au comptoir de la cuisine.

-Tiens, tu ne viens pas me harceler ce soir ?

-Eh non, pas ce soir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que partie remise ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Ça sent trop le vivant par ici, on ne se demande pas pourquoi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais il était déjà parti après m'avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Je finis de rejoindre ma chambre, me préparai avant de m'allonger. Je ne m'endormis pas de suite, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles d'Edward avant qu'il ne s'éclipse, et je compris. Ce n'était pas une vacherie comme les autres : à travers ses mots narquois, il exprimait la souffrance qu'il ressentait près des humains, et encore plus près de moi.

* * *

Le lendemain des révélations d'Edward sur sa mort, je ne le vis pas. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que je voulais _vraiment_ le voir. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, mais l'envie de lui enlever un peu de cette douleur quotidienne. Je crois surtout que ma vision de lui avait changé : il n'était pas aussi con que je le pensais, et ce que je prenais pour des provocations n'étaient que des mystifications destinées à cacher sa faiblesse.

Je passai la journée à tourner en rond, regardant souvent autour de moi dans l'espoir de trouver Edward appuyé contre le mur, allongé sur la rampe, couché sur le divan… Bref, des gamineries. Surtout, je me posai des questions : pourquoi me fuyait-il ? Avait-il peur que j'ai pitié de lui ? Se sentait-il vulnérable ? Ou bien est-ce que son humeur du jour lui donnait simplement envie de rester dehors à me regarder pour mieux se moquer de moi ? Il était fort à ce jeu-là. Ma dernière hypothèse était qu'il fuyait les tâches qu'il s'était proposé de faire, par ennui ou par paresse.

Au final, je n'avançai sur aucune des tâches que je m'étais imposée, et à part un dépoussiérage de la télévision accrochée au mur, je ne fis rien de plus que rester couchée à regarder ladite télé.

* * *

Les jours passèrent doucement, semaine après semaine.

Edward était revenu, mais refusait désormais de me parler de son passé, que ce soit lorsqu'il était encore en vie, ou déjà fantôme. Il m'aidait assez bien, excellant dans le jardinage. Il avait la main verte, et s'amusait à me dire que depuis qu'il mettait la main à la pâte, les parterres de fleurs étaient magnifiques, plus qu'avant qu'il ne s'en occupe. Les premières fois, j'avais râlé, refusant de l'admettre, mais ça aurait été nier l'évidence : Edward _avait_ un lien avec les plantes.

S'il refusait d'en révéler plus sur son passé, il m'avait tout de même donné des détails sur lui et ses capacités. Par exemple, il avait une force plutôt phénoménale, et une vitesse de course à l'épreuve des avions de chasse. Ses cinq sens étaient décuplés, un avantage pour entendre mes gaffes ou voir les grains de poussières que je n'avais pas enlevé.

Gladys passait de temps en temps, faisait la cuisine, et je devais me forcer pour manger les quantités plutôt astronomiques qu'elle comptait me faire avaler. Elle se rassurait en me voyant dévorer, et lorsqu'elle partait, je congelais le reste. Cela me faisait plusieurs repas assurés sans préparation.

Il semblait qu'Edward et elle avaient la même idée : me faire engloutir un maximum de nourriture. Ils voulaient bien faire, mais j'avoue que, masochistement, je préférais la méthode de mon fantôme : au moment du repas, nous nous disputions sur n'importe quel sujet, et je finissais immanquablement par enfourner, de rage, les plats que j'avais fait cuire un peu plus tôt et qui ne me donnaient pas plus faim que ça. Edward gagnait à tous les coups, et peu importe à quelle distance de la cuisine je me trouvais, il savait amener la dispute sur la nourriture, que je mangeais.

Mon amie fonctionnaire m'amenait aussi en ville pour renouveler mes stocks, tant en produits ménagers qu'alimentaires. Elle communiquait avec ma mère, et j'étais certaine qu'elles préparaient une rencontre. Je supposais que Gladys et moi irions chez maman et Phil, au pays du soleil, parce que je voyais mal Renée venir jusqu'ici. Rien qu'à l'idée, j'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les deux femmes s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, et au fil de mes appels à ma mère, quand je prenais de ses nouvelles, je comprenais que Gladys lui donnait une meilleure image de Forks. Tout du moins de certains habitants.

En effet, je passais pour une marginale, et les spéculations sur moi allaient bon train. Certains pensaient que j'étais une droguée, et que Gladys me sortait uniquement lorsque j'étais clean. D'autres s'imaginaient que j'étais un peu dérangée, et que la réceptionniste du poste de police faisait en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Il y avait aussi les élucubrations à propos de la sorcellerie, sur le réseau de prostitution dont je faisais partie, et parfois sur le braconnage auquel je m'adonnais. J'avais même entendu un jour un vieil homme demander au propriétaire de la station d'essence, qui était le plus proche habitant de la villa, s'il avait déjà vu des lumières bizarres, ou entendu des bruits étranges. Il demanda ensuite s'il n'avait pas vu une soucoupe atterrir dans mon jardin. Bref, tous ces ragots me faisaient beaucoup rire. La question sur mon hypothétique grossesse, réel motif de ma retraite à Forks, fut vite abandonnée, mon ventre restant toujours aussi plat.

Cependant, les locaux restaient courtois, même si leurs faux sourires m'exaspéraient parfois. J'avais un ticket avec le fils Newton, Mike, et il était le seul à oser m'appeler à la villa. D'ailleurs, ça rendait Edward encore plus lunatique, puisqu'à certains moments il se moquait de moi et de ma vie de nonne sans sexe, et se croyait drôle en me disant de foncer et d'accepter un rendez-vous avec le boutonneux de la boutique de sport (Mike avait effectivement encore pas mal d'acné…), histoire d'avoir droit à des baisers baveux et tirer un coup vite fait. D'autres fois, mon revenant préféré s'énervait, disant que j'allais l'abandonner alors qu'il commençait à s'attacher à mon humeur de chien (il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impertinent). Ça le rendait très mignon, attendrissant et attirant.

J'arrivais donc à repousser Mike, mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le faire. Peut-être cela me ferait-il du bien de voir un garçon en chair et en os ? Gladys insistait pour que je sorte, pour que je m'aère et commence à faire mon deuil. Elle avait raison bien sûr, mais j'avais besoin d'encore un peu de temps.

Bref, tout se passa pour le mieux pendant ma convalescence, et je pus souffler de soulagement lorsque le médecin de l'hôpital m'enleva mon plâtre. Cela faisait deux jours que je cherchais un cadeau pour remercier Edward de son aide. D'intrus, il était devenu un ami. Un ami étrange qui ne laissait pas un jour sans me lancer des piques, mais un ami tout de même. Mais je n'avais toujours pas de présent pour lui. Peut-être qu'en allant faire la petite boutique de brocante de Forks, je trouverai une idée…

-Te voilà libérée, me fit remarquer mon amie fonctionnaire en souriant. Dommage qu'on ne doive pas revenir, il était mignon ton médecin !

Je soupirai devant ses jeux de sourcils suggestifs.

-Il a quoi ? Trente ans de moins que toi Gladys ? C'est un interne, tout juste sorti des bancs de la fac ! Et je te rappelle que tu es mariée avec John.

-Ce que tu es rabat-joie Bells ! Si on ne peut même plus donner son avis sur la marchandise…

-Bells ? Ris-je. Bella est déjà un diminutif, tu ne peux pas le diminuer encore. Tu veux faire quelque chose ?

-Aujourd'hui, c'est ta journée, me rappela-t-elle. Que veux-tu faire toi ?

Je ne pris pas cinq secondes pour réfléchir.

-Je voudrais aller à la librairie et à la brocante de Monsieur Bobskin. Je voudrais… Trouver un cadeau pour un ami.

-Un ami ? S'intéressa Gladys. Dans mon dos en plus ? Qui c'est ? Raconte !

Je dus trouver rapidement une histoire, et donnai la version qui me semblait la plus simple.

-C'est juste Mike. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, alors…

Je n'avais pas menti, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire du fils Newton. Sauf que le cadeau n'était pas pour lui, mais je n'allais pas dire à Gladys que c'était pour un fantôme.

Mon amie se gara juste devant la librairie, et nous avions convenu de nous rendre à la brocante à pieds. Ce serait bénéfique pour moi et la rééducation de ma jambe. Le médecin avait bien insisté sur le fait que je devais poser correctement le pied, sous peine de me tordre souvent la cheville.

Il était 10 heures du matin lorsque nous passâmes la porte de la librairie. C'était un magasin où j'étais venue quelques fois. La boutique sentait le livre neuf dans les premiers rayons, puis plus on s'enfonçait, plus l'odeur des vieux livres s'intensifiait. J'adorais rester dans ce coin-là, à toucher les couvertures de cuir et feuilleter les anciennes éditions des classiques de tous les pays. Cette fois, je voulais juste prendre un livre sur la botanique, et son histoire. Gladys, elle, était partie dans son rayon favori : les romans à l'eau de rose, où le parfait gentleman remportait toujours le cœur de la magnifique jeune fille. Mais je ne jugeais pas : chacun trouvait du réconfort dans son quotidien comme il pouvait.

Nous passâmes une heure dans la librairie, avant de nous diriger lentement vers le magasin de brocante. J'étais très heureuse de pouvoir marcher sans plâtre, j'avais l'impression d'être comme libre. Et surtout, cela voulait dire que j'étais capable de me venger, au moins essayer, d'Edward et ses blagues et facéties vaseuses.

La courte distance entre les deux magasins nous permit de discuter. Mon amie fonctionnaire me racontait des anecdotes sur mon père.

-Un jour, Mark, son adjoint, avait enfourné son quatrième beignet depuis le début de son service, c'est-à-dire une heure, et ton père l'a appelé dans son bureau. Mark est arrivé avec son cinquième beignet dans la main, et il avait encore la bouche pleine quand il a demandé à ton père ce qu'il voulait. Le pauvre Charlie a reçu des miettes plein sa chemise, alors qu'il devait avoir une vidéo conférence avec son supérieur une demi-heure plus tard.

Gladys était morte de rire, et essuyait ses larmes.

-Il a ordonné à Mark d'aller chez Mme Yorkie, qui tient un petit pressing à la sortie de la ville. Du coup, le Chef est resté vingt minutes torse nu, et je t'assure que ça sifflait à chaque fois qu'il devait sortir de son bureau !

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire, imaginant mon père, d'après la dernière photo qu'il m'avait envoyée, torse nu en train de se faire siffler par ses collègues, hommes ou femmes.

-Mark était tout gêné, et le lendemain, le Chef rigola beaucoup en faisant renverser le reste de son café sur les rapports de Mark qu'il avait posé une minute avant sur son bureau. Tu aurais dû voir ton père ! « Oh, je suis tellement désolé » Imita Gladys. « Un geste maladroit… Vous n'avez qu'à les refaire dans la journée ! ». Bien entendu, ce sont des rapports où il y a des parties écrites à la main.

Mon amie soupira.

-Ton père était un chic type, qui savait rire, mais aussi être très sérieux quand il le fallait. Son boulot, c'était sa vie, et on voyait qu'il aimait ça. On n'a toujours pas enlevé son nom sur la porte de son bureau, et son remplaçant ne dit rien. Il a accepté qu'une photo de Charlie soit posée sur une armoire basse.

Je ne répondis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Cette femme en savait sûrement plus que moi sur mon père, et ce simple fait pesait sur mon cœur. Mais elle n'y était pour rien, et moi non plus, comme dirait Edward. Il dirait « Arrête de vouloir porter la Terre entière ! Tu n'as que deux épaules, et je ne suis même pas certain que tu pourrais soulever un simple vase d'Anduze. » Bien sûr, j'avais fait des recherches sur ce fameux vase, fabriqué en France et célèbre à Versailles. Inutile de dire que c'était très lourd et encombrant, mais Edward affirmait qu'il avait jonglé avec quatre de ces vases.

La boutique de brocante-quincaillerie était plus grande que je ne l'aurais pensé. De l'extérieur, on croirait qu'elle était très étroite et longue de quelques mètres seulement. Mais de l'intérieur… C'était immense : étalé sur trois étages, long de vingt-cinq mètres, avec des montagnes de vieilleries. J'avais l'impression d'être revenu cent cinquante ans en arrière, vu les articles vendus ici.

-Waouh ! Fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Une vieille dame au sourire sincère arriva doucement.

-Bonjour mesdames, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? Ou souhaitez-vous d'abord regarder si des objets vous attirent ?

-Merci Madame Bobskin, répondit Gladys. Bella cherche un cadeau pour un… ami.

Elle le dit sur un ton qui fit rire les deux femmes. Levant les yeux au ciel, j'avançai dans l'immense magasin, détaillant chaque article, le plus souvent recouvert de poussière. Il y avait des livres particulièrement anciens, des bibelots décoratifs, et des objets de tous les jours datant de quelques dizaines d'années à deux cents ans minimum. Ça allait des téléphones à cadran à des sabots en bois, en passant par une machine à laver manuelle, des vases, vaisselle, pichets en porcelaine, ou des fers à repasser en fonte, des horloges à balancier, des nécessaires de toilettes assorties à une malle de voyage, et même un phonographe. J'étais sûre que les plus beaux objets, les plus rares et anciens, n'étaient pas visibles, et surtout horriblement chers.

Je déambulai parmi les tables, les rayons, les chaises sur lesquelles étaient entassés les articles. Je savais que je voulais quelque chose d'ancien, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pourrait être. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas grand-chose d'Edward. Le mois qui venait de s'écouler était surtout rythmé par nos disputes concernant ma vie de « recluse » comme il l'appelait, mon alimentation, par l'évocation de ma vie chez Renée, et rarement, par des anecdotes lorsqu'il errait à travers le monde avant d'arriver à Forks. Le revenant avait lâchement fui les conversations quand elles ne lui plaisaient pas, surtout s'il s'agissait de ses goûts personnels, ou de ses moments préférés. Difficile dans ces conditions de trouver un cadeau qui pourrait lui plaire.

Finalement, après avoir passé en revue les trois étages, et une deuxième fois le rez-de-chaussée, je trouvai _the_ idée : le calendrier de son année de naissance. C'était un des seuls détails de sa vie que j'avais pu avoir (je ne savais même pas quel jour il était né, ni le mois), mais je ne m'avouais pas vaincue. Je pris le calendrier de 1883 et revins près de mon amie et la gérante. Un vieux monsieur était arrivé, et ils discutaient tous les trois.

-Martha a encore fait trop de gâteaux pour la fête des enfants de l'école élémentaire, disait-il. Alors, vous pouvez en prendre deux ou trois, je sais que votre mari est un gourmand. Et donnez-en à la petite.

Il me sourit en me voyant arriver, et passa derrière sa caisse enregistreuse qui ne datait pas d'hier.

-J'ai une piles de vieux journaux de cette année-là, fit-il remarquer. J'en ai du mois de janvier, avril, mai, juin, septembre et décembre.

-Je les prends tous, décidai-je. Il y en a beaucoup ?

-Une vingtaine en tout il me semble.

Je hochai la tête pour confirmer mes achats, et monsieur Bobskin alla me dénicher les gazettes tandis que sa femme nous amenait quatre gâteaux emballés dans du papier d'aluminium. Je payai les antiquités et Gladys et moi quittâmes le couple âgé.

-J'aime beaucoup ces gens, commenta la fonctionnaire de police. Ils ont vécu toute leur vie ici, à l'instar de leurs aïeuls, sur plusieurs générations. C'est le cas pour la plupart des habitants de Forks.

* * *

Retour à la villa. Edward était déjà là, mais il avait eu la bonne idée de se cacher lorsque Gladys me déposa, me demandant de faire attention à ne plus tomber d'une échelle. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'un fantôme grincheux avait pris place sur le canapé, les bras croisés et les jambes posées sur la table basse. Je me laissai tomber à côté de lui en soufflant.

-Tu n'es décidément pas la reine de la discrétion, râla-t-il.

-Excuse-moi de respirer, rétorquai-je. Tu es de mauvais poil aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Okay… Fis-je lentement. On reprend à zéro. Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ?

Pour la première fois, j'osai tendre la main, prête à ce qu'il y ait un contact. La seule fois où il avait posé sa main sur moi, j'étais dans les vapes, et je ne sentais pas vraiment quelque chose. Ça aurait pu être un sachet de glace que ça m'aurait fait le même effet. Edward regarda ma main, surpris, avant de me regarder comme s'il m'interrogeait des yeux. Ses yeux, foncés comme toujours, prirent une teinte encore plus sombre, ce que je croyais impossible.

Lentement, sans me quitter des yeux, il avança sa main. Au fil des jours, tout en m'aidant dans les tâches ménagères et le jardin, mon nouvel ami s'était peu à peu rapproché, supportant mieux ma proximité. Je ne savais pas s'il souffrait toujours autant, ou si à force d'habitudes, la douleur s'était estompée. J'espérais que ma deuxième hypothèse était la bonne, et que me toucher n'était pas douloureux. Lorsque nos deux mains furent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, je sentis l'air glacé qui émanait de lui, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Je ne savais pas si j'appréhendais le moment de nous toucher, ou si au contraire j'étais impatiente.

Je retins mon souffle lorsque sa peau fut contre la mienne. Le froid me brûla presque sur l'instant, mais je m'y habituai immédiatement, et la sensation devint plus supportable. Notre échange visuel se poursuivit, tandis que nos mains restaient jointes. Le temps sembla suspendu. Je n'arrivais pas à penser à quelque chose. Je n'arrivais même plus à savoir où j'étais. La pièce n'existait plus. Les autres n'existaient plus. Ma mère n'existait plus. Ma peine n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus rien. Rien que nous deux, dans cette bulle.

Ce fut lui qui rompit ce moment extraordinaire en se reculant, rompant notre connexion visuelle et physique. Je hoquetai en reprenant mon souffle, réalisant que j'avais cessé de respirer. Edward restait immobile, crispé, troublé, mais le regard lointain.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demandai-je en voyant qu'il ne daignait pas bouger.

Il cligna des yeux et son regard se posa sur moi. Il reprit ses esprits et s'éloigna d'un bond, allant s'asseoir contre la baie vitrée. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il avait mis un gouffre entre nous, parce qu'une nouvelle fois, il s'était déplacé à son allure, c'est-à-dire dans un souffle.

-Je voulais te remercier pour ton aide, fis-je finalement comme si de rien n'était.

Sous son regard curieux, je sortis de mon sac en toile le calendrier et les journaux. Je les posai sur la table basse et m'éloignai. Il attendit que je sois au niveau de la cuisine pour s'avancer vers la table, me remerciant d'un faible sourire. Il souffrait donc toujours de ma présence, et si tout à l'heure j'étais à l'aise, lui devait être au supplice.

Il découvrit le calendrier, et son sourire se fit plus franc. Mais lorsqu'il vit les journaux… Ses yeux scannèrent les unes, quand son attention fut attirée par un des quotidiens. Il prit le journal, le feuilleta à une rapidité démente avant de le froisser jusqu'à en faire une petite boule et le jeter au loin. Il atterrit près de la porte d'entrée, mais je fis comme si je n'avais rien vu parce qu'Edward lisait plus calmement les autres périodiques.

-Ça te plaît ? M'enquis-je.

-C'est un beau cadeau, me répondit-il en relevant la tête. Merci.

Je rougis, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Tu as bien profité de ta journée ? Me demanda-t-il en reprenant sa place près de la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit légèrement, se positionnant de manière à avoir de l'air frais.

-Je trouve libératoire de ne plus être dépendante des autres ! Ris-je. Et je peux me gratter autant que je veux !

Edward rit aussi, de bon cœur. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé, reprenant ma place.

-En effet, quel avantage, railla le revenant. Pour ma part, j'espère que tu vas aller plus vite, parce que quand je veux regarder la télé, tu fais toujours un boucan d'enfer et je n'entends rien.

-Moque-toi de moi autant que tu veux Edward, tu n'arriveras pas à entamer ma bonne humeur. Et j'ai acheté ça pour lire.

Je lui montrai mon exemplaire sur la botanique de William Turner avant de l'ouvrir et feuilleter. Il s'agissait d'une édition de 1924 très bien conservée, avec de magnifiques reproductions.

-Très joli, commenta mon ami. Tu essaies d'être meilleure que moi au jardin ?

Je haussai les épaules, reprenant son geste favori.

-Tu crois que je peux y arriver ? Demandai-je en souriant.

-Bah, peut-être d'ici quelques centaines d'années…

Je lui lançai un des petits coussins posés sur le canapé, mais le loupai, évidemment. Mon ventre se manifesta à ce moment-là.

-Tiens, je crois qu'il est temps de mettre la table !

Avant que je puisse me lever, il avait déjà dressé les couverts et attendait que j'arrive. Une fois levée, j'attendis que mon cœur se calme pour me rendre à la cuisine.

-Arrête de faire ça, grognai-je. Je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque à force.

-Tu aimes quand je te fais souffrir, avoue !

Son sourire suffisant me donna une nouvelle fois envie de le frapper, mais je me contentai de faire réchauffer les restes des tomates farcies de la veille. Mon repas fut rapide, et bien sûr, j'eus droit à une remarque de la part d'Edward.

-Bella, quand vas-tu cesser tes bêtises ? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ça.

-Quoi ça ?

-Tes bêtises ! En quoi te laisser mourir va t'aider ?

Je soupirai en laissant ma tête reposer sur ma main, mon coude sur la table.

-Je ne cherche pas à mourir. Sinon, j'aurais choisi une manière plus violente. Ça fait deux mois que tu me rabâches ça, mais il n'y a pas de raison. En plus, c'est de ta faute.

-Ma faute ? S'outra-t-il. C'est la meilleure !

Je me redressai, sentant la colère monter doucement en moi.

-Oui, ta faute ! Tu as commencé par me faire croire que j'étais folle, et tu as pris le ruban, me faisant la peur de ma vie en croyant que c'était aux propriétaires et que ça manquerait le jour où ils reviendraient, le tout pour me faire partir. Ensuite, tu te montres odieux, ne voulant que me pousser à bout. Tu as agi comme une girouette quand tu as proposé de m'aider, tout en battant le chaud et le froid, me rendant folle. Alors, dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux ! Okay, je n'ai pas eu un comportement exemplaire depuis mon arrivée, ok à cause de moi, tu souffres. Mais merde ! Je suis ici légalement, alors que tu ne fais que squatter !

Je me levai, de plus en plus agitée.

-Tu ne me dis presque jamais rien sur toi, ou même sur ta vie. Tu ne veux pas me donner de détails sur ton mode de vie, sur tes capacités autres que la force ou tes sens aiguisés, alors que je suis persuadée que tu caches plus ! Comment veux-tu que je ne perde pas l'appétit quand tu mets mes nerfs à l'épreuve ? Si j'ai un comportement morbide, ce n'est pas conscient, et je n'ai rien à te devoir ! Si tu veux que je fasse des efforts, fais-en toi aussi !

Ne supportant plus de voir son indifférence, je jetai le reste de mon assiette à la poubelle, mis mes couverts dans l'évier, et montai dans ma chambre aussi vite que je le pouvais sans le regarder. J'étais furieuse qu'il me traite comme si je ne savais pas m'occuper de moi. J'avais dix-huit ans presque ! Je savais prendre soin de moi !

Je pris mon temps à la salle de bain puis allai me coucher. Edward m'attendait dans la chambre, assis sur le lit en tailleur.

-Va au diable Edward, soupirai-je. Si tu veux continuer à te disputer avec moi, reviens demain. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Tu as des soucis féminins ? » Se moqua-t-il. « Je ne suis pas venu chercher la petite bête Bella», continua-t-il plus sérieusement. « Merci encore pour ton cadeau. C'est très gentil. Je n'aime pas te voir te négliger, juste parce que tu es en colère, ou fatiguée. Tu es plus jolie quand tu n'as plus la peau sur les os. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. C'était son troisième compliment en trois mois, alors quand il le disait, j'étais toute retournée. S'il continuait comme ça, j'allais vraiment m'attacher à lui.

-Passe une bonne nuit Bella, et repose-toi bien. Demain, c'est jardin !

-C'est toi qui décide maintenant ? Raillai-je.

-Au moins pour cette fois, oui !

Il sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. J'éteignis la lumière, prête à plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_**Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur Edward. Des réactions à chaud ? **_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier encore pour vos messages. Chacun d'eux me fait très plaisir, et m'encourage à faire de mon mieux pour continuer cette histoire. Merci pour vos mises en alertes et favoris, et bienvenue aux nouvelles qui nous rejoignent au fur et à mesure. **_

_**Tous mes voeux de rétablissement à htray, et une grosse pensée pour Erika à qui j'ai dédié cette fiction. **_

_**La suite... dimanche prochain si tout va bien.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous.**_

_**Bisous**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour,**

**Petite forme aujourd'hui, alors je passe juste le temps de vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis très heureuse de voir que, jusqu'à présent, vous adhérez à cette histoire. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui contribuent de près ou de loin à l'histoire et son déroulement. Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

**_Pov Bella_**

-Mais oui Mike, bien sûr que je t'aime bien, mais je ne préfère pas. Je veux dire, la maison n'est pas à moi, et…

-Oh allez Bella ! Me supplia le fils Newton. C'est pas comme si je te demandais pour faire la fête ! Je veux juste te rendre visite, dans un lieu plus intime que le magasin. Et tu pourrais me faire goûter à tes supers pâtisseries !

Si ce n'était pas s'incruster… Mais c'était Mike, il était ainsi. Il n'était pas méchant, il avait un air de « premier de la classe ». Intelligent, mais trop gamin pour laisser parler ses neurones.

-Bon, d'accord, me résignai-je. On dit demain ?

-Pourquoi pas cet après-midi ? Demain, je dois tenir le magasin, mes parents vont à Seattle pour voir leur fournisseur.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à un Edward mort de rire, qui ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Bon, avec un peu de chance, il accepterait de rester hors de la villa ?

-Je pense que c'est faisable.

-Super ! S'écria le jeune homme. Je serai là à 14 heures !

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha.

-Il est sûrement déjà parti se mettre sous la douche ! Pouffa mon fantôme hilare. J'en connais un qui va faire marcher son poignet !

Pour ne pas lui montrer mon rougissement extrême, je me réfugiai dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer les ingrédients pour les gâteaux.

-Tu vas vraiment faire la cuisine pour lui ? Me demanda curieusement Edward en s'asseyant souplement sur le comptoir. Sans blague ?

-Sans blague. Pour une fois, je ne cuisinerai pas que pour moi. Tu voudras bien nous laisser seuls ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon ami parce qu'il ne répondit pas de suite. Il était la bouche ouverte, mais se reprit en voyant que je l'observais. Son sourire malsain présageait déjà la teneur de ses propos.

-Oh oh ! Bella Swan va faire des cochonneries avec le boutonneux !

Il le répéta en chantant, encore et encore, tandis que je faisais ma pâte à cookies. Je savais que m'énerver ne servirait à rien : c'est ce qu'il voulait, et je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

-Ce n'est même pas drôle, dit-il soudain, cessant sa chanson idiote. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-Parce que ça te ferait trop plaisir, voilà pourquoi. S'il te plaît Edward ! Juste une demi-journée, le temps que …

Il leva un sourcil, attendant que je fasse un faux pas.

-Le temps de discuter et de le mettre à la porte, okay ?

-Tu as le béguin pour lui ? Questionna-t-il encore sérieusement.

-Je ne crois pas, répondis-je lentement. C'est juste… de l'amitié je suppose.

Edward me fixa, semblant chercher dans mes gestes, mon attitude, la véracité de mes paroles. Serait-il jaloux ? Je souris rien qu'à cette pensée.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ?

-Je me demandais pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça, et en quoi recevoir un ami te dérange. Tu es jaloux ?

-Jaloux, moi ?

Il éclata de rire, se roulant sur le meuble, pour tomber au sol dans un grand bruit. Vexée, je me remis à ma pâtisserie, refusant de le regarder. Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes avant de cesser de rire comme un idiot, puis il se releva.

-Excuse-moi Bella, mais là… Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça. Finalement, je suis content que tu sois restée ! Tu boudes ?

-Non.

-Pour te répondre, je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne suis pas porté sur les sacs d'os. Pas que tu sois moche mais bon, tu es trop vivante à mon goût.

Sa réponse me fit grogner, mais je décidai de saisir ma chance d'en connaître plus sur lui.

-Tu as déjà eu une petite copine ?

Edward souffla en s'allongeant sur le comptoir, allait-il me répondre ? J'insistai quand même.

-Même pas de ton vivant ? Ou est-ce qu'un jour, tu as croisé le chemin d'un beau fantôme féminin ?

-Et toi ? T'as déjà eu un petit-ami ? Ou est-ce que tu envisages une carrière au couvent ?

-Faudrait savoir, me moquai-je. Soit tu joues les mecs jaloux quand je vois des garçons, soit tu penses que je veux devenir nonne. Tu ne crois pas que tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre ?

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et fit une grimace en voyant ma boule de pâte à cookies. Je commençai à séparer la pâte pour en faire de petites billes que j'aplatis sur la grille du four.

-C'est tellement marrant de voir ton visage changer, à chaque fois, que je ne résiste pas. Tu peux voir qui tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu peux même t'en faire deux à la fois, en même temps, que ça ne me dérangerait pas ! Je ne serai pas contre de regarder en plus !

Je relevai la tête brutalement, pour voir son sourire victorieux. Ne voulant pas gâcher de pâte, je lui balançai la cuillère en bois, mais il la rattrapa trop facilement à mon goût.

-Je t'accorde cinq heures, dit-il finalement, faussement magnanime.

-Eh ! T'es pas mon père Edward ! On est deux à vivre ici, je te signale.

-Possible, mais tu y es plus souvent que moi. Je rate le match des Yankees contre les Mariners pour que tu puisses batifoler tranquille, alors tu pourrais me dire merci !

-Cause toujours !

Qu'il m'énervait, mais qu'il m'énervait ! Et il devait le savoir, vu son sourire crétin.

-Ton cœur a une super mélodie quand tu es en colère, affirma ce fichu fantôme en sautant du meuble. Je te laisse, l'odeur de ces… trucs commence à me rendre malade.

Il sortit à vitesse humaine en sifflotant.

-Foutu revenant ! Va te faire voir Edward ! Criai-je dans un cri libératoire.

J'enfournai mes cookies avant de commencer un simple cake aux raisins secs. J'avais beau bien aimer Mike, je ne comptais pas faire de la grande cuisine. Tout en mélangeant les ingrédients, je réfléchissais. Se pouvait-il qu'Edward soit réellement jaloux de Mike ? Pourquoi le serait-il ? Je veux dire, il n'y avait pas de raison. Je n'avais jamais intéressé les garçons, et je me doutais que Mike ne souhaitait me voir que parce que j'incarnais la nouveauté.

Une fois les cookies cuits, je mis le cake au four et allai prendre une douche avant de laver la baignoire et le lavabo que j'utilisais. Lorsque le four sonna, je redescendis, vérifiai la cuisson pour éteindre le four, laissant le gâteau à l'intérieur. Je donnai un coup d'éponge sur la table de la cuisine, rangeai le bazar qu'avait mis Edward sur la table basse. Il avait l'habitude de laisser traîner les magazines qu'il recevait ici (il avait un sacré compte en banque, et sa carte bancaire était dorée !). Il s'abonnait à des dizaines de revues divers : automobiles, pornographiques, sciences, et étrangement, un sur la médecine.

Il était 13 heures 45 quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Je m'y précipitai, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Mike était là, souriant, un maigre bouquet de fleurs des champs à la main.

-Hey ! Comment ça va Bella ?!

Il se jeta contre moi, me serrant un peu trop fort. La soudaineté de ce contact me mit mal à l'aise et je le repoussai gentiment.

-Je vais bien, l'assurai-je. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

-Tu parles ! Je suis tout excité depuis mon coup de fil. Alors, c'est là que tu vis ? Pas mal !

Il me prit la main, me tirant pour que je le suive. Il commença sa visite par l'immense pièce à vivre.

-Eh ben ! C'est immense ! Tu ne t'ennuies pas toute seule ici ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais, je ne reste pas vautrée sur le canapé à longueur de journée. Je fais en sorte que tout reste propre, et je t'assure que c'est du boulot !

Mike rit, j'eus l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi. Croyait-il que je faisais la fête tous les soirs et que je passais mes journées à dormir ?

Il continua sa visite. Après s'être extasié sur la cuisine, il monta au premier étage, ouvrant les portes au passage.

-Toutes ces chambres ! Ça laisse pas mal de place pour recevoir des copains !

-N'y pense même pas Mike ! Il est hors de question que je t'invite à passer la nuit ici, tes amis non plus. Ce n'est pas ma maison.

-Tu es vraiment rabat-joie Bella. Laisse-toi aller, juste une fois ! Y'a pas de mal à profiter du fric des autres !

Je secouai la tête, mais le blondinet ne se démonta pas. Il se tourna vers moi en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

-Je suis le premier à venir ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, se croyant peut-être séducteur.

-Oui. Et tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui le trainai jusqu'à la cuisine. Pendant qu'il faisait le tour du salon, je sortis de quoi faire du thé et manger le cake.

-Il y en a pour un paquet d'argent dans cette baraque ! Les proprios viennent souvent ?

-Je ne les ai jamais vus, avouai-je tandis que nous nous installions sur le canapé, le thé et les gâteaux étant posés sur la table basse. Et aussi bien, je serai déjà partie quand ils viendront.

-Tu veux partir ? S'étonna le fils Newton.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats, mais j'aurai peut-être une opportunité, un jour.

-Tu es intelligente, tu peux tout faire.

Son sourire satisfait montrait que c'était un compliment qui cachait quelque chose. Il continua néanmoins.

-J'ai toujours eu de bons résultats au lycée, et quand mes parents trouveront un employé, je pourrai aller à la fac. Tu as arrêté tes études ?

-Faute d'ambition pour le moment, oui. Un jour, qui sait…

* * *

Mike resta jusque tard. Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à visiter, à faire, à regarder. Il essaya de prendre ma main quelques fois, mais je n'étais pas prête. Pas avec lui en tout cas. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Il tenta plusieurs fois de me motiver pour aller avec lui à l'université de Seattle, me vantant les mérites du cursus de commerce.

-Je ne suis pas tellement attirée par ce domaine tu sais. Je suis plus une littéraire.

-Et alors ? On peut très bien faire quelque chose qu'on n'aime pas. Moi je voulais faire joueur de football américain.

-Toi ? Pouffai-je.

Mike n'avait aucune qualité sportive. Il était maigrelet, long à la détente, et aucune conscience collective.

-Hey ! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Le dernier jour de lycée, le coach m'a affirmé qu'un jour, je pourrai égaler les plus grands.

Je retins mon sourire, mais n'en pensai pas moins. A mon avis, le coach devait s'être moqué de lui, vu que Mike ne reviendrait pas l'année d'après.

Le blondinet voulut me faire un repas le soir, afin de continuer à « me séduire », dixit lui-même. Il me demanda de lui montrer tout ce que j'avais comme ingrédients, et je lui montrai la réserve à la cave. Il s'extasia une nouvelle fois devant l'immensité de la pièce, et je lui fis remarquer que c'était la même chose pour le garage.

Une fois remontés, il prépara du poulet aux petits légumes pendant que je dressais les couverts, puis nous nous mîmes à table. Le plat était… disons que j'avais connu meilleur. Mike parlait, parlait, et parlait encore. Son sujet favori : les appâts idéaux pour la pêche à la truite Arc-en-ciel. Je souriais par politesse, mais j'avais juste envie de bailler et aller me coucher.

Enfin, il recula sa chaise, se leva et vint vers moi, prenant ma main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. J'eus peur un instant qu'il me fasse une déclaration enflammée, mais il se contenta de me faire un baisemain.

-C'était une très bonne journée, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, ma main toujours dans la sienne. J'aime beaucoup ici, c'est… Grandiose !

-Oui, c'est joli. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le jardin.

-Bof, je ne suis pas très fleurs, alors hein…

Il embrassa ma joue, à la limite de la commissure des lèvres. J'eus un infime mouvement de recul, mais Mike ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.

-A très bientôt ma joli Belli !

Belli ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce surnom encore ? Je dus grimacer parce que mon invité rit.

-Fais pas cette tête, ça te va super bien, joli Belli !

Il l'avait dit lentement, et j'eus l'impression qu'il m'appelait « brebis ». Mike se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa voiture, parce qu'il avait commencé à pleuvoir très fort. Je secouai la tête, encore étonnée des dernières heures, avant de fermer la porte. Edward était contre le mur du salon, faisant le poirier, la tête en bas.

-Que fais-tu ? Osai-je demander.

-J'essaye d'évacuer les niaiseries que j'ai entendu depuis son arrivée, rigola-t-il. « Un jour, je serai milliardaire, je rachèterai d'immenses entreprises, et j'aurais plein de filles à mes pieds », imita-t-il. Et toi, tu t'es entendue ?

-Eh bien quoi ? Fis-je, revêche. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

Le voir tête en bas commençait à me rendre malade, aussi décidai-je de monter me coucher. Edward me suivit de loin, comme souvent.

-Tout était marrant ! Il te draguait, et tu n'étais même pas fichue de le voir ! Tu rentrais dans son jeu sans même t'en apercevoir ! Bella est amoureuse de Mike !

Il se mit à chanter cette phrase de manière enfantine, visiblement très satisfait de me voir en colère. Quand il vit que je ne m'abaisserais pas à lui répondre, il changea de tactique.

-Tu comptes le revoir ?

-Je le reverrai sans doute, oui. Je vais en ville de temps à autre je te signale.

-Je pense qu'il a l'intention de revenir squatter, si tu veux mon avis.

-Il ne reviendra pas, soupirai-je. Il mourait sûrement d'envie de visiter la villa, et maintenant que c'est fait, c'est bon, sa curiosité est satisfaite. Ils ont peu d'occasions de voir du neuf, alors ils en profitent quand ils le peuvent. Rien de plus.

-Mouais…

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu, et j'eus comme l'impression qu'il ne me disait pas tout. Il ne me laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir plus avant parce qu'il recommença à m'asticoter. Il s'était assis sur la commode, en face de moi qui étais dans le lit.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à sa question tout à l'heure.

-Laquelle ? Attends, tu veux dire que tu es resté là tout le temps ? Tu m'espionnes ?

Ça venait juste de faire tilt dans ma tête. Je lui avais demandé de me laisser seule ! N'avait-il aucun respect de l'intimité ?

-Franchement Edward ! Est-ce que je te suis quand tu t'en vas ?

-Je ne t'en empêche pas !

Son haussement d'épaules me fit voir rouge.

-T'es vraiment pénible ! Pas moyen d'avoir une intimité ! On est deux, je suis là _légalement_, et j'ai le droit à un minimum de discrétion, non ? Y'a pas un code de bonne conduite pour fantôme, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, je vais te rendre la vie impossible !

-Tu peux toujours essayer, pouffa-t-il, pas impressionné par ma crise de nerf. Tu viens vraiment de taper du pied dans le lit ?

-Bonne nuit Edward, coupai-je la discussion en me couchant, me tournant sur le côté.

-Tu boudes ? Gamine, va !

Il n'y eut plus un bruit, et je relevai la tête pour constater qu'il n'était plus là.

-Oui, mais moi, je n'ai que dix-huit ans ou presque, pas cent !

Je fermai les yeux en souriant devant le comportement d'Edward : il avait beau être absolument horripilant, il réussissait à me faire rire.

Le lendemain, je trouvai une lettre manuscrite, d'une très belle écriture fine, peut-être écrite à la plume même. Elle avait été écrite la veille, après que je me sois endormie.

_Mardi 12 octobre, 22h53_

_Bella,_

_Tu as la villa pour toi toute seule ! Pas que je te laisse tranquille, loin de là, mais j'ai besoin de rester au loin. Évite de tout casser, et pour l'amour du ciel, ne tombe pas !_

_Edward_

Rester au loin ? J'eus des remords en sachant que c'était à cause de moi qu'il avait besoin d'air pur. J'avais espéré qu'à force de me côtoyer, la douleur qu'il éprouvait aurait diminué. Mais c'était une utopie. Si ça avait été une autre que moi, peut-être aurait-il réussi à s'habituer, mais sa souffrance s'amplifiait en ma présence, plus qu'avec d'autres. Pourquoi une telle différence ? Après tout, j'avais d'autres endroits où aller, alors je pouvais peut-être lui laisser la villa… M'éloigner de temps à autre, pour le laisser… « respirer », sans mauvais jeu de mots. Au moins une journée, pas plus. Je n'allais pas non plus trop lui faciliter la vie !

Je fis ma minute d'humanité, et une fois prête, je préparai de quoi faire les baies vitrées. La pluie de ces derniers jours avait sali les carreaux, surtout ceux du rez-de-chaussée. Tout en frottant la vitre du salon, je vis le potager. En ce début d'automne, les légumes faisaient triste mine, et les fleurs s'étaient fanées. Il faudrait attendre le printemps pour replanter et voir fleurir à nouveau les couleurs.

Je n'avais plus l'habitude du calme : après un mois passé avec un fantôme bavard, ou en tout cas qui n'arrêtait pas de me bombarder de questions, ne se lassant jamais et insistant lorsqu'il n'avait pas de réponse, le silence était assourdissant, angoissant même. Je mis la chaîne hi-fi en marche, afin d'avoir un fond sonore. Je retournai ensuite à mon travail, chassant inlassablement chaque trace. Je faisais une vitre intérieure, puis la même extérieure. Le temps était couvert, mais parfois, un rayon de soleil réussissait à percer la couche nuageuse, et ça faisait joli. On avait l'impression qu'un faisceau lumineux venait du ciel, et attirait l'attention sur un coin du jardin.

Au bout d'un moment, je dansais à moitié sur l'escabeau, au rythme de la chanson Fearless, du groupe The Bravery. Je souris en repensant à la supplique d'Edward, comme quoi je ne devais pas tomber.

Où pouvait-il être ? Où allait-il quand il s'éloignait ? Avait-il un autre pied-à-terre ? Il me semblait qu'il avait dit, lors des premiers jours, qu'il n'avait qu'ici, et qu'il appréciait parce que la villa était loin de tout, surtout des vivants. S'ennuyait-il ? J'avais des remords : il était là avant moi, et surtout, il vivait ici pour être isolé. Moi, je venais juste l'envahir, le faire souffrir. Et si je cédais ? Si je décidai de partir, d'aller m'installer ailleurs ? Edward avait beau être horripilant, il n'avait pas à souffrir à cause de moi. Sous des dessous distants, parfois boudeur, il était généreux, autant que pouvait l'être un homme qui croyait être abandonné par la vie, un homme qui se croyait dépourvu d'âme. Il pouvait être aussi gentil que pénible, mais j'étais persuadée que ses remarques sarcastiques n'étaient que le reflet de son amertume. S'il était encore en vie, j'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de lui, de sa beauté mi-angélique, mi-ténébreuse, et de son côté gentleman. Mais il était mort, revenu parmi les vivants sous la forme d'un revenant, écœuré par la vie, en colère contre la mort.

Ce n'est que vers 16 heures que je me rendis compte que j'avais passé presque toute la journée à frotter les fenêtres, sans manger. Je me fis donc chauffer un thé, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir manger le soir. La bouilloire siffla, me faisant frissonner, et je décidai de manger une simple soupe. Je m'installai devant la télé avec ma boisson chaude, zappant pour trouver un programme intéressant. Il y avait justement un documentaire, où le journaliste tentait de répondre à la question : « Fantômes, démons, vampires, loups-garous, Yéti, Bigfoot, sirènes, zombies : mythes ou réalité ? ». Les personnes interrogées étaient hilarantes, tant elles semblaient persuadées d'avoir vu ces créatures en chair et en os. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'on peut _vraiment_ rencontrer Bigfoot en roulant sur une nationale ?

En même temps, j'avais bien pour colocataire un fantôme… A partir de là, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être réel ou non ? Voulant avoir des réponses, je visionnai le reportage jusqu'au bout. La morale fut qu'aucune preuve ne pouvait être faite de l'existence de ces créatures, mais que l'inverse était vrai aussi. Je fus déçue de ne pas avoir de réponse claire. J'avais accepté le fait qu'Edward était réel, mais voir cette émission m'avait perturbée, me faisant à nouveau me questionner sur ma santé mentale.

Je préparai une soupe de pâtes tout en regardant les informations. Un grand gala de charité était en préparation à Seattle, et le président des États-Unis était invité. Les dons seraient reversés à des associations contre le cancer. Deux policiers avaient été tués à Tacoma lors d'un contrôle routier. Un cambriolage avait eu lieu aussi à Tacoma dans un musée d'art : quatre parures de bijoux anciens de plusieurs époques, six tableaux de maître, deux sculptures, et dix vases, amphores, vaisselle… bref, des poteries. Le butin s'élèverait à six millions de dollars. Un tremblement de terre magnitude 4,8 avait secoué Los Angeles, faisant deux morts et dix blessés. La famine continuait au Sahel, en Afrique, faisant de nombreux morts chaque jour. Et au Japon, un riche milliardaire venait de mettre fin à ses jours.

Je mangeai rapidement devant le poste de télévision. Je regardai d'un œil un épisode des Simpson, tout en feuilletant un des magasines médicaux d'Edward et en mangeant. J'étais crevée, aussi montai-je me coucher à 21 heures. Je fis ma toilette, me mis en pyjama avant de m'allonger, la tête suffisamment relevée pour lire un peu. Je m'endormis en me demandant si Edward serait revenu le lendemain, ou s'il ne serait toujours pas là à mon réveil.

* * *

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui me dérangea. Intriguée, je me redressai et sortis du lit. En me concentrant, je pus entendre ce qui ressemblait à des chuchotements, des pas, et d'autres bruits que je n'arrivais pas à déterminer. J'avançai doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. Je n'avais aucun outil à portée de main pour me défendre, mais je pensais plus à un animal qui se serait glissé par le soupirail de la cave, que j'avais dû oublier de fermer, et qui s'empiffrait du contenu des placards ou du frigo. Ce que je pensais être des chuchotements devaient être tout simplement le souffle de l'animal sur la nourriture, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver ici ? J'étais la seule habitante à plusieurs kilomètres, et Forks était réputé pour son minuscule taux de criminalité.

Je descendis l'escalier plus rapidement, rassurée par mes déductions. Mais arrivée en bas, je me rendis compte que j'avais totalement faux : quatre personnes avaient envahi le rez-de-chaussée, seulement éclairés de leur lampe de poche. Deux d'entre eux tenaient un grand sac chacun, qu'ils remplissaient d'objets légers du salon : des poteries décoratives, les dvd, les horloges, les tableaux, le coupe-cigare en or… Un autre vidait la salle à manger, la délestant de l'argenterie et autres articles de table. Le dernier était dans la cuisine, mais je n'arrivais pas à le distinguer ou à voir ce qu'il faisait.

-Bouge pas toi !

Je fus interrompue dans ma contemplation par cet éclat de voix. Aussitôt, un des deux types du salon se précipita vers moi, et je n'avais pas eu le temps de monter trois marches pour fuir qu'il me tenait par le bras avant de me tirer vers lui, me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, le cambrioleur avait plus de réflexes que moi : il me rattrapa, m'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

-Lâchez-moi ! Criai-je en me débattant.

Les autres types étaient près de nous maintenant, et parmi eux, je reconnus le fils Newton, Dany, le frère ainé de Mike. Je l'avais vu quelques fois au magasin, lorsqu'il revenait de sa fac à Tacoma. Est-ce que Mike avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans ?

Je me débattais toujours, et redoublai de vigueur lorsque Dany sortit une corde. J'avais l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, mais en réalité, ça se fit très rapidement. Je fus ligotée en quelques secondes, et poussée sur le canapé.

-Reste là, m'ordonna Dany en brandissant un couteau. Gare à toi si tu bouges.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de moi, allumant une cigarette. Les autres s'activèrent de plus belle, emportant le maximum. Quand ils eurent terminé avec les objets légers, ils s'occupèrent de l'encombrant : l'écran plat, le lecteur dvd, les haut-parleurs, le four micro-onde, la collection de couteaux …

Dany était toujours en face de moi, et il ne bougea pas quand ses acolytes montèrent pour explorer l'étage. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. C'était de ma faute s'ils étaient là, j'en étais certaine. J'allais devoir me justifier, et répondre de ce vol. Que diraient les propriétaires ? Et s'ils venaient ici pour me demander de rembourser ?! S'ils me jetaient dehors après avoir pris tout ce que j'avais ?! Que dirait Edward ?!

-Eh ! Il y a même un flingue !

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Mike. Celui-ci dévala l'escalier comme un fou, une arme dans la main. Je me relevai, perturbée.

-Mike ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'arrêta, gêné. Là-haut, des bruits sourds se faisaient entendre. Que faisaient-ils ? Mike s'avança dans le salon.

-Ben… J'en ai marre d'être traité comme un gamin tu sais Bella. Tous les jours, mes parents s'attendent à ce que je sois le meilleur. Je ne suis que le gamin boutonneux, premier de la classe, qui fait rire tout le monde et qu'on ne vient voir que pour lui demander des services. Alors, quand j'ai vu le fric que je pouvais me faire dans une baraque comme ça… Ben j'en ai profité.

-Assieds-toi ! Aboya son frère à mon attention. Toi, donne-moi ça, dit-il en tendant la main vers son cadet.

-Non ! C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !

Mike eut l'air d'un gamin qu'on venait de punir. Il resta debout, les bras croisés, levant la tête de temps à autre quand un bruit était plus fort. Je m'étais assise à nouveau, par prudence.

-Et après ? M'enquis-je. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

-La ferme ! Grogna Dany. Mike, surveille-la, je vais voir où ils en sont.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva et rejoignit ses complices au premier. Mike se tourna vers moi et sourit.

-Alors, t'as réfléchi ? Ça ne te dirait pas de venir avec moi à l'université ?

Quoi ?! Il me proposait _réellement_ de l'accompagner ? Il devait vraiment avoir une araignée au plafond pour y croire.

-Euh… Il faut voir, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Ma mère voudrait que je fasse des études, elle sera peut-être heureuse si je vais à la fac de Seattle…

Mike sourit, au comble du bonheur semble-t-il. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais aller avec lui ? Comprenait-il que j'étais ligotée, et qu'il cambriolait ce que je considérais comme ma maison ? J'en étais presque à vouloir qu'Edward soit là, et qu'il fasse comprendre à ces sales types qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Et si mon fantôme ne revenait que le lendemain, j'espérais juste rester en vie pour dénoncer Mike et ses copains. J'étais presque sûre qu'Edward se ferait une joie de leur donner la trouille de leur vie.

Voyant que personne ne venait voir ce que Mike et moi faisions, je me remis debout.

-Détache-moi Mike, je te promets que je ne dirais rien à personne.

L'expression de confusion sur le visage de l'adolescent me choqua particulièrement. N'avait-il pas pensé aux conséquences ?

-Il faut que je demande à Dany… Il m'a dit de lui faire confiance.

Je reculai, pas après pas, me dirigeant lentement vers la porte d'entrée qui était restée entrouverte. Je supposai que Mike avait piqué mes clés sans que je ne m'en aperçoive.

-Reste-là Bella, me demanda le cadet des Newton en braquant le pistolet sur moi. Tu dois rester devant moi, je dois te surveiller !

Je restai immobile une seconde, retenant mon souffle, avant de reprendre mon avancée. Mike agrippa l'arme avec fébrilité, tout tremblant. Je stoppai tout mouvement par prudence. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant fit trembler la villa. Je sursautai en poussant un cri, mais la réaction de Mike dépassa la mienne. J'entendis une puissante détonation avant de voir Mike reculer, comme repoussé par une secousse. Je ne sus si la douleur me traversa avant de tomber, ou après ma chute. Tandis que je basculais vers l'arrière, j'eus juste le temps de songer que le destin était ironique, puisqu'il me permettait de mourir de la même façon que mon père.

* * *

**Merci encore de votre présence. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Je ne veux pas m'avancer pour le prochain chapitre, alors je vais dire dimanche prochain si tout va bien, sans garantie.**

**Passez une bonne semaine.**

**Bisous**


	11. Chapitre 10

**_Bonjour à toutes,_**

**_Encore une fois, vous avez été géniales avec tous vos messages. Merci beaucoup ! Je vous ai toutes remerciées personnellement, sauf nini54 _**(Je suis ravie de voir que Mike t'a surprise au moins un peu. Quant à Edward, je te laisse constater sa réaction qui j'espère te plaira. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas vous laisser trop attendre^^. Merci pour ton message**_)._**

**_Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'ai essayé de publier dimanche, mais le site beuguait, alors je le mets aujourd'hui._**

**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci à mes mamans virtuelles pour leur aide et leur présence. _**

* * *

Chapitre 10

**_Pov Bella_**

Est-ce que c'était ça la mort ? Un gros mal de tête et des cris ? Puis un énorme mal de crâne et le silence ? Je tentai de bouger, mais il ne se passa rien. Mon esprit était-il déconnecté de mon corps ?

Soudain, j'eus l'impression que ma tête fut plongée dans de la glace. Je fus tellement mal à l'aise que je suffoquai, cherchant à aspirer de l'oxygène.

-C'est fini Bella, c'est fini. Calme-toi s'il te plaît.

Ces mots, prononcés doucement, m'apaisèrent légèrement, mais si je réussis à mieux respirer, je n'arrivai toujours pas à reprendre conscience.

-Ne t'agite pas. Le boutonneux est parti, et ses amis aussi. Ils ne reviendront pas t'embêter, promis. Je suis là, je veille sur toi.

Une couche de chaleur enveloppa mon corps, me procurant une sensation de bien-être, comme si j'étais dans un cocon bien chaud. Je me laissai bercer par le bruit de la pluie cognant contre les baies vitrées, rassurée par la présence de mon fantôme.

_**Pov Edward**_

Elle dormait. J'avais mis un moment à la calmer.

Je m'étais enfoncé dans les forêts du Mont Olympic, pour me sortir l'odeur entêtante de Bella de l'esprit. Si au départ, je maudissais Bella pour la souffrance qu'elle me faisait endurer, désormais je restais près d'elle, autant que faire se pouvait, en encaissant la douleur. Celle-ci avait beau être plus forte comparée à celle engendrée par d'autres vivants, cela me dérangeait moins. Peut-être parce que c'était Bella, et que derrière une attitude casse-pieds, elle avait une âme noble, une gentillesse sans limite.

J'étais parti la veille, en fin de soirée, et je ne prévoyais pas de m'absenter longtemps. Mais comme cela m'arrivait de temps à autre, j'avais eu un trou de mémoire, et lorsque je repris mes esprits, le soleil commençait à décliner. J'avais perdu la journée, et étrangement j'étais en colère contre moi parce que j'avais laissé Bella seule presque 24 heures. Merde, je n'étais pas son père ! Elle n'allait pas tomber en morceaux si je n'étais pas là ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne… Pourtant, c'est en souriant que je revins vers la villa, prêt à embêter mon humaine préférée.

Je n'étais qu'à deux kilomètres quand je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il faisait nuit noir, et normalement Bella était censée dormir, seule. Or, plus d'un battement de cœur se faisaient entendre, dont un que je reconnaissais : celui de Mike Newton le boutonneux amoureux. Que faisaient ces intrus dans _ma_ maison ? Sans me poser plus de questions, je fonçai. J'entendis Bella supplier pour qu'on la détache, et l'autre idiot donner une réponse minable. Il était sûr d'être le cerveau, et il ne savait pas prendre une décision ? Mais achevez-le !

J'accélérai mon allure, et je ne remercierai jamais assez le voyou qui m'a assassiné. S'il ne m'avait pas tué, si je n'étais pas revenu sous la forme d'un revenant, je ne serai jamais arrivé à temps pour sauver Bella. J'arrivai juste au moment où les malfrats firent tomber l'armoire d'une chambre inoccupée. La jeune fille poussa un cri, tandis que ce froussard de Mike sursautait. Le coup partit tout seul, mais avant que la balle ne puisse toucher Bella, je me jetai entre les deux. Dans mon élan, je poussai Bella qui tomba à la renverse, avant de me jeter sur Newton.

Celui-ci s'était lamentablement pissé dessus, et il ne dut pas comprendre comment il se retrouva projeté à travers le salon, pour se retrouver dans la cuisine, le nez éclaté contre un placard bas. Sans m'attarder, je me précipitai au premier étage, et m'occupai des quatre autres types. J'en assommai un, en balançai un deuxième par la fenêtre (que j'ouvris préalablement), frappai le troisième avec assez de force pour lui refaire le portrait sans le tuer, et terminai en attachant le dernier avec du scotch renforcé que j'avais été cherché dans le garage, non sans le frapper une ou deux fois. Peut-être un peu plus, juste de quoi l'amocher pour qu'il se souvienne de ça en se regardant dans le miroir pendant quelques temps. Je faisais juste attention à ne pas les tuer, ça aurait été trop doux pour eux.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous hors d'état de nuire, je les entassai dans leur fourgonnette que je poussai sur la nationale, devant le panneau indicateur annonçant l'arrivée dans la ville de Forks. Je fermai à clé et la jetai au loin. C'était juste pour ma satisfaction personnelle, parce que vu comme je les avais laissés, il y avait peu de risques qu'ils se sauvent tous seuls. Je les entendis me menacer, puis crier misérablement à l'aide, ce qui me fit encore plus plaisir. Ensuite je retournai à la villa, et tout en m'agenouillant auprès de Bella, j'appelai la police. La réceptionniste nota tout en vitesse, et me remercia pour l'information. Je balançai le téléphone sur le canapé, et me concentrai sur mon… amie.

Elle était étendue au sol, ligotée les mains dans le dos, inconsciente. Sans geste brusque, je la détachai, veillant à ne pas l'abîmer plus. Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Mes souvenirs humains étaient rares, et je ne tenais pas à me les rappeler maintenant. Est-ce que je devais appeler la chère Gladys ? Cependant, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'être découvert. Je décidai de procéder par étapes. D'abord, essayer de la réveiller. Je filai à la cuisine humidifier un torchon que je tamponnai sur le visage de la jeune fille. Celle-ci tourna le visage en grimaçant, puis elle se mit à délirer.

-Ce n'était pas pour… le château… papa va bien… Il ne veut pas… Le moulin a dit oui… j'ai mangé l'avion… Non ! Pas ça !

Elle se débattit contre le vent. Je la transportai rapidement jusqu'à son lit, où elle continua à débiter des paroles sans queue ni tête, criant parfois. J'avais beau lui dire que tout allait bien, elle ne semblait pas m'entendre. Alors je la laissai se débattre, veillant simplement à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal.

Et soudain, alors que je passai mes mains sur son visage bouillant, elle se calma mais eut du mal à respirer, cherchant son oxygène.

-C'est fini Bella, c'est fini. Calme-toi s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille se calma. Elle grimaçait tout en bougeant la tête, comme si elle cherchait à sortir de l'inconscience.

-Ne t'agite pas. Le boutonneux est parti, et ses amis aussi. Ils ne reviendront pas t'embêter, promis. Je suis là, je veille sur toi.

Elle sourit légèrement lorsque j'évoquai cet abruti de Newton, avant de frissonner. J'allai chercher une couverture supplémentaire que je mis par-dessus la couette épaisse et deux autres couvertures. Bella soupira, puis sa respiration redevint régulière. Il pleuvait dehors, et les gouttes sur les fenêtres faisaient un bruit apaisant.

J'avais envie de retourner mettre une raclée aux salauds qui avaient osé venir ici et briser notre sérénité. Pire, ils avaient osé brutaliser Bella, _mon_ humaine. Il n'y avait que moi qui avais ce droit. Mes poings se serrèrent, mais heureusement pour eux, j'entendais les sirènes des flics, qui devaient être en train de se demander ce que faisaient ces idiots enfermés dans leur camionnette. Je n'avais pas peur qu'ils racontent ce qui s'était passé, parce qu'ils avaient peur que je les retrouve. Quand je les avais laissés, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à comprendre comment j'avais fait pour aller aussi vite, avoir une telle force, et ils ne comprendraient jamais.

Quand je fus certain que Bella ne se réveillerait pas, et qu'elle s'était calmée pour de bon, je sortis marcher aux alentours de la villa, m'assurant que tout allait bien. C'était en faisant cela que je compris d'où venait mon malaise, pourquoi je tendais l'oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit. J'avais eu peur. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je eu peur ? Est-ce que j'avais laissé des traces compromettantes sur moi ? Non, puisque je n'avais rien de matériel, à part mes nombreux faux papiers que j'avais caché dans une bouche d'aération. Est-ce que ça pouvait être en rapport avec ma maison ? Non, puisque je pouvais réparer n'importe quel truc moi-même. Peut-être que c'était la peur de voir arriver la police sur les lieux, peur qu'ils restent longtemps et qu'ils viennent envahir mon espace ? Ce n'était quand même pas… Est-ce que j'aurais eu peur pour Bella ? Le petit resserrement dans mon estomac me répondit. Visiblement, oui, j'avais eu peur pour Bella Swan.

C'était la première fois que j'avais peur pour quelqu'un depuis ma mort. J'avais été triste pour Elisabeth, mais jamais je n'avais eu peur. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas assez vantard pour croire que de mon vivant, la peur avait aussi été un sentiment inconnu. Seulement, j'aurais cru qu'après ma mort, je n'aurais plus à l'expérimenter, puisque rien ne pouvait me détruire, et que je n'avais plus personne pour qui avoir peur, après le décès de mes parents. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Bella avait été la deuxième personne à me toucher depuis mon trépas, la première ayant été la petite Bishop.

Tout en veillant à la sécurité de Bella et la villa, je respirai l'air pur, afin d'être prêt à rester près de mon amie pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées. Je ne savais pas comment se passeraient les prochaines heures, et surtout, j'espérais que la chute de Bella n'aurait aucune conséquence. J'avais lu, dans un livre médical, qu'il fallait vérifier des constantes après un coup à la tête. Est-ce que je devais le faire aussi ? Est-ce que son délire était mauvais signe ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si quelque chose allait mal ? Je tirai sur mes cheveux, complètement indécis pour la première fois depuis… ma mort.

J'allumai l'ordinateur de Bella et enregistrai les différentes choses à faire suite à un choc à la tête, puis allai auprès de la jeune fille. Celle-ci dormait profondément, c'est pour cela qu'il me fallut une bonne minute pour la sortir du sommeil.

-Edward, laisse-moi dormir, grogna-t-elle doucement, murmurant si bas que si j'avais été en vie, je ne l'aurais pas entendue. J'ai mal au crâne…

-Alors ouvre les yeux, que je puisse te donner de quoi te soulager.

Elle s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, mais finalement, au bout de seize secondes, Bella battit des paupières avant de les relever partiellement.

-Éteins la lumière, gémit-elle.

-Tu râles, alors tu vas bien, pouffai-je en lui tendant deux comprimés que je venais juste d'aller chercher. Je t'embêterai plus tard, alors profite bien de ton repos.

Elle prit les gélules dans sa main avant de les avaler. Jugeant qu'elle n'avait pas de problème de vision trouble ou double, je la laissai tranquille. C'est avec le sourire que je la regardai se rendormir, avant de retourner à ma lecture. Je décidai que si je trouvais quelque chose de suspect, j'appellerai un médecin ou les urgences. Mais ce n'était qu'une solution de dernier recours, parce que je n'aimais pas laisser des intrus venir ici. Même Gladys n'était pas forcément la bienvenue, de mon point de vue s'entend.

Finalement, le reste de la nuit se déroula bien, si ce n'est que Bella n'était pas très coopérative. Mais c'était digne d'une humaine casse-pieds, n'est-ce pas ?

Au petit matin, alors que je m'amusais avec un jeu vidéo sur l'ordinateur de Bella, confortablement installé dans le couloir en face de sa porte ouverte, je l'entendis grommeler.

-Edward ! Baisse ce foutu son !

Je mis le jeu sur pause avant de la rejoindre. Elle divaguait à nouveau, tout bas. Ses paroles étaient soufflées, tellement doucement que j'avais du mal à les entendre, mais le peu que je comprenais me donnait encore envie de frapper Newton et ses copains.

-Non, pas ça… Ce n'est pas à moi… Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? Il m'a abandonnée…

Je passai ma main sur l'arrière de son crâne, là où une belle bosse avait pris place. Bella grimaça en s'éloignant. Elle battit des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'enquit-elle en se relevant doucement. J'ai l'impression qu'un tank m'est passé dessus.

-Ton cher copain séducteur a voulu se faire un peu d'argent de poche, résumai-je. Et à première vue, ses collègues ont trouvé que tu étais de trop. Tu étais très belle dans ce déguisement !

La jeune fille me jeta un regard en biais.

-Tu ressemblais à un saucisson, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en souriant.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en soufflant.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

Bella s'effondra en avant, et je la retins avant que sa tête se parte trop en avant. Autant prévenir les torticolis, non ? Je la rallongeai tandis qu'elle se tournait sur le côté.

-Merci Edward. Je crois que je t'en dois une. Je vais te surnommer « le fantôme qui tombe à pic ».

Je ris de sa comparaison avec la série télé. Elle parlait bas, d'un ton las.

-Est-ce que tu vois des éléphants roses ?

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui émit un très léger rire.

-Non, je vois un fantôme qui refuse de me laisser la villa. C'est grave docteur ?

-Je vous recommande du repos, mademoiselle Swan. La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas foncer tête baissée.

-Eh ! S'outra-t-elle faiblement. Je croyais que c'était un animal qui était entré par la cave. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Ils m'auraient bien remarquée, parce que je pense qu'ils ont dû vérifier toutes les pièces. Je n'avais même pas une batte de baseball pour me défendre.

-Même si tu en avais eu une, tu n'aurais pas tenu une seconde, me moquai-je. Tu as pensé à un animal, et pas à moi ? Je suis choqué.

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, elle prit ma main. Je regardai nos mains jointes, avant de relever le regard vers son visage : elle avait une nouvelle fois fermé les yeux.

-Toujours pas de nausées ? M'enquis-je avant qu'elle ne se rendorme.

-Non, mais j'ai à nouveau mal au crâne.

Je lui apportai immédiatement des cachets, qu'elle prit sans rechigner.

-Ne pars pas Edward. Pas tout de suite.

Sa demande me toucha. Je l'observai se reposer, parce que je savais qu'elle ne dormait pas. Son rythme cardiaque me le prouvait. J'allai juste récupérer l'ordinateur et recommençai à jouer en sourdine. Le silence était roi, seuls les battements du cœur et la respiration de Bella résonnaient dans ma tête.

_**Pov Bella**_

J'entendais les doigts d'Edward taper sur les touches du clavier de mon ordinateur, mais ce simple son remplissait mon esprit, à la manière du carillon d'une cloche. Pourtant sentir la présence glacée d'Edward était réconfortant, alors même si j'avais un bon mal de crâne qui m'empêchait de me lever ou même de parler, je ne dormais pas, me contentant de ne penser à rien, ou presque.

Je me souvenais de mon appréhension en voyant l'arme dans la main de Mike braquée sur moi. Lorsque j'avais fait mine de partir, il avait paru si déterminé, que j'étais certaine qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer, même non intentionnellement. Ensuite, il y avait eu le bruit assourdissant, puis la détonation. C'est en basculant en arrière que je compris que Mike avait tiré, et que j'allais mourir. Étrangement, je n'avais pas peur, parce que j'allais pouvoir rejoindre mon père. Je croyais Edward quand il avait dit que mon père n'était pas un fantôme. Alors, si Charlie n'était pas un revenant, c'est qu'il était dans l'au-delà. Je n'y avais jamais cru jusqu'à présent, mais depuis ma rencontre avec Edward, j'avais envie d'y croire. Je fus donc reconnaissante de sentir une écrasante douleur, bien qu'un peu triste de quitter Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais revu Charlie. J'avais vu des tas de films et lu des livres où le personnage voyait un ami ou un parent décédé. Mais moi, je n'avais vu personne, et surtout pas mon père. Alors soit je n'étais pas morte, soit ce qu'on racontait aux enfants sur les anges, le paradis et l'enfer était bidon. A bien y réfléchir, je ne devais pas être bien morte, puisque j'avais mal à la tête, plus précisément à l'arrière. J'avais juste mal, mais pas moyen de bouger pour tenter de me soulager.

Je m'endormis et me réveillai plusieurs fois, mais Edward fut là à chaque fois, veillant sur moi et ma santé.

Je ne sus pas combien de temps je passai à délirer, divaguer, ou je ne sais quoi, mais finalement, je réussis à sortir de la chape de plomb. Des bruits étranges me parvenaient, et il me fallut un bon moment avant de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-Edward ! Baisse ce foutu son !

Je dus me rendormir, puisque ce fut une sensation de glace sur mon crâne qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Certes, j'eus besoin de m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais j'y arrivai assez bien puisque le visage de mon fantôme apparut dans mon champ de vision.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant doucement, reprenant lentement mes esprits. J'ai l'impression qu'un tank m'est passé dessus.

Edward fit un sourire moqueur, avant de me répondre.

-Ton cher copain séducteur a voulu se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Et à première vue, ses collègues ont trouvé que tu étais de trop. Tu étais très belle dans ce déguisement !

Je le regardai de travers, sachant que je n'allais pas forcément apprécier la suite. Je revoyais les images du frère de Mike, de la brutalité qu'avait utilisé le cambrioleur lorsqu'il m'avait attrapée pour m'empêcher de fuir, puis lorsque l'on m'attacha.

-Tu ressemblais à un saucisson, précisa-t-il en souriant niaisement, très amusé visiblement.

Je voulais m'énerver, et je pense que j'y réussis trop bien. Une douleur fulgurante traversa mon crâne. Je tentai de la juguler en tenant ma tête, mais je n'y réussis pas. Je me sentis nauséeuse avant d'être sans force. Je dus basculer puisque je repris mes esprits allongée, les mains d'Edward soutenant mon cou de ses mains glacées. C'est à cet instant que je pris conscience que c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé la vie. La balle n'avait pas dû me toucher, puisque seul l'arrière de mon crâne était douloureux, endroit où j'avais dû toucher le sol en tombant.

Et à présent, il s'occupait de moi, ce qui m'étonnait encore.

-Merci Edward, dis-je avec gratitude. Je crois que je t'en dois une. Je vais te surnommer « le fantôme qui tombe à pic ».

Un rire bas me répondit, mais il n'était pas moqueur ou ironique. Il me demanda si je voyais des éléphants roses, et je ne pus que rire, autant que me le permettait la douleur.

-Non, je vois un fantôme qui refuse de me laisser la villa. C'est grave docteur ?

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-Je vous recommande du repos, mademoiselle Swan. La prochaine fois, essayez de ne pas foncer tête baissée.

-Eh ! Me vexai-je. Je croyais que c'était un animal qui était entré par la cave. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ? Ils m'auraient bien remarquée, parce que je pense qu'ils ont dû vérifier toutes les pièces. Je n'avais même pas une batte de baseball pour me défendre.

-Même si tu en avais eu une, tu n'aurais pas tenu une seconde, railla-t-il. Tu as pensé à un animal, et pas à moi ? Je suis choqué.

Ne voulant pas continuer à me disputailler, je pris sa main. J'espérais ne pas le faire fuir, pourtant ça avait été plus fort que moi, parce que j'avais eu besoin de m'assurer qu'il restait là, même si j'avais les yeux fermés.

-Toujours pas de nausées ? Se renseigna-t-il.

-Non, mais j'ai à nouveau mal au crâne.

Il dégagea sa main doucement, avant de m'apporter de nouveaux antalgiques. Je ne voulais pas le voir repartir. Depuis mon arrivée ici, après les premières frayeurs qu'il m'avait causées (un jour où il faisait les carreaux tandis que je nettoyais l'argenterie, immobilisée par mon plâtre, il m'avait raconté - très amusé - tout ce qu'il avait inventé pour me faire partir), j'avais appris à le connaître, et surtout à l'apprécier. La preuve : avant que Mike et ses « copains » ne viennent dévaliser la villa, je songeais presque à le laisser gagner !

-Ne pars pas Edward, soufflai-je, lasse. Pas tout de suite.

Je n'entendis plus rien, si ce n'est le son des touches de mon ordinateur tandis qu'Edward jouait, si j'en jugeais par ses jurons étouffés. Je restai ainsi, les yeux fermés, sans trop réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui allait suivre. Qu'allaient dire les propriétaires ? L'employée de l'agence commerciale ? Et Gladys ? A coups sûrs, elle allait vouloir rester ici, m'obliger à vivre avec elle, ou même accepter que je reste ici avec une surveillance vidéo 24 heures sur 24.

Derrière mes paupières closes, je vis le jour grandir, la chambre s'illuminant au fur et à mesure. Mon ventre gronda, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir avaler quelque chose.

-Il faudrait songer à te lever Bella, me fit remarquer Edward. Tu fais autant de bruit que le tonnerre roulant dans une vallée encaissée.

Je soupirai avant de me redresser. Mon revenant préféré avait posé l'ordinateur au sol, et ouvrait la fenêtre. L'air frais entra, me faisant frissonner.

-Tu tiens à me faire attraper une pneumonie ? Grinçai-je.

-Tu es bien trop résistante, dit-il presque désinvolte en haussant les épaules. Va te chercher à manger.

J'obéis à moitié : munie d'une tasse de thé chaud et d'un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes, je m'installai sur le canapé, un plaid sur les genoux. Edward arriva peu après, s'asseyant loin de moi. Je regardai les informations locales à la télévision. Une journaliste au brushing impeccable parlait à la caméra, devant une camionnette taguée.

-La police a été appelée dans la nuit, et cinq jeunes gens ont été retrouvés. Ils ont avoué le cambriolage de trois villas en dehors de Forks, et plusieurs objets ont été trouvés dans le véhicule.

Je trouvai étrange le fait que je n'ai pas été contactée, et demandai des explications à Edward. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de regarder ses ongles.

-Il est possible qu'ils mettent un moment avant de trouver quelles villas ont été visitées. C'est fou comme la peur fait perdre la mémoire !

Il ricana. Je n'eus pas la force de m'énerver.

-J'espère juste que tu ne leur as pas fait de mal, soupirai-je.

-Tu te moques de moi ? C'était drôle, tu aurais dû voir leur tête ! Cette villa n'est pas la seule qu'ils ont cambriolée, et j'ai récupéré tous les objets qui m'appartiennent.

-Ce n'est pas à toi, rétorquai-je. Tu t'incrustes ici, tu te souviens ?

-Façon de parler, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. Je te disais juste qu'à moins que tu le dises à ta chère amie la policière, personne ne saura que ces crétins sont venus ici.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Je n'aime pas les visiteurs, ronchonna mon ami.

-Je m'en étais rendue compte. Je suppose que tu t'attends à ce que je garde le silence moi aussi ?

Il ne répondit pas, alors j'eus ma réponse.

-Edward, je peux te poser une question ?

-Dis toujours ! Je ne répondrai peut-être pas, mais essaye toujours.

-Quand je t'ai offert les journaux, tu t'es mis en colère en en lisant un. Pourquoi ?

Edward pinça les lèvres, en me regardant fixement. Allait-il me donner une réponse ?

-C'était le journal du lendemain de ma mort, dit-il finalement en baissant les yeux. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère, mais je n'arrive pas à garder mon calme. Je déteste ce jour, et chaque année, c'est juste… insupportable, parce que j'aurais dû _vraiment_ mourir, pas revenir sous cette forme. Je suis désolé si je t'ai surprise, mais c'est une réaction quasi-involontaire.

Je me posai une question très déplacée : y avait-il un article sur lui ? Sur sa disparition ? Y avait-il eu des recherches ? Cependant, je savais que demander ça le mettrait à nouveau en colère, et ça aurait été méchant de ma part. Je décidai de changer de sujet, puisqu'il semblait enclin à me donner des réponses pour une fois.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu puisses toucher les objets sans passer à travers ? Que je puisse moi aussi te toucher ? Je croyais que les fantômes n'avaient pas de substance.

Edward haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

-Je le croyais aussi. Pour moi, un fantôme, ça passe à travers les murs, ça agite ses chaînes en faisant « bouhouhouhouh ! », mais les histoires racontées aux enfants ne sont sans doute pas très vraies. J'ai été étonné quand j'ai pu toucher un arbre, puis quand j'ai dû ouvrir une fenêtre pour entrer dans une maison. Cependant, je suis content de pouvoir attraper des objets, ou même te toucher et le sentir, parce que ça me permet de vivre, au moins un peu, comme vous, les vivants. C'est un ersatz de vie, mais ça m'a aidé à ne pas sombrer dans une profonde dépression ou la folie.

Le silence s'installa, sans que je ne trouve à commenter ses paroles. J'avais aussi des préjugés sur les fantômes, mais lorsque j'avais commencé à croire aux affirmations du revenant, les premiers jours de notre rencontre, j'avais tout renié. Si Edward pouvait tout toucher sans passer à travers, alors c'est que les fantômes (s'il y avait d'autres revenants) avaient cette caractéristique. Finalement, je m'endormis rapidement devant le film qui commença après le bulletin d'informations.

* * *

A mon réveil, c'était le crépuscule. Edward n'était plus là, mais il avait placé sur la table basse, bien en évidence, deux sacs de Mc Donald d'où s'échappait l'odeur si typique des sandwichs. Comment avait-il fait ? Le fast-food le plus proche était à Port Angeles ! Je m'assis pour ouvrir le premier sachet : deux boissons, un carton de nuggets, un royal cheese, un Big Mac, un filet-O-fish, et un CBO Chiken. Dans l'autre : des frites, une salade Caesar, une salade au bacon, une salade Southwest au poulet grillé, une tarte aux s'moores et un Fruit & walnuts. En somme, il avait pris de tout, même pour le dessert. Je secouai la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Edward ? Tu ne connais pas le non-démesuré ?

Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire de toute cette nourriture ? Je pouvais toujours demander à cet idiot de fantôme d'aller porter ça à un foyer de SDF ? Je pris néanmoins le royal Cheese, et commençai à manger tout en zappant. Pourquoi payer autant de chaînes alors qu'il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant durant de longues heures dans la journée ? J'arrêtai ce ballet de programmes sur Les Simpson, n'ayant pas trop envie de réfléchir. Je grignotai mes frites, croustillantes à souhait, et pas trop salées, admirant les bêtises de Bart, souvent étranglé par son père. Alors, forcément, je repensai à Charlie. J'avais vraiment cru que j'allais pouvoir le revoir lorsque Mike avait tiré, mais à présent, je doutais que je pourrais _réellement_ le retrouver. Après tout, Edward avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un autre fantôme, alors il était peut-être l'unique revenant de l'histoire ?

Après mangé, je me levai et regardai autour de moi : cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas fait le ménage, et pourtant, pour une fois, je ne trouvais pas la pièce sale. C'était une première depuis mon arrivée ici. Est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose ? Cependant, je ne poussai pas plus mon investigation mentale puisque je me levai, rangeai les sacs du fast-food dans un placard et nettoyai la table basse qui, elle, était pleine du gras des sachets. Je passai plusieurs fois, pour être sûre que ça soit propre, puis je cherchai le journal qu'Edward avait froissé. Après cinq minutes de recherches dans la corbeille à papier, je ne trouvai rien, aussi compris-je que le fantôme l'avait détruit ou emporté. Déçue de ne pas avoir la réponse, je montai me doucher.

Cette douche m'aida à recouvrer mes forces. Une fois propre, je m'habillai, me préparant à sortir en ville. J'avais besoin de chocolat et de shampoing. N'ayant pas envie de me lancer dans une tâche ménagère à dix-sept heures, je préférais voir du monde. Je commençai ma tournée par une visite au poste de police. Un flic me salua en sortant, me tenant la porte pour que j'entre. Gladys était au téléphone, aussi m'assis-je sur le comptoir, juste à côté d'elle, le dos tourné à la porte d'entrée.

-Oui, calmez-vous Anna, disait-elle calmement. Une patrouille est en route, ils vont vous aider. Une ambulance les suit. Non Anna, restez au téléphone. Respirer doucement. Vous entendez les sirènes ? Bien, alors ne raccrochez pas, mais sortez faire signe aux agents.

Elle me fit un petit signe de salut de la main, avant de reprendre.

-Bien, alors à plus tard Greg ! Terminé.

Elle enleva son casque et se leva pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Hey ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Gladys, et toi ?

-Comme tu le vois, toujours occupée ! » Elle se rassit, héla un de ses collègues pour lui demander deux canettes de soda. « Alors, la villa tient toujours debout ?

Mon amie se moquait de moi souvent, avançant que je la nettoyais trop souvent, et que j'allais user les murs, les fragilisant jusqu'à les faire tomber.

-Tout est toujours aussi solide qu'avant. Et je n'ai touché à aucun produit ménager aujourd'hui !

Elle mit sa main sur mon front avant de la retirer vivement et la secouer, comme si je l'avais brûlée.

-J'ai entendu parler d'un cambriolage, lançai-je l'air de rien. Près d'ici, c'est ça ?

-Saleté de journalistes, grommela la réceptionniste. Ils sont toujours là quand on voudrait taire quelque chose. On a retrouvé les deux fils Newton et trois autres petits voyous dans une camionnette, en piteux état. Ils refusaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux, mais l'un d'entre eux était couvert de coupures, dont certaines plutôt profondes, et une fracture du bras droit.

-Où sont-ils maintenant ?

-En bas, dans des cellules séparées. Ils ont avoué le cambriolage de trois propriétés, et ils attendent leur avocat. Tu aurais dû voir Madame Newton », rit-elle. « Elle était toute rouge, et elle a carrément frappé Mike avec son parapluie !

Je ris, ayant l'image mentale de la scène. Cependant, j'étais soulagée parce qu'aucun n'avait visiblement prononcé mon nom, ou même mentionnée la villa ni Edward. Ça aurait fait drôle si Mike et ses copains parlaient d'un fantôme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils risquent quoi ? M'enquis-je.

-Quelques mois à quelques années de prison, et une amende. L'enquête permettra de savoir qui est, ou qui sont, à l'origine de l'idée et la part de responsabilité de chacun. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Mike a juste suivi les autres. Je pense que le juge va le laisser sortir avec juste une caution. Mais pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ?

-Comme ça, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Ça aurait pu être chez moi.

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur Bella. Dany Newton et ses copains de Port Angeles vont avoir d'autres chats à fouetter dans les semaines à venir. Une chose m'étonne, et je ne suis pas la seule à être intriguée : quand ils ont été sortis du véhicule, et même deux heures après, ils bégayaient, et ils regardaient partout autour d'eux. Et ils refusent de dire comment ils se sont retrouvés amochés et enfermés, ni comment ça se fait que la clé du camion a été retrouvée à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'eux.

-Peut-être un des propriétaires, furieux, qui ne veut pas être accusé et qui leur a fait peur, suggérai-je aussi naïvement que possible.

-Ce serait bizarre, mais possible. On verra bien si leur avocat va réussir à les faire parler.

-Ils ont peut-être abusé de l'héroïne ! Pouffai-je.

Gladys me regarda bizarrement, avant de sourire.

-Qui sait ! Que fais-tu pour Noël ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le téléphone sonna, et Gladys remit son casque avant d'appuyer sur la touche pour décrocher. Rassurée par notre conversation, je lui fis un petit signe de la main puis sortis du poste de police. Je me rendis au petit magasin, et pus faire mes achats en toute tranquillité. En ressortant, je vis la mère de Mike et Dany qui sortait de sa voiture, un parapluie cassé à la main. Je dus retenir mon sourire, observant la scène : madame Newton claqua la porte de son magasin, mit la pancarte « Fermé », et toute la ville put entendre le couple se disputer, et même des objets se briser. Plusieurs habitants, des hommes comme des femmes, sortirent de chez eux, tendant l'oreille pour entendre. Preuve que plus la ville est petite, plus les gens adorent les commérages et se mêler de la vie de leurs voisins.

Après avoir mis mes emplettes dans le coffre, je fis un détour par le fleuriste, achetai sept lys blancs avant de me rendre au cimetière. Je marchai lentement, remontant les allées d'herbes et de pierres blanches, signalant les emplacements des tombes, jusqu'à celle de mon père. Une plaque de marbre blanc était posée au sol, et quelques mots y étaient gravés :

_A Charlie Swan,_

_Shérif dévoué à sa ville et son travail,_

_Père aimé trop tôt disparu, _

_Pour toujours dans nos cœurs._

De nombreuses gerbes de fleurs étaient déposées autour de la plaque, ainsi que de multiples bouquets. Charlie était très apprécié des habitants de Forks, et je pouvais le voir à chaque fois que je sortais. Dès que je croisais quelqu'un, j'étais soit saluée avec respect, soit accostée. Parfois, la personne me racontait une anecdote. C'était souvent les personnes âgées, et des gens du même âge que mon père qui me confiaient ces histoires. J'attendais d'être à la villa pour pleurer, parce que chaque récit, chaque parole le concernant me rappelait que j'étais arrivée trop tard. Quand je venais me recueillir, je ne pouvais pas me retenir de verser mes larmes, et j'étais toute retournée. Ces visites ne m'apaisaient toujours pas, tant j'étais bourrée de remords.

Mais aujourd'hui, je venais ici en paix. J'avais cru que mon temps parmi les vivants était arrivé à son terme, j'avais cru rejoindre Charlie. Et pourtant, j'étais étrangement sereine. Peut-être parce que j'avais cru voir la mort, et que ça me faisait relativiser. Il était temps de faire mon deuil, de le commencer correctement. C'est pourquoi je m'agenouillai et déposai mes fleurs devant la plaque. Jusqu'à présent, je trouvais idiots ceux qui parlaient à voix haute à leurs défunts dans les films, mais j'avais compris que dire tout haut ce qu'on pensait aidait à évacuer le chagrin.

-Bonjour papa, dis-je doucement. Je sais que je ne suis pas venue ici souvent… Je me sens idiote à parler toute seule, mais… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! J'en veux à maman, mais surtout à moi. J'aurais dû insister plus, ou même fuguer…

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'une fugue aurait plu à ton père, chantonna une voix horripilante.

Je tournai la tête vers un groupe de buissons, pour voir Edward allongé dans l'herbe, sa main droite soutenant sa tête.

-Edward ! Fulminai-je tout bas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je m'assure que tu vas bien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, ça m'amuse tellement de te voir devenir toute rouge !

Je vérifiai que le cimetière était désert avant de m'approcher des buissons.

-Fiche le camp ! Et d'abord, est-ce que quelqu'un peut te voir, en dehors de moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui, Bella. Je n'apparais pas qu'aux filles désespérées qui vont bientôt mourir !

-Espèce de… Commençai-je en m'avançant la main levée, prête à le frapper. Je ne suis pas désespérée !

-Tu es frustrée, c'est pareil ! Je suis certain que ton petit Mike t'aurait sauté dessus, s'il n'avait pas fanfaronné sur sa visite à la villa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Edward décala sa tête de quelques millimètres.

-Tu devrais finir ce que tu es venue faire, sinon la vieille dame au chien va finir par appeler un médecin.

Je me dévissai la tête pour voir au milieu d'une allée une dame, courbée par l'âge, agrippée à une canne d'une main tandis que l'autre tenait un petit chien en laisse. La vieille femme me regardait étonnée, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, la tête penchée sur le côté. A coup sûr, elle devait me prendre pour une folle.

-Tu crois que… commençai-je en me retournant vers Edward, pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus là.

Ne voulant pas passer pour plus démente que je l'étais, je retournai sur la tombe de Charlie. Je restai ce que je supposai de longues secondes, à penser à tout et à rien. Mais surtout à mon père. A son sourire sur les photos, à ses éclats de rire au téléphone, à ses moues boudeuses lors de nos conversations par caméra, à ses anecdotes du travail, à ses rapports de pêche, et à son ironie lorsqu'il évoquait son réfrigérateur rempli de restes de plats tout prêt, de bières et de yaourts. A sa bonne humeur. A ses grimaces quand il s'apercevait qu'il pleuvait. Bref, à nos longues conversations au téléphone, par Skype, ou même à nos mails.

Au fur et à mesure de nos échanges, il m'avait fait découvrir sa maison grâce à quelques photographies (Charlie ne possédait qu'un appareil argentique, avec lesquels il fallait développer une pellicule). Tout d'abord, la visite avait commencé par la cuisine. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait tout rangé et nettoyé exceptionnellement pour prendre la photo, me faisant sourire. Ensuite, ça avait été le salon, mais là, pas de ménage : la pièce était en désordre, avec un carton de pizza au sol, et deux canettes de bière sur la table basse. Un plaid était roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé, et un coussin gisait au sol, devant le sofa, signe que mon père devait poser ses pieds dessus. Il n'avait pas jugé la salle de bain intéressante, mais il m'avait fait des clichés de sa chambre, du jardin, et de sa voiture (qui semblait lui tenir lieu de femme à certains moments. Il m'avait avoué qu'il lui parlait à voix haute, et lui avait donné un petit nom : Lily).

Une fois, il m'avait expliqué que ma chambre d'enfant était restée telle quelle, et je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait s'en servir comme bureau ou chambre d'amis. Plusieurs jours plus tard, il m'avait annoncé tout fier qu'il avait refait la pièce. Il avait fait des photos, et il me les montra pendant notre échange vidéo.

-J'ai peins les murs en taupe clair, ça te plait ?

-Oui, c'est bien, ça éclaire la pièce. Avec un peu de chance, un rayon de soleil l'éclairera un jour !

Charlie avait éclaté de rire, avant de me montrer un autre cliché. On voyait la pièce dans son ensemble, avec en son milieu un lit double, avec un couvre-lit mi-blanc et mi-bordeaux. Contre un mur, plusieurs étagères supportaient des livres, des photos de moi que je lui avais envoyées, et des coquillages. Les rideaux étaient jaune doré, légèrement délavés, d'une façon qui ne les rendait pas moins beaux. Et au centre du lit, une peluche : un petit ours, figure locale de la faune. Une des rares que ma mère avait oubliée en partant avec moi. Le ventre était brun clair, alors que le reste du corps était foncé.

-Si un jour tu viens, je veux que tu aies une chambre à ton goût, avait-il dit. Mais si tu veux que je change quelque chose…

-Non papa, c'est très beau, ne change rien, avais-je souri.

Il avait quand même tenu à y ajouter une lampe de sel, et un attrape-rêve fabriqué par un ami indien, de la réserve Quileute, au bord de la mer. Puis ça avait été un tableau représentant les falaises de Forks. Après, ce fut une peluche (un petit chat) qu'il avait reçu après un sauvetage, celui d'un chaton coincé au fond d'un puits.

Une larme roula le long de ma joue, en me rendant compte que Charlie préparait ma venue, espérant qu'un jour, je lui annonce que j'arrivais. Jamais je ne lui avais fait ce cadeau. Je comprenais que j'aurais dû lui dire. J'aurais dû lui annoncer mon intention d'aller le voir, de le rejoindre. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait.

-Je te demande pardon papa, murmurai-je. Si j'avais su…

J'embrassai ma main et la posai sur la plaque de marbre, fermant fortement les yeux pour revoir Charlie derrière mes paupières closes. Puis je me relevai et retournai à la voiture pour rentrer à la villa. Je profitai du retour pour essuyer mes larmes, et me calmer. Edward serait sûrement là à m'attendre, et je ne voulais pas me montrer faible devant lui. Par orgueil, c'était certain, mais ce mec était attirant de manière horripilante. Je n'arrivais plus à me mettre en colère contre lui, surtout quand il me faisait des coups comme au cimetière. Alors je préférais me faire une sorte de carapace.

Ce fainéant de revenant était avachi sur le canapé, vautré devant un match de basketball.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Grognai-je en me battant avec les sachets de l'épicerie.

-Non, c'est tellement rigolo de te laisser porter un paquet lourd !

Eh bien, c'en était terminé de la trêve due au cambriolage…

* * *

_**Ce chapitre contenait pas mal de choses, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. **_

_**Pour la suite... Aussi rapidement que faire se peut. Pas de fin sadique, donc si je ne peux pas mettre le chapitre dimanche prochain, j'aurais moins de remords. **_

_**Merci pour votre soutien, prenez soin de vous. Bonne semaine. **_

_**Bisous**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Avec toutes mes excuses, voilà un chapitre, en attendant celui de demain... **

* * *

Chapitre 11

**_Pov Bella_**

Après avoir rangé les courses toute seule, je préparai un pain de viande avec des poivrons rissolés pour mon repas du soir, n'ayant pas très faim ce midi. Edward s'était éclipsé, prétextant une envie d'aller courir. A mon avis, c'était plus une façon polie d'échapper au bruit de l'aspirateur. Froussard !

Je passai l'aspirateur au rez-de-chaussée, puis sur les marches, et enfin à l'étage. Comme à chaque fois que je passai devant la pièce fermée à clé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle renfermait. Des secrets ? A n'en pas douter, mais de quelle nature ? Un cadavre ? Non, ça sentirait trop, depuis le temps… Un coffre-fort bourré d'argent ou de diamants ? Des objets volés ? Une pièce de musée rare ? Des papiers compromettants ?

-Arg ! Je déteste ne pas savoir ! Si seulement ce débile de fantôme pouvait passer à travers les murs ! Mais non, même pas !

Je terminai mon ménage, avant de redescendre l'appareil. Edward n'était pas revenu, mais la nuit commençait à tomber. Nous étions fin novembre, et la neige ne tarderait pas. Les météorologistes trouvaient étrange qu'elle ne soit pas déjà arrivée, aussi prédisaient-ils de fortes chutes abondantes pour les jours à venir.

Je m'installai devant un film, profitant de l'absence de mon « colocataire forcé ». Il avait tendance à monopoliser la télécommande, et je n'avais même pas cherché à tenter de la reprendre : je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Cependant, tout en visionnant le film, je m'interrogeais sur les propos d'Edward au cimetière. Pourquoi avait-il parlé de Mike et la villa ?

N'y tenant plus, je me levai, sortis sur la terrasse et appelai mon ami à grands cris.

-Edward ! Viens ici ! Je veux qu'on parle ! Edwaaaaard ! Où est-ce que tu te caches ?!

Des bruissements de feuilles se firent entendre, mais l'obscurité m'empêcha de voir. Une rafale de vent me fit grelotter, aussi retournai-je dans la maison, fermant la baie vitrée en grommelant des injures à l'encontre du revenant.

-Tu vas finir en enfer pour ça, chantonna une voix qui me fit serrer les poings.

Je me retournai pour voir Edward debout, appuyé contre le mur. Il avait ce sourire en coin narquois, qui me donnait juste envie de le frapper. Je lui tirai la langue puérilement, avant de retourner m'asseoir. J'avais allumé le chauffage depuis plusieurs jours, et les radiateurs diffusaient une douce chaleur. Je n'avais pas essayé d'allumer la cheminée, pare que je ne n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant, et que j'avais peur de ne pas maîtriser le feu. En plus, je n'avais même pas pensé à demander si elle était ramonée régulièrement.

-Tu veux parler de quoi ? De ta décision de me laisser la villa ? Tu cèdes enfin ?

-Rêve ! Mais tout à l'heure, tu as parlé de Mike, et ça avait l'air intéressant.

-Oh ! » Il s'assit en tailleur et me regarda, un peu plus sérieux. « Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Pourquoi as-tu dis que Mike avait fanfaronné ?

-Parce que c'est vrai, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules. Quand il est rentré chez lui, il a listé à quelques meubles près ce qui se trouvait dans notre villa. Quand son frère est arrivé pour le repas, Mike a à nouveau fait le mariole, mais si ça a laissé les époux Newton de marbre, ou presque parce qu'ils ont juste été jaloux, en revanche le contenu des meubles a très intéressé le frérot. C'est lui qui a appelé ses potes, et ils se sont tous ramenés pour faire du ménage par le vide.

Je frissonnai, me remémorant la brutalité des voleurs, et surtout ma chute. Cependant, Edward reprit.

-Ton amoureux transi a voulu venir, pour jouer au gentil bandit. Il espérait te réconforter une fois que les adultes auraient fini le nettoyage à leur façon. Il se voyait déjà dans ta chambre, à faire des galipettes, pouffa-t-il.

Une image mentale s'imposa à moi, me rendant nauséeuse. Nous imaginer, Mike et moi, faisant l'amour… Beurk ! Il abusait de l'eau de toilette bon marché, et je supposai que c'était pour cacher une odeur… peu ragoûtante. Pourtant, une question s'imposa à moi.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'entends pas mal de choses, tu t'en souviens ? » Il tira doucement sur l'une de ses oreilles. « Avoir une excellente ouïe a des avantages !

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais quand il prononça sa première phrase, comme quoi il « entendait pas mal de choses », j'eus l'impression qu'il me taisait quelque chose. Mais après tout, Mike avait peut-être trop parlé, et je connaissais suffisamment Edward pour supposer qu'il avait espionné Mike, par jalousie parce que mon attention n'était pas accaparée par lui uniquement.

-Mouais… fis-je mollement, peu convaincue. Mais tu seras gentil de ne plus évoquer un quelconque hypothétique rapprochement, même minime, entre Mike et moi. Il est totalement impossible qu'il existe entre nous plus qu'une amitié, et encore, pas trop poussée. Un peu comme avec toi d'ailleurs.

Il me fit un pied de nez, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire.

-Tu sais que ça doit faire deux cents ans que plus personne ne fait ce geste ? Lui appris-je.

-Tu ne t'es pas entendue, avec certaines expressions, rétorqua-t-il.

-Rah ! Tu m'énerves ! M'écriai-je en me levant pour aller faire réchauffer mon repas.

Edward s'amusa à me suivre en faisant la roue, puis en faisant des sauts et des galipettes, tel un gymnaste souple. Je le regardai faire, amusée, tandis que ma nourriture chauffait, et que je dressai les couverts. Puis, pendant que je mangeais, il s'assit face à moi, pour commenter à nouveau ce qui se trouvait dans mon assiette.

-Tu n'en as jamais marre de répéter les choses ? Demandai-je, lassée.

-Pourquoi le serai-je ? Tu réagis au quart de tours !

-Est-ce que tu manges ? Lui demandai-je, curieuse.

Mon fantôme secoua la tête. Il restait loin de moi, mais moins qu'il avait pu l'être auparavant.

-Non, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ma mort. L'odeur de nourriture me donne la nausée, et te voir manger… Ça me donne des frissons. Elisabeth, elle, avait l'avantage de ne pas manger beaucoup.

-Et tu te souviens de ce que tu aimais manger quand tu étais en vie ?

Je me doutais qu'il ne me répondrait pas, mais je pouvais toujours tenter, non ?

-Tu m'étonneras toujours, Bella Swan, continua-t-il. Il n'y a toujours rien qui fait tilt dans ta jolie petite tête ?

-Tu dis ça pour ne pas répondre à ma question ? Ou est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à suivre une conversation ?

-A vrai dire, c'est toi qui as changé le sujet de notre discussion, rectifia Edward. J'espère que je n'étais pas aussi lent d'esprit quand j'étais vivant !

-Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles, je pourrais peut-être réfléchir ! Rétorquai-je en m'énervant.

-Nous parlions de Mike et du cambriolage, soupira-t-il comme s'il répétait cela pour la dixième fois.

-Eh ben quoi, Mike ? Quand il est venu, tu m'as dit qu'il comptait revenir, et il est revenu. Tu es content parce que tu as vu juste ? Parce que tu avais raison ?

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, sourit-il, les yeux rêveurs. Et je ne serais pas contre le fait que tu le reconnaisses aussi. Mais je voulais aussi parler d'autre chose. Tu m'as demandé ce que Mike avait à voir avec le cambriolage de la villa, et je n'ai pas fini de te répondre. Mais si tu ne veux pas savoir…

Je m'étais levée et après avoir mis mes couverts au lave-vaisselle, je le mis en route. Je me retournai vers Edward, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

-Écoute Edward, arrête de jouer. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, alors soit tu parles et tu dis ce que tu sais, soit tu me laisses me coucher tranquillement.

A ces mots, mon fantôme fronça les sourcils avant de se lever, me pousser gentiment vers ma chaise, et fis pression sur mes épaules pour que je m'assois. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi glacées, mais j'appréciais de plus en plus ce contact, qu'il semblait faire plus souvent. S'en rendait-il compte ? Il mit de l'eau dans la bouilloire qu'il mit à chauffer, prit une tasse, un sachet de tisane à la camomille, et resta sans un mot à attendre que l'eau soit chaude, pour la verser dans la tasse qu'il posa devant moi.

-Un sucre ? S'enquit-il.

Je hochai la tête, encore étonnée de son initiative. Une fois le sucre dans ma boisson chaude, il s'assit à nouveau en face de moi, mais sur le comptoir, un genou relevé, ses mains encerclant sa jambe. Je relevai un sourcil, l'invitant silencieusement à parler.

-Quand il est venu ici, ton copain voulait juste te faire tomber sous son charme. En fait, il espérait rester, voire même revenir la nuit, tout seul, avec un cadeau minable. Il espérait pouvoir approcher tes fesses très rapidement. Et il compte bien recommencer à te faire craquer pour lui.

-Il peut toujours essayer… Grommelai-je.

-Bref, l'idée, c'est que Mike est en partie innocent. Il ne savait pas que son frère se faisait de l'argent de poche à Tacoma, en « visitant » des maisons cossues, des musées, des banques… Au lieu de suivre les cours à la fac. Dany a entendu les fanfaronnades de son crétin de frère, et n'a pas pu attendre pour venir ici vérifier par lui-même. Mike s'est juste incrusté parmi eux. Je suppose que maintenant, la police a déjà fait les recoupements, et que Newton va finir en prison.

-Tu es certain qu'ils ne diront rien à propos de la villa ?

Edward ricana.

-S'ils le font, ils passeront pour des fous, assurément. Mais les deux visites que je leur ai rendues, depuis leur arrestation, leur a suffisamment fait comprendre que leur vie dépend de ce secret.

-Tu es allé les voir ? Au poste de police ? Tu es fou ?!

-Jai plus de facilité que toi à passer inaperçu, affirma-t-il. Alors, maintenant, est-ce que tu prévoies de revoir ton prétendant ?

Je me levai, ma tisane un peu refroidie, et allai à l'étage. Mon fantôme préféré me suivit de loin.

-Je ne crois pas. En tout cas, pas ici. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas se montrer trop entreprenant, et qu'il ne cherchera pas à revenir pour me parler du courant d'air qui m'a fait tomber.

-Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour lui faire peur, n'hésite pas !

-Merci pour ton aide spontanée Edward, mais on va attendre un peu, d'accord ? Mike a beau être casse-pieds, il reste quand même gentil.

-Ça aurait été tellement amusant ! Ronchonna Edward. Tu es trop sérieuse.

-Peut-être, répondis-je. Avec un peu de chance pour toi, j'aurais changé d'avis demain. Bonne nuit Edward.

Je passai par la salle de bains, et une fois ma minute d'humanité terminée, j'allais me coucher. Edward n'était plus là, et semblait avoir été trop paresseux pour fermer la fenêtre. Voyant qu'il avait ouvert à nouveau les volets, je dus à nouveau appuyer sur le bouton de commande située en haut des escaliers pour les abaisser.

Le lendemain, vers 8 heures du matin, Gladys m'appela, toute excitée. Je me précipitai sur la ligne du haut, qui se trouvait dans la chambre la plus proche des escaliers.

-Ça y est Bella, l'enquête est terminée ! Lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

-Déjà ? Ils ont tout avoué ?

-Quoi ? Bella, je te parle de l'enquête sur le décès de Charlie, rectifia-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Oh !

J'eus un blanc, ne sachant si j'en étais heureuse ou pas. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que j'étais à Forks, et peu à peu, j'avais oublié que mon père avait une maison, qui me revenait, et dans laquelle je souhaitais entrer. Au départ, c'était pour espérer percevoir la présence de mon défunt père, mais maintenant, c'était plus par masochisme, pour connaître un peu plus de l'environnement dans lequel Charlie avait vécu. J'avais déjà visité (sous la houlette de Gladys et de Brady) le poste de police de Forks, ainsi que toute la petite ville. Ma protectrice s'était improvisée guide, et m'avait montré les lieux où mon père adorait aller.

-Bella ? Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est juste… que je ne m'y attendais plus.

-C'est vrai que ça a pris du temps, mais comme te le dira Brady, il y a eu quelques complications. Est-ce que tu peux venir dans la matinée au poste ?

-Bien… Bien sûr.

-Oh ma belle, ne pleure pas, demanda doucement mon amie. J'arrive, je vais te payer un brunch un peu en avance.

-Non Gladys, je t'ass…

Je ne pus finir, puisque la fonctionnaire avait raccroché. La connaissant, je partis me préparer à sortir en soufflant.

-Réveil en fanfare ?

Je sursautai en criant, ne m'attendant pas du tout à entendre Edward de si bon matin. Je cachai ma poitrine avec la serviette, que j'avais laissée tomber à terre quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Toi, tu pensais à un garçon, plaisanta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Edward ! Tu sais ce que c'est, de l'intimité ?! Fiche le camp !

Je sentais mes joues chauffer fortement, tandis que je regardai fixement cet idiot de fantôme. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes sans bouger, me faisant seulement un sourire éblouissant mais horriblement agaçant. Puis Monsieur se décida à sortir de la chambre en riant. Je vérifiai qu'il descendit avant de fermer la porte, la verrouillant.

Une fois habillée, je rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée où Edward s'amusait à jongler avec six couteaux, huit fourchettes et trois assiettes. Il tourna la tête et me suivit du regard, sans jamais rien laisser échapper de ses mains habiles.

-Tu vas retrouver ton petit-copain ?

-Tu es assez bien placé pour savoir que je n'en ai pas, rétorquai-je. Et quand bien même j'en aurais un, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre.

-Détrompe-toi, affirma-t-il en cessant de jongler.

Il récupéra admirablement bien les couverts, les posant sur la table.

-Nous sommes deux sous ce toit, continua-t-il. Et quand tu dors, je m'amuse aux jeux vidéo sur ton ordinateur, je regarde de _bonnes_ chaînes sur les interactions humaines, ou je m'éclate à t'écouter parler. » J'allais lui crier dessus, mais il leva la main et reprit. « Sauf que si tu as un petit-ami, tu vas l'amener ici, et je ne vais plus pouvoir …

-T'incruster, finis-je pour lui. Alors, va ailleurs !

-Tu plaisantes ? J'adore cette baraque ! Tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des villas aussi géniales, avec la télévision à volonté, idem pour les films, la salle de jeux… ? Et je t'accepte avec beaucoup de générosité, donc il est hors de question qu'un mec passe ne serait-ce que la porte.

-Mais tu es égoïste Edward ! Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une vie sous prétexte que tu es arrivé ici le premier ? Mais tu as quel âge ? Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris que j'étais ici de plein droit !

Il ricana, avant de me tendre mon sac.

-La dame à robes fleuries est en train de remonter l'allée, finit-il dans un immense sourire satisfait. Elle risque de se poser des questions si elle te voit ou t'entend parler seule.

Je pris rageusement mon sac et récupérai mon manteau sur la patère pour sortir. La voiture de Gladys arrivait à ma hauteur, et je n'eus qu'à tendre la main pour ouvrir la portière.

-Bonjour ma belle. Est-ce que ça va ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je compris qu'encore une fois, Edward avait réussi. Il avait réussi à me faire penser à autre chose qu'à mon père et sa maison. Il n'en était pas moins horripilant, mais il avait toute ma gratitude. A cet instant en tout cas. Je ne doutais pas de changer d'avis à notre prochain échange.

-Je vais bien… Je crois. Tu m'emmènes où ? Demandai-je intriguée alors que nous avions dépassé le restaurant routier.

-A Port Angeles, répondit mon amie. Normalement, Brady voulait te voir avant, mais finalement, il nous retrouvera au commissariat de Port Angeles.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il y a quoi là-bas ?

-Calme-toi Bella. Profitons de notre brunch, je te promets que je t'expliquerai tout après.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans une ambiance détendue. Gladys me racontait les exploits de ses jumelles au long des trois dernières années, qui passaient leur temps à faire des choses délirantes et se prenaient en photo - déguisées en lapins roses devant la Maison Blanche, seins nus devant le Grand Canyon (faisant le bonheur des touristes masculins), s'afficher devant les chutes du Niagara déguisées en poissons, mettre la pagaille dans le hall d'accueil de l'Empire State Building ou encore visiter la statue de la Liberté en se faisant passer pour des aveugles accompagnées de chihuahuas. Ses filles avaient toujours eu un comportement insouciant, et dès qu'elles le pouvaient, elles s'amusaient. Elles prévoyaient d'aller à Hollywood six mois plus tard, et Gladys espérait juste qu'elles ne soient pas indécentes.

-Un touriste a pris la photo des filles devant le Grand Canyon, mais on a reçu le même jour des clichés moins drôles puisque ça avait été pris par la police. Elles ont récolté une amende pour atteinte à la pudeur. Heureusement pour mes nerfs, elles reprennent le travail, et attendent un peu avant de recommencer.

Je ris devant l'enthousiasme de la dame. Quand elle eut terminé avec ses jumelles, elle enchaîna sur John, son mari, qui était souvent en déplacement pour son travail. Je savais qu'il travaillait dans une société d'assurances. Il était très gentil, et voulait se payer un voyage à Hawaï. Depuis mon premier jour chez eux, il était prévenant quand il me voyait, mais il restait plus timide que sa femme.

Nous arrivâmes en ville, et Gladys se gara devant un magasin de luminaires. Il faisait plus froid ici qu'à Forks, en raison d'un vent glacial qui faisait se dresser les petits cheveux de ma nuque. Mon amie prit mon bras pour me tirer jusque dans un petit restaurant. L'intérieur était très clair, malgré les teintures rouges aux fenêtres, et les tables n'étaient pas trop serrées, ce qui permettait de ne pas avoir de brouhaha.

Un serveur nous emmena jusqu'à une table vers le fond. Il remit à chacune d'entre nous une carte avant de retourner à ses autres clients.

-Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? Demanda la réceptionniste.

-Non, pas vraiment. Et puis, je n'ai pas très faim…

-Bella, soupira-t-elle, tu n'as _jamais_ très faim.

Elle commanda deux formules brunch, et je commençai par mon bacon. Gladys semblait s'être donné pour mission de me parler de tout et de rien.

-Au fait, Mike a parlé face à l'avocat. Il était mort de peur quand Brady lui a dit qu'il risquait de la prison ferme, alors il a avoué des choses surprenantes. Mais on pense que c'est Dany le chef du groupe, alors Brady a mis tous ses hommes sur le coup.

-Quelles choses surprenantes ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en dire plus, me confia la fonctionnaire à voix basse, se penchant sur la table pour se faire entendre. Tout ce que je peux te raconter, c'est qu'on suppose que Mike a dû prendre de la drogue, parce qu'il nous a parlé de détails abracadabrants. Eh, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche !

J'avais cessé tout mouvement, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de ma bouche ouverte. Gladys me regardait, les yeux inquiets, tout en tapotant ma main gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire ? Est-ce que j'allais avoir des ennuis ? Et Edward ? La police était peut-être déjà à la villa, en train de chercher des traces de Mike et son frère, et ce brunch n'était qu'un prétexte pour m'éloigner…Des tas de scénarii défilèrent dans ma tête, avant que je ne la secoue, consciente tout à coup que je m'affolais sûrement pour rien, et qu'Edward savait très bien se débrouiller seul.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de vraiment retrouver mes mots.

-Oui, ça va. Je pensais juste à Mike. Il était passé à la villa il y a trois jours, et…

-Alors, il est bel et bien venu ? S'assura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Mon cerveau fonctionna soudain à vive allure, proche de la surchauffe.

-Eh bien… Il a tenu à passer une après-midi avec moi. Je pense qu'il essayait de me draguer.

Mon amie éclata de rire, tellement qu'elle laissa échapper quelques larmes.

-Mike essaye souvent de draguer des filles, mais il réussit rarement. Je crois qu'il s'est fait dépuceler par une prostituée, à Port Angeles.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi de rire à m'en faire mal au ventre. C'était dans le personnage de faire ça, alors imaginer la scène redoubla mon fou-rire. La réceptionniste se tenait les côtes, et je piquai un fard en me rendant compte que les autres clients nous regardaient de travers. Mais j'avais détourné le sujet de conversation, ce qui était mon intention.

-Finissons notre repas, nous sommes attendues, me rappela Gladys.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement jusqu'à satiété, parlant d'un vieil ami de mon père, un Quileute.

-Il s'appelle Billy Black, m'apprit-elle. Je m'étonne qu'il ne t'en ait pas dit plus à son sujet, parce que quand il ne parlait pas avec toi ou qu'on refusait qu'il travaille, il était fourré chez Billy, en train de regarder du sport ou de pêcher.

-Il le mentionnait de temps en temps. Charlie avait décoré la chambre avec un attrape-rêve, réalisé à la réserve. Je sais aussi qu'ils allaient aussi de temps en temps à Seattle pour des articles spéciaux de pêche et de sports. Papa m'avait raconté qu'ils avaient trouvé une batte de baseball dédicacée par je ne sais plus quel joueur au top.

Nous venions de terminer notre repas, alors nous nous levâmes pour payer.

-Il a un fils, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il est de ton âge à peu près, continua-t-elle. Je l'ai vu une fois, pour le décès de sa mère, mais il était enfant encore. Les jeunes de la réserve restent entre eux, ils ne se mêlent pas aux « fragiles visages pâles», comme ils nous appellent. Sûrement une de leur tradition étrange. Mais le principal, c'est qu'ils ne causent pas de problème, et c'est le cas.

Puis, détournant son regard, elle s'adressa au restaurateur après avoir réglé la note : « Merci monsieur, au revoir ! »

Nous sortîmes dans la rue. Le grand écart de température me fit frissonner. Les nuages étaient gris pâles, et semblaient bas.

-Mais ils doivent bien venir pour acheter à manger, ou aller au lycée, non ?

-Ils ont leurs propres magasins, et un petit lycée aussi. En fait, il y a plusieurs tribus d'amérindiens le long des côtes, alors ils ont pu ouvrir un lycée juste pour eux. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça, sinon il y aurait des guerres de clans, ou même du racisme.

-Du racisme, ici ? M'étonnai-je tandis que nous nous marchions vers le commissariat.

-Oh oui ! Disons que les habitants de Forks n'aiment pas trop les natifs, et vice-versa. Il y a une différence de culture, ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde, surtout que le niveau de tolérance frise le zéro chez la plupart des gens d'ici.

-Qui l'eut cru ?

Une telle attitude m'atterrait, et m'étonnait parce que j'aurais pensé qu'une ville où tout le monde se connaît n'aurait pas à subir le racisme… Sauf qu'il y avait un fossé visiblement entre ces deux populations différentes.

Gladys me força à m'arrêter, à quelques pas de la grande bâtisse qui abritait le commissariat. Elle me força à me tourner vers elle et à la regarder.

-Bella, tu sais que je suis ton amie ?

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant à quoi m'attendre.

-Si tu as besoin de soutien, si tu craques… Je serai là. Si tu veux souffler à un moment ou à un autre, fais-moi signe, ok ?

Je fis signe que oui, avant de respirer un bon coup. Ensuite, je laissai mon amie me guider par la main à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

* * *

**Les personnages des jumelles m'ont été inspirées par les filles d'Erika. Chapitre dédié à elles donc. J'espère qu'elles prennent bien soin de leur maman.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un message, court ou long, j'apprécie beaucoup votre contribution. **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Comme promis hier, voici** **la suite.**

**Je remercie ici celles qui ont laissé une review et que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement : **xenarielle93, nin54, bellaeva, CeriseBella, puceron52, Louise Malone, Maryfanfictions, Anais88, anayata, aelita48, mlca66, sarinette60, Allys Petite Sadike, phika17, Grazie, Annetoutsimplement, ptite-liline, canada02 et ma merveilleuse erika shoval.

**Chapitre pas très gai, mais que je trouve nécessaire. Bonne lecture. Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Merci à mes mamans virtuellesqui m'aident beaucoup. **

* * *

Chapitre 12

_**Pov externe**_

Le grand hall du commissariat était bruyant et passant. De nombreux policiers étaient présents, ainsi que des hommes en costumes. Tous discutaient, et ne prêtèrent pas attention aux deux femmes qui venaient d'entrer. Le contraste entre ces deux amies était prononcé. La plus jeune était pâle, pâleur renforcée par ses cheveux bruns, elle était aussi un peu trop maigre, et tout dans son attitude reflétait l'appréhension. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi on voulait la voir, ici spécialement. La plus âgée des deux souriait, et on sentait qu'elle était à l'aise. La quinquagénaire connaissait le motif de leur présence, c'est pourquoi elle savait que sa protégée avait besoin de tout son soutien.

Les deux femmes s'avancèrent, slalomant entre les hommes et femmes en uniformes et complets. La plus âgée les conduisit jusqu'à un bureau, où attendaient deux policiers gradés. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille, tendant une main avenante. Leurs visages étaient graves, alors Bella sut pourquoi elle était là. Elle venait d'associer les paroles de Gladys, sa protectrice, à ce rassemblement, et tout à coup, elle aurait voulu être loin, tellement loin !

-Mademoiselle Swan, commença le chef de la police de Seattle, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir. Mon collègue Brady McGil souhaite vous parler avant de commencer, alors je vais vous laisser discuter, je reviens dans dix minutes.

La réceptionniste du petit poste de Forks resta debout, près de la jeune fille, prête à l'aider. Le supérieur de Gladys s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils devant le grand bureau en bois laqué, et fit signe à la jeune orpheline de prendre place à côté de lui.

-J'avais dans l'idée de vous voir en particulier, avant de venir ici ensemble.

L'homme, pourtant habitué à annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles, ne trouvait pas ses mots. Avant d'être muté à Forks, il avait travaillé onze ans à New York, une ville où le nombre de morts égalait celui des naissances. Mais là, devant la fille de son défunt collègue, il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Bien sûr, il avait fait le plus dur il y avait quelques mois, en lui annonçant maladroitement le décès de Charlie Swan. Brady avait connu ce dernier huit ans plus tôt, et ils avaient tissé des liens qui allaient au-delà de la simple camaraderie entre collègues. C'est pour cette raison que parler à sa fille unique était extrêmement difficile pour Brady. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-Nous sommes ici pour rendre hommage à votre père. L'enquête a pris plus de temps que prévu, parce qu'un des complices s'en est sorti vivant, et il a fallu le retrouver, puis le juger. A présent, je peux vous parler de la prise d'otages.

A ces mots, la dame bien en chair se rapprocha de Bella, dont les yeux se remplissaient déjà de larmes. Elle se doutait que cette journée serait très dure à vivre, et elle n'attendait qu'une chose : pouvoir rentrer chez elle, à la villa, pour se pelotonner dans sa couette, sur le divan, à regarder une comédie à l'eau de rose.

-Charlie était un super shérif, toujours prêt à aider ses collègues. Nous sommes appelés de temps en temps par des localités plus importantes, lorsqu'ils ont besoin de renforts, et jamais il n'a refusé. Le jour de la prise d'otages, nous sommes arrivés une demi-heure après le début. J'étais sous les ordres de votre père, qui connaissait son métier, ainsi que les risques que l'on courait. Malgré le faible nombre de fois où on a affaire à de vrais problèmes graves, il avait une aptitude à nous diriger sans prendre de risques.

La jeune Bella hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour elle : Charlie adorait son métier, et vivait pour lui. Alors, bien sûr, elle se doutait qu'il était prudent, tant pour lui-même que pour les autres. Elle avait réussi à se détacher de la situation, elle avait réussi à s'imaginer parler avec son père. Revenir sur ce jour funeste, qui avait brisé sa vie, allait la faire craquer. Pourtant, elle ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive qu'à la villa.

-Il y a aussi eu une enquête interne, pour savoir qui était à l'origine du dérapage. Il s'agit d'un petit jeune, sortie de l'école il y a peu. Il y a eu échange de coups de feu, alors que nous avions ordre de ne pas tirer. Deux collègues ont d'abord été blessés, mais les preneurs d'otages se sont affolés et sont retournés à l'intérieur du bâtiment ; on a entendu un coup de feu, ce qui nous a poussés à entrer de force. À partir de ce moment-là, tout est parti de travers : les tirs ont fusé de part et d'autre. Je vais vous épargner les détails, mais le résultat est là.

-Brady, gourmanda Gladys en prenant la main de la jeune fille sur les joues desquelles roulaient de grosses larmes. S'il te plaît viens-en au fait.

-Votre père a sauvé la vie de deux otages en donnant la sienne. Il y a quelques jours, nos supérieurs lui ont décerné une médaille à titre posthume. C'est pour ça que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, pour lui rendre hommage. Je sais que ça ne vous le rendra pas, mais Charlie était un homme très courageux, un des héros d'aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous très fiers de lui, et il va beaucoup nous manquer.

Bella était déjà très fière de lui, mais elle aurait préféré être moins fière et pouvoir serrer son père dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était en train de se tordre, tant la douleur de la perte refaisait surface.

Tous trois se levèrent sous l'impulsion du nouveau shérif de Forks, et les deux femmes le suivirent hors du bureau. Ils retrouvèrent le chef de la police de Seattle près du bureau. Bella remarqua vaguement que le grand hall n'était plus aussi bruyant, et elle en comprit la raison presque de suite : tout le monde était dans la cour intérieure entourée de murs en pierre, les civils étant placés sur le côté, les militaires alignés en rangs sur plusieurs lignes face à un mur blanc. Gladys et Bella furent conduites au niveau des autres civils, attendant la suite.

Deux hommes en costumes noirs et un agent de police haut gradés s'avancèrent jusqu'à une plaque, posée sur le mur, que la jeune fille n'avait pas remarquée jusque-là. La plaque de métal, portant le nom de son père et de ses dates de naissance et mort, était entourée d'autres plaques, avec des noms, et des dates de naissance et de décès.

-Nous sommes réunis pour récompenser le courage de notre défunt collègue, Charlie Swan, tombé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions, commença le responsable de la police de la ville. Nous lui avons déjà rendu hommage lors de son enterrement, mais aujourd'hui, nous lui remettons la médaille du courage, à titre posthume. Il a risqué sa vie pour sauver un enfant et son père, et ceux-ci prieront pour lui chaque jour.

Un enfant courut soudain vers Bella en larmes, traversant la cour, lui prit la main pour la tirer vers le bas, afin que la jeune fille se baisse. Quand son visage fut à la hauteur du petit garçon, celui-ci embrassa la joue de l'orpheline. Il garda leurs mains liées tandis que deux policiers apportaient une immense gerbe de fleurs, la posant devant le mémorial. L'officier qui avait accueilli les deux femmes à leur arrivée ici se tourna vers la fille de Charlie, et un homme en costume le rejoignit. Tous deux avaient chacun un bouquet de lys blancs, et ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à Bella.

-Nous saluons une nouvelle fois le courage de votre père, mademoiselle. Sa mémoire sera honorée, et nous ferons tout pour qu'une telle perte ne se reproduise plus.

Bella reçut fébrilement les bouquets. A vrai dire, elle avait décroché quelques minutes avant, lorsque le garçonnet avait déposé son tendre baiser sur la joue. Elle avait ressenti le profond remerciement qu'il lui transmettait. C'était l'enfant pour qui Charlie avait donné sa vie, pour qui il avait tout tenté. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui, juste à la famille qui allait être brisée s'il ne faisait rien. La jeune fille aurait voulu être en colère : contre son shérif de père, qui n'avait pas pensé à elle, contre cet enfant, qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment avec son père, contre les collègues de Charlie qui n'avaient pas réussi à gérer correctement la situation.

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était juste effondrée, ressentant une seconde fois la cruelle perte de Charlie Swan. Elle tentait de faire bonne figure, mais c'était trop dur.

Après les fleurs, elle reçut la médaille, qui aurait dû revenir à son père, puis tout le monde se dispersa. Comme si, désormais, Charlie Swan appartenait au passé, qu'il n'avait plus de place dans la pensée de tous ces gens. Sauf que Bella, elle, y pensait tout le temps, et encore plus à cet instant. Elle voulait juste hurler, hurler sa colère contre cette mort injuste. Gladys, dans une étreinte maternelle, la berça quelques instants, avant de la conduire à l'intérieur. Elles purent se réfugier dans un bureau vide.

-Hey, ma chérie, la cajola la réceptionniste. Ça va aller ma belle… Chut… Il reste quelques formalités administratives, et après, je te promets qu'on pourra rentrer. Je te ferai mon célèbre chocolat chaud, avec des marshmallows et des paillettes de sucre glace. Je mettrai même un petit parasol en carton pour faire joli.

Bella émit un petit rire étranglé à travers ses sanglots. La plus chère collègue de son père était une perle, et Bella ne savait pas comment elle aurait fait sans elle. Alors, pour faire plaisir à la dame, elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle se redressa, sécha ses larmes et inspira profondément, prête à finir courageusement cette visite, avant de craquer à nouveau.

Elles se rendirent dans le bureau du chef de la police de Seattle, l'officier Mark Amond, qui les attendait avec Brady, nouveau shérif de Forks.

-Mademoiselle Swan ! S'exclama Mark. Prenez place je vous prie. Je vous trouve très courageuse. Comme Forks fait partie de notre juridiction, c'est à moi de vous entretenir des détails pénibles. Concernant la maison de votre père, qui vous revient de droit, vous pouvez en jouir pleinement. Il me faut votre signature ici, il s'agit du formulaire qui met fin à l'enquête et qui atteste la levée des scellés.

La jeune fille signa, malgré les larmes qui troublaient sa vision. Elle espérait que l'épreuve allait bientôt prendre fin, pour s'enfermer à la villa. Elle espérait aussi que Gladys comprendrait sa volonté de rester seule.

-Merci, dit l'officier en reprenant le papier. Je vais aller le photocopier pour le dossier. De plus, votre père avait souscrit une assurance-vie particulière aux fonctionnaires, en particulier les professions à risque. Il y a une procédure pour débloquer les fonds, mais si vous le souhaitez, une assistante sociale pourra vous aider.

L'homme continua de parler, mais Bella n'entendait plus. Trop d'émotions, trop d'informations. Elle croyait avoir fait son deuil, mais s'était rendue compte, en écoutant l'hommage fait à son père, que c'était faux : le processus avait à peine commencé, et il serait long. Comment faire ce travail alors qu'on ressentait toujours autant de colère ? Alors qu'on ne croyait toujours pas vraiment à cette perte ? Parce que Bella avait toujours du mal à y croire. La preuve en était de ce douloureux espoir qu'elle ressentait chaque matin, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. L'espoir que ces trois derniers mois n'existaient pas, qu'elle était dans l'avion, en route pour débarquer chez Charlie. Que la voiture serait dans l'allée, et que son père ouvrirait la porte. Mais dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, cet espoir retombait, comme un soufflé.

La jeune fille se vit se lever en même temps que son amie pour prendre congé. Le shérif Brady dit quelques mots tout bas à la réceptionniste, mais Bella n'entendit pas. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à l'extérieur, où les deux femmes marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Gladys jetait souvent des coups d'œil à sa protégée qui marchait, telle un automate, les yeux ouverts d'où coulaient des larmes, sans sanglot. La fonctionnaire aurait tout donné pour que la fille de son défunt collègue n'ait pas à supporter tout ça, elle aurait tout donné pour effacer, ou au moins atténuer, la peine de sa protégée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle pouvait juste rester à côté de Bella, et la soutenir.

* * *

**_Pov Bella_**

Je me réveillai dans mon lit, à la villa. J'avais l'impression d'émerger d'un cauchemar qui aurait duré des jours entiers. J'ouvris les yeux, observant le plafond blanc immaculé, en repensant à la cérémonie. Tous les évènements me semblaient flous, ou en tout cas, je les revoyais à travers un brouillard.

J'en voulais un peu à Gladys de ne pas m'avoir prévenue sur ce qui allait arriver, parce que, de mauvaise foi, j'étais persuadée que j'aurais pu me préparer mentalement et moins souffrir. Mais est-ce que ça aurait été vrai ?

Un air glacial dans le cou me fit sursauter et crier. En regardant autour de moi, je vis Edward à côté de la fenêtre, me souriant faiblement. Les volets étaient ouverts, fait que je n'avais pas remarqué en ouvrant les yeux. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas quel jour ni quelle heure il était.

-Tu as pleuré toute la nuit, me dit-il.

Il n'ajouta rien, alors que je m'attendais à un sarcasme. Je me redressai doucement, me frottant les yeux qui me brûlaient. Je soufflai avant de relever la tête.

-Je suis revenue quand ? Et comment je suis arrivée là ?

Il eut un petit sourire, qui me fit comprendre que je n'allais pas aimer la réponse.

-Tu veux la version longue ou la courte ?

-La longue, s'il te plaît.

Je restai bouche bée en le regardant sortir à pas lents (pour lui), puis il revint avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner rempli de viennoiseries. Encore une fois, je n'en revenais pas des petites attentions qu'il pouvait avoir pour moi. J'avais bien conscience que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait soin d'une « vivante », et je me rendais compte que je m'attachais de plus en plus à lui. Mon fantôme posa le plateau sur le lit, près de moi, avant de reprendre sa place devant la baie vitrée qu'il ouvrit légèrement, laissant entrer de l'air froid.

-Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas un mal de crâne du tonnerre et que tu ne sois pas malade comme un chien. Tu es rentrée hier soir, vers 23 heures, et tu avais quelques verres derrière toi. Tu chantes quand tu as trop bu !

Il rigola, me faisant rougir de honte, même si je ne savais pas si j'avais honte d'avoir bu, ou honte de n'avoir aucun souvenir de mon enivrement.

-Tu m'as raconté par le menu tout ce que tu avais bu, et je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais engloutir tout ça. Si tu as peur d'oublier à nouveau, je serai là pour te le rappeler. » Il émit un petit rire avant de continuer. « Après ça, tu as mis la musique à fond, sans aucune pitié pour mes pauvres oreilles, et tu t'es improvisée chanteuse. Tu t'es pratiquement endormie debout, et je t'assure qu'il m'a fallu un bon moment pour te faire monter dans ta chambre. Il devait être trois heures du matin quand tu es redevenue raisonnable, à moins que ce soit la bouteille de vodka que je te faisais miroiter qui t'a décidée. Tu n'as pas mis trente secondes pour t'endormir.

Il se tut. Je buvais mon thé à petites gorgées, essayant de percer le néant de cette soirée, en vain.

-Et Gladys ?

-C'est elle qui t'a déposée hier soir. Elle s'inquiétait de te savoir seule cette nuit, mais elle s'est dit que tu allais vite t'endormir. Ah, et je suppose que tu as oublié aussi qu'elle t'a demandé de passer au poste cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, acquiesçai-je. Elle a dit pourquoi ?

-Pas exactement, dit-il un peu gêné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « pas exactement » Edward ? Et comment sais-tu ce qu'elle pense ?

Edward joua avec ses mains, et il me lançait de fréquents coups d'œil comme s'il avait peur de ma réaction. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui faire beaucoup de mal !

-Tu ne veux pas manger encore un peu ? S'enquit-il finalement.

-Accouche ! L'agressai-je en me levant. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer aujourd'hui. Je vais me laver, tu as intérêt à me dire pourquoi elle veut me voir, et ce qu'elle a dit mot pour mot.

Je partis à la salle de bain, mes habits sous le bras. Edward avait beau avoir vécu des dizaines d'années seul, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il savait se montrer sympa et avenant quelques fois, restant l'ours mal léché qu'il était la plupart du temps. Alors il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière sa soi-disant « incapacité à avoir des liens sociaux » pour ne plus répondre à mes questions. Je comprenais sa réticence à évoquer ses réminiscences, puisque je le croyais quand il disait que c'était douloureux, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de phénomènes ou de souvenirs après sa mort, il n'avait plus d'excuse.

Une fois habillée, je retournai à la chambre pour constater que le revenant centenaire n'était plus là. S'était-il éclipsé pour échapper à la discussion ? Si c'était le cas, il avait juste gagné de me rendre encore plus en colère.

Ne trouvant pas trace du fantôme, je décidai de me venger sur la saleté. Direction : les produits anticalcaires pour frotter autant que je le voulais les éviers, lavabos, baignoires et cabine de douche. Je pris deux éponges et remontai à l'étage pour faire les salles de bains. Je briquai les porcelaines jusqu'à ce que j'entende le téléphone sonner. Je décrochai celui du premier étage, dans la première chambre après les escaliers. C'était ma mère.

-Ma chérie ! S'exclama-t-elle. Gladys m'a appelée ce matin, pour me raconter ce que vous avez fait hier.

Je grimaçai, ne sachant si mon amie avait mentionné ma beuverie. Aussi attendis-je la suite pour ne pas commettre d'impair.

-Comment vas-tu ? Elle m'a dit que tu avais été courageuse, et qu'il y avait un article de la remise de la médaille pour Charlie. Elle me l'envoie par Internet.

-Je vais bien. Je crois qu'à partir d'un moment, je n'étais plus vraiment là.

Renée éclata de rire.

-Oui, je veux bien te croire. Tu parles du moment où tu as englouti ton trentième verre ?

Trente verres ? Je comprenais pourquoi je n'avais plus vraiment de souvenirs d'avant, et plus du tout d'après ces verres. Surtout, j'avais de la chance de ne pas vomir mes tripes depuis mon réveil.

-Non, même avant. A vrai dire, j'avais totalement oublié être allé boire après ça. Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Comment va Phil ?

Je souris alors qu'elle commençait à parler : elle ne changeait pas du tout, il lui suffisait de peu pour changer de sujet de conversation. Et c'était, à cet instant, une très bonne chose pour moi. Elle me raconta que Phil et elle avaient fait un voyage dans le sud de la France, et qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé la Provence. Ils allaient peut-être déménager parce que mon beau-père allait sûrement signer un nouveau contrat pour entraîner une équipe à Phoenix, ou à Houston. Ils y réfléchissaient encore.

-Et toi ma chérie ? Quand est-ce que tu viens nous voir ? Gladys serait enchantée de troquer la pluie contre le soleil.

-Je n'en doute pas. Après les fêtes de Noël, on en reparlera, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi après les fêtes ? Tu ne veux pas passer Noël avec nous ?

-Je veux voir la neige, avouai-je, gênée, ce qui fit rire ma mère.

-Cet argument vaut tous les autres que tu aurais pu trouver. Ah, Phil vient de rentrer. Il m'emmène au restaurant ce midi !

-Bon appétit alors !

Je raccrochai et me remis directement à mon ménage. J'avais mangé tard, alors je prévoyais de ne pas déjeuner, dînant seulement ce soir. Une fois la première salle de bain propre, je passai à la seconde.

J'étais concentrée dans ma tâche lorsque la télé se mit à hurler. Je sursautai en criant, me cognant la tête en retombant sur mes fesses. Jetant rageusement l'éponge, je descendis pour engueuler Edward. Sans m'arrêter, j'éteignis le téléviseur et me plantai devant, assassinant ce crétin du regard. Manque de chance, ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Un coup tu te montres gentil, et l'heure d'après, tu es horriblement horripilant.

-Comme tu ne daignais pas descendre pour manger, je me suis dis que tu ne faisais pas attention à l'heure. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si ta mère t'avait appelée et qu'elle avait mentionné son départ pour le restaurant.

-Je fais ce que je veux Edward ! Arrête de me dire comment m'occuper de moi ! Je sais très bien le faire !

-J'aurais dû te prendre en photo il y a deux mois. A mon avis, tu n'aurais pas été de cet avis.

Il m'énervait vraiment, que ce soit à cause de son ton nonchalant ou parce qu'il avait pris un magazine qu'il feuilletait tranquillement.

-Bien sûr, tu sais tout sur tout, ricanai-je sarcastiquement. Comme tu sais pourquoi je dois aller voir Gladys tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas eu l'impression de partir comme un voleur pendant que je me préparais ? Tu me dois une explication.

-Va manger, et je te le dirai, m'ordonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

Je m'assis sur la table basse pour toute réponse, croisant les bras. Je comptais bien ne pas céder la première cette fois-ci. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai ainsi, à le fixer, mais pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui abdiqua. Il soupira, avant de poser ses pieds à côté de moi sur la table.

-C'est vrai, je te dois une explication. Je la repousse à chaque fois pour ne pas te faire peur.

-Tiens, tiens… Le fantôme qui se vantait de ne craindre personne, qui se fiche des émotions des « vivants », comme tu nous appelles, cherche à me ménager ? Ne verse pas dans le mélodrame Edward, ça ne te correspond pas du tout.

Il me lança un regard exaspéré. Je levai mes mains en signe de paix, ce qui l'incita à continuer. Je savais que j'étais méchante pour le coup, mais j'en avais marre de ses continuels revirements.

-Après ma mort, à mon réveil, j'étais désorienté, comme tu peux t'en douter, commença-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Plus les jours passaient, plus il se passait des choses bizarres. La plus importante était la présence persistante d'un brouhaha dans ma tête, qui commença par des murmures pour ensuite s'amplifier. Ces voix ont fini par être insupportables tant elles étaient fortes et les propos incompréhensibles. Ça ne m'a pas aidé à accepter mon statut, et je crois que j'ai failli devenir fou. Non, pas de commentaire stupide Bella ! » Dit-il en m'arrêtant d'un geste de la main parce que j'avais ouvert la bouche pour dire quelques mots sarcastiques.

Je me renfrognai, l'écoutant pourtant de toutes mes oreilles.

-Avec le temps, j'ai appris à maîtriser ces voix, comme j'ai maîtrisé le reste, et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris ce dont il s'agissait. » Il n'avait toujours pas quitté mon regard, et au fur et à mesure de son discours, ses yeux devenaient sombres, d'une noirceur que je n'aurais pas cru possible. « C'étaient des pensées. Les pensées de chaque personne qui se trouvait aux alentours de ma petite personne. J'entendais chacune des pensées de ces foutus hommes et femmes en vie, qu'elles soient plaisantes ou non à entendre. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'arrêter ça. »

J'étais trop choquée pour dire quelque chose. Et pourtant, il y avait tellement de questions à poser ! J'avais des questions, au moins un millier, mais aucune n'arrivait à franchir ma bouche. Edward se leva avant de continuer.

-Ce n'est pas Gladys qui veut te voir, mais son supérieur. Maintenant que l'enquête est terminée, ils peuvent te donner les affaires personnelles qui étaient dans le bureau de ton père. Voilà à quoi elle pensait.

-Alors, depuis le début, tu me mens ? Bredouillai-je d'une voix lasse. Tu entends tout ce que je pense ?

Je fermai les yeux, tant tout se bousculait autour de moi. Que me réservait-il encore comme révélation ?

-Va-t-en Edward, demandai-je doucement. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi seule. Il serait temps que tu acceptes le fait d'être mort, et de laisser ta place aux vivants.

Je n'entendis rien, mais en relevant la tête je ne vis personne. Je me mis debout, me préparant à aller voir le shérif Brady. Cette nouvelle épreuve serait-elle la dernière ? Est-ce que je pourrai enfin essayer de passer à autre chose ?

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? **

**Je n'ose vous donner de date pour la prochaine update. Le moins tard possible. En attendant, prenez soin de vous, et évitez la grippe !**

**Bisous**


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Comme toujours, j'ai aimé chacun de vos commentaires, qui pour certains m'aident à améliorer l'histoire. Alors, merci beaucoup !**_

_**Sans plus tarder, voici la suite. Avec un point de vue d'Edward, vous pourrez comprendre son comportement dans le chapitre précédent et dans celui-ci. **_

_**Merci à Evelyne-raconte, erika shoval, et toutes les autres, qui lisent, qu'elles laissent un mot ou non. **_

_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

Chapitre 13

**_Pov Bella_**

Gladys se leva avec un grand sourire lorsque je passai la porte du poste de police. Ma conversation avec Edward me hantait toujours, mais je fis comme si tout allait bien. Mon amie vint me serrer dans ses bras, délaissant son casque pour l'occasion.

-Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que Renée t'a appelée ?

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle appelait maman par son prénom, et j'étais heureuse qu'elles s'entendent bien. J'étais certaine qu'elles seraient collées l'une à l'autre si j'allais voir ma mère avec Gladys.

-Oui, elle a appelé vers midi, avant d'aller au restaurant avec Phil. Il me semble que c'est aujourd'hui leur anniversaire de mariage.

La réceptionniste reprit sa place, et je la suivis, m'asseyant sur le comptoir. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que je n'avais répondu qu'à une seule de ses questions.

-J'ai vraiment bu trente verres ? M'enquis-je en grimaçant.

Mon amie éclata de rire, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers nous. Il y avait deux hommes du shérif derrière, et un ado, menottes aux poignets, qui attendait sans doute qu'un fonctionnaire soit libre pour s'occuper de lui.

-Tu veux rire ? Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas des lunettes de soleil, et que tu marches droit. Entre la vodka, la bière, le verre de whisky et les Margarita, tu as dû boire au bas mot une quarantaine de verre, le tout sans rien manger. Et tu y serais sans doute encore si je ne t'avais pas prise par le bras pour te tirer de là.

Je ris avec elle, m'étonnant aussi de ma capacité à boire autant. Elle me raconta ensuite qu'elle avait eu un coup de fil de ses filles qui allaient bien.

-Elles ont commencé les cours, m'apprit-elle. Avec mon mari, on leur envoie un peu d'argent chaque mois, pour pouvoir vivre correctement, parce que les bourses ne sont pas mirobolantes. Elles nous ont envoyé une nouvelle photo, où elles promènent vingt-cinq caniches. Il y en avait même des teints ! En rose, en bleu, en vert, et même un violet.

Ces pauvres bêtes devaient valoir le coup d'œil ! Elle me parla encore un peu de son mari, qui travaillait dans les assurances, et qui n'avait pas des horaires souples. Avec le contexte économique, les contrats signés étaient différents des années précédentes, même si moins nombreux.

-Maman voudrait que j'aille la voir, mais j'aurais voulu y aller après les fêtes de Noël. Est-ce que tu viendrais ? Je sais qu'il y a John, alors si tu veux, je payerai pour vous deux…

-Je viendrais avec plaisir, à la condition que tu cesses de dire des bêtises. Ça nous fera prendre le soleil ! Tu as des dates spéciales en tête ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, pas pour le moment. J'ai encore le temps d'y penser.

Le shérif Brady sortit de son bureau à ce moment-là, et il me héla dès qu'il m'aperçut.

-Bella ! Je peux te voir un instant ?

Je sautai au sol, mais Gladys me retint par le poignet.

-Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ?

Cette question me fit mal, parce que ça m'obligea à penser à Edward. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais il ne comptait pas me le dire. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas révélé son secret ? Craignait-il de m'effrayer ? Merde ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait voler ! Il avait accès à toutes les pensées des gens. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahie, et quand il m'avait avoué sa capacité mentale, j'avais également eu la sensation d'avoir été dépouillée de mes vêtements, de me retrouver nue devant lui. Je savais que j'avais été méchante, horrible, affreuse et cruelle, pourtant ma seule excuse était que j'avais eu honte à ce moment-là, le pire étant que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Cependant, j'avais la certitude que je n'avais pas aimé ce sentiment de vulnérabilité.

-Non, ça ira, affirmai-je en carrant les épaules. Je n'ai pas peur.

J'adressai un sourire forcé, que j'espérais assez naturel, à mon amie, avant de rejoindre Brady. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière moi, avant de baisser les stores des vitres donnant sur le reste du poste de police. Le shérif me fit signe de m'installer sur un fauteuil, puis il s'assit à mes côté après avoir récupéré une boite métallique posée sur le bureau. Il inspira avant de commencer, et je dus mettre mes mains sous mes cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler.

-La procédure en cas de décès pendant l'exercice de sa fonction est stricte, et nous n'avons malheureusement pas le droit de passer outre. Maintenant que l'enquête interne et celle publique sont terminées, nous pouvons te remettre les affaires personnelles qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de Charlie et dans son casier.

Il me tendit la boite métallique, que je pris, caressant doucement le dessus sans oser l'ouvrir. Que pouvait contenir cette si petite boite ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée de l'ouvrir maintenant. Il me faut juste ta signature ici, pour prouver que tu en as pris possession.

-Et pour sa maison ? Réussis-je à dire malgré les sanglots qui rongeaient déjà ma gorge.

Je retenais mes larmes, parce que je tenais entre les mains les derniers souvenirs de mon père. Tout ce qui restait de lui tenait dans un si petit volume ? Est-ce qu'ouvrir le couvercle signifiait tourner la page, ne plus penser à ce père que j'avais tant voulu connaître ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que j'allais l'oublier, ne plus chérir son souvenir ?

-Les scellés ont été retirés hier, m'apprit Brady, me sortant de la spirale de mes pensées noires. Tu peux y habiter dès aujourd'hui si tu le souhaites, ou attendre d'être prête. Je pense que tu devrais voir un notaire, ou même un avocat pour savoir ce que tu peux faire ou non avec la maison et les indemnités. Tu as tous les papiers ici, ce sera utile pour pouvoir gérer la succession.

Il frotta ma jambe, et c'est en passant ma main sur ma joue que je sentis des larmes. Ces traîtresses avaient coulé sans ma permission.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, ou de quoi que ce soit, tu es la bienvenue ici Bella. Charlie était un homme en or, et nous nous sentons tous coupables. T'aider est le moins que nous puissions faire.

Je hochai la tête en me levant, désireuse de rentrer à la villa. Je voulais découvrir seule ce qu'il y avait dans la boite, avant de me rendre chez mon père. Je saluai rapidement le shérif, sortis presque en courant du bureau, fis un signe de la main à Gladys qui m'avertit qu'elle passerait me voir après son travail.

Je conduisis doucement, aveuglée par mes larmes. Cependant, je réussis à rallier la villa sans encombre, et je laissai la voiture devant la porte, ne prenant même pas le temps de la ranger au garage. Je voulais juste m'enfermer pour faire semblant que tout allait bien.

Je fus extrêmement soulagée en constatant l'absence d'Edward. Il devait bouder, mais je me doutais qu'il reviendrait rapidement. J'avais besoin de me concentrer sur mon père, alors l'absence du revenant m'arrangeait bien. Cela me permettait aussi de ne pas penser aux paroles atroces et dures que je lui avais dites. Je posai le boitier métallique sur la table basse, m'asseyant au sol devant. J'inspirai profondément avant de l'ouvrir doucement. Il y avait plusieurs objets à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une feuille de papier.

Je commençai par les objets : un cadre photo dans lequel un montage nous faisait apparaître, Charlie et moi, l'un à côté de l'autre. Il souriait grandement, un sourire franc et sincère. Avait-il pris cette photo en sachant à quoi elle servirait ? Pensait-il à moi en souriant ainsi ? Je passai doucement mon doigt sur le verre, touchant les contours du visage de mon père. La sensation d'être seule, qui avait pris place dans mon cœur lorsqu'on m'avait annoncé son décès, revint avec plus de force. Comment pouvait-on accepter ça ? Comment pouvait-on accepter que son père, que l'on n'avait pas serré dans ses bras une seule fois, nous quitte de cette manière ? C'était tellement injuste !

Une larme tomba sur le bord supérieur du cadre, descendant sur le verre, passant ainsi sur l'image de Charlie. J'avais envie de pleurer, ou de me coucher pour oublier. Je ne savais pas si c'était la rage ou l'abîme du chagrin qui m'épuisait autant, mais c'était juste intolérable.

Je reposai le cadre-photo sur la table et piochai un autre objet. Il s'agissait d'une petite sculpture en bois, en forme de loup. Il y avait de nombreux détails, et on aurait dit que l'animal allait se mettre en mouvement. Qui avait réalisé ce chef-d'œuvre ? Peut-être Gladys le savait-elle ? Je contemplai le morceau de bois, l'imaginant s'étirer avant de se mettre à courir à travers les arbres. Je souris devant cette image mentale, me promettant de trouver le sculpteur pour savoir s'il connaissait Charlie. Gladys savait tout de sa vie professionnelle, mais il me manquait des détails sur sa vie personnelle, parce que même s'il me racontait un tas de choses dans nos conversations, il restait des blancs. Or, je voulais tout savoir, pensant que cette connaissance me permettrait de faire mon deuil.

Mon ventre grogna, aussi décidai-je de grignoter une pomme en continuant l'inventaire. Il y avait un portefeuille contenant plusieurs photographies : un bébé souriant, le même bébé dans les bras de Renée, ce qui me fit déduire que le bébé n'était autre que moi, un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant tenant un gros poisson, entouré de Charlie et d'un jeune homme au teint aussi mat que son père, et une photo de groupe, où posaient tous les collègues de mon père, lui au milieu des hommes et femmes. Il semblait heureux, et j'espérais qu'il l'était malgré mon absence qui, selon lui, lui pesait. Il y avait aussi plusieurs cartes de fidélité de divers magasins de Seattle, Port Angeles et Forks, en plus d'une carte de crédit.

Au moment où j'allais regarder ce qu'était la feuille de papier, Gladys sonna à la porte. J'allai lui ouvrir, découvrant un grand sourire sur le visage de mon amie. Celle-ci était accompagnée d'une jeune femme blonde porteuse d'une grosse mallette.

-Je te présente Jessica Stanley, qui fait des études pour devenir esthéticienne. Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'être chouchoutée.

Mon amie n'attendit pas ma réponse puisqu'elle me repoussa à l'intérieur et me conduisit au salon où Jessica installait déjà une table de massage avant de sortir des tas de produits.

-Oh, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée ! S'exclama Gladys en voyant la photo de groupe du portefeuille. C'était pour fêter l'anniversaire de ton père.

-Si vous voulez bien vous allonger… L'interrompit la voix haut perchée de la jeune femme.

J'obéis, et mon amie continua son récit. J'étais certaine qu'elle savait à quel point j'avais besoin de tous les petits moments qui avaient fait la vie de Charlie Swan.

-Durant les dix jours qui ont précédé, il répétait qu'il refusait toute fête, ou tout alcool pendant les heures de service. Il surveillait assidûment chacune de nos allées et venues, et c'est limite s'il ne nous fouillait pas quand nous arrivions.

Je ris doucement, imaginant très bien mon père obligeant, de sa grosse voix, ses collègues à déclarer ce qu'ils portaient sur eux. Mademoiselle Stanley avait commencé à masser mes épaules, et je devais avouer que c'était on ne peut plus agréable.

-Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que lorsqu'il partait en patrouille ou en intervention, nous en profitions pour ramener des choses en douce. Si tu avais entendu le soupir de soulagement quand il a terminé son service ce soir-là ! Le plus drôle reste sa tête quand il nous a vus fermer la porte à clé, j'ai cru qu'il allait rester rouge comme un poivron ! Parce que je t'assure qu'il a énormément rougi quand nous nous sommes tous mis devant son bureau.

-Et le cadeau ? Parle-lui du cadeau ! S'invita Jessica.

-Un poisson qui chante, rigola la réceptionniste. Je ne sais pas où il l'a rangé, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne l'a jamais ramené au boulot. Peut-être que Billy sait où il est. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui a offert la petite sculpture que j'ai vue sur la table.

-C'est vrai ? C'est très bien fait.

-Billy a été ébéniste plus jeune, avant son accident. Depuis quelques années, il fabrique de petits objets que son fils Jacob vend dans des vide-greniers, et dans un petit magasin à La Push. Ça lui permet d'arrondir sa modeste retraite.

Après le massage, qui m'avait fait du bien, l'étudiante se fit un devoir de me faire une manucure. Gladys continua à me parler d'anecdotes sur mon père, dont la fois où il avait dû garder un enfant de dix ans dans son bureau, pendant que sa mère déposait plainte pour un vol de voiture.

-Tu l'aurais vu ! Il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par ce gosse, qui en profitait largement. J'ai presque vu le moment où Charlie allait le bâillonner et l'attacher pour avoir cinq minutes de paix.

Jessica éclata de rire, mais je n'aimais pas ce rire. Ça ressemblait à un rire forcé, strident, peu agréable. Je plaignais ses amis, et même son petit-copain. Quand la futur esthéticienne eut terminé de peinturlurer mes doigts, je refusai qu'elle passe aux pieds, en profitant pour me relever. J'insistai pour la dédommager puis elle nous laissa, Gladys et moi. Mon amie se fit un thé, m'en proposant au passage, puis nous nous assîmes à la table de la cuisine, devant l'envie évidente de Gladys de discuter.

-Est-ce que tu souhaites te rendre chez Charlie ce soir ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant quoi faire.

-Je ne sais pas si je veux faire tout ça d'un coup, ou… Je suis tellement perdue Gladys ! Jusqu'à maintenant, je faisais tout pour ne pas y penser, et le ménage m'avait beaucoup aidé.

Edward aussi à vrai dire, mais je ne comptais pas le mentionner. Cependant, penser à lui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise en repensant à mon comportement plus qu'horrible.

-Et là, depuis trois jours, il se passe beaucoup trop de choses d'un coup. Je voudrais tout connaître de lui, là, de suite, mais j'ai peur que si j'entre chez mon père, je craque pour de bon, parce que ce sera sa maison et qu'il ne sera pas là.

Gladys attrapa ma main qu'elle pressa fortement.

-On peut attendre si tu préfères. Un jour, deux, une semaine, un mois, un an… Je ne pense pas que les proprios se pointent rapidement, alors tu n'as pas à te presser. Si tu veux t'y rendre seule, tu le peux tout à fait, mais si tu veux que je sois là, simple présence muette ou horriblement bavarde, tu n'as qu'à faire signe.

Je hochai la tête, ne voulant pas parler de suite au risque de me remettre à pleurer. Mon amie regarda l'heure avant de faire la moue.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, John m'attend pour manger. Ce soir, c'est soirée ciné. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je peux revenir plus tard dans la soirée si tu veux.

Elle se leva, et je l'imitai pour la raccompagner à la porte. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps où j'avais envie qu'elle reste, où je voulais que quelqu'un me tienne compagnie, mais je me raisonnai en me disant que c'était à cause de cette nouvelle étape et que son mari devait passer avant moi. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je verrai le monde avec plus d'optimisme. J'avais un nœud à l'estomac, et j'espérais que ça passerait vite.

Une fois Gladys au loin, je mangeai une pomme en appelant Edward.

-Edward ? Rapplique si tu ne veux pas rester enfermé dehors !

Je comptais fermer tous les volets, y compris le mien que je laissai ouvert pour Edward ces derniers temps. J'espérais que ce geste me permettrait de me sentir en sécurité, parce que je ne savais pas ce qui m'aiderait. J'ignorais d'où venait ce sentiment d'insécurité, de trouble, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser s'installer, alors il fallait bien que je commence quelque part. Autant que ce soit par un petit sentiment de paix dû au système de sécurité de la villa !

Je tournai en rond quelques minutes, laissant le temps à mon « colocataire » de revenir, mais il ne vint jamais.

-Très bien monsieur le boudeur », marmonnai-je en me souvenant honteusement de ce que je lui avais dit sous le coup de la colère, et de la vulnérabilité que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là. « Reste dans ton coin, ça me fera des vacances. »

Rageuse, je fermai tout à clé, fis descendre tous les volets roulants avant de rejoindre l'étage, puis je fis un brin de toilette rapide avant de me coucher. Je savais que j'agissais puérilement, voire même carrément méchamment, mais j'étais trop perdue, en colère et je me sentais trop vulnérable pour m'excuser maintenant. Je mis un long moment avant de m'endormir, tournant et retournant dans mon lit, la journée d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui encore à l'esprit.

Ce fut mon propre cri qui me réveilla. Je fus choquée en ouvrant les yeux, parce que j'étais désorientée, des larmes glissant le long de mes joues. J'allumai la lumière pour me défaire des images de ce premier cauchemar, le premier depuis… Depuis quand ? En replongeant dans mes souvenirs, je m'aperçus que mes derniers cauchemars avaient pris fin lorsqu'Edward avait commencé à passer la nuit dans la villa et que j'étais consciente de ça. Mais ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

Je restai assise quelques minutes, mais n'ayant aucune envie de me rendormir pour faire à nouveau de mauvais rêves, je décidai de descendre regarder la télé. Au chaud sous le plaid épais, j'allumai l'écran et zappai pour trouver le meilleur programme à trois heures du matin. Finalement, je payai un film dans la vidéo à la demande et le visionnai. La fatigue m'assomma vers cinq heures du matin, une fois que le film fut terminé et que j'eusse remis une chaîne privée.

A mon réveil, et après un petit-déjeuner plutôt rapide, j'entamai une phase active de ménage. Les vitres, les poussières et le duo aspirateur/serpillère furent suffisants durant la journée pour me faire penser à autre chose qu'aux deux derniers jours et mon cauchemar. Vers 16 heures, je décidai d'aller en ville pour acheter des œufs afin de réaliser des pâtisseries.

J'étais en train de ranger les courses dans le coffre quand une voix me fit sursauter.

-Bella ! Je suis content de te revoir !

Je me tournai d'un bond vers Mike, ahurie qu'il m'adresse la parole après ce qu'il avait fait avec son frère. Le jeune Newton me souriait, un brin gêné vu la façon dont il bougeait la jambe. Le contour de son œil gauche était violacé, et une bosse ornait encore son front : Edward n'y avait pas été de main morte ! Un bon point pour lui… Mais je l'avais fait fuir, en utilisant des mots horriblement méchants.

-Eh bien… Je t'avoue que ça fait bizarre de te voir là, comme ça… Bafouillai-je.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre nuit, me dit-il alors qu'un silence s'était installé. J'étais… J'avais un peu bu, et j'ai tendance à dérailler quand c'est le cas.

Ces excuses ne règleraient rien, et je ne lui pardonnerai pas pour autant. Cependant, je voulais bien croire qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, même si ça n'était pas une excuse valable.

-Ça te dit un ciné ? M'invita-t-il. Comme ça, rien à voler !

Il éclata de rire, fier de sa blague. Ce n'était pas mon cas, mais je ne relevai pas. Je voulais juste passer à autre chose.

-Je n'en ai pas trop envie, le déçus-je. Pour une autre fois peut-être ?

La tristesse qui traversa fugitivement son visage me fit soupirer, surtout en repensant à Edward qui m'avait affirmé que Mike en pinçait pour moi. Je venais de comprendre qu'encore une fois, mon fantôme avait donné un indice quand il m'avait parlé des intentions de Mike, mais que je n'avais pas su pointer. A tête reposée, je me rendais compte que je ne lui avais même pas permis de se défendre, et n'avais pas cherché à discuter avec lui.

-Et un milkshake ? Insista Mike. On peut juste discuter, non ?

-Discuter sur quoi ? Voulus-je savoir.

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Il y a plein de sujets qu'on n'a pas abordés ! Tu pourras me parler de toi, et je te dirai ce que je ferai l'année prochaine à la fac ! J'ai des tonnes de photos aussi, si tu veux. Tiens, je suis sûr que tu seras attendrie par une photo de moi où je joue dans une pièce de théâtre au collège. J'étais tellement classe ! J'aurais pu percer dans la comédie, mais mes parents ne veulent pas, ils veulent que je les aide au magasin.

Je retenais mon rire, et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas me trahir. Juste pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller, j'acceptai la proposition de Mike. Après tout, il semblait inoffensif, nous étions en public, et je voulais faire payer à Edward son mensonge. Je songerais aux conséquences de mon comportement plus tard. Puéril, certes, mais à son image, n'est-ce pas ?

**_Pov Edward_**

Elle m'avait fait mal. C'était la première fois que les paroles de Bella me blessaient, et j'avoue que j'étais le premier surpris. Elle avait raison bien sûr : je n'avais aucun droit sur elle, et je restais ici, tel un parasite. Si ces propos avaient été tenus par un ou une autre, je me serais révolté, et j'aurais cherché à le pousser dehors, à lui faire crier grâce. Avec Bella, j'étais tout simplement parti sans chercher à argumenter ou à me défendre, et m'étais éloigné pour réfléchir. J'avais erré plusieurs heures, oscillant entre colère, amertume et déception. Je ne savais pas si je ressentais tout ça contre Bella ou contre moi, mais c'était très désagréable de se faire moucher par un sac d'os !

Une fois calmé, l'esprit un peu plus en paix et déterminé à faire ravaler ses paroles à la jolie jeune fille, je retournai à la villa. Malgré le jour naissant, elle était déjà debout, en plein ménage, et grommelait des injures à mon encontre. Amusé, je grimpai à un arbre, m'installant confortablement sur une branche haute et je l'observais. J'avais l'impression de voir la Bella Swan qu'elle était à son arrivée ici cet été. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle redevienne l'ombre d'elle-même ? Je n'étais parti qu'une quinzaine d'heures, mais cela avait suffi à la transformer.

Était-elle ainsi à cause de ma révélation ? De ce secret qui me gâchait la vie ? Le plus enrageant était de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Parce que oui, Bella était la seule humaine dont je n'avais aucun accès à ses pensées. C'était pourtant l'une des rares personnes sur qui je voulais tout savoir.

Quand la folie ménagère de ma jeune amie se termina, elle prit sa voiture (enfin, celle qu'elle avait choisie parmi celles qui se trouvaient dans le garage. Ce n'était pas la plus rapide ni la plus belle, mais Bella ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes goûts que la plupart des jeunes qui ne se voyaient que dans des Ferrari ou des Aston Martin.) et se rendit en ville. Le bon côté d'être un fantôme, c'est la vitesse qui me permettait de suivre Bella de loin, caché dans les bois. Je la vis s'arrêter près de l'épicerie, puis en sortir les bras chargés.

Quel ne fut pas mon intérêt quand je vis Mike s'avancer vers elle, la bouche en cœur, plein d'intentions… douteuses et surtout salaces. Il avait toujours des marques de mes coups, ce qui me rendit heureux : je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi longtemps, et de ce que je pouvais lui faire s'il refaisait du mal à Bella. Sauf qu'il semblait croire que la voie était libre pour tenter de la conquérir. Je les épiai donc tandis que Mike cherchait un moyen d'inviter Bella afin de la séduire, et fus ébahi lorsqu'elle accepta la dernière proposition de ce prétentieux arrogant. Quoi ?! Elle allait se laisser piéger ?! Elle allait croire à son baratin et ses fausses excuses ? Bah, après tout, elle était grande, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne risquait pas sa vie, alors je pouvais rester passif.

Pourtant, je ne résistai pas à la tentation de les espionner de mon poste d'observation, bien calé contre des sacs de grains de café dans la réserve du restaurant routier.

-Alors… Tu vas bien ? Osa demander le cafard qu'était Mike.

A travers l'esprit de son vis-à-vis, je vis Bella hausser les épaules avant de répondre.

-J'aurais pu aller pire, dit-elle mollement. Alors comme ça, tu voulais percer dans le théâtre ?

Le blondinet jubila intérieurement, ravi de l'attention que lui portait Bella.

-Pas du théâtre, du cinéma ! Si je rate mes études, j'irai à Hollywood. Mais dans ce cas, mes parents seraient prêts à me laisser sans un sou. Jessica a dit qu'elle me suivrait n'importe où, je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait

-Jessica, l'esthéticienne ?

-Elle est encore étudiante, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est…

Il rougit en pensant à toutes les nuits où ils avaient couché ensemble. Tous les détails lui revenaient, et je dus me retenir de rire en constatant que le gentil Mike était un éjaculateur précoce ! Il s'imagina ensuite amener Bella derrière le comptoir, après la fermeture, et « la baiser comme il se doit ». Ses propos et ses images étaient vulgaires, j'avais presque de la peine pour la petitesse de son esprit.

-Et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve ? Reprit-il.

Bella prit son temps pour donner sa réponse.

-Petite fille, je t'aurais dis que je voulais être danseuse. Il y a quelques années, ça aurait été écrivaine, l'année dernière je souhaitais devenir professeur. Femme de ménage n'est pas une vocation…

L'horripilant blond éclata de rire.

-Je te vois bien dans une tenue de soubrette, en train de laver le sol à quatre pattes !

Par les yeux de Mike, je vis Bella grimacer mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus trop ce que je souhaite réaliser. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait.

Ses derniers mots furent plus soufflés qu'autre chose, mais le crétin ne s'en aperçut même pas. Il regardait juste danser les lèvres de la jeune fille en imaginant sa bouche contre la sienne. J'avais juste envie de me lever et le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit méconnaissable. Pourtant, Bella restait là, à lui sourire. Certes, elle souriait faiblement, mais ça n'en restait pas moins un sourire.

-Bah, tu es jeune ! Balaya Mike d'une main. Je dois aller à Port Angeles la semaine prochaine. Ça te dit de venir ? Il y aura Jessica, et Angela et Ben qui étaient en cours avec nous. On ne s'est pas encore perdus de vue.

-C'est sympa, accorda Bella. Pour ma part, je ne souhaite pas forcément revoir mes anciennes camarades de classe. La plupart sont superficielles, ce qui n'est pas mon genre. Tu as une petite amie ? S'enquit-elle.

-Jessica Stanley. Elle ressemble à une Barbie, c'est extra ! Mais elle a souvent besoin d'argent parce qu'elle adore le shopping. On pourrait se faire un ciné tous les trois !

J'étais dégoûté de le voir draguer mon humaine alors qu'il était en couple avec une blonde superficielle. N'avait-il aucun respect pour sa compagne ?

Toujours par ses yeux, je le vis essayer de prendre la main de Bella, mais celle-ci la recula vivement pour faire mine de se gratter le bras.

-Et toi, tu as eu des petits copains chez toi ?

Bella haussa les épaules. Elle avait ce tic de plus en plus souvent, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir d'où ça lui venait. J'attendais sa réponse avec impatience, parce que nous n'en avions jamais trop parlé, alors que je voulais savoir. A vrai dire, plus le temps passait, plus je voulais _tout_ savoir d'elle.

-Non. Je préférais me concentrer sur mes études pour pouvoir aller dans une bonne université. Et puis, je n'ai jamais croisé le garçon qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Mike pouffa, ce qui contraria Bella, vu la grimace légère qu'elle fit. Encore une fois, l'arrogant fils Newton ne s'en aperçut même pas.

-Pas besoin de trouver le bon du premier coup, expliqua-t-il. C'est comme pour le sport : autant s'entraîner pour être certain d'être au top. Et puis, moi je n'y crois pas, à cette histoire de « moitié ». Je crois en l'attraction sexuelle, c'est tout.

« Crétin ! » Aurai-je voulu lui crier en l'étranglant. Tout ce qu'il voulait était juste coucher avec le plus de filles possible, et voir que Bella figurait en tête de liste de ses proies m'agaçait prodigieusement.

Énervé de la voir s'afficher avec ce gringalet respirant et puant, je retournai à la villa, certain qu'elle savait se défendre, à tout le moins vivre sans moi sur son dos en permanence. Après tout, elle souhaitait de l'indépendance, non ?

* * *

_**Voili voilou... Des avis ? Une idée sur ce qui va se passer après ? **_

_**Un petit mot de rugby ? ... Eh bien, au moins, on n'a pas perdu le dernier match, les bleus ont un peu sauvé l'honneur. Mais les pauvres ont eu du courage, vu le déluge qu'ils ont essuyé !**_

_**J'ai moins de temps pour écrire au travail, alors je reprends mes parutions toutes les deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que je rattrape mon retard. **_

_**A dans deux semaines alors, bonne rentrée ou bonne fin de vacances !**_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Pour plusieurs d'entre vous, vous l'attendiez avec impatience : voilà le chapitre qui annonce un tournant. **_

_**Avant, je veux encore une fois vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! J'apprécie beaucoup.**_

_**Je vous laisse lire tranquilles. FFN a encore changé de design, faut s'y retrouver...**_

* * *

Chapitre 14

**_Pov Bella_**

La fin d'après-midi avec Mike s'était révélée… ennuyeuse, mais parfois amusante. J'avais un peu honte de m'amuser à ses dépends, mais lorsqu'il se mettait à parler sans discontinuer, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre qu'écouter, et donc ne plus penser à moi et à Edward. Le jeune homme m'avait posé de nombreuses questions, dont certaines plutôt indiscrètes. J'y avais répondu avec le sourire, autant que faire se peut, en me demandant pourquoi j'avais accepté ce tête-à-tête. Nous n'avions pas vraiment de points en commun, et j'étais souvent gênée par ses réponses. Mike était un idiot, et visiblement un pervers. Je n'avais pas répondu à sa demande pour le cinéma mais j'espérais qu'il oublierait, et j'espérais vraiment ne plus le revoir avant longtemps. Voir ses bleus me rappelaient qu'il avait failli me tuer, qu'il n'avait pas montré de remords de cambrioler la villa (au contraire), et surtout qu'Edward m'avait sauvé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté, mais je voyais juste que ce « tête-à-tête » pouvait m'aider à ne pas penser à mon comportement envers Edward.

Je le quittai vers 18 heures pour rentrer à la villa me faire à manger. Je fus surprise en constatant que j'étais seule là-bas : Edward n'était pas revenu, ou alors il se cachait.

-Va te faire voir Edward, grommelai-je. Je suis très bien toute seule.

C'est pourtant à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais dépendante de lui. A quel point je comptais sur sa présence. Comment avais-je fait jusqu'à présent ? Il n'était pas indispensable à mon bien-être, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me préparai une salade de tomates et poivrons que je mangeai devant le bulletin d'informations. J'appris que le frère de Mike, Dany, avait été conduit à Tacoma parce que ses empreintes correspondaient à celles retrouvées sur le lieu du cambriolage du musée. Visiblement, Mike n'était pas dans ce coup-là, mais les potes de Dany oui. Au moins, ils allaient passer quelques temps en prison.

Une fois mon repas terminé, je pris un pot de glace au chocolat pour le déguster devant un film d'horreur de série B, en profitant pour réfléchir à ce que je devais ou voulais faire. Je voulais me rendre chez Charlie, mais j'appréhendais. Finalement, je récupérai la feuille de papier que m'avait remis le shérif Brady et la lus.

_Ma chère Bella,_

_Je n'ai pas la force de t'écrire longuement. Je sais que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps, mais il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire… J'aurais voulu être là pour ta remise de diplôme, mais je veux croire que je te verrai de là où je serai. Tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, je serai toujours fier de toi. Je regrette surtout de n'avoir pas pu te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser une dernière fois. Ma maison est ta maison, elle te revient. _

_Je t'aime Bella, je t'aimerai toujours._

_Charlie._

Sa maison… ma maison… Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux en imaginant mon père en train d'écrire maladroitement ces mots. Les lettres n'étaient pas droites, déformées comme s'il tremblait au moment d'écrire. Je pouvais le voir sur son lit d'hôpital, écrire ces quelques mots pour me dire adieu. Je me promis d'aller chez lui le lendemain, espérant être plus proche de lui là-bas.

J'éteignis la télévision avant de monter me coucher, la lettre de Charlie dans la main. Je la posai ensuite sur la table de nuit, la plaçant sous le ruban rouge de la défunte Elisabeth. Je m'endormis presque de suite, épuisée après ma journée de ménage frénétique.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut mais sans crier. Le cœur encore battant, j'ouvris les yeux pour fixer le plafond obscur. J'avais laissé le volet de ma chambre ouvert, mais la fenêtre était restée close, ce qui signifiait qu'Edward n'était pas revenu. Je soupirai de lassitude en voyant que mes yeux étaient grands ouverts, signe que je n'arriverai plus à me rendormir.

Alors, même s'il était trois heures et demie du matin, je me levai et me préparai à sortir. Après un grand bol de thé dans la cuisine brillamment éclairée par rapport au noir de la nuit, je m'habillai chaudement avant de me rendre au garage, me dirigeant avec une lampe de poche. Je montai dans la Mercédès puis la fis chauffer, afin d'avoir moins froid. L'air de la nuit était glacial, et je tremblais tant j'étais gelée. Une fois l'habitacle chauffé, je sortis la voiture, m'engageant sur le chemin de terre qui rejoignait la nationale.

Il me fallut un peu plus de dix minutes pour rejoindre les premières maisons de Forks, dont celle de mon père. Je me garai devant celle-ci et coupai le contact. Et maintenant, allais-je avoir le courage d'entrer ? Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner de l'audace, puis sortis dans la nuit, retrouvant le froid mordant de l'obscurité. Courant jusqu'à la porte, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour introduire la clé dans la serrure, l'ouvrir et la refermer derrière moi rapidement. Tout était noir, et je dus tâtonner pour trouver l'interrupteur. C'est en allumant que je compris que mon idée était très mauvaise : je n'aurais jamais dû venir toute seule.

Je restai plusieurs minutes plaquée contre la porte, à observer le salon, l'escalier et une partie de la cuisine que je voyais de là où j'étais. Lorsque des sillons froids roulèrent sur mes joues, j'y passai mes doigts pour me rendre compte que je pleurais sans sanglots : de grosses larmes dévalaient le long de mon visage sans que je ne commande rien.

Le salon était une pièce assez petite, qu'occupaient un canapé en mauvais état, une petite table basse carrée couverte de traces rondes (de verres ou de canettes, je ne saurais pas dire), une vieille télé cathodique poussiéreuse et une commode sur laquelle étaient posés des cadres, tous tournés vers le bout le plus éloigné de moi du canapé. La cuisine semblait petite, elle aussi, vue de l'angle que je voyais. Certaines marches de l'escalier étaient usées du côté droit, du côté de la rampe.

Je m'avançai lentement vers le salon, laissant mon doigt faire une trace dans la poussière de la commode. Les cadres contenaient des photographies : la plupart étaient de moi, à divers stades de ma vie, et quelques-unes de Charlie où il apparaissait toujours avec des collègues de travail et des amérindiens. Je reconnaissais la plupart des photos de moi, prises par ma mère ou des amies, lors de jours importants. Contrairement aux clichés de Charlie, j'apparaissais parfois seule. Il y avait tous mes anniversaires sans exception, même lorsque j'étais en bas-âge. Ce qui m'intriguait était le fait que je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui avoir donné ces photos, et que beaucoup dataient d'avant que je ne reprenne contact avec lui la première fois, à treize ans. Je notai mentalement de demander à ma mère.

Je pris le meilleur cliché où posaient mon père et un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant, l'amenant vers moi pour saisir tous les détails. Charlie avait des rides, plus marquées que sur les photographies transmises lors de nos mails, mais ça lui donnait un certain charme. Ses cheveux poivre et sel rehaussaient ce charme, et je m'étonnais toujours qu'il n'ait pas retrouvé l'amour. Je passai mes doigts sur le verre, caressant les contours de son visage. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit là, devant moi, à sourire, à me parler…

J'aurais pu rester là longtemps, mais il faisait froid dans la maison, et c'est quand je m'aperçus que je claquai des dents que je décidai de visiter le reste de la petite maison. La cuisine était rustique, simple, à l'image de Charlie. Tout était rangé, mais en ouvrant les placards, je vis qu'ils étaient vides, me rappelant que mon père se nourrissait exclusivement de plats surgelés, ou au snack routier. Ce qui expliquait sûrement le peu de vaisselle dans l'armoire : quatre assiettes, autant de verres, huit mugs et tasses, deux bols, et quelques couverts. Une tasse avec un fond de café était encore au fond de l'évier, attendant qu'on la lave. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, je fis ce que Charlie n'avait jamais pu faire en rentrant de son service, parce qu'il n'était jamais revenu : j'ouvris le robinet d'eau chaude, humidifiai l'éponge pour mettre un peu de liquide vaisselle puis nettoyai la tasse. Le café avait séché, aussi dus-je frotter fort pour enlever la croûte formée par le marc. Les larmes coulaient dans mon cou, renforçant le froid de la pièce. Pourtant, je le faisais avec dévotion, me concentrant sur l'image de mon père. Je le faisais comme si c'était le premier de mes devoirs.

Une fois certaine que la tasse était redevenue entièrement blanche, propre, je la rinçai puis la posai sur l'égouttoir avant de me sécher les mains. Je restai quelques secondes à contempler la tasse, mais le froid me poussa à nouveau à bouger. Je montai donc à l'étage, où je découvris deux chambres et une petite salle de bain. Je connaissais ces pièces, bien sûr, par le biais des photos que m'avait montrées Charlie. Mais les voir en vrai me plongeait dans la réalité des faits : j'étais seule pour visiter cette maison, alors que Charlie aurait dû être devant moi, me guidant, me racontant des anecdotes.

Étouffée par les sanglots, je descendis les escaliers en courant, me promettant de revenir, plus tard. Je retournai à la villa en roulant un peu trop vite, mais je m'en moquais. Je voulais juste retourner au lit, sous la couette, une tasse de chocolat dans les mains. Et le meilleur, c'était que je n'avais pas à craindre la présence d'Edward, puisqu'il semblait avoir enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucun droit de vivre sous le même toit que moi, interférant ainsi dans ma vie. Oui, j'étais mauvaise, mais j'étais trop perturbée pour avoir des remords.

Il faisait toujours nuit noire alors que je préparais mon chocolat chaud. J'avais ouvert les volets, parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir me rendormir. Une fois ma boisson prête, je m'installais sur le divan, un plaid chaud sur moi, et me réchauffai en regardant un film à la demande. C'était un film d'action, avec un train fou, mais malgré tout le suspens qu'il pouvait y avoir, je me rendormis.

* * *

Il était enfin parti. Il avait enfin compris que j'étais celle qui était là légitimement. J'avais gagné ! Je le voyais marcher de dos, sans se retourner.

-Et ne reviens pas ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici !

C'est sur ces mots que je me réveillai, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Mes yeux étaient collés par les larmes, larmes que je versais depuis plusieurs jours. C'était la triste réalité : _il_ était parti. Mais si les premiers jours, j'étais très heureuse et fière de moi, sereine, désormais j'étais triste. J'avais d'abord sombré dans la mélancolie, puis dans la dépression. Il m'avait tirée de ma torpeur pendant plusieurs mois, il m'avait offert des moments joyeux, même plus. Il m'avait offert son amitié. Et c'était terminé par ma faute.

Et maintenant ?

Les boites étaient alignées devant moi, sur la table basse en verre. La bouteille de vodka aussi. J'inspirai profondément avant de me servir un verre. Je savais ce qu'_il_ dirait : « Arrête tes conneries Bella. Tu ne règleras rien comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. ».

Les cauchemars étaient vite revenus après son départ, la nuit même d'ailleurs. Comme si ce foutu mec les gardaient au loin. Si j'avais pu gérer les deux premiers jours, les trois suivants furent un vrai calvaire, et j'avais besoin que ça se termine. Je voulais cesser de souffrir de ces cauchemars si récurrents, je voulais cesser de m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu serrer Charlie dans mes bras. Je voulais cesser de m'en vouloir d'avoir été si cruelle avec Edward. Pourquoi pas cette nuit ? Après tout…

Je bus un peu, toussant à cause de la brûlure dans ma gorge sèche d'avoir trop pleuré. Je pensais à lui. Était-il parti loin ? Reviendrait-il un jour ? J'avais été tellement violente. Tellement horrible… Jamais je ne m'en voudrais assez. Je croulais sous les remords, sous la culpabilité écrasante d'avoir utilisé ses faiblesses pour l'atteindre. Encore des remords…

J'enlevai les couvercles des boites de cachets, donnés par l'hôpital après mon accident, et les vidai toutes les cinq sur la table. Puis je fis de même avec les médicaments qu'on m'avait donnés à mon arrivée ici pour me calmer. J'étais censé les jeter, mais je les avais gardés, au cas où j'aurais à faire face à une autre nouvelle dramatique. En tout, il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de comprimés. Est-ce que ça suffirait ? Le tout arrosé de la vodka, ça devrait marcher, n'est-ce pas ?

Une à une, j'avalai les pilules, faisant passer le tout avec des gorgées d'alcool de temps à autre. Plus j'avançai dans ma besogne, plus j'étais somnolente, oubliant le monde autour de moi, oubliant la raison de mon geste. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir voulu le mettre dehors. Je n'avais aucune raison de me montrer si méchante, si virulente. Il avait autant de droit que moi pour rester ici. Il n'avait pas demandé à devenir un fantôme, à rester éternellement sur Terre sans espoir de changer. Il avait été d'une patience quasi-angélique avec moi et mes sautes d'humeur. Il avait été présent quand j'étais tombée, alors qu'il aurait pu simplement appeler les secours et me laisser me débrouiller. Et surtout, rien que par sa présence, il avait su me soutenir.

J'allai mettre une nouvelle série de quatre comprimés dans la bouche lorsque mon bras fut arrêté dans son élan. Je tournai la tête vers celui qui me retenait, surprise le voir. Les yeux plissés, le visage fermé, il restait immobile, mais je pouvais voir la colère dominer. J'écarquillai les yeux avant de les fermer : si je n'avais pas été si fatiguée, j'aurais ri de la situation.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda-t-il inutilement d'une voix froide. Je peux savoir ?

Ma tête partit vers l'avant, trop lourde soudainement. Je voulais réfléchir, mais c'était trop difficile. Simplement se laisser porter par le sommeil, le repos…

Une claque monumentale me fit ouvrir les yeux, pour le voir encore plus en colère. Il leva une fois de plus la main, prêt à frapper à nouveau.

-Je suis désolée, réussis-je à souffler, sentant de grosses larmes rouler sur mes joues. J'ai été si horrible… Je suis tellement désolée…

Le temps me sembla long entre ma phrase et sa réponse, mais cela ne dura sûrement qu'une seconde.

-Je sais.

Mes paupières, horriblement lourdes depuis plusieurs secondes, se fermèrent à nouveau. Je sentis mon corps être soulevé du canapé sur lequel je m'étais endormie plus tôt. J'avais froid depuis que le sommeil m'envahissait, et je frissonnai. L'étreinte se raffermit, jusqu'à ce que je sois déposée sur quelque chose de moelleux. Je déduisis qu'il s'agissait d'un lit puisque je fus recouverte. Sa main effleura mon front, avant de s'attarder sur ma lèvre supérieure. Sa dernière phrase se répéta une dernière fois dans mon esprit, avant que le sommeil ne soit le plus fort et m'emporte dans les limbes.

**_Pov Edward_**

Elle était là, allongée dans son lit, recouverte d'une couette et trois couvertures, et pourtant son corps était trop froid par rapport à d'habitude. Elle était terriblement pâle, encore plus que pendant sa phase destructrice où elle ne s'alimentait presque plus. Son cœur battait moins vite que d'ordinaire, et je savais que tout cela combiné n'était pas une bonne chose.

Après être revenu à la villa pour laisser Bella flirter avec le gringalet de Mike, cinq jours plus tôt, j'avais décidé de m'aérer l'esprit, et rien ne valait une promenade loin des odeurs humaines de Forks. Comme souvent, j'eus une absence qui dura plusieurs heures, plus de vingt cette fois-ci, mais je choisis de ne pas revenir de suite auprès de Bella. Égoïstement, je voulais lui faire comprendre que même mort, je pouvais aussi ressentir des émotions, et que ses mots m'avaient blessé.

J'avais finalement repris le chemin de la villa à l'aube du deuxième jour après mon départ, mais une odeur plutôt particulière attira mon attention, et je la pistai jusqu'au bord de la mer. N'y trouvant que des gamins jouant avec les vagues, je m'amusai à suivre la côte, retrouvant toujours cette senteur… particulière et pas franchement agréable. Cette odeur remontait jusque haut dans les terres, mais j'ignorais toujours ce que c'était. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus était le fait que jusqu'à présent, je ne l'avais jamais senti. Alors durant trois jours, je passai mon temps à chercher d'où venait l'odeur et définir les lieux où était allé son possesseur.

C'est en approchant de la villa que je compris que j'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt. Bien plus tôt. Cinq jours plus tôt pour être plus précis. De loin, j'avais senti que quelque chose n'allait pas : le cœur de Bella battait de manière irrégulière, et son parfum avait changé, comme lorsqu'elle avait pris ses antalgiques pour soulager sa fracture. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais dans le salon, en train d'empêcher mon humaine de se tuer.

Ses yeux ternes et éteints m'avaient regardé avec surprise, puis elle s'était laissé aller, comme si elle cessait de se battre, qu'elle pouvait lâcher prise puisque j'étais là. J'étais en colère contre elle, pour ce geste qui n'était en rien naturel, et qui la priverait de la vie. Elle savait ce que je pensais de la mort, mais je n'avais peut-être pas assez insisté sur le fait qu'elle devait profiter de sa vie. Une vie, ça ne dure pas, et on en n'a qu'une. A part si on croyait en la réincarnation bien sûr.

-Tu fais quoi là ? M'enquis-je d'une voix froide que je ne me connaissais pas. Je peux savoir ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais sa tête partit vers l'avant, son corps suivant le mouvement. Je la rattrapai, l'inclinant de manière à ce que son dos repose contre le dossier du divan. Son cœur ralentit encore sa course, et ma seule réaction fut de la frapper, assez fort pour la faire réagir mais pas trop pour ne pas la tuer, briser son corps.

Effectivement, son organe vital recommença à battre, à mon grand soulagement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, battant des paupières, mais son regard était presque vide, ne fixant rien, pas même mon visage. Sa joue était très rouge, seul élément coloré de son visage.

-Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle dans un faible murmure tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. J'ai été si horrible… Je suis tellement désolée…

-Je sais, affirmai-je au bout de quelques secondes, lorsque ma gorge serrée m'autorisa à parler.

Ses paupières se fermèrent à nouveau, son corps redevant tel une poupée de chiffon. Délicatement, je la pris dans mes bras, la faisant frissonner, pour la reconduire dans son lit, où je la couvris de plusieurs couches de couvertures.

Et à présent, je la veillais. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais rongé mes ongles, ou tapé contre un sac de sable, mais mes ongles étaient trop durs, et j'aurais détruit le sac. Alors je restai près d'elle, à genoux ou sur son lit, m'empêchant de prendre sa main ou passer mes doigts sur son visage. Pourtant, ça me démangeait, une envie à la limite de la douleur. Je savais qu'elle allait mal, mais appeler Gladys ou une ambulance signifiait que je la perdrais. Si les choses étaient comme à l'époque de ma vie, les tentatives de suicide n'étaient pas prises à la légère, et les semaines suivant ce geste finissaient immanquablement par une hospitalisation plutôt longue. Et je ne le voulais pas. La vie avec Bella me semblait meilleure, et le fait d'avoir failli la voir mourir m'avait confronté à l'idée de sa perte, me faisant comprendre que j'avais _besoin_ d'elle.

Le dilemme qui s'ouvrait devant moi me rongeait : appeler de l'aide pour prendre soin d'elle, avec la possibilité qu'elle soit emmenée loin de moi, ou l'aider moi-même, au risque qu'elle meure. Je me donnai une dizaine d'heures : sans amélioration de son état, je la déposerai à l'hôpital, essayant de rester au plus proche d'elle en demeurant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. J'étais douloureusement perdu, et je n'aimais pas ça. J'étais un homme, quoi !

J'avais aussi compris pourquoi je n'avais pas du tout apprécié que Bella voit Mike. Cela ne venait pas du fait que ce type était arrogant, égoïste et obsédé, mais bien parce que justement, Bella s'intéressait à ce mec sans personnalité. Il avait failli la tuer, et elle semblait en redemander. Se doutait-elle qu'il était à la limite de la maladie mentale ? Ses obsessions le rendaient presque dangereux, et Bella faisait partie de ses fantasmes parce qu'elle incarnait la nouveauté. Mike n'avait pas de vrais sentiments pour elle, et c'était peut-être le point qui m'énervait le plus. Elle méritait mieux, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était restée aussi longtemps en face de lui alors qu'elle voyait qu'elle avait un crétin en face d'elle.

Cela faisait trois heures que j'avais sauvé Bella lorsque des odeurs m'interpelèrent, pour deux raisons : d'une part parce qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs odeurs nouvelles, d'autre part parce qu'elles se rapprochaient. Je dressai l'oreille, et perçus des bruits d'herbe foulée et de frôlements, bruits caractéristiques de quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui court. Et lorsque ces bruits ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, mon instinct me fit bondir, me postant devant la porte-fenêtre, et donc juste sous la fenêtre de Bella.

Un homme et deux femmes débouchèrent à la lisière de la forêt. Ce fut un choc pour moi de voir qu'ils me ressemblaient de par leur pâleur, leurs dents, et leurs peaux. Je n'étais donc pas le seul fantôme alors ? Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la villa, leurs esprits me renvoyant mon image : accroupi, les lèvres retroussées sur mes dents d'où coulait un épais liquide amer. Je ne me connaissais pas ainsi, sauvage, animal, mais je n'aimais pas cette image.

L'homme leva les mains avant de parler d'une voix prudente.

-Bonjour Edward. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je ne te veux pas de mal, mais…

-Je t'ai vu, affirma la plus petite des deux femmes. J'ai vu ce qui allait arriver si nous n'intervenons pas. Elle va mourir.

Elle appuya ses dires d'un regard plus haut, vers la fenêtre de Bella. Je grognai, sans le vouloir vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir !

-Je suis médecin, reprit l'homme. Je peux la soigner, ici. Tu veux son bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Son esprit me disait clairement qu'il était sincère, mais il était difficile pour moi de lui faire confiance. Je pensais être le seul revenant au monde, et voilà que j'en avais trois devant moi, et dans leurs pensées, je pouvais voir qu'il y en avait encore d'autres ! Un détail me revint, me faisant me poser encore plus de questions.

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-De la même façon de que tu peux lire dans nos esprits, répondit la petite brune aux cheveux en pics. Le temps presse !

Je réussis à me redresser malgré mon instinct et laissai passer les trois inconnus, surveillant de très près leurs gestes et leurs pensées. La femme qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, aux cheveux châtains caramel, resta à mes côtés tandis que nous nous dirigions à une allure normale vers la chambre de mon humaine.

-Il saura la soigner correctement, me dit-elle en avançant prudemment la main vers mon épaule qu'elle étreignit doucement. Et il sait se retenir.

-Se retenir ? M'étonnai-je.

Les deux fantômes devant moi se retournèrent, me lançant un regard surpris. La petite brune allait parler mais le médecin secoua la tête à son intention, l'invitant à le suivre. Leurs pensées ne m'aidèrent pas à savoir d'où venait leur surprise. Je dus lutter contre mon envie de me mettre devant Bella lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, voulant la protéger de ces inconnus qui faisaient intrusion.

Le dénommé Carlisle s'assit doucement à côté de mon amie, lui prit délicatement le poignet et compta les battements de son cœur.

-Il lui prend la tension, m'expliqua la brunette. Au fait, moi c'est Alice, et voici Esmée, ma mère.

La fameuse Esmée me sourit, puis je reportai mon attention sur Bella. L'homme regarda ses yeux à l'aide d'une lampe de poche miniature avant de soupirer. Ses pensées allaient trop vite pour que je puisse savoir si c'était positif ou négatif, m'angoissant horriblement.

-Il va falloir revenir ici, conclut-il en regardant Esmée. En attendant de pouvoir le faire de manière officielle, il va falloir aller voler du matériel à l'hôpital.

-Oh ! Je suis sûre qu'Emmett s'en fera une joie, certifia Alice. Nous restons ici avec Edward et Bella ?

Sa voix était bien trop joyeuse pour être honnête. J'en grognai, faisant peur à la brunette. Celle-ci recula, se réfugiant derrière Esmée.

-Calme-toi Edward, intervint Carlisle. Alice, nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre qu'Emmett arrive avec les produits. Il va falloir y aller nous-mêmes, de suite. Edward n'ira pas, vu ta vision. Et de toute façon, nous devons parler lui et moi. Esmée ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête, son esprit imaginant déjà comment elle allait s'introduire dans le bâtiment de l'hôpital pour prendre ce dont le médecin avait besoin. Celui-ci se leva.

-J'aurais besoin d'une feuille de papier et d'un stylo, s'il te plait Edward.

J'indiquai où étaient les choses demandées, mais ne bougeai pas d'un pouce. En râlant, Alice alla les chercher pour que le docteur puisse écrire. Il griffonna rapidement puis tendit la liste à Esmée, qui s'apprêta à partir à pieds, suivie par Alice.

-Vous pouvez prendre une des voitures, proposai-je. Ça vous sera peut-être utile.

Esmée me remercia dans un sourire énigmatique que je ne compris pas, puisqu'elle gardait en tête sa mission. Une fois les deux femmes au loin, j'interrogeai Carlisle du regard.

-Je te dois des explications, pour plusieurs raisons. Installe-toi.

Je m'assis contre le mur, prêt à écouter tout en surveillant ma fragile humaine.


	16. Chapitre 15

**_Bonjour à toutes !_**

**_J'espère que tout le monde va bien. _**

**_Je suis désolée de n'avoir répondu à personne, mais j'ai mis à profit ces deux semaines pour refaire tout le travail qui a été volé. Et j'y suis arrivée ! (il fallait me voir danser sur mon fauteuil de bureau ^^). De plus, hier j'ai enfin déménagé, donc je n'ai pas pu vous mettre le chapitre hier. _**

**_Mais là n'est pas la question. Je vous adresse MILLE MERCIS pour vos commentaires ! Encore une fois, j'ai été soufflée de votre enthousiasme. _**

**_Sans plus attendre, voici les révélations de Carlisle. Mais ce ne sera pas que du positif pour Edward. Petite précision : comme pour Edward, l'histoire des Cullen sera différente de l'oeuvre originale. _**

**_Je rappelle que seule l'histoire est de moi, les personnages appartenant à S. Meyer._**

* * *

Chapitre 15

**_Pov Edward_**

Carlisle inspira profondément, mais s'il était comme moi, il n'avait pas tellement besoin de cet air. Je n'arrivais pas à lire correctement dans son esprit, tant ses pensées tourbilonnaient.

-J'essaye de trier les informations pour savoir par quoi commencer, dit-il enfin. Comme tu l'as remarqué, nous sommes comme toi.

-Je pensais être le seul de mon… espèce, à défaut d'autre mot plus adéquat, répondis-je. Il y a beaucoup d'autres fantômes comme nous ?

-Fantôme ?

Il éclata de rire, et je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Pourquoi se moquait-il ?

-Tu n'es pas un fantôme Edward. Tu es un vampire. Si j'en juge par tes pupilles et une des visions d'Alice, tu bois du sang humain, mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable. Ma famille et moi avons réussi à ne plus en boire, privilégiant le sang animal.

J'étais ahuri. Je peinais à accepter cette appellation. Les vampires n'existaient pas, c'était impossible ! En même temps, c'était un type imaginant être un fantôme pendant un peu plus de cent ans qui ne croyait pas aux vampires ? A peine crédible. D'ailleurs, j'avais du mal à l'admettre. Apprendre un beau jour qu'on n'est pas ce qu'on pense, mais qu'on est autre chose d'aussi surprenant, c'était un peu gros, n'est-ce pas ? Comment croire un tel chaos ? Cependant, au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, mes poings se serraient, et je devais me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus pour le frapper. Insinuait-il que je tuais des gens pour vivre ? J'avais souvenir de chaque seconde de ma « vie » depuis ma mort, et je n'avais touché à personne ! Les seuls moments dont je n'avais aucun souvenir étaient les courtes périodes « d'absence », mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, puisque mes vêtements n'étaient jamais tachés. Je me levai, raide, sous l'insulte.

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne, affirmai-je d'une voix froide. La preuve en est que Bella est toujours vivante.

-C'est vrai. C'est d'ailleurs un prodigue, parce qu'elle a un sang vraiment tentant. Je crois que je vais devoir t'expliquer pas mal de choses. Mais si tu ne bois pas le sang des humains, de quoi te nourris-tu ? De quel sang ? Me provoqua-t-il.

Je bloquai sur ma réponse, cherchant dans ma mémoire. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question d'un quelconque mode d'alimentation, puisque je n'en avais pas besoin.

-Je ne me nourris pas, répondis-je finalement. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un fantôme, alors il me paraissait logique de ne rien boire ou manger.

-Alice affirme pourtant avoir eu une vision de toi chassant un petit truand à proximité de Port Angeles, précisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'étais trop obnubilé par l'état de santé de Bella pour m'impliquer vraiment dans cette conversation, et il sembla le comprendre. Il suivit mon regard, toujours sur mon amie, puis se leva et m'invita à échanger nos places. Ce que je fis volontiers.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard avec Alice, pour comprendre. Un vampire vieux de…

-Cent deux ans.

-De cent deux ans se nourrit, pas tous les jours certes, mais il a besoin de boire régulièrement, surtout en présence d'un sang tel que celui de ton amie. » Carlisle m'observait caresser doucement le visage de Bella. Il changea finalement de sujet. « Comme tu as pu le constater dans mes souvenirs, nous sommes une « famille » de six vampires, Esmée étant mon épouse. Je considère Alice, son mari Jasper, Rosalie et son époux Emmett comme mes enfants. »

-Comment êtes-vous devenus … vampires ? M'enquis-je, curieux.

-Comme tous les autres vampires, comme toi aussi d'ailleurs : par une morsure. Le venin produit par nos dents engendre une lente et douloureuse transformation. Au bout de trois jours, tout le corps est mort, pour l'éternité. Tu n'en as pas le souvenir ?

-Non. Comme je l'ai dit à Bella, je me souviens de ma mort, quand j'ai été tué par plusieurs coups de couteaux.

Carlisle ne dit rien, mais je l'entendais réfléchir. Finalement, il reprit la parole, même si c'était inutile parce que j'avais perçu sa réflexion de ses pensées.

-Je pense que tu as dû perdre connaissance, et un vampire est passé par là. Il y a fort à parier que tu es revenu à toi trois jours plus tard, sans avoir eu conscience de ta transformation. C'est la première fois que je vois un tel cas, mais rien ne m'étonne plus depuis que je suis devenu vampire.

Esmée et Alice arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Aussitôt, Carlisle se précipita sur sa femme, l'embrassa chastement et lui prit le carton contenant le matériel.

-Tu devrais t'éloigner Edward, me conseilla-t-il. Je vais devoir percer la peau de Bella. Est-ce que tu as déjà été près d'elle quand elle s'est coupée, ou autre ?

Je secouai la tête, me postant près de la porte-fenêtre, au cas où je doive sortir rapidement, et observai les mouvements du docteur. Ses gestes étaient professionnels, sûrs, ce qui me permit de lui faire confiance. Esmée était au niveau de la porte de la chambre, visiblement prête elle aussi à faire marche arrière. Quant à Alice, elle s'était adossée au mur, près d'Esmée.

-Je vais lui faire une prise de sang, pour savoir exactement quelle dose elle a encore dans le corps. Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien de cachets elle a pris ?

-Non. Je n'arrive pas à lire dans son esprit, mais elle avait commencé bien avant mon arrivée.

-Et un lavage d'estomac ? Proposa Alice.

-Il faudrait l'emmener à l'hôpital pour ça, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'Edward soit d'accord.

La petite vampire me lança un regard, ne comprenant pas mes motivations.

-Mais pourquoi ? Elle sera entre de bonnes mains aussi, insista-t-elle.

-C'est son choix Alice. Si Jasper était à la place de Bella, accepterais-tu qu'il parte, même pour peu de temps, dans un lieu où tu ne pourras pas aller le voir ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Carlisle tourna le regard vers elle qui fit non d'un signe de tête. Une fois la prise de sang terminée, il prépara une perfusion qu'il plaça à la pliée du coude.

-Ceci va permettre de l'hydrater, continua de décrire le docteur. Je vais également lui faire à ce qui ressemble à un mini-lavage d'estomac en moins poussé.

-Elle va dormir longtemps ? M'inquiétai-je. Elle est dans le coma ?

-Si c'est un coma, il est léger, me rassura-t-il. Normalement, dans quelques heures, son état devrait s'améliorer.

Il nous fit sortir, et je fis tout pour ne pas voir par les yeux du médecin. J'avais hésité à laisser Bella seule avec lui, donc je n'avais pas été loin : dans le couloir, juste derrière la porte de la chambre. Quand il eut terminé, il me retrouva, m'invitant à revenir dans la chambre pour vérifier que tout était au mieux.

-Elle ne risque rien, me rassura le médecin. La perfusion va laver son organisme et le reste de substance qui coule dans ses veines. Je souhaite seulement que nous discutions à l'aise.

Après un dernier regard à ma jeune humaine, je le suivis jusqu'en bas, au salon. Alice et Esmée avaient déjà pris place sur le divan, tandis que Carlisle et moi nous assîmes sur un fauteuil.

-Aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche, commença le médecin, alors nous ne pourrons pas faire les choses de manière officielle avant demain. Edward, tu dois savoir que nous sommes les propriétaires de cette villa. Nous l'avons achetée il y a près de deux cents cinquante ans, avec Esmée. J'ai transformé Rosalie dix ans après, puis Emmett cinq ans plus tard. Ensuite Alice et Jasper ont rejoint notre petite communauté au bout de dix-huit ans.

Ce fut Esmée qui prit la suite.

-Nous étions déjà en Alaska quand Alice et son mari sont arrivés. Parce que nous interagissons avec les humains, nous ne pouvons rester très longtemps au même endroit. Cela fait près de cent ans que nous sommes partis, et cette maison me manquait.

-Je ne comprends pas, intervins-je. Pourquoi être partis ? J'ai entendu une amie de Bella se souvenir des paroles de l'employée de l'agence immobilière, selon qui la villa avait été récemment acquise par une famille du Canada.

-C'est une méthode pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, répondit son époux. Nous effectuons une transaction fictive : des noms de famille différents, pour des papiers différents, mais au final, les maisons sont toujours à nous. Nous en possédons cinq : une dans la campagne londonienne, une à Juneau, une à Forks, une autre à proximité de Moscou, et une à North Bay, au Canada donc, que nous avons acquise récemment, comparé aux autres demeures. Nous en avions une à Paris, mais nous l'avons vendue par égard à Jasper, qui a du mal à se retenir face au sang humain.

-Nous sommes partis d'ici à cause des natifs, expliqua Alice au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Il y avait…

Elle se tut, parce qu'à l'étage, Bella s'agitait. Son rythme cardiaque avait légèrement accéléré, retrouvant presque son allure normale. Après un coup d'œil interrogateur vers Carlisle, je montai m'assurer que tout allait bien. Mon amie était un peu moins pâle, mais elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses couleurs.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser tranquille maintenant, grommelai-je en caressant son front, la faisant frissonner. Je crois que nous aurons à parler lorsque tu iras mieux.

Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux qui avait pris place sur son visage après qu'elle eut bougé à nouveau la tête. Avait-elle attenté à sa vie à cause de moi ? Avais-je fait une erreur sans m'en rendre compte ?

-Tu n'es pas fautif, m'assura Esmée d'une voix douce en entrant doucement dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui l'a poussée à faire ce geste, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas à cause de toi.

-J'aurais dû rentrer plus tôt, me fustigeai-je. J'aurais pu empêcher ça. Merde, elle a failli mourir !

Je me retournai vers la… vampire : elle embrassait le duo que nous formions, Bella et moi, d'un œil bienveillant. Je ne la connaissais pas, et pourtant ses pensées étaient sympathiques à mon encontre, elle m'aimait bien. Surtout, elle adorait mes gestes envers Bella, elle trouvait qu'ils étaient… tendres ?

-Qu'entends-tu par « ces touches de tendresse » ? M'enquis-je, ne voyant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je ne suis pas ce que tu sembles penser. Bella est la deuxième humaine avec qui j'ai des contacts, je suis tellement maladroit !

Un sourire aux lèvres, la femme du médecin me montra ce qu'elle voyait vraiment, ce qu'elle pensait : de l'extérieur, nous ressemblions à un couple. J'avais un comportement humain, vivant, à l'opposé de ce que je voulais montrer.

-Alice a souvent eu des visions de toi ces derniers temps, m'apprit-elle. Elle a souvent ri de vos petites chamailleries, mais elle s'insurgeait quand elle te voyait repousser Bella, quand tu agissais comme un ours mal léché.

Je ris doucement de ce qualificatif, reportant mon regard sur Bella. J'étais incapable de la lâcher des yeux, comme si en la perdant du regard, j'allais la perdre, elle. Je ne comprenais pas cette attraction. Même, ça m'énervait parce que je n'avais pas de contrôle là-dessus.

-J'ai toujours vécu seul, pour ne pas souffrir de la proximité des humains, tant à cause de leurs odeurs que de leurs pensées. Je ne sais pas prendre soin d'eux.

-Pourtant, tu y arrives très bien, si j'en juge par les récits de notre fille.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dirait au premier regard, grognai-je en me levant.

Esmée fit un pas en arrière, peu rassurée par mon comportement. Je me repris aussitôt en m'excusant.

-Il te faudra du temps pour comprendre, dit-elle finalement. Mais je suis certaine que tu y arriveras.

Elle me laissa seule avec mes questions, ne me permettant pas voir dans son esprit ce qu'elle entendait par là. Je restai aux côtés de Bella environ dix minutes avant de redescendre lorsque je fus certain qu'elle s'était calmée. Alice m'accueillit avec un sourire discret, qui traduisait sa joie de me connaître enfin.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu as des visions de moi ? Voulus-je savoir.

-Plusieurs semaines. Vous étiez si mignons que je n'avais pas très envie de le dire aux autres, pour être la seule à vous connaître. Je savais qu'on vous rencontrerait, mais je n'en saisissais pas trop la raison. Et puis, j'ai « vu » Bella dans un cercueil, morte, alors j'ai su que je la percevais pour la sauver.

-Les visions d'Alice sont soumises aux décisions des personnes. Elle a senti la mort de Bella quand celle-ci a pris la décision d'en finir.

Je déglutis durement, parce que ces mots me faisaient mal.

-Donc, vous revenez habiter ici, changeai-je de sujet.

-J'appellerai l'agence immobilière demain, pour signaler que nous revenons, et je ferai ma candidature à l'hôpital. Le reste de ma famille arrive par la route.

-Si j'ai bien compris, les meubles et les voitures vous appartiennent ?

Carlisle hocha la tête, et je vis à travers son esprit leur première arrivée, achetant tout un mobilier qui s'était parfois renouvelé et modernisé au fil des années.

-C'est plus pratique de juste changer de maison, sans devoir tout réaménager à chaque fois. Les personnes comme Bella, qui font le ménage contre une rémunération et le logement, entretiennent les locaux, et surtout y vivent pour ne pas la laisser fermée pendant des dizaines d'années.

C'était un système astucieux, qui permettait à la maison de respirer.

-Je t'invite à rester avec nous Edward, reprit le praticien. Jusqu'à présent, où logeais-tu ?

-Avant l'arrivée de Bella, j'étais seul à la villa, je restai souvent au salon, à regarder des films, ou jouer au flipper dans la salle de jeux. Depuis qu'elle est là, je vais et je viens, selon ma capacité à rester près d'elle sans trop souffrir, et selon mon humeur. Quand elle dort, soit je reste dans la chambre, soit au salon pour regarder la télé. Il m'arrive aussi de passer la nuit dehors, à marcher ou à visiter des monuments.

-Tu pourras avoir ta chambre ! Pépia Alice. Avec Esmée, on la décorera à ton goût ! Ce sera cool d'avoir un nouveau frère !

Je ne répondis pas de suite, réfléchissant à la situation. Maintenant qu'ils revenaient vivre ici, Bella devrait partir, mais pour aller où ?

-Rien ne t'oblige à donner une réponse immédiate, me rassura Carlisle. Pour le moment, Bella n'est pas en état de partir et se débrouiller seule. Si tu veux rester avec elle, il n'y a pas de souci. A-t-elle un toit ?

Je me demandai si mon amie souhaitait que je parle en son nom, mais finalement décidai de tout leur dire.

-Le shérif Swan, le père de Bella donc, a été tué lors d'une intervention, laissant Bella orpheline de père. Elle était venue à Forks pour vivre avec lui, afin de mieux le connaître. Bella était partie de chez sa mère pour la laisser avec son nouveau mari, parce qu'elle se sentait de trop. Et elle ne parlait à son père que via le téléphone et Internet. Quand elle est arrivée ici, le nouveau shérif lui a annoncé le décès de son collègue.

-C'est si triste, commenta Esmée. Bella a dû être bouleversée.

-Eh bien, même si ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, je dois avouer que les premiers temps, elle a fait n'importe quoi et a mis sa vie en danger en ne mangeant que très peu tout en faisant très activement son ménage.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel les trois vampires s'imaginaient ce qu'avait pu être la vie de mon humaine. Carlisle, de par ses connaissances de médecin, eut la vision la plus juste : une Bella pâle, amaigrie, les yeux cernés, tentant de faire sortir sa rage en frottant vivement un lavabo.

**_Pov Bella_**

Je grognais en me réveillant. J'étais désorientée, ne sachant ce qui relevait du rêve et ce qui relevait de la réalité. Quand un souffle glacé percuta la peau de mon visage, au niveau du front, mon cœur se mit à accélérer : Edward était-il là ? Est-ce que son départ n'avait été qu'un cauchemar ? Un horrible mauvais rêve qui avait duré cinq jours ?

-Tu ne changeras jamais, ricana la voix veloutée d'Edward. Grognon dès le réveil !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement, heureuse de sa présence. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, encore piquants de sommeil. Edward était assis sur le lit, l'air moqueur avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Lorsque je voulus me frotter les yeux, une douleur au niveau du coude me tira une grimace. Ce ne fut rien comparé à l'incompréhension de voir une perfusion à cet endroit. Je me redressai vivement, mais la tête me tourna et je ne pus que me rallonger. Mon fantôme posa sa main sur le haut de ma poitrine.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de tomber dans les pommes, ça m'arrangerait, railla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Osai-je demander passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je t'avoue que tout est confus. Et comment diable _ça_ est arrivé dans mon bras ?

_Ça_ désignant la perfusion. Edward rit doucement, mais sans aucune moquerie. Qu'avez-vous fait de l'ancien Edward ? Normalement, il se serait déjà moqué en me disant que je perdais déjà la mémoire à mon âge, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te faire la leçon, tout de suite en tout cas, mais tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à toi. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais faire passer des médicaments avec une bonne bouteille d'alcool, ce n'est pas génial.

Je me sentis blêmir, mal à l'aise. Alors ces derniers jours n'étaient pas juste un rêve ?

-Je suis tellement désolée, soufflai-je la gorge serrée. J'ai vraiment été horrible avec toi. Je… Je ... Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça…

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, la serrant doucement. C'était une sensation extrêmement bizarre, celle de sentir ma main prise dans un bloc de glace, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Je n'osais pas le regarder, trouvant la fenêtre très intéressante.

-Disons qu'on a été tous les deux idiots, qu'on a des torts tous les deux. Pour la perfusion… Comment dire ça sans t'effrayer…

Étonnée de ses mots et ses bégaiements, je tournai les yeux vers lui. Il observait nos mains jointes, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il y voyait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus effrayant qu'un fantôme un peu revêche ?

-Nous avons des invités, depuis deux jours.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je dormais depuis deux jours ?

-Ils sont arrivés peu après que tu te sois endormie. Il s'agit des Cullen, dont le père est médecin. C'est lui qui prend soin de toi depuis.

Devant le peu de détails qu'il me donnait, je compris qu'il y avait plus que ça, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour chercher la petite bête. Mes paupières redevenaient lourdes, un sommeil peu naturel contre lequel je ne pouvais pas lutter.

-Repose-toi Bella, dit doucement Edward en caressant ma main de son pouce. Carlisle dit qu'il va te falloir au moins deux jours de plus pour te remettre. Rappelle-moi de te faire la leçon plus tard.

-Compte sur moi, soufflai-je en souriant doucement. Bonne nuit Edward. Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Bonne nuit Bella. Je reste là, ne t'inquiète pas.

**_Pov Edward_**

Je n'avais pas eu le cœur de lui révéler ce que j'étais vraiment, ni que les Cullen étaient les propriétaires. La connaissant, je me doutais de sa réaction : elle voudrait partir, sur le champ, même en état de faiblesse.

Carlisle entra dans la chambre après avoir toqué deux fois. Je me poussai pour lui laisser la place afin de prendre le pouls de Bella.

-Ses constantes sont de mieux en mieux. Elle sera encore fatiguée plusieurs jours. Esmée est ravie de pouvoir faire à manger pour elle.

En effet, en cherchant l'esprit de sa femme, je la vis en train de préparer un gâteau, ainsi qu'une pizza maison. Comment pouvait-elle manipuler ce truc immonde qui ne pouvait que l'écœurer ? La seule fois où j'avais voulu l'aider, j'en avais eu l'estomac serré.

-Tu crois qu'elle aura peur de nos identités ? S'enquit le médecin.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Bella a des réactions… peu banales. Les rares fois où je me suis montré aux humains, ils étaient effrayés, ils fuyaient rien qu'en les approchant.

-C'est normal, m'expliqua-t-il. Leur instinct leur commande de fuir les prédateurs que nous sommes.

-Alors il faut croire que Bella n'a pas d'instinct, parce qu'elle a été la seule à ne pas fuir. Elle a même été jusqu'à se mettre en colère contre moi, à être normale face à moi. Elisabeth était une enfant, malade qui plus est, alors je suppose qu'il soit normal qu'elle n'avait pas peur de moi.

-Qui est Elisabeth ?

-Une petite fille, qui est arrivée un jour de pluie. Elle était très malade, et elle est morte quelques jours plus tard.

Carlisle ne commenta pas, mais il savait ce que ça faisait de voir des gens auxquels on s'était attachés mourir. C'était inévitable. Bella gémit à cet instant, avant de marmonner des excuses, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

-Te souviens-tu avoir eu une absence depuis notre arrivée ? Me demanda le médecin de but en blanc.

Je fus surpris, parce qu'il n'y pensait pas avant, de même qu'Esmée et Alice. Et soudain, elles furent dans la chambre avec nous.

-Oui, mais…

-Alice t'a suivi, m'interrompit le médecin. Je voulais juste pouvoir te prouver que tu bois du sang. Malheureusement, comme tes yeux sont rouges, je me doutais de la provenance de ton… mode d'alimentation.

Il m'exhortait silencieusement à garder mon calme, eut égard à Bella qui dormait sereinement à quelques centimètres de moi. La brunette cessa de fixer ses pensées sur les vêtements qui iraient le mieux à Bella pour me montrer sa filature, me suivant de loin.

Je me vis courir à travers les bois, zigzaguant entre les arbres, passant un village, puis une ville, et une autre… dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Encore une fois, je fus choqué de ma posture, de l'image que me renvoyait les yeux d'Alice : j'étais sauvage. De nouvelles lueurs annonçant quelques maisons isolées se rapprochèrent, me faisant ralentir. Évoluant furtivement, me collant contre les bâtiments, je m'arrêtai soudain, humant l'air, avant de bondir sur un SDF. Avec horreur, je me vis sauter sur cet homme aux courts cheveux blonds, mordre son cou et aspirer avec bruit son fluide vital. Le pauvre homme gémissait, et après deux secondes à se débattre, il cessa tout mouvement pour mourir quatorze secondes plus tard. Alors que le corps sans vie tombait à terre, je m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de la main puis m'élançai à nouveau, pour tuer une vieille dame avec le même procédé que le sans-abri. Une fois la femme vidée de tout son sang, je revins rapidement à la villa, me lavant le visage à l'eau d'un ruisseau traversé sur le chemin.

A quelques mètres de la villa, je me stoppai, restant immobile debout durant une poignée de secondes. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'avais repris conscience. Sans avoir à passer par les yeux d'Alice, je me souvins être ensuite allé dans la chambre de Bella, une heure plus tôt.

Le choc de voir ce que j'avais fait, et que j'avais sans doute fait depuis des dizaines d'années sans le savoir, me fit honte, me rendant presque nauséeux. N'y tenant plus, je bondis vers la fenêtre de la chambre, ouvris la vitre et sautai à l'extérieur, voulant être loin d'_elle_ de peur de la blesser. Quand je fus hors de portée de voix et de pensées, je me laissai tomber à genoux, les mains au sol, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Mes doigts creusaient la terre, là où je voulais m'enterrer, des sanglots serrant douloureusement ma gorge. Qu'avais-je fait ?! Est-ce que chaque absence signifiait des morts ? Des morts destinés à me faire vivre, moi, un non-vivant ? Je ne voulais certes pas être en présence des humains, mais ils ne m'avaient rien fait de mal ! Je n'avais aucun droit de faire ça ! Je hurlai quand je pris conscience des risques mortels que je faisais courir à Bella en restant près d'elle, la condamnant à mort par ma simple présence. J'imaginai sans mal la facilité avec laquelle j'aurais pu la tuer, sans aucune possibilité pour elle de m'échapper. A cet instant, je me haïssais.

Les pensées d'Alice me parvinrent petit à petit, s'amplifiant à mesure de son approche. Elle s'annonçait, me demandant de ne pas m'énerver. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres, s'asseyant délicatement sur l'herbe.

-Te fustiger ainsi ne sert à rien, me dit-elle finalement d'une voix douce. Mon mari a bu du sang humain durant des années, sans savoir qu'il y avait une alternative. Il a failli devenir fou, parce qu'à la fin, tuer des êtres innocents pour assurer sa subsistance le rendait dépressif. Il aurait fini par devenir dément si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le convaincre de venir avec moi rejoindre les Cullen.

Je m'assis par terre.

-Et toi ? Tu en as déjà bu ?

-Malheureusement oui, mais je préfère regarder du côté du verre à moitié plein : je n'en bois plus une goutte. Carlisle pense que le fait d'avoir refusé ton statut a entraîné ce dénie de subsistance. Tu ne voulais pas être ce que tu es, alors ton esprit a compensé ça en te permettant de te nourrir sans en avoir conscience.

Elle me montrait son échange avec Carlisle et Esmée, après ma fuite. Esmée semblait bouleversée de me voir si en colère.

-La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire, maintenant que tu sais ce qui se passe, c'est de changer. Pour Bella.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'elle ? Demandai-je pour ne pas montrer mes sentiments.

-Allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien pour ta jolie humaine !

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil comique. Elle se releva puis me tendit sa main, m'invitant à rentrer avec elle à la villa.

-Ça fait quoi, de chasser un animal pour se nourrir ?

Alice fut heureuse de mon intérêt, cela lui confirma que je plairais à Jasper.

-C'est grisant. Une part de nous agit instinctivement, parce que nous faisons ça pour vivre, mais on ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aimer le son du sang qui bat compulsivement dans les veines de la bête, des battements effrénés de son cœur, ou même l'odeur de la peur. Tout ça forme un tout qui fait courir un genre d'adrénaline en nous.

-Qu'as-tu vu dans ta vision, quand vous avez dû aller à l'hôpital ?

-Si tu étais venu avec nous, tu aurais eu une autre absence, et tu te serais nourris d'une infirmière. Alors nous avons su qu'il valait mieux que tu restes avec mon père et Bella.

Nous revînmes lentement vers la maison des Cullen.

* * *

**_ J'espère que vous avez aimé ces révélations._ _Si le coeur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ! _**

**_Merci à toutes pour votre présence. _**


	17. Chapitre 16

**_Salutation amies lectrices !_**

**_Je vous adresse une grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Vous avez adoré le chapitre 15, et je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous l'attendaient. J'ai répondu à toutes les inscrites, mais jetiens à remercier phika17 _**(merci pour tes compliments ! Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu !)**_ et JuliaEmmett _**(Ton ethousiasme me plait beaucoup !**_). _**

**_Je ne tarde pas pour vous livrer la suite. Bonne lecture !_**

**_PS : une grosse pensée pour Erika, merveilleuse amie qui ne vit pas des moments très roses._**

* * *

Chapitre 16

_**Pov Bella**_

J'émergeais difficilement du sommeil. J'étais seule dans la chambre, surprise de ne pas voir Edward. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, analysant ce qui s'était passé dans les dernières heures, dont j'avais souvenir.

Point numéro un : j'avais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours. Mon comportement envers Edward, la cérémonie de médaille posthume pour Charlie, sa lettre, et ma première visite chez lui avaient été un tout qui m'avait submergé. Je n'avais pas su gérer un tel flot d'émotions, les cauchemars n'aidant en rien à garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Point numéro deux : Edward, selon sa bonne habitude, était intervenu, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il faudrait que je songe à le remercier, après le lui avoir fait regretter bien sûr.

Point numéro trois : d'autres personnes, dont un médecin, avaient emménagé ici. Le problème était que ni Edward ni moi n'avions le droit d'autoriser quelqu'un d'autre à vivre ici ! Il allait falloir que je tire tout ça au clair. Le plus important était de me retirer cette aiguille du bras, sous peine que je l'enlève moi-même.

Je repensais au visage d'Edward à mon réveil : il avait eu peur, ses yeux le disaient. Maintenant que je prenais vraiment conscience de mon geste et de ses conséquences, mon cœur était douloureux. Le pire était que je pensais connaître la raison de ce pincement : j'avais failli perdre Edward, ce qui me touchait plus que je ne voulais bien l'admettre. Je m'étais attachée à cet idiot au physique parfait, et seul son comportement revêche avait empêché que je développe un quelconque sentiment de sympathie. Mais cet état des faits était tombé à l'eau à partir du jour où Edward avait commencé à être gentil. S'il avait été un humain, un garçon en chair et en os, aucun doute que je lui aurais sauté dessus. Peut-être même que je l'aurais attaché et violé, parce qu'il était dommage de laisser passer un corps aussi beau sans y toucher. Enfin, si j'avais été moins timide envers les garçons, je l'aurais fait.

On frappa trois coups discrets à la porte entr'ouverte, qui s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux blonds et yeux dorés, aussi pâle qu'Edward. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Carlisle. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Encore fatiguée, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Je me reposerai encore aujourd'hui, puis je me remettrai à mon ménage. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'enlever ça ?

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta demande dans l'immédiat, me dit-il l'air concentré. Est-ce que tu sais combien de comprimés tu as avalé ?

Je rougis, gênée. Parler de ça me mettait mal à l'aise, parce que j'avais peur d'être jugée, mais aussi parce qu'il était étranger à tout ça.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Je n'ai pas compté, j'en prenais par poignée. Pourquoi dois-je garder la perfusion ?

-Tu es encore faible, la nourriture seule ne serait pas suffisante à te redonner la santé. Quant au ménage, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Les propriétaires comptent sur moi, argumentai-je en me redressant. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécieraient votre présence. Peut-être que si je vous signale à l'agence immobilière…

Je cherchais un moyen de rester dans la légalité sans pour autant les mettre à la porte. Après tout, il m'avait soignée, je lui étais redevable parce que grâce à lui, je n'étais pas à l'hôpital. Je n'imaginais même pas la réaction de Gladys si j'avais fait un séjour là-bas. Elle m'aurait interdit de revenir à la villa, mais ce n'était pas dans mes plans.

Le médecin prit mon pouls, avant de regarder dans mes yeux avec une petite lampe de poche. Ensuite, il s'assit à côté de moi. Il émanait de lui le même froid que d'Edward, ses doigts semblaient faits de la même glace.

-Vous… vous êtes… Vous avez froid ?

Je ne savais pas comment formuler ma question sans paraître idiote ou folle (une infime part de moi n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à ce que je vivais actuellement, entre la mort de mon père et Edward. Après tout, peut-être que j'avais eu un accident en allant à Forks pour voir papa, et que j'étais dans le coma, en train d'inventer tout ça…), mais Carlisle sourit avec indulgence.

-Non, je n'ai pas froid. Je suis froid naturellement.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant cette réponse plus qu'évasive, cependant je n'insistai pas. C'était indiscret, et surtout j'avais peur de ma réaction. J'étais encore trop fatiguée et émotive pour bien gérer une annonce peu banale.

-Bella, ma famille et moi sommes les propriétaires de cette villa.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour appréhender cette information, puis y réagir.

-Je suis confuse, bafouillai-je en me redressant doucement, m'asseyant les jambes croisées. Je…

-Ne sois pas embarrassée, rit doucement le médecin. Je veux juste être sûr que tu vas bien, et que tu ne recommenceras pas.

Je haussai les épaules, réaction qui le fit sourire.

-Je crois que je me suis laissée submerger. Il s'est passé plusieurs choses en même temps, et l'absence d'Edward m'a fait perdre mes moyens. On s'habitue vite à ses bouderies.

-Tu as entièrement raison, pouffa une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bella, je te présente ma femme, Esmée Cullen.

-Enchantée, la saluai-je en rougissant.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit-elle en s'avançant. Je suis heureuse de te voir réveillée, nous nous inquiétions pour toi.

-Il ne fallait pas, bafouillai-je. Je vais bien.

-C'est notre fille Alice qui sera heureuse : elle veut à tout prix te connaître. Le reste de notre famille arrivera d'ici quelques jours.

-Oh ! Je ne vais pas vous envahir longtemps dans ce cas. Docteur, pourriez-vous…

Je ne finis pas ma question, lui présentant mon bras perfusé à la place. Je n'avais aucun droit d'être ici, aucune raison. Maintenant que les Cullen étaient là, ils n'avaient plus besoin de quelqu'un qui prenait soin de leur villa.

-Si je le fais, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, répliqua-t-il, légèrement agacé. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas anodin Bella, et si Edward ne se portait pas garant et n'avait pas insisté pour que tu restes ici afin que vous ne soyez pas séparés, je t'aurais amenée aux urgences pour que tu reçoives l'aide d'un professionnel.

Je ne répondis pas, boudant. J'étais adulte ! J'avais un libre arbitre encore, il me semblait, non ?

-C'est pour ta santé Bella, soupira Carlisle en se levant. Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital, j'ai rendez-vous à 11 heures pour un poste. Esmée m'accompagne.

-Alice a traîné ce pauvre Edward à Port Angeles, pour lui acheter des vêtements. Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas été réveillée par son cri quand elle a inspecté les placards d'Edward. Il faut dire qu'elle a une obsession pour les vêtements. Du coup, ils ne devraient revenir que d'ici deux heures. Je vais t'apporter un solide petit-déjeuner. Est-ce que tu auras besoin de quelque chose en attendant notre retour, ou celui d'Edward ?

-Non, je me rendormirais sûrement très vite.

Esmée me sourit avant de disparaître.

-Tu ne nous déranges pas le moins du monde Bella. C'est un plaisir de pouvoir te rendre la pareille, tu nous as rendu service.

-Ce n'est que quelques mois, et ça m'a été très utile, avouai-je. Sans compter que j'étais payée.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, avant de laisser son épouse entrer dans la chambre, un plateau entre les mains, qu'elle déposa sur le lit. Il y avait un bol de chocolat chaud, une pomme, un verre de jus d'orange, et des tartines de pain à la confiture, abricot si mon odorat était bon.

-Nous ne devrions pas mettre longtemps, me dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce. Si tu as un problème…

-Il n'y aura pas de problème Esmée, ris-je. Je suis grande, je me débrouille toute seule depuis des mois, et Edward n'est pas là en permanence. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Elle sourit avec indulgence puis me salua de la main. J'attendis d'entendre la porte de l'entrée claquer pour manger, de bon appétit. La maison était redevenue silencieuse, trop pour que je sois à l'aise. Avant Edward, j'avais passé deux mois toute seule, ou en tout cas sans savoir que je cohabitais avec un fantôme. Puis j'avais appris à le découvrir, à l'apprivoiser, et sa présence quotidienne se révélait être un besoin, alors que quelques mois auparavant elle était encombrante. J'avais trouvé un ami qui m'avait permis de me confier, parfois même de me défouler sur lui. En réfléchissant, j'en venais à supposer que ses tentatives réussies pour m'asticoter, m'énerver, me faire sortir de mes gonds étaient un défouloir, un exutoire bienvenu. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait fait exprès, voyant que j'avais besoin de convertir ma culpabilité en rage salvatrice ?

Lorsque j'eus fini de manger, je posai le plateau au sol, puis m'allongeai. Fixant le plafond, je m'interrogeai sur ce que je devais faire maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez les Cullen. Ils avaient beau être très gentils, accueillants, je n'étais rien pour eux, et ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une fille rongée par les remords dans leurs pattes. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ils avaient une famille nombreuse, donc ils auraient besoin de toutes leurs chambres. Et s'ils étaient bien ce que je croyais, alors Edward n'était plus tout seul, il n'aurait pas besoin de la compagnie d'une « vivante ».

Mon bras perfusé me gratta, me faisant grimacer. Je m'assis, dardant un regard noir sur le tuyau en plastique enfoncé dans ma peau. Et soudain, j'eus une révélation : je devais partir, parce que je n'avais pas ma place ici. Je ne savais pas encore où j'irais, parce qu'il était trop tôt pour moi de vivre chez Charlie, mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Ce n'était pas chez moi. Comme dans un brouillard, j'arrachai la perfusion, m'habillai en hâte avant de mettre mes baskets puis courir dans l'escalier, faisant attention à ne pas tomber. Je pris mes papiers d'identité en passant devant le salon et sortis en trombe, me remettant à courir sous la pluie, m'enfonçant dans la forêt.

La maison de Charlie (la mienne désormais) n'était pas mon premier choix. Le fait d'habiter chez lui, d'attendre qu'il passe la porte ramènerait à coups sûr la culpabilité dont j'avais commencé à me défaire au contact d'Edward. Même si son décès datait de plusieurs mois, je n'avais pas eu accès à sa maison. À l'abri de la villa, il m'avait été facile de détourner mes pensées, me réfugiant dans le ménage. Maintenant que j'avais une raison de loger chez Charlie, ça me faisait peur. Je voulais habiter chez lui, mais son absence serait insupportable sans que je ne me sois préparée à rester seule là-bas. Il me fallait encore quelques jours pour accepter l'idée.

Gladys serait tout à fait d'accord pour que j'élise domicile sous son toit, mais encore une fois ça me gênait de m'imposer. En plus, elle aussi avait une famille qui, même peu présente, méritait son attention.

La pluie s'intensifia, transperçant le plafond végétal. Le sol était glissant, j'étais complètement trempée, les vêtements collant à ma peau, et la tête commençait à me tourner. Comble de tout, j'étais totalement perdue. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous, et je savais le parc national d'Olympic très grand. Trop fatiguée pour aller vite, je ralentis l'allure, marchant plus lentement. L'humidité me frigorifiait, peut-être autant que la perspective de tourner en rond pendant des jours. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi stupide ? N'importe qui aurait suivi le chemin pour arriver sur la nationale avant d'aller à Forks ! Maintenant que j'étais plus calme, je me rendis compte que j'aurais pu aller directement au motel, pour y dormir le temps que j'apprivoise la maison de mon père. J'étais persuadée que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, que d'ici quelques jours, l'idée de vivre là-bas serait déjà plus confortable.

Je ne sus combien de temps je marchais, mais, épuisée, je fus forcée de m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché qui fit parfaitement office de siège. Me prenant la tête dans les mains, je soufflai.

-Bravo Bella ! Me grondai-je. Ok, j'ai paniqué. Ok, c'était idiot de partir comme ça, sans rien. Ok, je suis perdue. Mais quelle nouille !

Je refusais de pleurer, mais les sanglots qui serraient ma gorge étaient douloureux. Combien de chance avais-je pour que quelqu'un me trouve ici ? Comme en réponse, le prénom d'Edward voulut passer la barre de ma bouche. Oui, lui réussirait peut-être à me retrouver. Je tremblais de froid, mes dents claquaient, et mes yeux voulaient à tout prix se fermer. Alors je posai mes fesses par terre, laissant mon dos reposer contre le tronc d'arbre. Tant que j'avais l'espoir de revoir Edward, je ne laissai pas les larmes couler. Puisqu'il avait réussi à faire de ma vie un sympathique enfer, puis des mois de douce amitié, il avait le devoir de me sortir de là. Je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait plus s'il me retrouvait, mais pour le coup, je m'en moquais complètement. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'avais pu le laisser devenir aussi important, comment il était passé d'intrus beau comme un dieu mais terriblement horripilant à un ami toujours aussi beau à qui je ne pouvais penser sans avoir une pique au cœur et le ventre serré.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, sans comprendre pourquoi. C'est en regardant autour de moi que je vis un jeune homme blond, aussi pâle qu'Edward ou Carlisle, qui s'avançait doucement, comme s'il craignait de m'effrayer. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'une fuite : j'étais trop épuisée pour bouger, ou même avoir peur. Les yeux dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'hypnotisait, mon corps devenant insensible au froid. Quand il fut à ma hauteur, il s'agenouilla lentement et posa une couverture sur mes épaules. Je ne cessai pas de trembler pour autant, mais au moins, la pluie ne tombait plus directement sur mon dos.

-Bonjour Bella. Je suis Jasper, le mari d'Alice. Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes à ta recherche.

Je dus forcer mon esprit à comprendre ce que disait cet homme avant de lui répondre.

-Nous ?

-Edward, mes parents, Alice et moi. Nous nous inquiétions.

Il parlait doucement, à voix basse, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit animal sauvage.

-Tu permets que j'appelle les autres pour leur dire que je suis avec toi ?

Je ne compris pas pourquoi il me demandait la permission, mais j'acquiesçai. Il sortit vivement un téléphone, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul devant cette rapidité qui me convainquit que Jasper était l'égal d'Edward.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en faisant attention à faire des gestes plus lents tandis qu'il composait un, puis deux, puis trois numéros de téléphone.

Il parla rapidement et à voix si basse que je n'entendis rien. Ses appels ne prirent pas plus d'une poignée de secondes, puis il reporta son attention sur moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu partie ? S'enquit-il.

J'appréciai le fait qu'il me parle plutôt que de me prendre dans ses bras sans que je puisse résister. S'il était bel et bien comme mon fantôme, je n'aurais rien pu faire. Pas que je me serais rebellée, parce que je n'en avais aucune raison, mais parce que j'aurais eu l'impression d'être forcée à quelque chose. Et je détestais ne pas avoir le choix, ne pas diriger ma vie comme je le voulais.

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. J'ai paniqué sans raison valable. Et puis, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, et je ne veux pas vous encombrer. Je n'aime pas être inutile, m'incruster…

Je souris en songeant qu'à un moment, je considérais Edward comme ça, mais cette image avait changé à partir du jour où il m'avait aidée. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un rôle à jouer : son parcours difficile parlait pour lui, lui donnait une légitimité à toute épreuve.

Jasper me regardait, attendant que je continue.

-Je ne veux pas vous envahir. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une fille comme moi. Je vais retourner chez ma mère, je suppose que c'est la seule chose à faire…

Mon ventre se tordit de protestation à cette idée. J'avais encore besoin d'être proche de la vie de Charlie, j'avais encore des choses à découvrir sur lui.

-Je crois que tu devrais parler d'abord avec Edward, me répondit le fils de Carlisle. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il y a quelques malentendus, et il a lui aussi appris pas mal de choses. Je crois qu'on ne va pas attendre les autres, tu commences à avoir beaucoup de fièvre. Je peux ?

Il tendit les mains vers moi, mais je ne sus ce qu'il voulait. Alors, avec des gestes très lents, il passa un bras sous mes jambes, l'autre soutenant mon dos, puis il se releva. Il était glacé lui aussi, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas parce qu'en fermant les yeux, j'avais l'impression de me trouver contre Edward, même si son odeur était différente. Je laissai ma tête reposer sur son épaule, contre son cou, parce qu'elle était trop lourde à porter. Je sentis Jasper se mettre en marche, alors je me laissai aller.

-Est-ce que tu es bien installée ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Je hochai la tête pour seule réponse, me sentant glisser dans le sommeil ou l'inconscience. Mais il continua à parler, me permettant de m'accrocher à sa voix.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que partir soit une bonne décision. Il y a des concepts dont tu n'as pas connaissance, mais t'en aller vous ferait souffrir tous les deux. Si tu étais comme nous, tu le sentirais avec encore plus de force, et il te serait impossible…

La voix de Jasper s'éloigna, jusqu'à s'éteindre totalement, me laissant dans le noir et le silence.

_**Pov Edward**_

Je suivais Alice en traînant des pieds. Cette petite enquiquineuse avait piqué une crise après avoir ouvert l'armoire où j'avais rangé mes vêtements. Ensuite, elle m'avait traîné jusqu'à Port Angeles, m'obligeant à faire plusieurs magasins où elle se fit une joie de me choisir une montagne d'habits.

C'était dur de la suivre, de rester près d'humains dont la proximité du sang me faisait souffrir. Maintenant, je comprenais mes réactions quand j'étais proche d'un humain à certains moments, et pourquoi je ne souffrais pas à d'autres parce que je m'étais nourri peu de temps avant. Le sang animal n'était pas nourrissant, et j'avouais avoir été plusieurs fois à deux doigts de sauter, plus ou moins inconsciemment, sur un passant. Heureusement Alice surveillait tous mes faits et gestes, attendant la moindre vision qui lui indiquerait que je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus.

Quand enfin elle fut satisfaite, elle décida qu'une paire de chaussures de marque, qui complèterait les vêtements, m'irait comme un gant. C'est en se rendant au magasin de chaussures qu'une vision l'assaillit. Il s'agissait de Bella courant au milieu des bois, perdue. La vision ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela nous suffit : après nous être regardés, nous courûmes à vitesse humaine jusqu'à la voiture. Alice conduisit à vive allure, ce qui nous permit d'arriver rapidement à la villa. Entre-temps, elle avait dégainé son téléphone, joignant Esmée pour lui expliquer la situation. Cette dernière expliqua qu'elle prévenait Carlisle immédiatement et qu'il nous rappellerait pour nous tenir au courant de ce qu'ils feraient.

-Je prends le nord, toi le sud, me commanda Alice. J'appelle Jasper pour savoir où il est.

Sans plus de détails, elle partit à vitesse non-humaine, me laissant éberlué. J'allai de mon côté, essayant de reconnaître les arbres vus dans la vision d'Alice. Je comptais avoir une solide explication avec Bella, parce qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas compris l'importance de sa vie.

Je courus durant plusieurs heures, en vain, la pluie chassant les odeurs. Ce fut Jasper, le mari d'Alice, qui soulagea mon angoisse quand il m'appela. Je décrochai, et n'eus pas à parler.

-C'est bon, elle est avec moi, dit-il très rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Je me dépêchai de faire demi-tour, terriblement soulagé. Je projetais d'avoir une longue conversation avec elle, mais connaissant son caractère, il me faudrait attendre pour la secouer. Carlisle et Esmée étaient déjà à la villa, le médecin tournant en rond, Esmée préparant une boisson chaude.

-Alice rejoint son époux, m'expliqua le docteur. Jasper est toujours mal à l'aise face au sang humain, et il préfère que ce soit sa femme qui s'occupe de Bella.

Il n'empêche que j'étais nerveux, n'attendant qu'une chose : les voir passer le seuil de la maison. Ce qu'ils firent quarante-deux secondes plus tard, Bella inanimée dans les bras d'Alice. Celle-ci déposa son fragile fardeau sur le divan. Mon humaine était trempée, et je sentais d'ici son corps chauffé par la fièvre. Mon angoisse revint au galop : j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau un jeune vampire (même si je m'étais pensé fantôme), en proie à des tourbillons d'émotions.

-Alice, peux-tu aller lui chercher des vêtements secs et une couverture sèche, s'il te plaît ?

Elle obtempéra sur-le-champ tandis que le médecin prenait la température de Bella grâce à un thermomètre auriculaire. Je suivais dans son esprit ses conclusions sur l'état de santé de mon amie, mais je préférais rester à l'écart parce que l'humidité renforçait son odeur, me faisant souffrir plus que lorsqu'elle n'était pas mouillée. Jasper aussi souffrait, mais d'après ce que j'entendais dans sa tête, il en était ainsi à proximité de n'importe quel humain.

Esmée arriva, appelée par son mari, et elle et Alice troquèrent les vêtements trempés contre d'autres secs. Pendant ce temps, je fis tout pour me concentrer sur Carlisle et Jasper.

-Était-elle consciente lorsque tu l'as trouvée ? S'enquit le médecin.

-Oui. Elle grelottait, mais elle était consciente et pas trop désorientée. Elle était lucide, mais elle avait un temps de réaction plutôt long.

On sentait dans ses réponses l'habitude de porter secours à des humains. Mon étonnement devait se lire sur mon visage, parce que le mari d'Alice me donna des explications.

-Carlisle nous a presque obligés à nous entraîner au secourisme, au cas où nous soyons face à un humain en danger.

-J'estime que l'existence des humains est précieuse, et qu'il est de notre devoir de faire notre possible pour préserver leur vie. C'est le défi le plus difficile à relever, si on compare à notre existence facile de vampire.

Je hochai la tête, comprenant ces motivations. Si j'avais rencontré les Cullen quelques années auparavant, s'ils m'avaient tenu le même discours, je n'aurais pas compris. Avoir rencontré Bella changeait la donne à ma vie, et réciproquement j'en étais certain.

Jasper m'observait avec un petit sourire. Le terme « âme-sœur » était présent, aussi l'interrogeai-je, mais c'est Carlisle qui me répondit.

-C'est sans doute l'équivalent de « l'amour de sa vie » pour les humains. Lorsque l'on tombe amoureux, c'est pour l'éternité. Sûrement une compensation pour notre longévité hors du commun.

-Mais c'est au-delà du sentiment amoureux qu'on ressent quand on est encore en vie, tempéra Jasper. J'ai été amoureux de mon vivant, et ce n'était pas aussi fort que maintenant. Quand tu trouves ton âme-sœur… ça peut paraître bête, mais c'est comme trouver sa moitié. Se séparer d'elle, c'est être déchiré en deux. Douloureux.

Jasper avait une façon plus jeune d'expliquer, peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait été transformé plus jeune que Carlisle. J'aimais cette proximité d'âge, j'avais l'impression d'être moins seul, moins décalé. Je soupçonnai aussi que le médecin avait vécu plusieurs centaines d'années plus tôt.

Esmée arriva dans la cuisine pour nous prévenir que Bella était changée, mais qu'elles n'avaient pas osé la monter à l'étage. Aussitôt le médecin l'ausculta, s'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

-Elle nous fait une bonne pneumonie, diagnostiqua-t-il. Je vais lui remettre sa perfusion. Il faudra surveiller ça de près. Pas de courant d'air, pas de froid, et surtout la faire boire un maximum. Ménageons-la aussi : elle est fragile psychologiquement, alors faisons les choses par étapes, ce qui lui permettra de se reconstruire.

Ce qu'il ne dit pas à haute voix, c'était qu'il s'inquiétait de sa grande fatigue. A cause de cela, sa guérison risquait de durer plus longtemps.

-C'est moche à dire, mais au moins, on aura le temps de parler. Elle ne pourra pas se sauver avant plusieurs jours. Pourvu qu'elle soit moins ronchon que quand elle était blessée !

Esmée s'insurgea de mes paroles, me donnant une tape gentille. Le médecin posait une nouvelle perfusion, sur le bras opposé à celui où elle avait la précédente, et brancha trois poches de liquide.

-Vous avez besoin de discuter, affirma Carlisle. Est-ce que tu vas lui dire la vérité sur ton véritable statut ?

-Elle me croit un fantôme, et je suppose qu'elle a compris que vous êtes comme moi, parce qu'elle est très intelligente. Vu son caractère, elle n'aura pas plus peur d'un vampire que d'un fantôme.

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, rétorqua Alice. Pour le commun des mortels, un fantôme ne peut pas faire de mal directement puisque c'est un esprit qui ne peut pas toucher ou être touché.

-Bella ne semble pas s'embarrasser de détails comme ça. Elle a déjà posé la main sur moi, donc elle sait que je ne suis pas inconsistant. Ça ne l'a pas dérangé, ni effrayé.

-Il faudrait qu'elle soit au courant avant de voir Emmett et Rosalie, commenta Jasper.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, curieux.

-Ils sont impressionnants, répondit Esmée. Les humains paniquent toujours la première fois qu'ils les voient, ça s'atténue au fur et à mesure si nos enfants apprécient lesdits humains. Sinon, les humains déguerpissent et font tout pour éviter nos tourtereaux.

Tout à coup, Bella se mit à gesticuler, essayant de retirer sa perfusion. Carlisle tenta de l'immobiliser sans lui faire de mal, mais Esmée dut venir l'aider. Jasper avait reculé jusqu'à la cuisine, tendu. Le médecin demanda à Alice un produit et une seringue, produit qu'il injecta à Bella qui se calma au bout de quelques dixièmes de secondes.

-Montons-la, elle sera mieux dans son lit, affirma le docteur. Nous nous relayerons afin qu'elle ne reste jamais seule.

* * *

**_Passez une bonne semaine, et bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont. Je pense qu'on se retrouvera dans deux semaines , le 27._**

**_Bisous_**


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews (je le fais dans la journée), mais je tiens à vous remercier très chaleureusement (vu que le soleil n'est pas de sorti...). Je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise autant.**_

_**Pas de grande révélation pour ce chapitre, mais je vous laisse lire avant de vous en dire plus. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 17

**_Pov Bella_**

Ce furent des bruits de jeux vidéo qui me tirèrent du sommeil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tousser pour pouvoir m'éclaircir la gorge, et diminuer un peu la douleur. Aussitôt, les sons cessèrent, puis on voulut me faire boire de l'eau.

-Vas-tu cesser d'être aussi têtue ? Râla la voix si reconnaissable qui me côtoyait depuis plusieurs mois.

Je m'aperçus alors que je bougeais la tête, refusant l'eau. Quand j'eus pris conscience de ça, je me détendis, acceptant le liquide apaisant. La main glacée d'Edward balaya mon front, me faisant soupirer de bien-être.

-Je vais attendre quelques jours avant de t'embêter, affirma-t-il au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Mais compte sur moi pour te rendre la vie infernale dans les jours à venir.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire, sûrement niais. Cependant, la gêne revint au galop, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux, les plissant devant la luminosité trop crue. Edward alla baisser le volet, me permettant de relever les paupières sans avoir mal au crâne plus que ça.

-Je te tuerai bien de mes mains pour la peur que tu m'as faite, mais Carlisle refuse.

Son sourire doux assurait qu'il plaisantait.

-Bella, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

Je fis courir ma main sur la couette, la trouvant très intéressante.

-Bella ! Me gronda-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas mon père ! M'insurgeai-je en relevant la tête, espérant que ma faible protestation le ferait changer de sujet.

-Il me semble qu'on avait déjà établi cette constatation il y a un bon moment, répliqua Edward. C'est en tant qu'ami qui se préoccupe de toi que je te pose cette question.

Je devais être victime d'une hallucination, parce que jamais il ne s'était qualifié d'ami. Même si je le considérais comme tel, il n'avait jamais admis se soucier _réellement_ de moi.

-Je… Ce n'était pas vraiment réfléchi, bafouillai-je. Un mélange entre le malaise et la gêne de rester ici alors que les propriétaires sont revenus. Et puis, après ce que je t'ai dit avant mon… accident, j'ai eu honte.

Mon fantôme secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras sur pied, dit-il finalement. Mais, s'il te plaît, ne fais plus ça. C'est… mal.

-Mal ?

J'étais interloquée par ce mot. Mais plus que ça, c'était sa supplique de ne plus fuir ainsi qui me toucha, me donnant envie de me battre pour conserver son amitié.

-J'ai appris de nombreuses choses depuis l'arrivée des Cullen ici, des choses qui expliquent certaines de mes réactions, ou même me réconfortent sur moi, sur ma nature.

Il avait hésité sur ses derniers mots, ce qui m'interpela.

-Comme quoi ?

Je m'assis, peu à l'aise de parler couchée alors que lui était assis. J'avais l'impression d'être inférieure, sentiment que je n'aimais pas tellement. J'en profitai pour boire à nouveau, apaisant le feu qui commençait déjà à couver dans ma gorge.

-Tu as une pneumonie, m'apprit-il en montrant la potence d'hôpital à laquelle étaient suspendues plusieurs poches de perfusion. Carlisle te passe des médicaments par là, essentiellement pour faire baisser la fièvre et des antibiotiques. Si tu as mal à la gorge, il faut lui dire, il te donnera des pastilles apaisantes, et d'autres trucs que je ne connais pas.

-Edward, tu esquives encore ma question, le gourmandai-je.

-Oui, pardon… Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te dire ça… J'ai peur d'être maladroit.

-C'est de la même nature que le secret que tu m'as révélé l'autre jour ? M'inquiétai-je, ma voix chevrotant.

D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais qu'il me faille répondre à ses questions à haute voix, puisqu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir l'autre fois, justement.

Automatiquement, mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le couvre-lit tandis que je m'excusais une nouvelle fois pour mes mots durs. J'avais horriblement honte de mon comportement, j'aurais tout donné pour éviter cette conversation. J'avais autant de torts que lui, même plus, mais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas eu le courage de l'avouer.

-Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.

Je n'obéis pas, pas encore prête.

-Regarde-moi, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

J'obtempérai, rougissant pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Si je suis resté aussi longtemps à la villa, si je suis resté aussi longtemps près de toi malgré la douleur que j'éprouve, ce n'est pas pour rien. Oui, je peux lire dans les pensées des gens, mais tu es la seule dont l'esprit m'est inaccessible. Tu m'es complètement illisible.

J'eus un blanc, incapable d'assimiler l'information. Puis, peu à peu, comprenant ce que cela signifiait, j'eus encore plus honte de mon emportement, de cette colère qui m'avait prise. J'allais m'excuser, mais une quinte de toux m'en empêcha. Edward fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demandai-je.

-Carlisle n'aime pas ta toux. Elle est sifflante, selon lui.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ceci était l'exemple dont j'avais peur, qu'il dialogue tout en lisant dans mon esprit. Or, visiblement, Carlisle en était victime, et je supposai qu'il en était de même avec les autres Cullen.

-J'imagine qu'il ne veut pas enlever cette aiguille ?

Edward pouffa avant de m'expliquer pourquoi.

-Il a rigolé avant de dire, je cite : « Je lui enlèverai dès que possible. Ça m'embêterait qu'elle me voit comme un tortionnaire. »

Je rougis, me tortillant dans le lit.

-Je n'aime pas tellement les aiguilles, me justifiai-je. Mais je ne voulais pas dire que…

-Il plaisantait Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura Edward. Il ne te l'enlèvera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas reçu les antibiotiques en comprimés. Il est allé à l'hôpital se fournir en doses de perfusion, et a commandé les cachets par Internet. Maintenant, tu as l'ordre de te rétablir correctement. Et cesse de te sentir intruse, tu as ta place ici. Tu n'es pas prête pour loger chez ton père, je me trompe ?

Je hochai la tête, surprise de voir qu'il avait cerné ma personnalité. Comment savait-il cela ?

-J'ai appris à te connaître Bella, me confia-t-il avec un petit sourire supérieur. Ne sois pas si surprise, j'ai l'impression d'être pris pour un goujat. Et puis, les Cullen sont heureux de pouvoir s'occuper…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se pinçant les lèvres comme s'il avait dit une bêtise.

-Ils sont heureux de t'accueillir.

Devais-je lui faire savoir que j'avais deviné leur nature ?

-Ils sont comme toi, n'est-ce pas ? Murmurai-je très bas, si bas que je m'entendis à peine moi-même.

Mon ami rit doucement.

-Oui, ils sont comme moi. Donc, ils entendent aussi bien que moi.

Je rougis, ayant une folle envie de me cacher sous la couette. Je n'étais pas très subtile, voire pas du tout. J'allais devoir composer avec cette facette des propriétaires. Jasper arriva à ce moment-là, accompagné d'une jeune fille, que je supposais être sa femme. Ils s'avancèrent, sans toutefois trop s'approcher du lit. La jeune femme souriait grandement, tandis que Jasper semblait tendu. Comme la seule fois où je l'avais vu d'ailleurs. Il était étonnant de voir le contraste entre ces deux personnes : l'un blond, grand, peu sûr de lui, et l'autre aux cheveux corbeaux, petite, exubérante.

-Bonjour Bella, dit doucement Jasper. Comment vas-tu ?

Je rougis en songeant que lui aussi avait dû m'entendre.

-Ne sois pas gênée, reprit-il. Je voulais te présenter ma femme, Alice.

-Bonjour, me salua celle-ci en s'avançant encore, laissant son époux derrière. Je voulais venir avant, mais ils s'y opposaient tous.

Je fus interloquée de cette entrée en matière, mais répondis tout de même.

-Bonjour. Je… Je ne sais pas trop …

Alice éclata de rire.

-Je sens qu'on va être de grandes amies. Comme tous ces mecs bourrés de testostérone ne sont pas très raffinés, si tu veux bien de ma compagnie, on va bien s'entendre.

Je hochai simplement la tête. Jasper se mit au niveau de sa femme.

-Merci pour … Quand ? Je dors depuis longtemps ?

-Entre deux périodes de délire, oui, tu dors depuis un moment, répondit Edward. Jasper t'a ramenée il y a trois jours. Esmée s'inquiétait réellement, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire à Carlisle qu'il devait s'occuper de toi.

Je fis comme si je n'avais rien entendu, pour ne pas être plus gênée que je l'étais en ce moment, et remerciai le mari d'Alice.

-J'étais complètement perdue, lui avouai-je ensuite. J'y aurais peut-être passé la nuit. Alors merci.

-Edward t'aurait retrouvée à temps, rétorqua Alice. Il semblait vouloir gagner votre partie de cache-cache.

Mon fantôme soupira en secouant la tête, souriant doucement.

-Nous allons te laisser te reposer, décida Jasper. Repose-toi bien.

Il tira sa femme par le bras, et tous deux sortirent de la pièce.

-Est-ce que je peux aller prendre une douche ? Réclamai-je. Je me sens toute poisseuse de transpiration.

-Je vais demander à Carlisle de débrancher ta perfusion le temps de ta toilette pour que ça ne te gêne pas.

-Merci.

Le nouvel Edward me plaisait beaucoup. Il était prévenant, gentil, et beaucoup moins bougon. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir changé ? Pourquoi semblait-il si serein ?

Le médecin arriva alors que je me levais lentement.

-Bonjour Bella. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Fatiguée, la gorge en feu, une impression de chaud puis froid, le nez presque bouché, mais à part ça, ça va, listai-je après l'avoir salué.

-La pneumonie est à surveiller de près, d'autant que j'ai l'impression que ça descend sur les bronches. Si tu ne te sens pas bien, surtout n'hésite pas. La fièvre est encore un peu élevée, ce qui provoque parfois des malaises. Esmée est en bas en cas de besoin. Sois raisonnable, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai, heureuse de ne plus être reliée à un bout de plastique. Certes, le cathéter restait en place, mais au moins, j'étais libre de mes mouvements. Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser, avant que je me rappelle que je n'étais plus seule, ni chez moi.

-Tu n'as pas à changer tes habitudes, me rassura Alice en apparaissant à côté de moi.

Je sursautai en criant, me retenant à Edward pour ne pas tomber. Il me lâcha rapidement une fois que je fus stable sur mes pieds, pour se tourner vers la jeune femme.

-Alice ! La morigéna-t-il. Je ne suis pas certain que lui donner une crise cardiaque soit une bonne idée.

Mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à ladite Alice qui haussa les épaules en expliquant que son mari avait deviné que j'étais à nouveau gênée. Décidément, la honte et la gêne ne me quittait pas aujourd'hui !

-Comment ça, deviné ?

Je me tournai vers Edward, parce qu'il savait ce que j'entendais par là.

-Eh bien… Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, avec tout le monde. Tu es d'accord ?

Je cherchais un indice sur le visage de mon ami qui m'indiquerait si c'était bon ou mauvais, avant de lui laisser une chance. Ces derniers jours m'avaient appris qu'il valait mieux écouter en entier ce que les gens qu'on aime ont à nous dire, pour bien appréhender la situation. Alors, pour toute réponse, je hochai la tête, ce qui sembla le soulager. Puis Alice entraîna Edward vers l'escalier, me conseillant de faire vite pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. J'obtempérai sans faire d'histoire, sentant déjà mes jambes trembler légèrement.

En revenant de la salle de bain, j'eus la surprise de trouver des draps propres. Esmée Cullen finissait de lisser la housse de couette, se retournant lorsque j'entrai lentement dans la chambre.

-Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle doucement. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es toute pâle !

Aussitôt, elle fut à côté de moi, me soutenant gentiment jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle m'allongea avant de me couvrir avec la couverture. Elle avait l'art de me forcer sans en avoir l'air, ce qui rendait impossible un hypothétique refus.

-Que veux-tu manger ma petite ? Tu as besoin de te remplumer pour être en bonne santé.

-Vous savez faire à manger ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander sans vraiment le vouloir.

La femme du médecin rigola.

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne goûte pas que je ne peux pas faire la cuisine. Ce n'est certes pas très pratique pour savoir si c'est cuit correctement, ou bien assaisonné, mais l'odorat aide un peu. Et puis, ça me rappelle un peu ma période humaine.

Je n'osai pas demander plus de détails, répondant à sa question.

-Ne vous embêtez pas pour moi…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, m'interrompit-elle en posant sa main sur mes lèvres. Si tu ne me tutoies pas, je n'écouterai rien du tout.

Cependant, son sourire ne pouvait qu'assurer que ce n'était pas une vraie réprimande.

-D'accord. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire trop élaboré, je n'ai pas un gros appétit. Un fruit, ça m'ira très bien. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Quinze heures. Que dirais-tu d'un chocolat chaud, d'une pomme et de quelques cookies ?

-Ça me va !

-Il faudrait que tu appelles ton amie Gladys, me dit-elle. Elle s'inquiète, et voulait passer, mais elle n'ose pas puisque nous sommes là. Elle sera heureuse de te savoir un peu mieux.

-Elle sait ? M'inquiétai-je.

-Non. Carlisle lui a dit que tu étais tombée malade, ce qui est vrai. Il ne voulait pas parler à ta place. Si tu souhaites lui dire la vérité, c'est ton choix.

Je la remerciai, puis elle alla me préparer mon en-cas. Elle revint rapidement, porteuse d'un plateau plein. Un verre de jus d'orange et un verre d'eau accompagnaient les cookies.

-Et voilà ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. Mange de bon appétit surtout ! Je peux rester avec toi ?

-Bien sûr !

Esmée s'assit sur le lit, un sourire ravi flottant sur ses lèvres. Puisque j'en avais l'occasion, je voulais en savoir plus sur les non-dits qui s'étaient toujours interposés entre Edward et moi.

-Depuis quand connaissez-vous Edward ?

-Il y a une semaine, à notre arrivée ici. Depuis, lui et mon mari passent de longues heures ensemble. Carlisle commence son poste dans trois jours, alors ils veulent profiter de chaque minute ensemble.

Sans le vouloir, je ressentis une bouffée de jalousie, avant de me raisonner : Edward était libre de ses mouvements, et surtout, il avait enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un comme lui.

-Il doit apprécier de connaître enfin des fantômes comme lui. Il pensait être le seul.

J'avais murmuré le mot « fantômes », me sentant mal à l'aise de qualifier comme tel les Cullen. Cependant, l'épouse de Carlisle fit une petite grimace, sans toutefois me donner d'explication.

-Oui, il est ravi d'avoir trouvé des congénères. Nous lui apprenons des détails sur son statut, et nous échangeons sur nos passés. Nos deux derniers enfants ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ils ont tenu à faire quelques détours avant de se rendre ici. Ils sont incorrigibles ! Soupira-t-elle en souriant.

-Comment s'appellent-ils ?

-Emmett et Rosalie. Tu verras, ils sont très gentils.

Je la croyais, aussi ne voyais-je pas pourquoi elle mit autant de conviction à me le prouver.

-Ils sont toujours prêts à aider, le cœur sur la main. Emmett ressemble à un gros nounours, il plaisante presque sans arrêt. Toujours à faire des blagues !

Son sourire était réconfortant, maternel. Le regard qu'elle posait sur moi me rappelait celui de Gladys, ce qui me fit penser à la rappeler.

-Esmée, est-ce que je pourrais téléphoner à Gladys ?

-Bien sûr. Je t'amène le combiné.

Elle me laissa seule pour passer mon appel. Je m'assis à nouveau, plus à l'aise pour parler. Mon amie décrocha au bout de deux sonneries, et j'eus à peine pu la saluer qu'elle se mit à m'engueuler.

-Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas donné de tes nouvelles ? J'ai laissé un message sur ton répondeur pour te dire que je venais, mais la première fois que j'ai essayée, ma voiture a refusé de démarrer, et la neige de la nuit du surlendemain a bouché les routes. J'ai appelé une nouvelle fois, et heureusement que madame Cullen a répondu, sinon j'aurais envoyé les secours chez toi. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Ta mère aussi se faisait un sang d'encre !

J'eus une quinte de toux à ce moment, et je suis persuadée que si je n'en avais pas eu, elle aurait continué encore pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Je suis désolée Gladys, mais je suis tombée malade, lui expliquai-je en tentant de trouver rapidement une explication plausible. Je pensais aller chez le médecin, mais les Cullen sont arrivés et m'ont soignée. Apparemment, je leur ai donné du fil à retordre.

-Oui, ça s'entend que tu es malade. Comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai voulu me promener dans les bois, et j'ai été surprise par la pluie.

-Quelle idée ! Nous sommes aux portes de l'hiver, il y a de meilleures périodes pour faire de la randonnée. Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

-Légèrement. J'étais aphone jusqu'à présent, alors je me suis dit que c'était mieux d'avoir de la voix pour t'appeler. Je suis surtout fatiguée.

-Bon. Je suis déjà rassurée que tu ne sois pas seule, sinon tu serais venue loger chez moi, le temps de te rétablir. Tu veux que je rassure Renée ?

-Oui, s'il te plait. Ça me permettra de retourner me coucher.

Gladys éclata de rire.

-Eh bien, j'ai peine à croire à ce que je viens d'entendre. Tu délaisses ton ménage ! Repose-toi bien Bella, écoute bien le docteur.

-Oui maman ! Rigolai-je.

-Je vais être occupée avec les fêtes de fin d'année, mais n'hésite pas si tu as le moindre souci.

Je la remerciai, avant de la saluer puis raccrocher. J'étais heureuse d'avoir un sursis avant de parler à ma mère. Même si nous n'avions pas eu une relation fusionnelle, elle me connaissait, et saurait à coup sûr que quelque chose n'avait pas été. Sans compter que mentir n'avait jamais été mon fort.

J'eus une grosse quinte de toux, ce qui m'obligea à boire deux verres d'affilé pour essayer d'apaiser la douleur. Esmée arriva sur ces entrefaites et posa le dos de sa main sur mon front.

-La fièvre est remontée, dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse, comme si elle avait pu faire quelque chose. Carlisle avait laissé ça pour toi, ça te fera du bien.

Elle me tendit deux pastilles à sucer, que je pris avec reconnaissance. La femme du médecin me força à m'allonger, ce que je fis sans discuter. Ensuite, elle alla chercher mon ordinateur portable qu'elle alluma avant de glisser un Dvd dans le lecteur. Un film commença, mais je m'endormis rapidement, une fois les pastilles complètement dissoutes et avalées, ce qui diminua la douleur logée dans ma gorge.

_**Pov Edward**_

Je discutais avec Esmée qui s'ingéniait à cuisiner une tarte aux poireaux et au saumon.

-Bella est une petite très intelligente, mais elle souffre. Ta présence semble l'apaiser, pourtant je crois qu'elle a besoin de plus d'attention. Et surtout, tu dois lui dire la vérité sur nous, sur toi. Ta façon de la protéger est mignonne, cependant plus tu attendras, moins elle comprendra ton geste.

Je ne répondis pas de suite, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Elle avait raison bien sûr. Mais j'avais peur que cette fois, elle ait vraiment peur. Je m'étais montré sûr de moi lorsque Carlisle avait évoqué cette possibilité, mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

-Elle a confiance en toi, assura la douce vampire. De plus, retarder l'échéance n'arrangera rien. Nous pouvons le lui dire, si tu préfères, mais il faut le faire.

Je hochai la tête, me sentant semoncé comme un enfant. Esmée pouffa, venant jusqu'à moi pour incliner mon visage puis embrasser mon front. Puis elle se remit à sa cuisine tout en chantonnant. Là-haut, Bella dormait, toussant à fendre l'âme de temps à autre. Alice arriva en boudant.

-Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?

-J'ai vu que Bella ne voudra pas venir avec moi la semaine prochaine à Port Angeles.

-Que lui proposeras-tu ? S'enquit la matriarche.

-Quelque chose de vraiment simple ! Juste quatre petits magasins !

-Tu n'es pas raisonnable Alice ! Essaye avec une séance de cinéma.

La jeune vampire ferma les yeux, sous le regard bienveillant de sa « mère ». J'avais l'impression de regarder évoluer une famille humaine, ni plus, ni moins. J'observai Alice avoir une fugace vision, puis elle sourit grandement.

-Elle va dire oui ! Chantonna-t-elle. Elle va dire oui !

Elle repartit après m'avoir souri également, rejoignant son mari. Malgré moi, je vis ses intentions avant même qu'elle saute sur Jasper pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle le déshabillait déjà mentalement.

-Je dois sortir, soufflai-je à Esmée avant de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, histoire d'éviter toute situation embarrassante.

* * *

**_Pas trop déçue de ne pas voir le dernier couple ni la révélation au sujet d'Edward ? _**

**_Passez un bon week end malgré la pluie. _**


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre présence. **_

_**Pour Valentine : **_Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne mets pas souvent de reviews. Tu as donné ton avis, et pour ça, je te remercie. Je veux d'abord te remercier pour tes compliments, et ensuite pour ta franchise. Je suis consciente que l'histoire n'avance pas très vite. Je vais essayer de changer ça. Ce chapitre devrait déjà plus te plaire.

_**Bonne lecture à toutes. Merci à Evelyne-raconte et erika shoval pour leur aide.**_

* * *

Chapitre 18

**_Pov Bella_**

J'étais toujours aussi fatiguée, mais les attentions d'Esmée, Carlisle, Alice et Edward me permettaient d'aller un peu mieux mentalement, et de tenir le coup physiquement. Jasper restait plus en retrait, mais lorsque j'étais dans la même pièce que lui, sa présence était rassurante, reposante. Surtout face à l'exubérance de sa femme. Je m'excusais presque chaque heure auprès d'Edward, mais celui-ci me répétait qu'il avait eu trop peur pour m'en vouloir. Cependant les remord étaient encore trop présents, et je n'avais trouvé que la parole pour tenter de les évacuer.

J'étais affalée sur un des canapés du salon, en pyjama, lorgnant un simple dessin animé. Edward était dans la même position que moi, ses mains croisées sur son ventre. Pour un peu, on jurerait qu'il était vivant et s'était endormi devant la télévision. Je ne savais pas où étaient les autres, mais j'étais heureuse qu'ils ne soient pas à la villa. Depuis mon réveil deux jours plus tôt, j'avais peu eu l'opportunité de rester seule avec mon fantôme.

-Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Est-ce que tu me poses _réellement_ cette question ? Ricanai-je. Depuis quand as-tu besoin de me demander avant ?

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il en se rapprochant, s'asseyant presque contre moi.

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur son épaule, sentant le froid glacial picoter ma tempe. Son corps était dur, mais cela n'était pas désagréable. C'était une sensation difficile à décrire. Prévenant, Edward intercala un petit coussin entre ma tempe et son épaule.

-Lorsque les Cullen sont arrivés ici, commença-t-il, la première chose qu'a fait Carlisle a été de te soigner. Ensuite, nous avons discuté. Nous avons parlé de pas mal de choses, à deux ou avec Esmée, Alice et Jasper. J'ai appris des choses étonnantes.

Il n'en dit pas plus, laissant le dessin animé meubler le silence. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil avant de reporter mon attention sur la télévision, même si j'attendais avec pas mal d'impatience ses révélations. Je savais qu'il avait des choses à me dire, mais j'oscillais entre crainte et excitation face à ce secret. Relevant la tête, j'attrapai la tasse de chocolat chaud qui me tendait les bras, attendant juste d'avoir refroidi un peu. La boisson chaude était délicieuse, avec quelques marshmallows flottant à la surface. Esmée était une cuisinière hors pair.

-Comme ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de le relancer au bout d'une minute sans un mot.

Edward esquissa un fin sourire, signe que ma hâte lui faisait plaisir, peut-être même l'amusait. Je lui souris en retour, heureuse de retrouver notre complicité. Cela aussi m'avait manqué, parce qu'il était devenu trop sérieux depuis plusieurs jours.

-Je suis un vampire.

Je recrachai ma boisson, me brûlant les jambes. Je me relevai rapidement, peut-être trop vite vu mon état de faiblesse, parce que la tête me tourna. Sans que mes yeux aient eu le temps de le suivre, Edward s'approcha de moi et m'allongea sur le canapé. Je ne fus pas longue à reprendre mes esprits.

-Tu peux répéter ? Ordonnai-je en essayant de m'asseoir. C'est quoi ces bêtises ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus pour me sucer le sang ?

Mon ami m'observait, les yeux ronds. Il semblait aussi interloqué et surpris que la première fois où nous nous étions rencontrés, lorsque je m'étais mise en colère. Lentement, je me mis à genoux, pour poser mes mains de chaque côté de son visage. C'était une impulsion, une envie irrésistible. Le temps semblait suspendu tandis que nous nous fixions, chacun plongeant son regard dans les prunelles de l'autre. Deux fois, son regard descendit, pour revenir aussitôt à son point de départ. Ses pupilles étaient passées de bordeaux sombre et rouge carmin à une nuance de rouge plus clair, pailletée d'ocre.

Puis ses mains prirent doucement les miennes, les déposant sur mes genoux.

-Tout concorde Bella. Carlisle est un vampire, à l'instar de toute sa famille. Ils boivent du sang pour survivre, ce qui les empêche de souffrir à proximité d'un humain, ou même de se jeter dessus pour le tuer et le vider de son sang. Ils sont froids, puisqu'ils sont morts.

Il ne dit rien pendant une poignée de secondes, avant de reprendre.

-Avec le recul, je me dis que pas mal de choses n'étaient pas normales. Quand on pense fantôme, on y associe transparence, passage à travers les murs, flottement dans les airs, et d'autres trucs farfelus. Si j'avais _vraiment_ été un fantôme, j'aurais sûrement été inconsistant. Tu ne crois pas ?

Je hochai simplement la tête, approuvant. J'étais à court de mots, préférant juste écouter pour tenter d'assimiler. Et surtout, ne pas lui rire au nez en me disant que cette fois-ci, j'étais vraiment folle. Après tout, vampire ou fantôme, quelle différence ? Pourquoi l'un serait-il plus difficile à croire que l'autre ?

-Carlisle m'a expliqué qu'on devient vampire après une morsure, et que suite à ça, on souffre tellement pendant trois jours qu'on voudrait être mort. Il pense que j'ai dû occulter cette partie pour me protéger.

Une question me titillait encore, mais je ne savais pas si je voulais connaître la réponse ou pas.

-Et co… Comment se nourrissent-ils ?

Étrangement, je n'avais pas peur. Enfin, pas vraiment. Edward restait Edward, qu'il soit vampire ou revenant. Non, c'était plus le fait qu'il avait pu souffrir horriblement trois jours durant qui m'avait choqué. Mourir et endurer une douleur si forte n'étaient pas juste.

Si j'avais dû être vidée de mon sang, ça se serait déjà fait. Cependant, ça ne réglait pas la question : si on devait croire les croyances, un vampire devait se nourrir très régulièrement de sang. D'ailleurs, Edward l'avait évoqué il y a quelques instants, mais mettre des mots rendait la chose plus réelle.

-De sang animal.

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation avant d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'image du parfait petit vampire : aimant, formant une famille unie, s'occupant des humains qu'ils croisaient, allant jusqu'à interagir avec eux, et boire du sang animal.

Devant moi, Edward semblait se demander si j'avais besoin d'un psychiatre. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et mal aux côtes à force de rire, à deux doigts de m'écrouler par terre pour m'y rouler. A travers mes larmes, je vis Alice s'approcher d'Edward, inquiète, puis Jasper, suivi d'Esmée et son mari.

-Euh… Bella ? M'appela la femme de Jasper. Est-ce que ça va ?

Mon rire redoubla devant l'air perdu qu'elle adressait à son père. Il me fallut de longues secondes avant de me calmer, histoire de ne pas paraître cinglée.

-Oui, je vais bien, hoquetai-je. Mais c'est juste que…

Je repartis dans un fou-rire, imaginant Alice avec un lapin entier dans la bouche, poils compris. Edward, quant à lui, avait dans la bouche une moufette. Va savoir pourquoi cet animal… Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de rire ! Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, même si c'était douloureux. J'eus de belles quintes de toux, mais mon rire reprenait dès que je cessais de tousser.

-Tu crois que c'est à cause de moi ? Bouda Alice. Ou alors elle délire encore à cause de la fièvre ? Que lui as-tu fait boire Edward ?!

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la faute d'Edward, répondit Carlisle en souriant. En revanche, il est clair que ses craintes, les nôtres aussi par la même occasion, sont infondées. Bella n'a pas peur de nous.

Sans crier gare, la fille du médecin me sauta dessus, m'enlaçant vivement.

-Alice, tu m'étouffes ! Réussis-je à souffler.

-Oh ! Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en me relâchant aussitôt. Maintenant, peux-tu nous dire pourquoi tu rigoles autant ?

Edward recueillit une de mes larmes au coin de mon œil, avant que celle-ci ne roule sur ma joue, puis il l'observa, visiblement absorbé dans sa contemplation. Ne comprenant pas ce geste, je me concentrai sur Alice.

-J'avais quelques images mentales particulièrement amusantes. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te les dire.

La moue boudeuse que fit la … vampire (je dus tout de même déglutir pour dire ce mot dans mon esprit) était vraiment attachante. Cependant, j'avais des questions. Je m'assis correctement, tandis que les Cullen s'installaient sur les fauteuils et canapés autour de moi. Edward prit place en face de moi, à côté de Jasper.

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes de gentils vampires. » Esmée hocha la tête, heureuse à première vue de mes réactions. « Puisqu'Edward peut lire dans les pensées, vous le pouvez aussi ? »

-Non, me rassura le docteur. Toutefois, certains d'entre nous ont d'autres talents : Alice a des visions, et Jasper peut sentir les émotions des autres, allant jusqu'à pouvoir influer dessus. Esmée et moi n'avons pas de réels pouvoirs, comme Edward, Jasper et Alice, mais ma femme a un cœur énorme. Rien que ça est une immense qualité. Nous buvons du sang animal, et Edward a commencé son sevrage de sang humain.

J'avais un peu trop d'informations, pour le coup. Pourtant, ce fut surtout le fait qu'Edward change désormais du sang animal qui me fit tiquer.

-Edward buvait du sang… de gens comme moi ?

Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas y croire. Edward était trop gentil, trop attaché à la vie pour prendre celles des autres.

-Il n'en savait rien, plaida le médecin. Je ne comprends pas certaines choses le concernant, et sa façon d'oublier comment il se nourrit est l'une d'elle. Je pense, mais ce n'est là que pure supposition, qu'il faisait comme lors de sa transformation : il occulte tout, ce qui lui permet de ne pas souffrir mentalement. Il faisait inconsciemment ce que nous faisons en réfléchissant.

J'aurais pu avoir peur pour ma vie, j'aurais pu me faire peur en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver, mais je n'y arrivai pas. C'était une certitude : Edward ne m'aurait jamais fait de mal, sinon il l'aurait fait dès le début.

-Tu vois Edward, elle n'est pas effrayée, intervint Jasper.

Je sursautai tant j'étais dans mes pensées.

-De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

-Notre cher Edward craignait que tu t'enfuies en courant à cause de sa nature, m'expliqua Alice. Enfin, il ne nous l'a jamais dit, mais nous commençons à le connaître. Sans compter que Jasper est très utile pour ce genre de choses.

-J'avais oublié ça, soupira mon fantô… vampire. Tu n'as vraiment pas peur ?

-Non, répondis-je en toute franchise. Je te connais, je connais ta personnalité. Que tu sois un fantôme, un vampire, un humain, ou même un extra-terrestre, je n'aurais pas peur de toi, parce que j'ai appris à te connaître. Nous avons vécu presque six mois ensemble, dont deux mois sans avoir d'interactions entre nous. Si j'avais dû mourir, ça se serait déjà passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Carlisle hocha la tête, me donnant raison.

-Alors je ne vois pas le problème, annonçai-je en me levant.

Comme si elle savait ce que je voulais, Esmée me rejoignit, m'accompagnant à la cuisine.

-Cessez de vous acharner sur elle, gourmanda-t-elle les autres. Elle est malade, alors laissez-la tranquille avec vos histoires effrayantes. Bella est courageuse, et elle a raison : tout est dans la personnalité. Viens ma chérie, tu dois avoir faim, tu n'as encore rien mangé. Il faut les excuser, ils sont devenus de vieux débris dans leurs têtes !

Edward éclata de rire, mais je ne sus pourquoi. Esmée s'employa à me nourrir : lait chaud, cake aux marrons, madeleines, et tartines à la confiture. J'étais persuadée que son mari lui avait donné pour mission de me faire prendre quelques kilos pour me remplumer.

-Je dois aller à Forks aujourd'hui, pour faire quelques commissions, m'annonça l'épouse du médecin. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

-Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? Je voudrais aller voir Gladys, mais je ne me sens pas assez en forme pour conduire.

Elle ne me répondit pas de suite.

-Il n'y a pas de souci ! Dit-elle finalement. Va te préparer, je t'attends.

Je lui souris, heureuse de pouvoir sortir un peu. Je toussais encore pas mal, et la fièvre refaisait régulièrement son apparition, cependant j'en avais assez d'être enfermée. Les Cullen étaient très gentils, Edward aussi, mais jusqu'à présent, j'avais passé la moitié d'une année à faire ce que je voulais quand je le voulais.

Le passage à la salle de bain fut plutôt rapide, mes jambes n'étant pas encore assez assurées pour me porter longtemps. Lorsque j'arrivai en bas, prête, je trouvai Esmée et Alice avec leurs manteaux sur le dos.

-Pourquoi vous habillez-vous comme si vous aviez froid ? Demandai-je, curieuse. Edward n'a jamais froid, ou en tout cas je l'ai toujours vu avec des habits peu adaptés aux basses températures.

-Pour la même raison que nous avons à la réserve les mêmes choses que chez des humains normaux, me renseigna Esmée. Nous voulons nous fondre dans le décor, passer inaperçus. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls vampires de par le monde, aussi devons-nous respecter quelques règles, plus une loi à ne surtout jamais transgresser : les humains ne doivent pas avoir vent de notre existence.

La voiture venait de démarrer, le chauffage tournant à fond pour que je n'aie pas froid.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être pour éviter d'être chassés, supposa Alice. Les vampires qui se font trop remarquer…

-Finissent mal, trancha Esmée. Changeons de sujet !

A travers le rétroviseur, je vis le visage du vampire aux cheveux noirs passer de la perplexité à un air extrêmement ravi, comme le chat ayant avalé un canari.

-Parlons garçons ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. As-tu quelqu'un en vue ?

-En vue ? Répétai-je interloquée.

-Allez Bella ! Tu es assez adulte pour avoir des envies ! Tu as fait des rencontres sympa depuis que tu es ici ? Est-ce qu'il y en a quelqu'un qui te plaît ?

Je piquai un fard. Je n'étais pas forcément anti-discussion typiquement « fille », mais je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec ma sexualité. Qui frisait le zéro à vrai dire. Ça se résumait à un bisou sur la bouche à un camarade de classe, deux ans plus tôt. Il craquait pour moi, me suivant presque partout et me regardant comme si j'étais le centre du monde. J'avais cédé lorsqu'il m'avait, pour la millième fois j'en étais sûre, demandé de sortir avec lui. J'aurais peut-être plus apprécié le baiser s'il ne s'était pas empressé de tripoter mes seins au passage.

-Je n'ai pas rencontré grand-monde ici, répondis-je maladroitement. Il faut dire que j'étais toujours fourrée à la villa. Il y a bien eu Mike, mais il est un peu trop prétentieux. Et puis, avec ce qu'il a fait…

-Qu'a-t-il fait ? M'interrogea la mère de famille.

-Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Edward ne vous a vraiment rien dit ?

-Non. Est-ce que ça nous concerne ?

-Eh bien, oui. En fait, Mike, son frère et quelques copains à lui sont venus cambrioler la villa. Mike s'est vanté d'être venu me rendre visite, et il a commencé à décrire le mobilier. Dany a l'habitude de visiter des maisons cossues, des musées, ou autres, et forcément, il a été attiré. Ils ont pris pas mal d'objets, m'ont menacé avec un revolver, mais ça n'a pas plu à Edward. Il a fait en sorte que Mike, son frère et sa bande soient attrapés, leur faisant assez peur pour qu'ils passent sous silence leur petite virée ici.

-Tu en parles de façon bien décontractée, me fit remarquée Esmée.

-J'ai eu peur sur le coup, parce que je ne savais pas si Edward était dans les parages. Maintenant, je le trouve juste mignon d'avoir joué au preux chevalier !

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai que Jasper joue aussi au preux chevalier avec moi ! Soupira Alice.

Je ne pus que rire, imitée par Esmée. Alice bouda trente secondes avant d'attaquer.

-Alors comme ça, tu trouves Edward mignon ?

-Non ! Répondis-je trop vite.

-Tu es démasquée Bella Swan ! Pépia la petite vampire, hurlant presque dans mes oreilles.

Nouveau rougissement, mais je m'abstins de rétorquer. C'est vrai qu'Edward était mignon. Je l'avais remarqué dès notre première rencontre, mais je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme pour m'arrêter à ce détail. Nos échanges suivants avaient surtout été dominés par la colère, de mon côté en tout cas. Maintenant, Edward était un ami d'une ineffable beauté. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir me poser des questions sur notre amitié. Où est-ce que ça pouvait me mener ?

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

-Carlisle m'a expressément réclamé de faire vite, expliqua Esmée en s'arrêtant devant le petit magasin d'alimentation. Alors, je vais prendre l'essentiel, je reviendrai plus tard pour des achats plus complets. Par contre, est-ce que je peux te demander de ne pas trop te fatiguer ? Je t'emmènerai à nouveau la voir plus tard, mais je pense qu'en te voyant, elle sera rassurée. Et puis, si elle le veut, elle pourra venir à la villa, nous n'y voyons aucun inconvénient. Mais écourte ta visite au maximum, okay ?

Je hochai la tête. J'allai ouvrir la portière lorsqu'Alice posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Reste dans la voiture avec moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de sortir plusieurs fois. Maman se dépêche, elle sera de retour dans moins de dix minutes.

Ce n'était pas déraisonnable : j'étais encore trop fatiguée pour me lancer dans une séance d'achats. La voiture était chaude, et je laissai ma tête reposer contre l'appui-tête.

-Est-ce que ça va Bella ? Tu veux qu'on rentre de suite ?

-On ne va pas laisser Esmée ici ! M'insurgeai-je. Non, ça ira. Je dis bonjour à Gladys, je la rassure, et après on pourra retourner à la villa. De toute façon, j'ai suffisamment de couches de vêtements pour ne pas avoir froid.

-Ton état n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Carlisle a vraiment envisagé de t'hospitaliser. C'est Esmée qui a eu le dernier mot pour que tu puisses venir voir Gladys, sinon tu serais encore à la maison. Non, ne dis rien, m'ordonna-t-elle gentiment en posant son doigt glacé sur ma bouche alors que j'allais protester. Je sais que tu aimes être indépendante, contrôler ta vie. C'est normal, nous le respectons tous. Sauf que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre tout ce que tes deux gestes ont eu pour conséquences.

Elle reprit sa respiration, même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Je supposai que c'était pour me laisser le temps d'appréhender ses paroles.

-Tu as énormément fatigué ton corps, qui n'a pas eu le temps de récupérer : tu lui as imposé une maladie qui n'est pas anodine. La pneumonie peut être mortelle, et nous ne voulons pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Je t'aime beaucoup, c'est le cas de ma famille, et encore plus d'Edward. La vie est précieuse Bella, ne la gâche pas.

Mon ami avait dit la même chose, mot pour mot, il y a quelques temps. Il était toujours difficile de s'entendre dire des vérités, mais je réalisai à ce moment que j'avais besoin d'aide. J'avais besoin d'être entourée. Je voulais juste me blottir contre quelqu'un, pleurer, puis m'endormir, sereine et en sécurité.

-Nous allons prendre soin de toi Bella, chuchota Alice à mon oreille. Tu n'es plus seule, tu n'as plus à te sentir seule.

Elle avait raison : cela faisait des mois que je me sentais isolée, sans personne à qui me raccrocher. Ma mère était encore en vie, mais je continuais à lui en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir permis de vivre avec mon père. Gladys était maternelle, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont j'avais besoin.

Esmée revint sur ces entrefaites, les bras chargés. Elle plaça ses achats dans le coffre puis revint dans la voiture, s'installant au volant.

-Prête à revoir ton amie ? S'enquit-elle aimablement.

-Oui. Vous pourrez venir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr !

-Je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse, expliquai-je. J'ai peur de ne pas être crédible.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle douterait de toi. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir lui dire la vérité ?

-Il y a trop de secrets à cacher. Si je dois lui avouer ce que j'ai fait, je risque de m'emballer et de tout dire sur Edward, sur vous…

La voiture s'arrêta devant le poste de police. Comme d'habitude, j'eus un pincement au cœur, me rappelant que Charlie avait travaillé là, avant mon arrivée. L'épouse du médecin vampire se tourna vers moi, comme si elle avait senti ma détresse.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle.

Je lui souris pour toute réponse, avant de sortir de la voiture. L'air froid était piquant, aussi Alice me poussa-t-elle rapidement dans le bâtiment. Un sapin ornait le hall d'entrée, mais pour le moment, il était vide de décoration. En revanche, quelques guirlandes mettaient des touches de couleurs ici et là, suspendues au plafond, accrochées aux murs, enroulées sur les bureaux et le comptoir.

Je ne vis pas Gladys, mais le shérif Brady sortit de son bureau à l'instant où nous arrivâmes au comptoir. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel vint vers nous en souriant, avant d'ouvrir la tablette du comptoir pour nous laisser entrer.

-Bella ! S'écria-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? Tu es bien pâlotte.

-Oui, je suis encore un peu malade…

Sans le vouloir, je ponctuai ma phrase d'une quinte de toux plutôt moche. Esmée s'avança, tendant une main pour saluer le fonctionnaire, son autre main se logeant dans mon dos comme pour me soutenir.

-Bonjour, je suis Esmée Cullen.

-Oh ! L'épouse du docteur Carlisle Cullen ?

-Tout à fait, shérif. Vous l'avez rencontré ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite, expliqua Brady en nous conduisant à son bureau. Mais je ferai sûrement rapidement sa connaissance, parce que mon travail m'amène régulièrement à me rendre à l'hôpital.

-J'imagine très bien. Voici ma fille, Alice. Bella souhaiterait parler quelques instants à Gladys, elle n'est pas là ?

-Elle est à la photocopieuse. Je te laisse y aller, Bella ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et me rendit à la salle de reprographie. Mes jambes commençaient à trembler, aussi dus-je me soutenir légèrement au mur. Je trouvai Gladys en train de photocopier une grosse pile de documents. Elle releva la tête quand elle sentit ma présence. Elle se précipita aussitôt sur moi pour me serrer contre elle. Puis elle me relâcha au bout de quelques secondes.

-Mon Dieu Bella ! Ne me refais pas un coup pareil ! Je sais que tu es une adulte, et tout ça, mais qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer !

-Les Cullen étaient là, la rassurai-je. Esmée est là, à côté.

-Mais si les propriétaires ont repris leurs pénates, où loges-tu ?

-Pour le moment, encore chez eux. Je suis soignée à domicile. C'est soit ça, soit l'hôpital.

-A ce point ? S'effraya mon amie. Qu'as-tu donc fait ?

-J'ai attrapé une pneumonie, grimaçai-je. Mais ça va un peu mieux.

-Que fais-tu dehors dans ce cas ?! Allez viens, il faut que tu retournes te mettre au chaud, et te reposer. On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant ?

Tout en parlant, elle me tenait fermement la main, me tirant pour que je la suive. Alice me fit un grand sourire en nous voyant arriver. Avait-elle vu ce qui allait se passer ? Elle s'avança jusqu'à nous tandis qu'Esmée discutait toujours avec le shérif, dans le bureau.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Alice.

-Et moi Gladys, répondit celle-ci. Ce n'est pas raisonnable de laisser Bella sortir avec une pneumonie.

-Nous le savons, assura Alice avec sérieux, mais Bella tenait à vous voir pour vous rassurer. Sitôt rentrée, nous la chouchouterons. Carlisle la soigne aux petits oignons !

Je retins un sourire devant l'expression utilisée, qui rappelait que je pouvais potentiellement lui servir de repas. Esmée sortit à ce moment du bureau de Brady.

-On peut y aller, Bella ? Tu blanchis à vue d'œil.

Je hochai la tête, heureuse de pouvoir aller me reposer. J'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir rester autant que je le voulais, mais j'étais malade, et si je n'étais pas raisonnable, ma guérison allait prendre encore plus de temps.

Nous quittâmes le commissariat deux minutes plus tard, pour retourner à la villa. Je somnolais déjà à moitié lorsque nous sortîmes de Forks.

-Sa fièvre remonte, diagnostiqua Alice. Papa ne va pas être content.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais normalement, les garçons ne sont pas là : Carlisle voulait emmener Edward à la banque à Seattle, ainsi que chez le notaire.

J'entendais leur échange qui me parvenait de manière étouffée. Les deux femmes continuèrent à parler, mais trop enfoncée dans ma somnolence, je ne retins pas. Je m'endormis avant d'arriver à la villa, mal à l'aise mais écrasée par un sommeil peu naturel.

* * *

**_Pov Edward_**

Finalement, avoir des relations sociales n'était pas une chose mauvaise. La preuve : j'avais désormais ma propre voiture, mon propre compte en banque, et si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu avoir ma propre maison. Depuis le premier jour de l'arrivée des Cullen, j'avais aussi mon propre téléphone, tout comme Bella, même si celle-ci ne l'utilisait pas, le gardant seulement sur elle. Cependant, je commençais à apprécier la vie avec les Cullen. Certes, je n'étais plus tout seul dans mon esprit, mais j'arrivais assez bien à gérer. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'un couple était intime que je fuyais à toutes jambes. Avoir de la compagnie était agréable : je pouvais jouer à armes égales aux échecs ou tout autre jeu, faire la course avec des personnes capables d'aller aussi vite que moi, écouter les récits de leurs vies et de leurs voyages. Nous pouvions aussi discuter toute la nuit, sans interruption, un des avantages d'être vampire.

Grâce au programme d'alimentation de Carlisle, je souffrais moins. Le patriarche m'obligeait à chasser au maximum tous les deux jours, me gavant presque de sang animal. De ce fait, la vie à côté de Bella était plus facile, ce qui me permettait d'apprécier encore mieux cette fille aux multiples facettes.

Nous étions revenus à la villa depuis une petite heure. Carlisle grommelait après Esmée, qui n'avait visiblement pas réussi à retenir sa fille.

-Pourtant, je lui avais dit que Bella devait se reposer ! Alice a encore dû faire ses yeux de petit chat abandonné. Sa mère est incapable de lui refuser quelque chose, de toute façon.

Voilà encore une énigme pour moi : je savais qu'Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie (pas encore revenus à la villa, parce qu'ils avaient entrepris un voyage en Europe. Il semblerait que cela était courant avec ces deux-là) n'étaient pas leurs enfants véritables, puisqu'ils venaient tous d'horizons et de familles différentes, puis transformés en vampires à des périodes différentes. Pourtant, ils s'aimaient tous comme une vraie famille, ils avaient tissés de forts liens, quelques fois même plus forts que dans certaines familles. Parfois, l'espace de quelques secondes, je me surprenais à nous imaginer, Bella et moi, au sein de cette famille. Je ne pouvais que sourire devant ce spectacle psychique, avant de me frapper mentalement : Bella devait vivre. Elle avait encore des tas de choses à vivre, à découvrir.

-Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? Suggéra Jasper. Tu peux appeler ta femme aussi. Elle sait très bien gérer Alice. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas elle qui les entraine de boutiques en boutiques ?

-Elles ne sont qu'à Forks, rappela le médecin. Même avec la meilleure des volontés, il est difficile d'y faire des heures de shopping …

C'est en disant cela qu'il se mit à penser différemment : les deux vampires femelles n'y étaient peut-être pour rien. Il craignait que Bella n'ait fait un malaise, et qu'elles ne soient allées à l'hôpital. Il dégaina son téléphone, appuya sur une touche de numérotation rapide mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Mon téléphone sonna au même moment. Avant de décrocher, je vérifiai de qui provenait l'appel.

-Alice ?

-Edward, chuchota la voix angoissée de Bella. Edward, tu es là ?

-Bella ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Où êtes-vous ?

-Je ne t'entends pas Edward. On a été attaquées, je ne sais pas par quoi ou qui, ni pourquoi. » Sa voix était très basse et précipitée, comme si elle donnait un maximum d'informations. « Je ne sais pas où sont Alice et Esmée, elles ont dû s'enfuir elles aussi. J'espère qu'elles arriveront à se sauver. Edward, j'ai si peur ! Il y a des bruits partout, et…

Elle poussa un cri perçant, puis il y eu un horrible bruit métallique.

-Bella ! Bella !

J'eus beau l'appeler, seule la tonalité indiquant que l'appareil était hors d'usage ou éteint me répondait.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà... Une idée de qui ou quoi as pu attaquer les filles ? Un extrait à gagner ! _**

**_Bonnes vacances pour celles qui y sont encore. Prenez soin de vous ! _**


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Bonjour à toutes ! Et bonne fête à toutes les mamans ! **_

_**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant. **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je sais que vous attendiez de savoir qui a attaqué les filles, la réponse est là !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 19

**_Pov Bella_**

Ce fut la voiture pilant au milieu de la route qui me réveilla. Esmée hurla, et avant que je ne puisse réagir, j'étais éjectée sans douceur de la voiture, atterrissant brutalement sur le bitume. J'entendis Alice me crier de courir, ce que je fis sans réussir à réfléchir posément. Je percevais des cris, des grognements, des hurlements animaux, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Je courus je ne sus combien de temps, mais mes jambes tremblantes et fatiguées par la fièvre me lâchèrent. Je heurtai à nouveau durement le sol en toussant, puis rampai pour essayer de me cacher. Ma main gauche se posa sur un objet dur, couvert de boue. Il s'agissait d'un téléphone portable, que je mis dans ma poche avant de me remettre à ramper. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de délirer à cause de la fièvre, ou si c'était bien réel. Le crépuscule ne m'aidait pas à rester rationnelle. J'aurais pu penser être dans un film d'horreur, mais la pluie glacée rendait tout ceci trop tangible. Je trouvai refuge derrière un tronc plus gros que d'autres environnants.

Paniquée à l'idée d'être découverte, je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, malgré ma respiration sifflante. Carlisle n'allait pas être très content que je joue à cache-cache sous la pluie ! J'eus un fugace sourire en songeant que cette remarque aurait été digne d'Edward, avant de me souvenir que j'avais un téléphone portable dans la poche ! C'est en tremblant que je composai le numéro d'Edward (je le connaissais par cœur, juste pour pouvoir être sûr de l'embêter quand je le voulais). La pluie faisait un boucan d'enfer, le bruit étant amplifié par ma tête douloureuse à cause de la fièvre. J'essayai d'écouter attentivement le moment où mon vampire décrocherait, mais seuls des grésillements me parvenaient. Je décidai de parler.

-Edward ? Edward, tu es là ?

Je chuchotais pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je tendis l'oreille, espérant entendre la voix d'Edward. J'avais besoin de l'entendre, d'être rassurée par lui. Sauf que rien ne vint. Alors je racontai tout.

-Je ne t'entends pas Edward. On a été attaquées, je ne sais pas par quoi ou qui, ni pourquoi. Je ne sais pas où sont Alice et Esmée, elles ont dû s'enfuir elles aussi. J'espère qu'elles arriveront à se sauver. Edward, j'ai si peur ! Il y a des bruits partout, et…

Un craquement me fit tourner la tête, et je ne pus qu'écarquiller les yeux : une énorme bête, un croisement entre un ours et un chien transgénique, se tenait devant moi. Il fit un pas en avant, me faisant crier, puis se jeta sur moi tandis que mon cri se transformait en hurlement.

_**Pov Edward**_

Le cri de Bella m'avait choqué, par son intensité et l'épouvante qui transparaissait. Un silence assourdissant plana sur la villa l'espace de quelques secondes, avant que Jasper ne prenne la parole.

-Carlisle, tu crois que…

Ses pensées étaient incohérentes à cause de la peur. Elles passaient d'une image à l'autre, mais elles convergeaient toutes dans un seul sens, un seul point commun : la peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Carlisle était dans le même état d'esprit, mais chez lui, un mot réussissait à ressortir : les Quileutes. Il s'agissait d'une tribu d'amérindiens, qui occupaient une réserve sur la côte.

-Ce sont de pauvres humains qui les ont attaquées et qui ont fait fuir Alice et Esmée ? Grondai-je, ne comprenant rien.

Mes poings et mes jambes me démangeaient. J'avais la même sensation désagréable que lorsque j'avais compris que Bella était en danger, la nuit du cambriolage j'avais besoin d'agir, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. Et les pensées des deux Cullen ne m'aidaient pas à m'aiguiller.

-La plupart d'entre eux sont humains, me révéla le patriarche. C'est à cause d'eux que nous avons été obligés de quitter Forks au bout de quelques années : les tensions entre nos deux peuples, nos deux races, étaient trop fortes. Venez, il faut savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Il m'étonna en nous conduisant à la voiture, nous faisant monter, moi à l'avant, Jasper à l'arrière. Les roues crissèrent tandis qu'il lançait sa voiture à pleine puissance. Il reprit, d'une voix tendue.

-C'est une longue histoire, trop longue à raconter pour le moment. Le principal à savoir, c'est qu'ils ont les capacités et la faculté de nous combattre à armes égales. Ils peuvent nous détruire. C'est la raison pour laquelle Jasper et moi avons peur. Bella ne craint rien normalement, parce que les loups se sont donnés pour mission de protéger les humains contre notre espèce.

-Les loups ? Répétai-je, encore plus perdu.

Le médecin ne répondit pas : dans la lumière des phares apparut la voiture d'Alice. Je n'attendis même pas que le véhicule de Carlisle soit arrêté pour bondir dans la nuit. L'automobile avait les portières ouvertes, vide de passager. L'odeur nauséabonde que j'avais sentie un jour, et que j'avais suivie, était présente partout, dans plusieurs directions. Il en allait de même avec celles d'Esmée, Alice et Bella.

Le chef de famille fut derrière moi une seconde plus tard, embrassant du regard la même scène que moi.

-J'appelle Emmett ? Interrogea Jasper, très tendu.

Je me tournai vers les Cullen, pour voir Carlisle se pincer l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés, qui réfléchissait au moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé sans déclencher une guerre. Le mari d'Alice attendit une réponse, tout en mettant au point un plan de bataille. Son passé l'aidait à tout analyser pour tout prévoir afin de gagner.

-Préviens-le juste de la situation, déclara finalement le patriarche. Il a le sang trop chaud pour rester calme, or s'énerver est la dernière chose à faire. Suivons les traces de nos épouses.

Je me retins de lui rappeler que Bella n'était pas ma femme, mais je me surpris à sourire à la phrase de Carlisle. Ce fut cependant de très courte durée parce que je fonçai aussitôt, m'enfonçant sous le couvert des arbres. Je n'eus pas à aller bien loin : au pied d'un arbre gisait le téléphone d'Alice, en miettes. Son odeur n'allait pas plus loin. Mon portable sonna et je décrochai immédiatement.

-Edward, as-tu trouvé Bella ? S'enquit Carlisle.

-Juste le téléphone qu'elle a utilisé. Dis-moi qu'elle ne craint rien ! Le suppliai-je presque.

-Elle est celle qui risque le moins. Rejoins-moi à la voiture.

J'étais déjà en route avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de raccrocher. Jasper n'était pas là lorsque je fus à proximité du véhicule dont le moteur ronronnait déjà. Carlisle m'ouvrit la porte et je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur.

-Nous allons à la limite de leur territoire, m'apprit-il en démarrant sur les chapeaux-de-roues. Ils nous y attendent à coup sûr. J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas fait de mal aux filles.

_**Pov Bella**_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. Il faisait nuit, il ne pleuvait plus, et je ne savais pas du tout où est-ce que je me trouvais. Je me redressai d'un coup en me souvenant des dernières minutes précédant mon évanouissement. En regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus en pleine forêt, mais à la lisière des bois, à l'abri des arbres mais pas du vent. Une plage de sable faisait la transition entre la forêt et la mer.

J'étais couverte d'une couverture, un manteau roulé en boule faisant office d'oreiller, mais j'avais quand même très froid. Ma respiration était toujours aussi sifflante, mais je devais trouver quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider. Des crépitements attirèrent soudain mon attention. Je me levai, maladroitement, puis fis quelques pas sur le sable, tout en longeant la lisière, pour distinguer une lueur et de la fumée. En m'avançant encore, je pus constater que trois jeunes hommes, de type amérindien, étaient assis autour d'un feu, situé sous la frondaison. Je m'aperçus que j'en avais déjà croisé un, lors d'une de mes promenades avec Gladys.

L'un d'eux tourna la tête lorsque j'eus le malheur de faire craquer une branche morte en marchant dessus. Il se leva aussitôt et vint vers moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer devant la taille gigantesque de l'indien et son air impassible. Je reculai, impressionnée et à nouveau paniquée. Mon cœur avait repris une course effrénée, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger plus vite qu'un pas après l'autre. Au contraire, elles tremblaient, me faisant trembloter moi-même.

C'est à cet instant-là que je pris conscience de l'absence d'Alice et Esmée. Le grand indien s'arrêta, semblant comprendre qu'il me faisait peur, et me tendit la main.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, affirma-t-il d'une voix profonde. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

-Où sont mes amies ? L'agressai-je.

Enfin, je voulais l'agresser. Mais en fait, c'était plus un petit cri aigu qu'autre chose qui était sorti. Je toussai fortement, m'arrachant la gorge. Cependant, la tête du gars était presque aussi comique que le ton que j'avais employé. Celles des autres aussi valaient son pesant d'or.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ? Grogna l'un des deux indiens restés près du feu.

Il se leva, venant au même niveau que son alter ego. Il était aussi grand et bien bâti, mais lui flanquait encore plus la trouille de par son air sauvage.

-J'espère que vous ne leur avez pas fait de mal, repris-je courageusement en essayant de garder ma voix ferme. Et qui êtes-vous ? Où est le loup qui nous a attaquées ?

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas toute sa tête, annonça aux autres le premier à s'être avancé. Ces femelles ne peuvent pas être tes amies, continua-t-il en s'adressant à moi.

-A mon avis, tu serais plus un repas qu'autre chose, ricana le troisième, resté assis. Tant qu'on ne les a pas supprimés, tu devrais rester à proximité de l'un de nous trois, sauf si tu ne tiens pas à la vie.

Le plus grand des indiens sembla réfléchir à ces paroles.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il faut être sûr qu'ils ne s'en prendront plus à elle.

-Laissez-moi partir, suppliai-je presque. Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je ne vous causerai pas d'ennui.

Je n'avais aucune envie de rester ici, avec eux. Je voulais juste rentrer à la villa, retrouver tous les Cullen, et surtout Edward. Je m'inquiétais pour Alice et Esmée. Sans compter qu'un monstre rôdait dans les parages. Pourtant, ces types ne semblaient pas avoir peur. Pire, ils étaient totalement détendus.

Soudain, l'indien qui n'avait pas bougé du feu leva la tête pour renifler l'air avec bruit. Aussitôt, il bondit debout. Je toussai encore violemment, ce qui commençait à grandement m'énerver.

-Il y en a d'autres, affirma-t-il, faisant se retourner les deux autres. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sam ?

Le dénommé Sam me regarda, comme si j'avais la réponse.

-Embry, reste avec elle. Ils ont peut-être été contrariés qu'on leur enlève leur repas.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi ils parlaient, ou même de qui. Mais j'avais la certitude que le dénommé Embry m'empêcherait de partir rejoindre Edward. Avant que je ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, Sam et le dernier des trois indiens partirent en courant. Ils couraient vite, mais pas autant que les vampires. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement de loup me fit bondir, mais ne dérangea pas le moins du monde Embry qui retourna auprès du feu, comme si tout allait bien.

-Il ne faudrait pas s'éloigner? M'inquiétai-je d'une voix tremblante. Le loup...

-Tu devrais venir t'asseoir, me fit-il comme si je n'avais rien dit. Ils n'en ont pas pour longtemps. Ensuite, nous t'emmènerons voir un médecin. Au fait, désolé pour... tes mains.

Je regardai celles-ci, couvertes d'égratignures. Je haussai les épaules, parce que c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

-J'en ai vu un déjà. C'est le docteur Cullen qui...

A ce nom, Embry écarquilla les yeux.

-Un sang-froid ne peut pas être un _vrai_ médecin, rétorqua-t-il avec mépris une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Eh ! Mais où tu vas ?

J'avais commencé à courir, aussi vite que me le permettaient mes jambes faibles, mais l'autre me rattrapa à peine quelques pas plus tard.

-Tu veux te suicider ou quoi ? Me rabroua-t-il en me secouant alors que je toussais. Avec trois sangsues dans le coin, tu es sûre de te faire vider de ton sang en moins de dix secondes.

-Quoi ? Mais les Cullen ne boivent pas de sang humain !

Je venais de faire le rapport : ils me prenaient pour une victime, que les vampires voulaient tuer. S'ils savaient ! Seulement, comment connaissaient-ils leur existence ? Je croyais que personne ne devait savoir ? En quoi pouvaient-ils les contrer, s'ils connaissaient la nature exacte des Cullen, et donc leurs capacités ?

Embry tourna la tête dans la direction où étaient partis Sam et l'autre indien.

-Jared nous appelle, viens !

Cependant, il me prit par le bras, me tirant pour que j'avance plus vite. Sa poigne était brûlante, l'opposé exact des vampires, trop chaud pour un humain normal. Qu'étaient-ils en réalité ?

J'étais fatiguée, la tête me lançait, j'avais les poumons en feu, et les yeux piquants. Je voulais juste m'asseoir, ou plutôt m'allonger et dormir, me reposer. Je commençais à croire que je rêvais juste, un _très_ mauvais rêve. Si c'était le cas, les femmes de Jasper et Carlisle étaient en sécurité. Alors, je préférais de beaucoup cette explication : mon cerveau avait bien trop d'imagination pour me laisser en paix. Peut-être qu'il se disait que si les vampires étaient réels, alors tout autre mythe pouvait l'être aussi !

Nous débouchâmes dans une espèce de clairière peu vaste, un endroit où des arbres avaient été abattus il y avait un moment. Sam et le monstre semblable à un loup géant se trouvaient à une extrémité, tandis que Carlisle, Jasper et Edward se tenaient de l'autre côté. Je frémis de les voir face à face, sentant la tension de la situation. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Edward, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner qu'il était extrêmement tendu. Si son visage était impassible, ses yeux brillaient, de colère ou d'autre chose de mauvais, je ne savais pas trop.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur moi quand je fis du bruit en trébuchant. Carlisle tendit la main, comme pour l'empêcher de venir me rejoindre. Pourtant, je voulais plus que tout aller près de lui, juste pour avoir la certitude qu'il allait bien, et qu'il m'assure que je rêvais. En revanche, l'indien raffermit sa poigne, me faisant grimacer. Quelque chose m'empêchait de crier, ou même d'appeler Edward : j'avais surtout peur qu'un mot dans ce silence quasi-religieux amorce une mauvaise réaction.

-Nos ancêtres vous avaient ordonné de partir, commença Sam de sa voix profonde. Nous sommes en droit de vous chasser, et même de vous éliminer.

-Je ne veux pas déclencher la guerre entre nos deux espèces, se défendit Carlisle. Nous devons discuter, mais je souhaiterais que nous le fassions plus tard. Bella est malade, et votre attaque peut avoir de graves conséquences. Vous entendez aussi bien que moi son rythme cardiaque ainsi que sa respiration. Elle doit rentrer au chaud. Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal.

Personne ne bougea. Je tentai de me dégager, mais Embry ne relâcha pas sa prise. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je puisse les contrôler. J'en avais ras-le-bol de toute cette testostérone, de ce climat froid.

-Regardez nos yeux, insista Carlisle. Vous savez que les vampires buvant du sang humain ont les pupilles rouges. Nous ne pouvons pas tricher.

Étrangement, je fus tout à fait d'accord avec le patriarche. C'était une sensation bizarre, celle d'être prête à faire ce qu'il demandait. Même s'il voulait que je me jette à la mer, je le ferai sans y réfléchir. L'indien me lâcha, me permettant de rejoindre mon vampire. Je voulus courir, mais ne réussis qu'à tomber au bout de quelques pas. Enfin, je commençais à tomber, puisque c'est Edward, encore une fois, qui me réceptionna. Aussitôt, des grognements fusèrent, me faisant sursauter. Mon regard se porta automatiquement sur le loup géant, mais quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur de voir deux monstres ! Instinctivement, je cherchai à me dégager en criant d'Edward qui me tenait dans ses bras, telle une mariée.

-Ils ne te feront pas de mal, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en reculant pour se mettre derrière Carlisle et Jasper. C'est fini, n'aie pas peur.

-Nous avons une proposition à vous faire pour les mois à venir. Cependant, vu l'état de fatigue de Bella, je vous demande de nous laisser partir.

-Vous remarquerez que nous n'avons pas franchi la limite de votre territoire direct, intervint Jasper.

Sam, le seul indien désormais (je ne savais pas où étaient passés Jared et Embry), me fixa. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire cesser mes larmes, mais mon corps était maintenant secoué de sanglots. Pour échapper au regard acéré de Sam, j'enfouis mon visage contre l'épaule d'Edward, le seul repère qui me permettait d'échapper à la folie.

-Je veux la garantie qu'elle vivra, dit-il finalement.

-Vous avez ma parole, promit Carlisle. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous saurez nous trouver en cas de problème. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'on prenne la vie de Bella : Edward a vécu six mois avec elle, sans que vous n'ayez eu à intervenir.

Sam ne répliqua pas, alors je supposai qu'il avait été surpris par cette affirmation. Je sentis Edward commencer à marcher, mais je ne levai pas la tête pour autant. A vrai dire, ses légers bercements semblaient me calmer, arrêtant les sanglots qui me faisaient hoqueter.

-Non Edward, nous allons à l'hôpital.

A ces mots, tout mouvement cessa, la prise du vampire se raffermissant sur moi.

-Non, gémis-je lamentablement en relevant la tête. Pas ça...

Le patriarche s'approcha de moi, faisant gronder Edward, ce qui fit grogner Jasper.

-Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour soigner correctement tes bronches, m'expliqua le médecin. Ton état nécessite certains soins que je ne peux pas te donner aujourd'hui. Je veux juste que tu puisses avoir des inhalations, tandis que je commanderai ce qu'il faut pour la villa.

-Edward pourra rester avec moi ?

Je savais que j'agissais de manière puérile, enfantine, mais j'étais tellement désorientée et mal que je ne voulais même pas faire l'effort de me montrer raisonnable.

-Je ne peux rien te promettre.

Je me souvins alors qu'Edward souffrait à proximité des humains. Je hochai la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris la réponse de Carlisle. Je laissai à nouveau reposer ma tête sur l'épaule de mon vampire, puis les mouvements reprirent. Sombrant dans une douce torpeur, j'eus vaguement conscience d'être installée dans une voiture, enroulée dans une couverture avant d'être ramenée vers Edward tandis que le ronronnement de la voiture indiquait que nous roulions vers l'hôpital.

Je dus m'endormir car lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans un lit dont la tête était surélevée. Une perfusion pendait à la potence, me faisant grimacer, mais je me retins de baisser les yeux sur mon bras. J'allais refermer les yeux lorsque la porte de la petite chambre aux murs blancs s'ouvrit, révélant Alice. Celle-ci s'avança vers moi, avant de me faire un baiser sur la joue.

-Tu vas bien ? Questionnai-je, la voix rauque. Que s'est-il passé ?

La petite Cullen sourit, puis elle s'assit sur le lit en prenant garde à ne pas me toucher.

-Je vais bien, et Esmée aussi. Je me doute que tu as des tonnes de questions concernant les loups, mais nous en parlerons à la maison.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Deux heures. Edward a essayé de rester, mais il n'est pas prêt. Pourtant, à côté du parfum de ton sang, celui des autres est fade.

Elle émit un petit rire, comme si elle plaisantait à un jeu de mots.

-Tu as encore une séance de masque inhalateur, et après on rentre. Carlisle a déjà commandé ce dont il avait besoin pour toi, mais le médecin qui s'est occupé de toi a du mal à faire confiance à mon père. Il faut dire qu'il est Quileute.

-Quileute ?

-Il s'agit de la tribu de natifs qui vivent à La Push, la réserve indienne sur la côte. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Dans le brouillard, répondis-je en toute franchise. Surtout fatiguée.

Alice hocha la tête. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du lit, laissant le silence planer à nouveau. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me rendormir.

* * *

Mon second réveil eut lieu à la villa. Je le sus avant même d'ouvrir les yeux car le lit était on ne peut plus confortable, et surtout l'odeur aseptisé de l'hôpital avait laissé la place à des odeurs plus agréables. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Edward, en face de moi, qui lisait, bien installé sur la commode. Il ne sembla pas s'être aperçu de mon changement d'état, ce qui me permit de l'observer. Les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux jusqu'à présent s'estompaient, et les paillettes d'or devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses, faisant diminuer la couleur rouge bordeaux de ses pupilles.

Finalement, il leva la tête, me souriant en voyant que j'étais éveillée. Il se laissa tomber au sol, aussi souple qu'un chat, pour venir s'asseoir près de moi, sur le lit.

-Heureusement que j'ai de la patience à revendre, commença-t-il d'un ton moqueur, sinon, ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais secouée comme un prunier pour te faire ouvrir les yeux.

Je souris, heureuse de le retrouver. Il me tendit un verre d'eau.

-Tu dois boire beaucoup, ordre du grand médecin, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je m'assis pour boire, et vis avec satisfaction que je n'avais plus de perfusion.

-Edward, qui sont ces fameux Quileutes ? Pourquoi ne vous aiment-ils pas ? Et ces loups gigantesques ? Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué la voiture ? Comment s'en sont sorties Esmée et Alice ?

-Que de questions ! Rit mon vampire. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la réponse à toutes. Carlisle et Esmée sont partis chasser, mais dès leur retour, nous t'expliquerons tout. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose en attendant ? Manger, par exemple, pour faire taire ton estomac ?

Je fis mine de le taper, le faisant rire encore plus, mais ne put m'empêcher de sourire, un vrai sourire. Je me levai doucement, sachant que de toute façon, si je ne mangeais pas de moi-même, il serait capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins, puis enfilai une robe de chambre que m'avait achetée Alice sur Internet.

-Es-tu moins fatiguée ? S'enquit-il en marchant doucement à côté de moi.

-Un peu. Au moins, je n'ai plus les yeux qui cherchent à se fermer tous seuls. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à dormir ces derniers temps.

-Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, pouffa Edward. Mais tu avais besoin de repos, alors ça n'a pu que t'être bénéfique.

-Ça doit faire bizarre les premiers temps, de ne pas dormir, non ?

-On peut dire ça.

Ce soudain laconisme et le ton sérieux qu'il utilisa tranchèrent avec le ton enjoué d'il y avait quelques instants. Nous arrivâmes à la cuisine, où le vampire me fit asseoir d'une légère pression sur les épaules. Ensuite, il sortit différents petits plats du réfrigérateur qu'il mit au four à micro-ondes.

-Tu sais que je suis tout à fait capable de me faire à manger moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandai-je narquoise.

-Je sais, mais je préfère être prudent : si je te laisse faire, tu mangerais juste une salade. Or, tu n'es pas herbivore. Sans compter que Carlisle a dit que tu devais manger de tout, et en quantités plus grandes qu'avant.

-Pourquoi ?

Il se retourna en soupirant, comme si je l'embêtais, ou qu'il répétait la même chose à chaque fois.

-Bella, je vais être honnête. Si tu n'avais pas été aussi négligente avec ton alimentation depuis ton arrivée, la pneumonie serait moins dangereuse. Je sais que tu étais malheureuse, et que je ne te rendais pas forcément la vie facile, surtout les deux premiers mois.

-Tu peux le dire », ronchonnai-je, peu à l'aise de me faire gronder comme une enfant. « Quand on entends des bruits bizarres, quand la radio ou la télé hurle en plein milieu de la nuit, quand les objets disparaissent et réapparaissent... Crois-moi, je me demandais si je n'étais pas folle ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Tu aurais dû en parler, au moins la partie concernant ton père. Tu te sentais coupable, mais rester dans ton coin sans exprimer cette colère et cette culpabilité t'a fait couler.

La minuterie bipa à ce moment-là. Edward sortit les plats, les posa sur la table avant se s'accroupir devant moi. Son regard était captivant, comme s'ils avaient une émotion propre.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as eu un tel comportement, mais je n'ai pas à te juger. Tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui est arrivé, ni la mort de Charlie, ni le fait que tu n'as pas pu vivre avec lui. Un jour, tu m'as demandé implicitement si ton père était un fantôme. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, concernant l'existence de telle ou telle créature, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que ton père n'aurait pas voulu que tu te fasses ça, que tu te laisses mourir. Tu dois rester en vie pour continuer à le faire vivre dans ta mémoire.

Il avança doucement la main pour recueillir une unique larme, avant de caresser ma joue. Ce contact m'apaisa, et il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il m'effleura à nouveau la joue, avec la paume de sa main cette fois-ci. Le temps semblait suspendu, mais mon faible statut d'humaine revint nous perturber.

-Tu devrais manger tant que c'est chaud. Ça permettra à mes pauvres oreilles d'avoir un peu de paix.

Je rougis, obtempérant quand même. Edward s'assit sur le plan de travail, en faisant semblant de ne pas me regarder. Je commençai par la soupe, une soupe aux légumes bien chaude qui me réchauffa.

-Gladys appelle tous les jours, me raconta-t-il tandis que je mangeais. Je crois que bientôt, elle et Esmée feront des journées pâtisserie et tricot !

-Quand elles passeront à la poterie, ma mère les rejoindra sûrement, philosophai-je.

-Qui sait. Renée a appelé deux fois ici, et c'est Esmée qui a répondu à chaque fois. C'est étrange de voir que la femme de Carlisle a pris parti pour toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, peu importe ce que dit ta mère, Esmée prend ta défense. Même lorsque tu as tort, mais ça, elle ne l'avouera pas. Je crois que la mère d'Alice et Jasper est ravie d'avoir quelqu'un à s'occuper.

-Où sont-ils, d'ailleurs ?

-Qui ? Jasper et Alice ?

Je hochai la tête, puisque j'avais la bouche pleine. La soupe fut excellente, et la quiche l'était tout autant.

-Ils sont au lycée, pour récupérer les dossiers d'inscription.

Je laissai tomber ma fourchette de surprise, avant de la ramasser.

-Ils... Que... Ils peuvent y aller ?

-Pourquoi ne le pourraient-ils pas ? Ils arrivent à cohabiter avec des humains, ils le font depuis des années. C'est une bonne manière de ne pas se faire remarquer : que dirais-tu si une famille avec des adolescents s'installaient en ville et qu'ils n'allaient pas à l'école ? Que diraient les autres habitants ? Sans compter que ça occupe les journées. Quand tu ne dors pas, et que tes journées ressemblent à tes nuits, tu as besoin de t'occuper.

-Tu fais quoi la nuit, toi ?

-Je lis, j'apprends. J'ai adoré cette maison pour plusieurs raisons, et l'une d'elle est son immense bibliothèque. Il y a des connaissances dans presque tous les domaines. Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire un métier juste avec ce que j'ai lu ici.

-Mais si Alice et Jasper font la même chose, ils doivent déjà tout savoir, non ? Ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller _en plus_ à l'école pour apprendre. Surtout s'ils y vont depuis des années, ils doivent voir et revoir toujours les mêmes leçons.

-Certes. J'ai posé les mêmes questions à peu de choses près. Ce n'est pas pour apprendre qu'ils y vont, c'est pour s'occuper et ne pas paraître suspect. Comme ils ont toujours l'apparence qu'ils avaient lors de leur transformation, ils ont opté pour le lycée. Quand ils changent de ville, ils font de faux dossiers. S'ils avaient été transformés plus vieux, ils pourraient aller travailler, comme Carlisle ou Esmée.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais terminé mon repas, aussi nous nous rendîmes au salon. Edward insista pour que je prenne un thé chaud, qu'il me prépara pendant que je zappai pour trouver un bon programme à regarder. J'en profitai pour réfléchir aux explications d'Edward. Il était clair que lui aussi devait s'ennuyer, et maintenant qu'il connaissait d'autres vampires, il voulait peut-être passer un maximum de temps avec eux. J'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait aucune comparaison entre une ennuyeuse humaine et des personnes comme Alice. De plus, d'après ce que j'avais compris, Carlisle et Esmée avaient deux autres enfants, qui devaient être tout aussi beaux que le reste de la famille, et surtout ils avaient les mêmes capacités physiques.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Edward en s'asseyant sans bruit à mes côtés. Ne pas savoir est tellement... bizarre ! Même frustrant parfois.

-Est-ce que ça te plairait de les accompagner ? Alice et Jasper, je veux dire.

-Eh bien... A vrai dire, nous avons évoqué ce sujet. Les Cullen attendent qu'Emmett et Rosalie soient ici eux aussi, mais ils espèrent que je me joigne à eux. Cependant je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie.

-Tu veux te sentir libre ? Devinai-je.

-Oui. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de vie sociale, alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec eux sur le long terme.

-Tu irais aussi au lycée ?

-Pas tout de suite, répondit-il franchement. Carlisle veut être sûr que je ne « mange » personne.

Je pouffai.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire de mal à une mouche ! Me moquai-je. La preuve : tu as été jusqu'à faire le ménage à ma place. En plus, depuis le temps que je suis là, tu ne m'as jamais rien fait de mal. Je suis certaine que ton côté « subconscient » se tiendra bien.

-Il ne faut pas t'y fier Bella ! Me morigéna-t-il. Je suis dangereux, je l'ai toujours été. La seule différence, c'est que maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

-Tu t'emballes pour rien, soupirai-je. Si Carlisle avait peur, il ne me laisserait pas seule avec toi, tu ne crois pas ?

Il ne répondit rien, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait que j'avais raison. Il devait être le seul à avoir peur de tuer des gens.

Le silence s'installa, alors je me concentrai sur les résultats sportifs (Edward m'avait piqué la télécommande quelques secondes avant, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive), réchauffant mes mains sur la tasse de thé bien chaude. Le fait qu'Edward réfléchisse à la proposition des Cullen m'amena à penser à mon propre futur. Il allait bien falloir que je les laisse en famille, et je me disais qu'en habitant chez Charlie, je ne m'éloignais pas tant que ça. Je pourrais toujours voir Edward et les autres, tout en découvrant la maison de mon père. Je ne serais pas toute seule si j'avais le cafard. Il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir ce que je voulais faire. J'avais économisé plusieurs mois de salaire, ce qui me permettrait d'avoir un peu d'avance pendant ma recherche d'emploi. Encore fallait-il que je trouve quel type d'emploi, dans quel domaine...

Je sursautai en sentant un doigt froid presser ma lèvre inférieure que je mâchouillais inconsciemment.

-Arrête de trop réfléchir, me dit-il gentiment. Je sais ce que tu penses, je l'ai lu dans l'esprit de Jasper quand il t'a ramenée de la forêt. Tu as fait ta part de travail, tu n'es en rien une profiteuse. Si tu as besoin de te sentir utile, je suis sûre qu'Esmée ou Carlisle te trouveront du travail à faire.

-Tu parles, maugréai-je. Comme si je pouvais être utile dans une maison pleine de vampires...

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là sur les parents Cullen, m'empêchant de lui donner des arguments.

-Bonjour Bella, me salua Carlisle tandis qu'Esmée me serrait dans ses bras. Je suis heureux de te voir sourire.

Mon sourire s'agrandit automatiquement. La femme du médecin s'assit tranquillement pendant que son mari m'apportait un volumineux cahier. Ensuite, il s'installa à côté de son épouse qui m'assurait qu'elle allait bien après que je lui ai posé la question.

-Nous devons t'expliquer certaines choses, commença le docteur. Je t'ai examinée rapidement à notre retour, mais je veux être sûr que tu vas bien. Est-ce que les Quileutes t'ont fait du mal ?

-Non, répondis-je. J'ai eu très peur, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait, mais ils ne m'ont rien fait. Ils voulaient même m'emmener voir un _vrai_ médecin, ont-ils dit. Pourquoi vous haïssent-ils ?

Je ne sus pas ce que ma question avait de drôle, mais Edward pouffa. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent sans un bruit, se joignant à nous.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui est si marrant ? L'agressai-je.

-Carlisle n'a toujours pas appris à te connaître, répondit-il en souriant. Il avait en tête plusieurs questions que tu lui poserais, mais pas celle-là, pas en premier en tout cas.

-Edward, s'il te plaît ! Râla le médecin. C'est vraiment énervant que tu fasses les réponses à ma place !

-Désolé.

Sauf qu'il était à peu près aussi repentant qu'avec moi, c'est à dire pas du tout. Il recommencerait, autant que ça l'arrangerait et amuserait. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

-Oui, approuva Esmée. Tu pourrais faire attention Edward. Pour le coup, j'aimerais vraiment savoir comment fait Bella pour te résister.

-Je ne fais rien du tout, me dédouanai-je.

-Oui, chez elle, c'est naturel de me contredire, rajouta l'accusé, tel le goujat qu'il était. Hey !

Ça, c'était Alice qui venait de le taper à ma place, sur un signe de ma part.

-Bien fait, ricana Jasper. Ne jamais contredire... une fille.

Je trouvai étrange qu'il hésite autant sur le terme, mais Carlisle ne me laissa pas le temps de poser une question.

-Nous allons te raconter ce que nous avons vécu lors de notre précédent séjour ici, il y a quatre-vingt seize ans puis, si tu as des questions, nous nous ferons une joie de te répondre.

Je me calai confortablement sur le canapé, engoncée dans le plaid bien épais, prête à écouter le récit.

* * *

_**Voilà voilà ! Si le coeur vous en dis, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre !**_

_**Bon dimanche ! Prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt pour la suite ! (Dans deux semaines)**_


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Rien ne vaut vos commentaires pour donner la forme ! (Des fois, ça marche mieux que la pharmacopée !). Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, veuillez m'en excuser, mais je préférais vous mettre la suite. Merci à **_Kyssou, Sarinette60, Grazie, CeriseBella, Annetoutsimplement, Louise Malone, erika shoval, Camille, Alexise-me, et ptite-liline_**. **_

_**Merci à Evelyne pour sa correction au fil des chapitres ! **_

_**A présent, installez-vous bien confortablement sur votre canapé, enroulée dans votre couverture, et écoutez Carlisle vous raconter l'histoire de sa famille !**_

* * *

Chapitre 20

**_Pov Bella_**

-Nous avons acheté cette maison, Esmée et moi, il y a deux cent quarante deux ans*, commença le patriarche. Nous y avons accueilli Rosalie, puis Emmett. Il n'y avait pas d'hôpital à l'époque, tu t'en doutes, il fallait aller à Seattle pour en trouver un. Cependant, il y avait un médecin, aussi avais-je trouvé chez lui un emploi d'assistant. Puisque nous ne vieillissons pas, nous devons faire attention à ne pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. Alors, seize ans après l'achat de la villa, nous sommes partis à Moscou. C'est là-bas, lors d'un voyage dans les steppes, que nous avons rencontrés Alice et Jasper.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, peut-être pour s'assurer que j'écoutais. Il avait toute mon attention.

-Nous sommes restés huit années en Russie, puis nous sommes allés vivre dans notre maison à Juneau une dizaine d'années. Je t'épargne tout notre périple, mais nous sommes finalement revenus en 1908, c'est à dire il y a quatre-vingt seize ans. Pendant deux ans, tout alla bien. L'hôpital était tout neuf, et ils avaient besoin de médecins. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à me faire embaucher, tandis que nos enfants allaient à l'école supérieure. C'était une expérience inédite pour eux, mais ils s'ennuyaient à la maison, et je devais toujours trouver comment canaliser l'immense énergie d'Emmett. Alors j'ai trouvé cette solution.

-Et toi, Esmée ? M'enquis-je.

-J'ai toujours été plus effacée que mes enfants, ou même que mon mari. J'étais présente dans certaines associations, et je proposais mes services pour rafraîchir les intérieurs, ou retaper du vieux mobilier.

Je hochai la tête, puis Carlisle reprit.

-Jusqu'à présent, nos chemins n'avaient pas croisé ceux des Quileutes. Pur hasard sans doute, mais nous avons vécu deux ans sans avoir conscience d'un peuple ennemi. Un jour, il y a eu un incident : Emmett faillit se battre avec un indien, qui croyait avoir reconnu en lui un vampire nomade qui était passé six ans auparavant.

-Les nomades sont parmi les plus sauvages, m'expliqua Jasper qui avait sûrement senti mon interrogation. Ils tuent sans se soucier des conséquences, sans penser à faire attention. Ils sont cruels pour une grande majorité, et sont souvent à l'origine de grands carnages.

Ces descriptions me firent froid dans le dos. Edward frotta gentiment mon épaule pendant que le médecin continuait.

-Les meurtres qu'avait commis le nomade avaient entraîné des mutations au sein du peuple Quileute, afin que ceux-ci soient en mesure de combattre de nouveaux venus de la même race. Quand Emmett est venu nous expliquer que nous étions accusés par les natifs de meurtres, nous avons essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'en était rien. Sauf que le nomade était trop présent dans leurs esprits pour qu'ils acceptent de nous croire. Il y a eu plusieurs échauffourées durant les deux années suivantes, mais heureusement aucune victime à déplorer dans les deux camps. Nous avons tous été, un jour ou l'autre, impliqués dans ces affrontements le plus souvent juste verbaux, et je remercie le ciel d'avoir eu la prudence de demander à ma famille de ne jamais attaquer, si possible de ne pas répondre aux provocations. Finalement, le climat étant trop tendu, nous sommes retournés à Juneau.

Il me laissa appréhender tout cela, ce que je fis en silence. Pourtant, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes avant de demander plus d'informations.

-Mais que deviennent les loups dans cette histoire ?

-Eh bien, c'est sous cette forme que les Quileutes peuvent terrasser un vampire, me répondit Carlisle. Quand ils sentent une quelconque menace vampire, ils se transforment.

-Un peu comme des loups-garous ?

Je ne comprenais pas un tel prodige. Si tant est que ça en était un. A mes yeux, ces bêtes étaient plus dangereuses que les vampires.

-Oui, sauf que ces transformations sont spontanées, et la lune n'a aucune influence sur cette capacité.

-Alors... Ça veut dire que les deux loups étaient Embry et Jared ?

J'avais conscience que ma voix avait flanché, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire. Ou en tout cas à l'accepter. Je laissai tomber ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward, qui ouvrit son bras pour me permettre d'être plus confortable, devant la réponse des deux hommes Cullen.

-Nous ne connaissons pas encore la raison de leur attaque, intervint Esmée, mais nous sommes sûrs de ne pas être en tort. La priorité de Carlisle était de te retrouver, et s'assurer que tu allais bien. Nous voudrions passer plusieurs années ici, ce qui ne pourra pas se faire dans un climat trop tendu, alors mon mari veut leur demander une trêve, un accord qui permettrait à nos deux clans de vivre en paix. Est-ce que tu veux un autre thé ?

-Non, ça ira, merci, souris-je devant le brutal changement de sujet.

-Tu trouveras dans le journal que je t'ai remis les événements que nous avons vécus ici. Chacune de nos demeures en ont un identique, où nous consignons notre quotidien. Non pas que nous en ayons besoin réellement, parce que notre mémoire est excellente et éternelle, mais c'est une sorte de lien entre nous. Ça a été utile à Jasper et Alice lors de leur arrivée parmi nous, ils ont pu lire nos témoignages sur divers sujets et faits divers. Un peu comme un album photo.

Je hochai la tête, cernant l'idée.

-Bien, conclut le médecin en se levant. Je te laisse feuilleter autant que tu le souhaites. Tu peux tout lire si tu veux, ou juste des parties. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : confie-le à l'un de nous le soir, nous te le rendrons au matin.

J'acquiesçai, aussi me gratifia-t-il d'un sourire avant de sortir de la villa. Alice se rapprocha d'Edward et moi tandis qu'Esmée montait à l'étage. Jasper ne bougea pas de place, préférant sûrement ne pas rester trop proche de moi.

-Alors Bella, que veux-tu faire, pour le reste de la journée ? Une après-midi cinéma à la maison ? Nous nous sommes procurés des tonnes de films récents ! Certains sont encore projetés au cinéma. Jasper, chéri ?

Avant que j'eus le temps de répondre, Jasper donnait à Alice une feuille qu'il venait sans doute d'aller chercher. Je dus cligner les yeux devant la rapidité des enchaînements de gestes.

-Oups, désolée, sourit Alice. Il va falloir qu'on fasse plus attention. Tiens.

Je pris la liste, la parcourant rapidement. Je choisis une comédie, puis la petite vampire se décida pour un film romantique, sous les faux pleurs de Jasper et Edward.

-Si Rose était là, nous l'emporterions haut la main, rétorqua-t-elle. Alors, taisez-vous, et décidez-vous pour un film.

-Un film pour deux ? Protesta Jasper. C'est injuste ! Tu sais à quoi tu échappes grâce à l'absence d'Emmett.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont gentils ? M'enquis-je.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que le couple manquant était évoqué, et je n'avais aucune indication sur leurs personnalités.

-Tu vas les adorer, affirma Alice.

-Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'Emmett va t'adorer ! Enchérit Jasper. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose ne sera pas jalouse pour un sou.

Je ne répondis rien, préférant attendre de voir ces fameuses personnes avant de me prononcer. Jasper eut la charge de mettre le film à charger, puis celui-ci commença. Je me laissai aller contre Edward, qui visiblement n'était pas contre ça. Au contraire, il frottait doucement mon bras, s'étant assuré avant que j'étais protégée par le plaid.

A la fin du premier film, je fus agréablement surprise de constater que je ne m'étais ni endormie, ni n'avais somnolé. Esmée, qui s'était jointe à nous, s'absenta le temps de me préparer une nouvelle boisson chaude, qu'elle accompagna de trois cookies.

-Je vais faire les achats que je n'ai pas pu faire hier, nous expliqua-t-elle. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

-Du shampoing à la violette, un bloc-notes et un stylo de chaque couleur, lista Alice. Si tu trouves du vernis à ongles bleu acier, pense à moi !

-Rien pour moi, merci Esmée, répondit Jasper. Par contre, Emmett a appelé tout à l'heure, pour rappeler qu'il veut des tonnes de colle.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda la mère de famille, soupçonneuse.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais il y a fort à parier qu'il a déjà trouvé une centaine de bêtises à faire pour les deux jours après son arrivée à la villa.

Le soupir d'Esmée et de Jasper était très comique. J'avais hâte de rencontrer cet enfant. Je ne savais pas trop quel âge je lui donnais, mais une dizaine d'années, tout au plus. En revanche, je m'étonnais qu'il soit marié à une femme. Je me promis de demander à Alice, ou Esmée elle-même.

-Et toi, Edward ?

Celui-ci sembla surpris qu'on lui pose la question, peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, merci.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, mais ma seule réaction fut de rougir en secouant la tête. Esmée sortit, la tête haute, comme si elle narguait quelqu'un. Peut-être ces fameux indiens ?

Jasper mit en route le film qu'il avait choisi avec Edward, faisant protester Alice.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est _mon_ tour !

Jasper ricana.

-Désolée ma vieille, fallait pas me laisser faire ! Profite de notre film, ensuite on te laissera regarder le tien avec Bella.

-Et vous ?

-Une course de vitesse, ça te dit Edward ?

Celui-ci accepta avec un grand sourire. J'étais sûre que le mari d'Alice lui parlait dans son esprit, et j'aurais adoré avoir le don de mon vampire, juste pour cette fois.

-Tu t'en remettras chérie, termina Jasper en se concentrant sur le film. Maintenant, chut !

Les lèvres d'Alice frémirent, mais elle ne rétorqua rien. Rien à voix haute en tout cas. Quant à moi, j'étais trop bien dans les bras d'Edward pour songer à bouger, ou même à participer à leur petite dispute fille/garçon. J'étais tellement bien que je me mis à somnoler.

* * *

Ce fut Alice qui me réveilla. Les garçons étaient partis, alors je supposai qu'elle avait regardé le film toute seule. Il faisait nuit dehors, mais la multitude de lampes permettait de voir presque aussi bien qu'en plein jour.

-Puisque tu m'as laissée tomber comme une chaussette, tu dois réparer l'erreur. Donc... » Elle laissa un petit blanc, juste le temps de me faire peur. Je me doutais que ça ne serait pas violent, mais je commençais à la connaître. « Je vais jouer à la manucure ! Tu seras la cliente. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : en moins de trente secondes, elle était devant moi avec un grand set de french manucure, avec vernis et tout le tremblement.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin, tentai-je de plaider. Et puis, ça ne me servira pas...

-Tut tut, on ne râle pas ! Tout peut arriver.

Je soupirai avant de tendre une main, gardant l'autre au chaud.

-Je demanderai à Carlisle de monter le chauffage. Tu as les mains gelées.

-Les tiennes sont pires, philosophai-je, la faisant rire.

J'observai ses gestes, lents et doux. Je ne savais pas si elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer des humains d'aussi près, mais elle s'en sortait bien.

-Que s'est-il passé quand les loups ont attaqué la voiture ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-A vrai dire, nous avons paniqué, avoua Alice. Tout s'est passé très vite, et si nous n'avions été que toutes les deux, nous n'aurions sans doute pas été si... choquées. Mais là, ils s'en sont aussi pris à toi, alors que tu es une humaine. Ça va à l'encontre de leur « devoir », comme ils appellent ça.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ils disent vouloir protéger les humains. Nous étions assez loin quand ils t'ont sortie de la voiture, alors je suis revenue sur mes pas pour te dire de fuir.

-Ils ont dû se rendre compte que je n'étais pas comme vous, vu la vitesse à laquelle je courais, affirmai-je.

-Aucun doute là-dessus, pouffa la petite vampire. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'ils ont mis ta vie en danger. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ton cœur ne battait pas !

-Ils sont jeunes, plaida Esmée.

Je sursautai, ne m'attendant pas à cette intervention. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la mère de famille était revenue.

-Oui, mais même, bouda Alice.

-Ils ont l'impulsivité de leur âge, raisonna la femme du médecin. Sans compter leur inexpérience. Ils ont sans doute cru à un danger, et n'ont pas su réagir froidement. Bella s'en est sortie avec quelques égratignures, il faut s'en réjouir. Edward a affirmé que celui qui a extrait Bella de la voiture s'en voulait.

Je me remémorai les faits, avant de comprendre.

-Il s'agit d'Embry, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit la matriarche. Mais ne t'inquiète plus pour ça. Il est 19 heures. Veux-tu manger maintenant ?

Je haussai les épaules mais la suivis tout de même, me soustrayant à la séance vernis d'Alice. J'eus droit à une soupe aux légumes magnifiquement bonne, et un sandwich thon/concombre. J'eus droit également à plusieurs comprimés, mon traitement pour la pneumonie. Visiblement, ça prendrait plusieurs jours, voire semaines, avant que je sois totalement guérie. J'aurai aussi à faire des séances d'inhalations, deux fois par jour. Cependant, ce serait sous le contrôle du médecin.

-Je peux lire votre journal de bord avant de me coucher ? M'enquis-je, curieuse.

-Bien sûr, répondit Esmée. Laisse-le sur ta table de nuit quand tu voudras dormir.

-Vous partez ?

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Alice s'habiller chaudement, des bottes fourrées aux pieds.

-Oui, nous devons voir notre avocat.

Je me retins de demander pourquoi : si elle voulait me dire la raison de cette visite nocturne, elle l'aurait fait. Je leur souhaitai une bonne soirée, avant de monter me préparer pour la nuit. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des lustres que je ne m'étais pas couchée seule, comme une grande, éteignant la lumière sur mon passage, mais c'était presque réconfortant. Depuis ma tentative de suicide, j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir le contrôle de ma vie.

Une fois propre et en pyjama, je m'allongeai entre les draps propres (Esmée avait sûrement fait le lit lorsque nous regardions la télévision avec Edward, Alice et Jasper), puis ouvris le grand livre à la première page.

_02 mai 1762_

_ Nous voici installés dans cette petite maison au milieu des bois. Quand je l'ai vue, j'ai su qu'elle avait un grand potentiel : avec un bon agrandissement, des aménagements et une décoration digne de ce nom, nous serons heureux, Carlisle et moi. C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je commence ce journal de bord, arguant qu'il l'a fait pour notre demeure dans le grand nord. Nous sommes à l'écart des humains, j'en suis bien heureuse. J'ai encore tant envie de céder à la tentation que je préfère être coupée de la civilisation, jusqu'à mon sevrage complet. Mon tendre mari est sûr que j'y arriverai. Pour ma part, je doute sérieusement._

_Esmée Cullen_

_18 juin 1763_

_ Esmée est très heureuse : la maison avance bien. Une famille s'est installée non loin de chez nous, mais plus près de la côte que nous. Les indigènes observent d'un œil curieux nos maisons, différentes des leurs, plus rudimentaires. Esmée se tient loin de tous ces gens, par crainte de les tuer. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle réussit à se retenir merveilleusement bien. Je songe à l'emmener à Seattle, pour lui acheter deux toilettes. Cela lui changera les idées, et qui sait, peut-être trouvera-t-elle l'inspiration pour de nouveaux meubles. Je suis très heureux de l'avoir rencontrée : elle fait mon bonheur chaque jour qui passe. Ça a été difficile de l'entendre s'époumoner durant trois jours, pourtant, si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai. _

_Carlisle Cullen_

_26 février 1772_

_ Carlisle a ramené une jeune fille mourante il y a une semaine. Il a essayé de la soigner, mais devant son refus de vivre, il l'a transformée. Je crois qu'en la regardant, il m'a vue : jeune fille battue à mort, par son mari. Son fiancé dans le cas de Rosalie. C'est un très beau prénom, Rosalie. _

_ Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'habituer à son nouveau statut, mais elle a un fort caractère, qui lui fera déplacer des montagnes. Elle a grand besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, même si elle ne le montre pas. Je l'aime déjà comme ma fille, et j'espère qu'elle restera avec nous aussi longtemps que possible._

_Esmée Cullen_

_10 mars 1772_

_ Carlisle m'a conseillé d'écrire pour me soulager. Soulager cette colère qui coule en moi, tel un torrent. Normalement, j'aurais dû être mariée aujourd'hui, peut-être même être enceinte. Mais mon sauveur, ou bourreau, je ne saurais pas me prononcer encore, m'a expliqué ce qu'impliquait être un vampire. Je n'aurais jamais choisi cette solution, mais elle m'a au moins permis de me venger. La dernière partie de ma vengeance s'accomplira dans quelques jours si tout va bien, cela me réjouit presque. Grâce à Dieu, Esmée et son mari sont très gentils et compréhensifs, ils m'aident autant que possible, que ce soit pour me nourrir correctement ou trouver comment me venger. _

_ J'espère que tuer l'être infâme qui devait m'épouser, celui-là même qui a utilisé ses poings pour me blesser mortellement, m'apportera la paix, et que je pourrai voir la vie autrement. Peu importe qu'il me faille un an ou dix ans pour parvenir à le tuer, je veux juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir placé ce couple sur ma route. A moins que ce soit le contraire._

_Rosalie Cullen_

_1__er__ novembre__ 1776_

_Thanksgiving__ approche. Côtoyer Carlisle et Esmée est une aventure, et un don du ciel. Ils portent tous deux les humains en haute estime, et font tout pour les protéger, sauver leurs vies, peu importe la manière. Mon père réussit l'exploit de les côtoyer quotidiennement, tentant de leur ressembler, et essaye d'utiliser ses sens et ses années d'écoute de leurs corps pour les soigner lorsqu'ils ont un souci. Bien sûr, tout cela est non-officiel, mais je suis tout de même fier de lui. Esmée, elle, est moins proche d'eux, préférant rester avec moi. Elle me parle de leurs autres demeures, et j'avoue être piquée de curiosité lorsqu'elle évoque l'Italie. J'envie le couple idyllique qu'elle forme avec son mari, ils sont si heureux, tandis que je me sens si seule…_

_Rosalie Cullen_

_31 janvier 1777_

_ Hier, Rosalie nous a surpris. Nous pensions qu'elle méprisait les humains, parce qu'elle n'en était plus un. C'est bien le cas, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à décider de laisser une autre personne devenir vampire : elle a ramené sur son dos un jeune homme, bien bâti, cheveux bruns, agonisant. Sans un mot, elle l'a déposé sur la table de la salle à manger et s'est enfuie en courant. Le jeune homme perdait son sang abondamment, et Carlisle a immédiatement vu qu'il était perdu. Il ne s'est pas posé de question : il a mordu le mourant pour le transformer. Quand elle est revenue de sa chasse, Rose a simplement souri en remerciant son père. Je crois que la vie va devenir… vraiment drôle. _

_Esmée Cullen_

_ J'étais en chasse quand je l'ai vu : il se battait contre un ours, même s'il perdait. Je n'ai pas hésité lorsque l'animal lui a donné un coup de patte quasi-mortel. Je me suis jetée sur l'ours, l'ai drainé, avant de ramener l'idiot qui se croyait plus fort qu'un ours à la maison. Je savais que papa n'hésiterait pas à le sauver, de la même manière qu'il m'a sauvée. Depuis que je suis revenue, je reste avec lui. Je sais que je ne peux pas l'aider, qu'il doit endurer cette horrible douleur, mais quand ce sera terminé, il ira bien. Je ne m'en veux pas, je suis certaine d'avoir bien agi. _

_Rosalie Cullen_

Je m'arrêtai là pour ce soir-là. Je venais d'apprendre que la transformation en vampire était très douloureuse, et que ça durait plusieurs jours. J'avais aussi appris que Rosalie n'aimait pas tellement les humains, ce qui m'amena à angoisser légèrement. Mais j'essayai de me rassurer en me disant que si Esmée l'aimait vraiment autant, elle ne pouvait pas être réellement méchante ou mauvaise.

Je posai le livre volumineux sur la table de nuit, en caressant la couverture en cuir. Je comprenais pourquoi la lecture de ce volume avait tant occupé Alice et son mari, et peut-être Edward ces temps-ci ? J'avais sauté des passages, parce qu'en réalité, il y avait presque un témoignage par jour ! Je n'étais pas éternelle – bizarrement, penser à cette éventualité, assumer le fait d'être différente d'Edward, me pinçait le cœur – et je dormais la nuit, donc je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tout lire.

Après avoir éteint la lumière, je me laissai aller au sommeil. Cependant, je fus réveillée après ce qui me parut quelques secondes. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Carlisle en train de préparer… quelque chose. La lumière du couloir était allumée, ce qui me permettait de le voir plutôt bien.

-Je t'ai réveillée ? S'enquit-il. Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas besoin de te lever, juste à mettre ce masque.

Il me tendit un masque médical, relié par un tube à une petite machine qui grésillait.

-Ce sont les inhalations, m'expliqua-t-il. Tu dois le garder cinq bonnes minutes. Ensuite, je rejoindrais Esmée à Seattle.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Croassai-je.

Ma voix était bizarre, la faute au produit qui semblait bouillonner, et au masque qui atténuait et brouillait le son de ma voix.

-Un peu moins de vingt-trois heures. Nous avons rendez-vous à minuit, alors je serais à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais chasser un peu avant d'y aller. N'enlève pas le masque, je vais me changer.

Il revint dans la chambre très peu de temps après, s'assit sur le lit et prit mon pouls.

-Ce n'est pas encore génial, soupira-t-il. J'ai monté le chauffage, Alice m'a dit que tu avais les mains froides. Demain, je ferai en sorte que la cheminée ne baisse pas de régime.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à leur journal de bord avant de regarder sa montre. Il hocha la tête puis appuya sur un bouton de la petite machine, faisant cesser le grésillement. Enfin, il m'enleva le masque de plastique, prit le journal, l'inhalateur, me souhaita bonne nuit avant de sortir de la chambre, éteignant la lumière du couloir.

Ce fut encore du bruit qui me réveilla. Je me redressai en me frottant les yeux, puis me levai, les oreilles aux aguets. J'entendais des objets être déplacés, et des voix parler sans que je ne distingue des mots intelligibles. Aussitôt, je me remémorai le cambriolage des frères Newton. Refusant cependant de céder à la panique, j'avançai tout en cherchant des yeux une arme. Fichu vampire ! Pour une fois qu'il pouvait être utile !

-Eh toi ! Cria une voix féminine. Viens ici !

Je n'attendis pas de la voir : je me mis à courir, mais je n'eus pas le loisir d'aller très loin. Devant moi se dressèrent deux vampires : un homme à la carrure très impressionnante, le regard noir, dont la bouche se résumait à une mince ligne, et une femme assez grande, élancée, blonde, au regard on ne peut plus froid. J'ouvris la bouche, mais seul un petit couinement en sortit.

-Une petite souris ! Ricana le grand gaillard.

-Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Reprit la blonde sans se départir de son air glacial.

Devant le regard impressionnant et paralysant du type, je restai immobile tandis que la femme commençait à tourner autour de moi, lentement. On aurait dit un félin tournant autour de sa proie pour jouer, ou pour savoir par quel morceau commencer son repas. J'étais tétanisée, n'osant bouger, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Soudain, je sentis la blonde s'arrêter dans mon dos, puis elle souffla dans mon cou, me faisant sursauter. Réaction qui la fit éclater de rire, ainsi que le grand baraqué.

-Tu dois être Bella, dit-elle finalement en me tendant la main après être revenue devant moi. Je suis Rosalie, et voilà Emmett, mon mari.

Celui-ci cessa enfin de rire pour me tendre la main lui aussi. Sauf que quand nos mains se touchèrent il m'agrippa et me fit basculer sur son dos. En moins de deux secondes, j'étais sur mon lit. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur et encore moins de crier ! Sous le choc, j'observai la blonde me sourire tandis que la grande brute ouvrait mes armoires.

-Ah tiens, Alice est déjà passée par là, remarqua-t-il à haute voix. Mais il reste un peu de place Rosie.

-Si tu avais entendu le cri qu'elle a poussé en voyant l'état de ton « minuscule » dressing, se moqua Rosalie. En fait, il est heureux que tu n'aies pas été là, sinon tes tympans auraient vraiment crevé. Mais nous en parlerons demain, je crois que c'est une bonne heure pour dormir. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Un verre de lait chaud, une autre couverture, ou d'autres trucs d'humains ?

Emmett pouffa, aussi lui lançai-je un regard noir. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à m'amuser, et j'avais encore en travers le coup du portage au lit. J'attendrai le lendemain pour savoir si je les appréciais ou non, parce que là, il était trop tard dans la nuit.

-Ça ira, merci. Je veux juste dormir.

-Ah... soupira le grand baraqué. Dormir... Nous le voulons tous !

-Emmett ! Laisse-la tranquille. Allez, viens. Bonne nuit Bella !

-Enfin, ce qu'il en reste, continua son mari en regardant derrière lui tandis que sa femme le tirait dans le couloir.

Une fois la porte fermée, je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je m'endormis aussitôt, ne demandant pas mon reste.

* * *

_**Deux questions : avez-vous apprécié l'histoire de Carlisle ? Quelles sont vos impressions sur Emmett et Rosalie après avoir vu la rencontre avec Bella ?**_

_**Si les doigts vous démangent, n'hésitez pas à les libérer !**_

_*** : Une petite chronologie est disponible à la page suivante.**_

_**A dans deux semaines. Prenez soin de vous.**_


	22. Chronologie

**_Bonjour à toutes,_**

**_Comme l'a si bien fait remarquer _**some**_dans son commentaire, j'ai placé une astérisque au début du chapitre 20, et j'ai oublié de préciser à la fin du chapitre que je vous mettais une chronologie qui comment avec l'achat de la maison de Forks._ _Cela peut vous servir pour quelques chapitres. Bon dimanche à toutes !_**

1762 : achat de la maison de Forks par Carlisle et Esmée.

1772 : Arrivée de Rosalie

1777 : Arrivée d'Emmett

1778 : Départ de Forks – Arrivée Moscou

1780 : Arrivée de Jasper et Alice, ils ont rencontré les Cullen lors d'une chasse dans les steppes

1786 : Juneau – Séjour à Volterra de 1788 à 1790

1816 : Paris

1822 : Londres

1835 : voyage en Italie, à Volterra, six mois

1854 : Juneau

1882 : North Bay

1908 : Retour à Forks

1912 : Départ de Forks – Retour à Juneau

2007 : Les Cullen reviennent à Forks et rencontrent Bella et Edward.


	23. Annonces

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes,

J'ai plusieurs annonces à faire.

Tout d'abord, je voulais dire à « Pomme », « oui mais non », « Jenny » et « Opale », si elles lisent ceci, que j'avais bien entendu leurs reviews. Je vais tout faire pour améliorer l'histoire en tenant compte de vos remarques.

C'est pour cette raison que j'aurais besoin de lectrices qui trouvent que l'histoire commence à s'appesantir sur trop de détails, que ça n'avance pas, afin de lire la suite que j'ai écrit. Cela m'aiderait beaucoup, et même si vous n'avez pas osé dire que vous vous lassez ou autre, je ne vous jugerai pas. Au contraire, ça me fera plaisir que vous me donniez un coup de main.

Afin d'alléger l'histoire, je vais mettre les passages du journal de Forks, tenu par les Cullen, dans un lien à part. Peut-être y mettrai-je aussi le journal tenu dans chacune des demeures occupée par la famille vampirique.

Enfin, afin de pouvoir améliorer le récit, je vais mettre plus de temps à poster.

Merci à celles qui « postuleront » pour ce petit job :)

Prenez soin de vous en attendant.


	24. Chapitre 21

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Je voudrais commencer par m'excuser du retard, qui n'a pas été causé par les retouches à l'histoire, mais pour... bref, autre chose. A force, vous devez savoir. Donc, toutes mes excuses. **_

_**Du coup, à cause du retard, je me suis permise de ne répondre à personne, préférant mettre le chapitre aujourd'hui. Donc je vous remercie ici pour les reviews concernant les dernières parutions:**_Pitite Sadike, Sand91, Anais88, Flo-x3, aelita48, puceron52, Cricrou86, LittleBulledAir, Nanoulaet, le m, Maninon, xenarielle93, Opale, Annetoutsimplement, erika shoval, mlca66, Stella82, Louise Malone, bellaeva, larosesurleau, Kyssou, ptite-liline, CeriseBella, lisouarras, sarinette60, anayata et Grazie.

**_Merci aussi à _**oui mais non, Pomme, Opale et Jenny_**. **_

_**Donc voici la suite. Pour les passages du journal, je n'en ai mis que des extraits. Le journal dans une version complète arrivera très vite, à côté, comme ça, celles qui souhaitent lire la vie des Cullen le peuvent, mais dans le chapitre, je n'ai mis que ce qui peut aider à comprendre la situation et l'histoire. Pour le reste... on se retrouve après le chapitre. **_

_**Merci à Evelyne-raconte pour ses corrections.**_

* * *

Chapitre 21

**_Pov Bella_**

Je ne savais pas trop laquelle était la pire entre Alice et Rosalie. Il était clair qu'elles devaient avoir des liens du sang, pour être si... accordées ! Niveau physique, elles étaient très opposées : là où l'une était petite, brune, au nez retroussé, l'autre était grande, blonde, avec un nez digne d'un nez refait (mais quel nez ! Une beauté, sans ironie). En revanche, niveau caractère, folie et hobbies... malheureusement, elles étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Se trouver entre elles deux se révélait très éprouvant. J'avais passé un peu plus de six mois toute seule (si on excepte les allées et venues d'Edward), alors avoir deux filles survoltées dans mon entourage n'était pas reposant. Du tout.

Esmée essayait bien de les canaliser, mais malgré sa bonne volonté manifeste, elle n'y arrivait pas toujours. Ou plutôt, elle aimait tellement ses enfants adoptifs qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur refuser grand-chose.

Nous étions la veille de Noël, et il faisait désespérément beau. Dixit Alice qui s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir aller faire les supermarchés afin de donner à la villa un véritable air de fête tout en renouvelant les décorations. Selon ses visions, le soleil continuerait à briller tout le lendemain, aussi avait-elle décidé, avec Rosalie, de reculer Noël de deux jours.

-Si nous voulons tout faire bien, il nous faudra au moins ça, expliquait Alice à toute la famille.

Nous étions tous au salon. Esmée m'avait préparé un plateau-repas que je prenais, confortablement installée sur le divan, emmitouflée dans un gros plaid, avec la cheminée ronronnant de tout son saoul. Edward avait déjà énoncé ses critiques sur le contenu de mon assiette, donc je pouvais me permettre de savourer les mets de la mère de famille.

-En plus, il neigera dans la nuit, alors au matin, tout sera blanc, comme un vrai Noël !

-Tu te rends compte, intervint Jasper, sceptique, que tu décales un jour de fête juste à cause de la météo ?

-Pas que pour ça ! Se récria Rosalie. Bella doit avoir un vrai repas de fête : dinde aux marrons, saumon fumé, pain surprise, et tant d'autres choses ! Sans compter les décorations, le sapin, les jolies robes... C'est tout un travail !

Edward pouffa en même temps qu'Emmett, mais si le deuxième reçut une claque, je ne pouvais gratifier Edward que d'un regard noir. Je n'allais même pas essayer de le frapper, c'est moi qui me serais fait mal.

-Bella n'a pas eu de Thanksgiving, argumenta Alice, alors elle peut au moins avoir un Noël correct. Si on attendait après les garçons...

-Gladys comptait m'inviter, mentis-je, un peu mal à l'aise de les voir élaborer des plans pour moi sans moi.

-Bella Swan, dit froidement Rosalie en regardant ses ongles, viendrais-tu de mentir ? » Elle releva les yeux, me fusillant presque avec son regard. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien ? Le Père Noël risque de ne pas apporter de cadeaux.

-Parce que tu y crois encore ? S'esclaffa son mari.

-Autant que tu te crois drôle, soupirai-je, lui clouant le bec.

Il se reprit vite, venant ébouriffer mes cheveux.

-Hey ! Va faire ça à quelqu'un d'autre !

-Sûrement pas ! J'adore ta tête quand Alice demande à te recoiffer.

-On peut revenir sur notre fête ? Rappela Alice. On va se répartir les rôles, comme ça, pas de doublons, comme il y a deux ans, n'est-ce pas Emmett ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu dis mal les choses, bougonna l'intéressé.

-Bref, balaya la petite vampire. Vu que Carlisle sera de garde le seul jour nuageux, il n'aura qu'une seule tâche. Emmett, si tu t'avises de dire ce que tu as envie de dire, je t'inscris ce soir et je t'oblige à y aller.

-Même pas drôle.

Le mari de Rosalie était le plus comique. Je voyais ce que voulaient dire Jasper et Esmée, en parlant de son comportement gamin. Certes, c'était agaçant, mais aussi distrayant.

-Jasper et Emmett, vous irez acheter un grand sapin, ordonna Rosalie, et vous sortirez les décorations qui sont à la cave. Comme il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose de moderne, vous avez la mission de trouver de quoi habiller notre arbre.

-Tu as une hauteur minimum ? S'enquit Jasper.

-Pas trop petit, c'est tout. Esmée, on te charge de la partie nourriture ? Tu es meilleure que nous dans ce domaine.

-Ce serait dommage d'empoisonner Bella, c'est vrai, fit remarquer Jasper en souriant. Je me souviens...

-Rien du tout, le coupa Alice en le fusillant du regard. Edward... Joker pour toi, on te dira après, comme pour papa. Bien, la séance est levée !

Et voilà comment, en quelques phrases, elles avaient tout prévu. Après ça, les filles allèrent chasser, Edward aussi, tandis que Carlisle m'apportait le journal de bord. Les deux derniers vampires mâles étaient allés jouer dans la salle de jeux. J'en profitai pour appeler ma mère, puis Gladys. Vu que j'étais bien entourée par les Cullen, l'une et l'autre furent rassurées, et me promirent de boire un coup à ma santé. J'associais toujours la réceptionniste avec mon père, ce qui était finalement peut-être une bonne chose. Je me disais que si je n'oubliais pas Gladys, je n'oublierai pas Charlie.

-Tu veux en parler ? Me proposa le médecin en s'asseyant à côté de moi après mon dernier appel.

-Non, pas forcément. J'essaye... de ne pas me sentir coupable de moins penser à Charlie.

-Tu fais ton deuil. C'est normal Bella. Tu dois te concentrer sur ta vie, sur les gens qui t'entourent, mais ne pas penser à lui ne signifie pas que tu l'oublies. Juste qu'il est dans un coin de ton esprit, qu'il revient de temps en temps, comme un clin d'œil. Ce n'est pas bon de toujours penser aux disparus.

Je laissai ces paroles m'imprégner. On sentait chez lui l'expérience de côtoyer des humains fragiles, en mal de réconfort, et ça me plaisait.

-Je t'ai rapporté notre journal, puisque tu voulais en lire un peu plus. On se voit plus tard.

Je lui souris avant de me replonger dans le témoignage de ces vampires si gentils.

_15 avril 1778_

_Voilà, les cartons sont faits. […] Je laisse le livre à maman, elle trépigne d'impatience de mettre un dernier mot._

_Rosalie Cullen_

_ Je suis triste moi aussi de quitter ce havre de paix. Je sais que c'est pour le bien de notre garçon, pourtant j'espère que nous pourrons vite revenir. Carlisle m'a promis de tout faire pour que j'y pense le moins possible, j'ai hâte de voir comment il va s'y prendre. Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est un au-revoir._

_Esmée Cullen_

_PS : je suis très heureuse de voir évoluer Emmett. Ce grand gamin met du piment dans notre vie, c'est bienheureux._

_27 juin 1908_

_ Ouf ! Qui aurait cru que notre absence durerait tant de temps ? Qui aurait cru que le pays changerait autant ? Et toutes ces inventions ! […]_

_ Notre famille aussi a évolué. […] Je suis heureuse d'être là à nouveau. Durant notre absence, nous avons visité des milliers de lieux, vu des millions de choses, mais je me sens bien ici, chez moi. Plus que dans nos autres demeures. _

_Esmée Cullen_

_19 août 1910_

_Emmett est revenu ce matin, très agité. Il dit avoir été pris à parti par les natifs, qui reconnaissaient en lui un nomade qui s'était nourri de plusieurs des leurs. Heureusement, notre fils a eu le bon réflexe, celui de ne pas répondre. Sous ses airs d'éternel enfant, il est adulte. C'est un soulagement pour moi. En revanche, cette histoire avec les Quileutes m'inquiète. Je pense que j'essayerai de discuter avec eux, pour trouver une solution pacifique qui nous conviendrait à tous. Esmée était tellement heureuse de revenir ici, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mes moyens pour la contenter. _

_Carlisle Cullen_

_05 février 1911_

_ Toujours aucune amélioration dans les relations entre nos deux peuples. Au contraire, plus le temps passe, pire c'est. […] J'envisage de parler avec Esmée de notre possible déménagement prochain. Je sais que les enfants suivront, ils nous font confiance. _

_Carlisle Cullen_

Après avoir lu quelques passages, je m'arrêtai là dans ma lecture. Quelque chose me disait que les prochains témoignages seraient importants, et en sauter comme je venais encore de le faire risquait de ne pas me donner tous les détails. Je me promis de demander à Carlisle s'il avait un double de ses autres journaux (ce dont je doutais), mais j'avais envie de tout connaître de leur vie.

J'allumai la télévision, fatiguée comme si j'avais passé les derniers jours à faire un travail harassant, mais avant d'avoir pu finir de zapper, Rosalie s'assit lourdement à mes côtés.

-Tu as déjà fini ? M'étonnai-je.

-J'y étais allée la nuit dernière, mais je préfère prendre toutes mes précautions lorsque nous côtoyons des humains.

-Tu vas me trouver maladroite, mais... Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les humains.

-C'était vrai autrefois, m'accorda-t-elle, mais Emmett m'a fait changé d'avis. Il m'a montré que même si vous étiez faibles, vous méritiez notre respect parce que vous faites votre possible. Pas tout le monde bien sûr, mais la majorité. La plupart du temps, je laisse Alice et Jasper se faire un avis sur telle ou telle personne, j'ai confiance en eux et leurs dons. Ensuite je prends le temps de faire connaissance. Je passe pour froide à cause de ça, mais je ne veux pas être déçue. Je ne l'ai que trop été.

Elle avait piqué ma curiosité, et j'étais persuadée qu'elle le savait. Allait-elle m'obliger à poser la question ?

-D'abord par celui qui était censé m'aimer, continua-t-elle finalement. Il n'avait pas encore juré devant le prêtre « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », mais à aucun moment il n'a précisé que ma mort viendrait si rapidement, ni que ce serait lui mon meurtrier. Ensuite, par un humain. Un an environ après ma transformation, il m'a vu vider un animal de son sang, alors il s'est dit que ça pouvait être intéressant de devenir vampire. Il m'a fait croire qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi, pour me convaincre de le mordre pour le transformer. Mais ne le répète à personne, même Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas au courant.

-Mais... Jasper et Emmett ne sont pas au premier ?

Rosalie sourit tendrement.

-Tu vois de quoi je parle quand je dis que les humains méritent notre respect ? Tu t'inquiètes que d'autres entendent alors que je te demande de garder le secret. Beaucoup d'humains s'en seraient moqué, voire même auraient attendu que je parte pour partager ce qu'ils savent. La notion de confiance, de respect même, leur est inconnue. Mais il y a des êtres exceptionnels, comme toi.

Je rougis, sous le regard attendri de la belle blonde.

-Je comprends pourquoi Edward t'apprécie autant. Tu es faite pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Me moquai-je. On s'entend bien la plupart du temps, mais le reste... Il trouve toujours le moyen de m'horripiler !

-Si ça peut te consoler, toutes les fois où tu as voulu l'énerver, tu as réussi. C'est juste que, comme tout vampire, il arrive beaucoup mieux que toi à cacher ses sentiments. Ne te laisse jamais faire par un mec !

Nous partîmes dans un fou-rire, mais malheureusement, une quinte de toux vint me contrarier. Presque aussitôt, Rosalie m'apporta un verre d'eau que je bus entièrement.

-Comment ça s'est fini, avec …

-Mon fiancé, veuf plutôt, s'est retrouvé à ma place dans un cercueil, ce qui fait de moi sa veuve officieuse. Avant l'arrivée d'Emmett, j'ai essayé de trouver avec nos parents un moyen de me soulager, mais Carlisle aime trop la vie pour trouver vraiment une vengeance. Emmett est un ange, il adore rire et se battre par défi, mais il n'est pas méchant. Quand il a su ce qui m'était arrivé, il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il trouve le plan parfait. Deux mois après la transformation de mon mari, mon vrai mari, celui qui m'aime et m'aimera jusqu'au bout, Royce King, c'était son nom, est mort dans d'affreuses douleurs, en s'urinant dessus tant il avait peur. J'aurais presque pu rire si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et l'autre ?

-Il a fini dans un asile psychiatrique. Quand je me suis aperçue qu'il se jouait de moi, j'ai fait en sorte que plus personne ne le prenne au sérieux. Personne n'était là pour me raisonner, me limiter ou m'encourager. J'estime lui avoir rendu la monnaie de sa pièce.

Le silence régna quelque secondes, avant que je ne reprenne la parole.

-Comment est morte Esmée ? Je n'oserai jamais lui demander.

-Elle est née à une époque où les hommes avaient droit de vie ou de mort sur leurs femmes et leurs serviteurs. Elle a à peine cinquante ans de moins que Carlisle, mais c'était un humaniste. Il a su protéger et redonner confiance en elle à notre mère. » Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes. « Le mari d'Esmée s'appelait Fiacre, Esmée s'appelait Éléonore. Ils habitaient en France, enfin, la France actuelle, mais laissons ça à l'Histoire. Ce vieil homme faisait partie de la basse noblesse, mais certains de ses ancêtres avaient fait les croisades. Il pensait que ça lui donnait tous les droits. Il ne supportait pas la gentillesse de son épouse, alors il la battait tous les jours avec ce qui lui passait sous la main : tisonnier, fouet, linge mouillé, baguette en bois... Un jour, il a accepté d'héberger un neveu. Bien sûr, ce crétin de Fiacre crut qu'Esmée était attirée par ledit neveu, plus jeune, beau et aimable que lui, alors comme tout mari jaloux, il tua l'offenseur qui n'avait strictement rien fait, et après l'avoir battue sauvagement, il emmura sa jeune épouse dans sa chambre. Carlisle passa à proximité du château, et il jure avoir entendu ses pleurs et ses supplications à deux kilomètres de distance.

-C'est possible ?

-Peut-être. Ou alors, il a senti que celle qui était destinée à devenir sa femme était en grande détresse. Il a attendu la nuit pour aller la délivrer. Elle était à presque morte, mais il la mordit dès son arrivée dans la pièce. Elle a réussi l'exploit de ne pas crier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour ne pas être trop entendus.

J'eus des frissons à la fin de ce macabre récit. Je n'osais imaginer quelles tortures la douce Esmée avait subies, mais mon respect pour elle fut encore plus grand, parce que cette épreuve ne l'avait pas rendue amère. Au contraire, j'étais persuadée qu'elle donnait tout l'amour dont elle avait été privée pour être sûre que sa vie humaine était loin derrière elle.

-Elle a changé de nom pour ne pas être retrouvée ? Devinai-je.

-Oui. Tu te doutes que le mari jaloux s'est aperçu de son évasion, et qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Il a lancé des recherches, et puisqu'Esmée était une femme, elle avait tort, même si elle était innocente. Selon la mentalité de cette époque, si elle avait été innocente, elle n'aurait pas fui, elle aurait accepté sa punition. Seuls les coupables fuient.

-Je n'aurais pas aimé vivre à cette époque, grommelai-je, bien heureuse d'avoir autant de droits que les hommes. Comment peut-on faire ça à sa propre femme ?!

-Ce n'était pas un mariage d'amour, me rappela la vampire blonde. Comme tous les mariages où l'un des deux mariés possédait des biens ou de l'argent. De plus, c'était la même chose partout au monde. Les hommes bons, comme Carlisle, étaient extrêmement rares.

Je ne trouvai pas de mot pour répondre. Tout ceci me semblait surréaliste, mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'était pas depuis mon arrivée à Forks ?

-Bellaaaaa ! Chantonna soudain Emmett.

Son air joyeux était mauvais signe, un peu comme lorsqu'Alice avait besoin de moi.

-Tu veux bien jouer avec moi aux jeux vidéos ?

-Ainsi donc, c'est toi qui a mis la clause « pas touche à mes jeux », dans le contrat de travail ? Ricanai-je. Tu pensais que j'allais te battre et avoir de meilleurs scores que toi ?

-Comme si c'était possible, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu veux bien alors ? Jasper triche, et si je joue contre Rose, je vais la battre et elle boudera.

-Ah ouais ?

La belle Rosalie leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son mari, avant de m'interroger du regard.

-Ok, j'arbitre, acceptai-je.

Aussitôt, Jasper apparut comme par enchantement, me faisant bien sûr sursauter.

-Fichus vampires ! C'est tout ce qu'on vous apprend ? A faire peur aux humains ?

Malheureusement, je ne réussis qu'à le faire rire. Emmett mit en route la Wii (ils avaient tous les jeux dernier cri, ce qui m'étonnait toujours), et me fit choisir le jeu. Alice revint bientôt, accompagnée d'Edward. Étrangement, les voir ensemble en train de rire me fit quelque chose, mais je n'étais pas certaine de savoir quel était ce sentiment. Je fus soulagée quand il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi tandis qu'Alice prenait place sur le dossier, à côté de son mari. Le sourire que mon vampire m'adressa finit de me réconforter, aussi pus-je me concentrer à nouveau sur le jeu.

-Alors Bella, est-ce que tu as lu mon premier exploit vampirique ? Me demanda Emmett à brûle-pourpoint, alors qu'il gagnait contre Rosalie.

-Euh… De quoi parles-tu ?

Je vis Alice lever les yeux au ciel.

-Rosalie a écrit leurs premiers ébats dans le journal, me renseigna-t-elle. Du coup, Emmett se croit au-dessus de tout le monde au niveau sexe.

-Et alors ? Riposta le brun. C'est toujours intéressant de connaître les performances des autres. Un jour, ce sera peut-être toi qui écriras celles d'Edward !

Ce fut mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel, sans répondre, ce qui lui ferait trop plaisir. J'étais heureuse d'avoir sauté ce passage.

Ce fut Edward qui commença à me distraire pour que j'aille manger, mais le duel entre Alice et Jasper était tellement captivant que je refusais de m'éloigner. Emmett et Rosalie leur avaient cédé la place à la console une fois que Rose eut démontré la suprématie de la femme sur l'homme, au niveau intellectuel au moins. Le second couple jouait différemment du premier : tout était dans la finesse, la subtilité, alors qu'Emmett et sa femme jouaient, avouons-le, comme des brutes. Bien sûr, les jeux choisis n'étaient pas les mêmes non plus.

Quand il vit que jouer avec mes cheveux ne suffisait pas, Edward passa aux choses sérieuses. Il commença par souffler doucement dans mon cou, mais ma seule réaction fut de frissonner. Je tentai de rester concentrée, sauf que ça devint plus difficile quand il se permit de poser ses doigts frais sur mon épaule, allant jusqu'à repousser mon pull.

-Chut ! Le grondai-je en tapant sa main. Laisse-moi voir qui gagne !

Edward se contenta de sourire, puis il se remit à jouer avec mes cheveux. Avaient-ils quelque chose de spécial par rapport à d'habitude ? Cependant, comme ce contact ne me dérangeait pas (au contraire, j'appréciais beaucoup), je ne fis aucun commentaire. Quand Jasper battit Alice, celle-ci réclama vengeance.

-Mais avant, s'il te plaît Bella, va manger ! Je suis sûre que ce sont les gargouillements de ton ventre qui m'ont fait perdre, pleurnicha-t-elle. Edward !

Celui-ci ne fit qu'éclater de rire.

-Désolé Alice, elle ne m'écoutera pas plus. Ou alors…

Je me tournai vers lui, consciente qu'il manigançait quelque chose. Il se leva lentement, se mit devant moi pour me toiser, puis, sans un mot, il m'attrapa, me souleva comme si j'étais un simple oreiller, me mit sur son épaule et commença à marcher vers la cuisine.

-Hey ! Hurlai-je de ma voix enrouée. Lâche-moi ! Je sais marcher ! Edward !

Je partis d'un éclat de rire quand il entreprit de me chatouiller les côtes. Il me posa sur la table dont je descendis doucement, veillant à ne pas tomber.

-C'est déloyal, protestai-je en me sortant du réfrigérateur de quoi me faire un sandwich. Je n'ai pas ta force, je ne peux pas te résister.

-Même si tu avais la même force, tu ne pourrais pas me repousser. Il paraît que je suis irrésistible.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Raillai-je.

-Toutes les filles qui me voient, même quelques secondes, tombent sous mon charme.

Je préparai deux sandwichs au thon, tomates, concombres, salade, mayonnaise et fromage, sous l'œil moqueur du vampire.

-Tu es sorti en pleine rue ? M'étonnai-je en empilant les différents ingrédients. Des gens t'ont vu ?

-Avec Jasper et Carlisle. Sans compter l'hôpital où tu m'as traîné de force pour que je reste avec toi. Les infirmières ont eu des tonnes de fantasmes dont je faisais partie.

-Vantard ! C'était comment, de sortir en public ? M'enquis-je, curieuse et impatiente de connaître ses sentiments.

Je m'assis et commençai à manger. Edward s'était assis en face de moi, sur le plan de travail. Il ne devait pas aimer s'asseoir sur le mobilier prévu à cet effet, ou rester debout comme tout le monde.

-Bizarre. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'humain qui m'ait réellement vu. Jusqu'à présent, j'évitais les zones habitées, et quand je voyais un humain, lui ne me voyait pas puisque je faisais tout pour me fondre dans le décor, histoire de ne pas être repéré et embêté. Là, les gens me voyaient, avaient un avis sur mon physique, ma potentielle personnalité, mon histoire… Bref, des pensées typiquement humaines. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à évoluer dans une grande masse de population, comme un lycée, toute la journée.

-Tu vas t'ennuyer quand je partirai, dis-je innocemment. Mais si tu veux, tu pourras toujours venir m'aider à faire le ménage chez Charlie.

-Tu plaisantes ? Grimaça-t-il. Je ne t'ai proposé mon aide que parce que tu faisais _vraiment_ un boucan d'enfer.

Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, plus sérieux.

-Tu vas réellement habiter chez ton père lorsque tu iras mieux ? Tu sais que les Cullen sont très heureux de pouvoir te côtoyer et t'aider.

Je me redressai pour l'observer. Depuis quelques temps, notre relation avait changé, et même si j'appréciais, je savais que je devais m'éloigner. Ça me ferait du mal, mais il fallait que je réussisse à me raisonner : nous n'étions pas du même monde, et je devais me retirer du jeu avant d'être trop engagée, avant d'avoir trop de sentiments pour lui. Certes, il n'était pas un fantôme, mais il appartenait au monde du mythe, et pas moi. Il pourrait vivre sans contrainte et trouver quelqu'un qu'il méritait. Si je restais avec lui, je deviendrais un boulet pour lui, et je préférais partir en repensant aux bons moments plutôt que de ne me rappeler que des disputes qui viendraient parce qu'il en aurait marre. Et là, je sus : ce satané vampire m'avait déjà prise au piège de ses humeurs changeantes, de ses haussements d'épaules, de ses piques pour me mettre en colère, et de sa beauté incroyable mais immorale. Ce n'était pas un piège mortel, mais plutôt douloureux pour le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas s'éloigner de lui sans être blessée désormais.

-Ils repartiront un jour, réussis-je à dire. Tu les accompagneras peut-être. Pour le moment, rien n'est réglé avec les Quileutes, alors peut-être que ce jour viendra vite. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre seule, à trouver un travail...

Mon sandwich me parut soudain très intéressant, tellement que je fixai mon regard dessus. Un courant d'air froid me fit relever les yeux : Edward était devant moi, à genoux, me fixant intensément. De son doigt, il tourna délicatement mon visage vers lui.

-Personne ne te demande de partir. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Je hochai la tête, faute de pouvoir parler devant l'incandescence de son regard. Je me demandai s'il savait le pouvoir que possédaient ses yeux.

-Nous serions très heureux que tu restes. Si tu souhaites trouver du travail, nous pourrons t'aider. Si tu veux reprendre tes études, tu es libre de le faire. Mais s'il te plaît, reste !

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il mettait autant d'énergie à me retenir, aussi me permis-je de le lui demander.

-Peut-être parce que j'aime trop t'embêter pour te laisser partir, prétexta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ou alors, mais c'est une hypothèse très farfelue, je t'aime bien.

Je ne pus me retenir de glousser, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas tout seul ici, lui rappelai-je, ni que la villa est à toi.

-Tu me l'as assez répété au cours des derniers mois, riposta-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis le porte-parole des Cullen.

Je ne répondis rien, mais les larmes débordèrent. Edward se remit debout, me fit l'imiter, avant de me serrer doucement contre lui en me frottant le dos. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour éclater en sanglots. Je me moquais que toutes les oreilles vampires m'entendent, j'avais juste besoin d'évacuer ma soudaine détresse. Finalement, il se recula légèrement pour essuyer mes larmes.

-Hey ! Me dit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je secouai la tête, refusant de répondre. Je m'étonnais déjà qu'il soit si gentil, mais si je m'épanchais, il se moquerait à coup sûr. Pourtant, il me prit par les épaules puis me força à avancer jusqu'au salon, désormais désert. Finalement, les autres étaient peut-être sortis, et nous étions seuls.

-Tu ne pleures pas sans raison, affirma mon vampire après m'avoir fait asseoir.

* * *

**_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je tenais à laisser l'épisode de la vie d'Esmée, idem pour Rosalie et les deux hommes qu'elle a connu avant Emmett. _**

**_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Bon ou moins bon, je fais face et modifie lorsque je le peux, et surtout lorsque j'estime que ça ne lèse pas les autres lectrices. _**

**_On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite. Prenez soin de vous !_**


	25. Chapitre 22

_**Bonjour à toutes !**_

_**Aujourd'hui, un long chapitre ! Il fera avancer les choses, et donc devrait satisfaire certaines d'entre vous (si ce n'est tout le monde j'espère !). **_

_**Merci aux filles inscrites ou non pour leurs reviews. Quelques réponses personnelles : lili : Je **_ne sais pas encore le nombre exact de chapitres encore, mais on devrait avoisiner la trentaine, ou un peu plus_** ; oui mais non : **_ne t"inquiète pas, tu verras qu'Edward et Bella vivront leur amour avant le chapitre 92 (fameux chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? ;) )_**. **_

_**Seule l'histoire m'appartient, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de S. Meyer. **_

* * *

Chapitre 22

_**Pov Edward**_

Les derniers jours avaient été intenses.

Après l'attaque des Quileutes, nous nous étions rendus à la limite de leur réserve afin de négocier le retour de Bella parmi nous. En effet, les loups avaient agressé les filles qui revenaient de Forks, et après avoir fait fuir Esmée et Alice, ils avaient éloigné Bella, l'amenant sur leur territoire. Carlisle avait réussi à leur faire admettre que malgré le fait qu'elle côtoie des vampires (au moins un) depuis six mois, elle était toujours en vie. Nous devions tenter de trouver un compromis, mais le médecin voulait attendre que Bella soit complètement rétablie.

Son court passage à l'hôpital fut un supplice pour moi. J'avais tenté de rester près d'elle, mais d'être si proche d'un si grand nombre d'humains raviva le feu dans ma gorge, signe d'après Carlisle du manque de sang et du besoin de se nourrir. J'avais donc déserté rapidement, mais Alice prit ma relève. D'après ce que j'avais vu plus tard dans son esprit, je n'avais pas manqué grand-chose puisque mon humaine avait surtout passé du temps à dormir. Ils la ramenèrent à la villa où je pus veiller sur elle sans trop d'efforts. Là encore, elle dormit beaucoup, mais c'était nécessaire. Sa toux ne s'arrangeait pas vraiment, mais le docteur m'affirmait qu'il y avait un léger mieux.

Après son réveil, il avait fallu lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec les indiens, et Esmée et son mari avaient résumé leur vie à partir de leur arrivée ici. Puis j'avais fait la connaissance d'Emmett et Rosalie, des spécimens à eux tous seuls. Visiblement, ils en savaient déjà beaucoup sur Bella et moi, ce qui aida à lier amitié avec eux.

Et là, la vie devint encore plus intense. Parce qu'il est possible de gérer une Alice. Mais pas deux. Or, Alice ou Rosalie, c'était exactement la même chose, sur pas mal de niveaux, notamment leur vivacité et leur totale incapacité à rester en place. Si leurs maris respectifs avaient appris à faire avec, autant Bella que moi eûmes quelque mal. Je crus même que la jeune fille allait fuir en courant lorsqu'elles préparèrent Noël deux jours après la véritable date. Mais grâce à elles, Bella n'était plus la seule « jeune » fille. Je savais qu'elle considérait Esmée comme une adulte, alors leurs rapports n'étaient pas les mêmes qu'avec Alice ou Rosalie.

Ce jour-là, la journée avait bien commencé. J'avais déjà eu ma séance « rapprochement des humains », comme j'aimais les appeler : il s'agissait pour moi de rester proche d'un petit groupe d'humains pour dompter mon don de télépathie et mon envie de sang. Nous avions mis cela en place avec Carlisle, afin que je sois capable de me mêler à de grandes foules, pour pouvoir rester proche de Bella et vivre parmi les humains sans attirer l'attention. Nous avions discuté de mon avenir avec les Cullen, mais je ne pouvais pas leur donner de réponse précise parce que pour le moment, je ne voulais pas me poser de questions.

A mon retour de Forks avec Jasper, Alice et Esmée, nous trouvâmes Emmett et son épouse en train de jouer à la console. Bella avait été désignée pour arbitrer, rôle qu'elle prenait très à cœur. Mais comme souvent, elle ignora son besoin de manger, aussi me fis-je un devoir de la distraire afin qu'elle se nourrisse. Sauf que cela ne la décida pas. Il fallut que ce soit Alice qui la supplie, avant de me suggérer mentalement d'accélérer les choses pour qu'elle et son mari puisse rejouer à vitesse moins lente (pour eux). J'obtempérai, portant la jeune fille sur mon épaule en veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. C'était bon de l'entendre rire au milieu de ses protestations : ces temps-ci, les bons moments étaient rares, et son rire était magnifique, même encore enroué à cause de la pneumonie.

La conversation s'orienta doucement vers mes nouvelles habitudes au contact des Cullen. Je souris intérieurement en constant l'ébahissement de Bella lorsque je lui annonçai que désormais, je me mêlais aux humains. Cependant, elle était vraiment curieuse de savoir comment je vivais l'expérience, aussi lui donnai-je mes impressions.

-Bizarre, lui confiai-je. Je n'avais jamais rencontré d'humain qui m'ait réellement vu. Jusqu'à présent, j'évitais les zones habitées, et quand je voyais un humain, lui ne me voyait pas puisque je faisais tout pour me fondre dans le décor, histoire de ne pas être repéré et embêté. Là, les gens me voyaient, avaient un avis sur mon physique, ma potentielle personnalité, mon histoire… Bref, des pensées typiquement humaines. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à évoluer dans une grande masse de population, comme un lycée, toute la journée.

Bella fit une grimace en m'écoutant, et j'aurais tout donné pour savoir à quoi elle pensait.

-Tu vas t'ennuyer quand je partirai, me dit-elle simplement. Mais si tu veux, tu pourras toujours venir m'aider à faire le ménage chez Charlie.

A mon tour de grimacer. Si je l'avais aidé, c'était uniquement pour m'épargner ses grognements d'effort ! Quoique, si je voulais être vraiment honnête, c'était surtout parce que j'avais commencé à apprécier notre petit jeu et ses humeurs tout aussi changeantes que les miennes. Ses rougissements aussi faisaient partie de son charme, ils prouvaient qu'elle était vivante.

-Tu plaisantes ? Grognai-je. Je ne t'ai proposé mon aide que parce que tu faisais _vraiment_ un boucan d'enfer.

Il n'était pas question que je lui dise la vérité, même si je commençais à penser que je devrais prochainement lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle. Mais là, tout de suite, je voulais lui faire comprendre que nous voulions tous qu'elle reste.

-Tu vas réellement habiter chez ton père lorsque tu iras mieux ? Tu sais que les Cullen sont très heureux de pouvoir te côtoyer et t'aider.

Elle se redressa pour me regarder longuement, et encore une fois, j'aurais voulu entendre ses pensées. Cependant, la présence de Jasper dans la villa me permettait de connaître ses émotions, mais je n'aimais pas ce que le mari d'Alice ressentait : Bella était mélancolique, voire pire, elle était triste, mal dans sa peau. Quand elle parla, je compris qu'il était temps de me dévoiler. Jasper le ressentit, aussi lui et sa femme prirent la décision de nous laisser tous les deux seuls quelques heures. Ils comptaient en profiter pour chasser et aller faire du shopping à Seattle (pour Alice), où le ciel couvert le leur permettait plus qu'à Forks et Port Angeles.

-Ils repartiront un jour, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Tu les accompagneras peut-être. Pour le moment, rien n'est réglé avec les Quileutes, alors peut-être que ce jour viendra vite. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre seule, à trouver un travail...

Voilà donc à quoi elle pensait : à mon hypothétique départ avec les Cullen. La connaissant, elle devait croire que je voudrais les suivre parce qu'ils étaient comme moi, et qu'elle n'était qu'une simple humaine. Malgré sa carapace, malgré son discours d'indépendance, Bella avait besoin d'être entourée, elle avait besoin de cet amour et cet entourage que sa mère ne lui avait pas donné totalement, et ce besoin était accru à cause de la perte de son père. Carlisle m'avait expliqué qu'il faudrait du temps à la jeune fille pour ne plus se sentir aussi coupable. En la regardant, les yeux baissés sur son repas, je vis pour la première fois sa fragilité émotive, ce qui me donna encore plus envie de la réconforter.

Je me mis à genoux devant elle, afin de pouvoir lui communiquer par le regard ce que je souhaitais vraiment : la prendre sous mon aile, lui enlever de cette tristesse et ces tourments. Je relevai doucement son visage à l'aide de mon doigt.

-Personne ne te demande de partir, affirmai-je. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, comme hypnotisée. Carlisle m'avait parlé de ce phénomène dont je n'avais pas connaissance jusqu'à maintenant, et voir Bella y réagir me fit sourire.

-Nous serions très heureux que tu restes. Si tu souhaites trouver du travail, nous pourrons t'aider. Si tu veux reprendre tes études, tu es libre de le faire. Mais s'il te plaît, reste !

J'avais l'impression de la supplier... C'est bien ce que je faisais à dire vrai. Elle-même semblait avoir du mal à y croire.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste à tout prix ? J'ai du mal à comprendre.

-Peut-être parce que j'aime trop t'embêter pour te laisser partir, invoquai-je en haussant les épaules. Ou alors, mais c'est une hypothèse très farfelue, je t'aime bien.

Son visage exprima le doute une seconde, avant qu'elle ne rie. Je souris en sachant qu'elle allait choisir la première hypothèse, ou alors qu'elle allait tout simplement esquiver la deuxième solution en changeant de sujet.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas tout seul ici, me rappela-t-elle, ni que la villa est à toi.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui gloussai, parce que j'avais raison : elle avait préféré faire comme si elle ne m'avait pas demandé la raison de mon insistance à la vouloir parmi nous.

-Tu me l'as assez répété au cours des derniers mois, me moquai-je. Mais cette fois-ci, je suis le porte-parole des Cullen.

Et là, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux, avant de rouler le long de ses joues. Je nous fis lever et écoutai ce que mon cœur me disait : la prendre contre moi et la réconforter. Je frottai doucement son dos, espérant ne pas lui faire mal. C'était étrange de l'avoir là, contre moi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit à une autre occasion. Ses pleurs se firent plus bruyants, me faisant me sentir mal. Je la reculai de quelques millimètres pour essuyer ses larmes.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandai-je doucement.

Elle secoua la tête, m'empêchant de savoir ce qui l'avait blessée. Afin de l'amener à se confier, je nous conduisis au salon où je la fis asseoir.

-Tu ne pleures pas sans raison, affirmai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules en reniflant, mais je n'allais pas la laisser tranquille tant qu'elle ne m'aurait pas expliqué la raison de ses pleurs. J'allai lui chercher un grand verre d'eau avant de revenir à ses côtés, puis je pris ses mains entre les miennes. Je grimaçai intérieurement en les sentant encore trop chaudes, mais je savais Carlisle satisfait de sa guérison.

-Bella, nous devons parler, dis-je gravement. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, et je ne suis pas certain que tu aies compris toute la situation.

-Tu veux dire que je suis stupide ? Se rebiffa-t-elle.

Je retins mon rire devant sa façon de tout tenter pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

-Non, loin de là. Pourquoi penses-tu que je voudrais partir avec les Cullen ?

Je commençai par cette question, ne sachant pas trop comment lui révéler les choses.

-Je ne sais pas… Bafouilla-t-elle. Je veux dire… Tu es un vampire, ils sont vampires eux aussi, et moi… Comme tu me l'as si bien répété, je suis une simple humaine. Je n'ai pas les mêmes capacités que toi, je suis lente, et lourde, et tu souffres de ma proximité. Je vois encore des tonnes d'arguments.

-Arrête tes bêtises, Bella. Tu pourrais être un loup-garou que je resterai avec toi, même avec l'odeur pourtant franchement dégoûtante qu'ils ont. Si j'étais humain, est-ce que tu penserais pareil ? Est-ce que tu penserais que j'accompagnerais les Cullen ? Et qu'ils soient eux-mêmes humains, bien sûr.

Son silence parla pour elle : elle s'imaginait que peu importe la situation, je ne serais pas resté avec elle. J'avais envie de m'énerver après elle, mais c'était contre moi qu'il fallait que je le fasse, j'étais coupable d'avoir tu mes sentiments. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé un quelconque sentiment positif que j'avais du mal à les accepter à présent. Pourtant, j'allais devoir me forcer à les exprimer, au risque de perdre Bella.

-Je vais être franc Bella, repris-je en essuyant la trace de ses larmes séchées. Je t'aime beaucoup, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Tu as besoin d'aller chez Charlie, oui, mais tu n'es pas encore prête à y loger longtemps toute seule. Et tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé un accord avec les indiens, je refuse de te laisser toute seule.

La jeune fille renifla peu gracieusement, mais un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

-Depuis combien de temps essayes-tu de me protéger ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix narquoise bien que tremblante. J'ai l'impression que depuis notre première rencontre, tu fais semblant de te moquer de moi, de rester au loin, alors qu'en réalité tu es toujours là, à côté de moi.

-On peut dire ça. J'ai appris à t'apprécier malgré toi, ou plutôt malgré la carapace que tu t'es construite. Tu n'es pas celle que tu veux bien montrer. J'ai été seul pendant des années, et je ne cherchais pas particulièrement de la compagnie.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Tu as réussi l'exploit de m'imposer ta présence et de faire en sorte que j'en redemande.

-Masochiste, alors ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Je ne pus que rire, ce en quoi elle m'imita.

-Pas le moins du monde, répondis-je finalement. Si je l'étais, j'essayerai de te cloner.

-Espèce de … !

Elle fit mine de me taper, ses joues rougissants sous le coup de sa brève exaspération. Cependant, elle ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'elle se mit à tousser. Je lui tendis le verre d'eau qu'elle but rapidement.

-Merci pour ça, dit-elle en pointant le verre.

Elle se cala contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon épaule. Son souffle heurtait mon cou, et j'aimais ça. La sentir contre moi m'apaisait, ce qui m'étonnait encore. Je n'avais pas eu de tels contacts depuis ma mort, alors même si j'en avais eu avant, je ne m'en souvenais plus. C'est pourquoi je m'étonnais d'autant apprécier cette proximité, puisque je m'attendais à ne pas la supporter, à être dérangé. D'instinct, je frottai doucement son dos, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

Je n'osai pas recommencer à parler, parce qu'elle commençait à s'endormir.

-Edward ? Dit-elle finalement.

-Oui Bella ?

-Tu pourras venir avec moi la prochaine fois que j'irais chez Charlie ?

-Quand y as-tu déjà été ? M'enquis-je curieux, ne l'ayant jamais vue y aller lorsque je la suivais.

-Après… que j'ai été odieuse avec toi, murmura-t-elle. J'ai cru que me rendre chez lui m'aiderait, que je pourrais penser à autre chose qu'à toi. Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

-Et sachant ça, tu veux quand même y vivre ? Masochiste, alors ?

Elle rit doucement, puis son rire s'éteignit peu à peu.

-Je ne crois pas.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, aussi savais-je qu'elle était proche du sommeil.

-Bien sûr que j'irais avec toi, assurai-je tout bas, près de son oreille afin qu'elle m'entende. La question ne se pose même plus.

* * *

**_Pov Bella_**

Je m'étais endormie dans les bras d'Edward. Je voulais profiter de lui un maximum avant de le perdre. Il avait beau avoir essayé de me prouver le contraire, je restais persuadée qu'il partirait en compagnie des Cullen. Pourtant, le peu d'espoir qu'il m'avait offert me murmurait de ne rien précipiter et de voir au jour le jour.

Je me réveillai seule, mais j'entendais des bruits de vaisselle et des voix dans la cuisine. Il faisait nuit, mais les lumières illuminaient les abords de la villa.

-Il a le droit d'y aller à son rythme, disait Esmée calmement. Cela faisait presque un siècle qu'il était seul, c'est déjà heureux qu'il ne soit pas parti en courant en voyant les énergumènes que vous êtes. De plus, faire ce genre de confidences est difficile, vu qu'il n'a pas l'air du genre extraverti comme toi.

-Mais maman ! Geignit Alice. S'il ne fait rien…

-Ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut en parler ma chérie, mais bien avec lui.

-Il ne m'écoute pas ! Il craint qu'elle prenne peur.

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, puis je sentis une main froide se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant ouvrir les yeux. Esmée me souriait doucement.

-Tu dormais ?

-Oui, mentis-je en me frottant les yeux et me relevant. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Je m'éclaircis la gorge en toussant, faisant grimacer la mère de famille.

-Viens boire un peu ma chérie, m'invita-t-elle. Tu as passé une bonne partie de la fin d'après-midi à dormir, ce qui a permis aux filles de commander un maximum de choses par Internet. Alice trépigne sur place tant elle a hâte.

Effectivement, la jeune Alice se tenait dans la cuisine, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ses doigts bougeant avec impatience.

-Ça va être super ! S'écria-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Ce sera le premier Noël d'Edward depuis sa mort, alors on a mis le paquet ! J'espère que tu as faim, parce qu'Esmée va te concocter des tas de bonnes choses ! Et il faut qu'on parle du cadeau que tu veux lui offrir.

Je bus le verre d'eau que me tendait Esmée, mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de tout finir, Alice me prit l'objet des mains pour me tirer derrière elle jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le grand lit trônait un ordinateur portable ouvert, devant lequel Alice m'installa avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Bien, alors il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver, commença-t-elle. Jasper et Emmett essayent de garder Edward au loin, mais il ne pense qu'à venir pour s'assurer que tu manges et que tu fasses bien tes inhalations. Pour la dernière partie, c'est Carlisle qui lui a confié cette tâche, et il prend ça à cœur.

-Comme la plupart du temps, grommelai-je. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout quoi lui offrir, ce qui pourrait lui plaire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura la femme de Jasper, on va trouver, il y a tellement de domaines variés ! On commence par les vêtements ?

Ma grimace dut lui servir de réponse, puisqu'elle enchaîna.

-Okay... Alors parfum ? » Je secouai la tête. « Littérature ? » Haussement d'épaules. « On va le garder en option. Un accessoire ? » Nouvel haussement d'épaules. « Que nous reste-t-il ?...

Elle me proposa encore plusieurs choix, jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon bonheur. Elle resta les yeux dans le vague quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-Il va adorer ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais maintenant, le plus dur reste à faire. Je vais tout essayer pour qu'il ne voie pas ce que tu lui as choisi.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il va aimer ? Demandai-je, curieuse. Comment fonctionne ton don ?

-Je peux deviner le futur, en fonction des décisions. En choisissant le cadeau que tu allais offrir à Edward, j'ai vu quelle serait sa réaction. Si quelqu'un prend une décision, je verrai le futur et les conséquences qui découleront de cette décision.

-C'est pratique, accordai-je. C'est comme ça que tu as su que j'étais partie l'autre jour, quand Jasper m'a retrouvée?

Je ris devant son air ébahi, mais elle se reprit vite.

-Il avait raison, dit-elle en souriant. Tu es très intelligente, et tu comprends très vite. Emmett a mis deux mois à deviner ma capacité mentale.

-Qui d'autre a un pouvoir ?

-Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un pouvoir, rétorqua-t-elle. Carlisle pense, comme Jasper, qu'il s'agit d'une capacité destinée à nous aider dans notre nouvelle vie. Mon mari peut sentir les émotions, et les influencer lorsque cela s'avère nécessaire.

Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient à la lumière de cette révélation. Je comprenais certaines de mes réactions en sa présence, et je me promis de faire attention à proximité du mari d'Alice.

-Pour Esmée et Carlisle, et Rose et Emmett, ce n'est rien d'aussi spectaculaire, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce sont de grandes qualités qui nous ont toujours été très utiles. Ils ont beau répéter que ce n'est pas d'une grande aide, ils se trompent. Carlisle a la capacité d'être très résistant au sang humain, tout comme Rosalie même si celle-ci ne l'avouera jamais. Elle dit se battre fort contre cet instinct qui nous ordonne de sauter sur les humains, or cela lui semble si facile !

Je compris qu'à travers ces mots envieux, Alice admettait avoir flanché.

-La curiosité de notre père est sa deuxième capacité, même si lui affirme que chaque vampire n'en a qu'une. Grâce à cette curiosité bien employée, il a réponse à tout, ou presque. Emmett nous apporte sa force, et Esmée son amour qui ne semble pas avoir de limite pour nous.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : il aurait été difficile de ne pas voir l'amour qu'éprouvait la mère de famille pour ses enfants adoptifs.

-Alice, Bella, descendez s'il vous plaît ! Nous appela le médecin.

La vampire me tira doucement, me donnant l'impulsion pour me mettre debout, puis nous descendîmes à mon allure. Edward et tous les autres membres de la famille Cullen étaient assis au salon. Ils tournèrent la tête lorsqu'Alice et moi fûmes en bas des marches, nous suivant du regard. Je pris place à côté de Rosalie qui m'invita d'un geste, Alice s'asseyant à ma droite. Il était plus de vingt heures, et je m'étonnais que ni Edward ni Esmée ne soient venu me chercher pour me forcer à manger. Comme s'il savait que je pensais à lui, ce fichu vampire me sourit en frottant son ventre. Geste puéril, je lui fis une grimace, faisant ricaner Emmett qui s'était installé à côté d'Edward. Carlisle était assis face à la télévision, sa femme à ses côtés.

-J'ai réussi à organiser une rencontre avec leur Alpha et deux anciens. Je ne sais pas s'ils seront accompagnés de plus, ou non.

-S'ils n'ont pas confiance, intervint Jasper, ils viendront tous. Sais-tu combien ils sont ?

-Non, répondit le médecin. Sam a refusé de me le dire, et je suppose qu'ils feront planer le doute afin d'être en position de force. La peur n'est plus ce qui les freine, il s'agirait plus de méfiance et de haine enseignées depuis des années. J'espère que malgré cela, nous pourrons trouver un accord, passer un traité qui nous permettrait de rester ici quelques années sans subir de trop grosses tensions.

Je me promis de continuer à lire leur journal, afin de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas de petites joutes verbales qui leur avaient fait peur, mais je tenais à connaître le point de vue des vampires, et j'espérais avoir aussi celui des indiens.

-C'est une rencontre nocturne, afin de les déranger le moins possible dans leur quotidien. Ils veulent que …

-Il est hors de question qu'elle y aille ! Grogna Edward en se levant, me faisant peur. Alice, tu savais qu'il dirait cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai surtout vu comment tu allais réagir, répliqua la petite vampire. Te mettre en colère contre nous ne sert à rien.

Je sentis le calme m'envahir, alors que je n'avais même pas conscience d'être énervée ou tendue. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward qui se rassit en grommelant.

-Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, affirma le médecin, calme comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais le mieux ne serait-il pas de demander son avis à la principale intéressée ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, même si je ne sus pas ce qu'ils désiraient.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir à cette rencontre ? S'enquit Carlisle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon vampire, avant de sourire. J'étais sûre qu'il savait ce que j'allais répondre avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, parce qu'il se renfrogna encore plus.

-Évidemment qu'elle dira oui, marmonna-t-il assez fort pour que je l'entende. Du moment que ça me met en colère...

On aurait dit un enfant, mais ça me faisait rire.

-Est-ce que ce sera dangereux ? Demandai-je au père de cette famille peu commune.

-Je ne sais pas. Si nous restons tous calme, j'ai bon espoir que tu ne craignes rien. C'est pour cela que la présence de Jasper sera une force.

Un regard à Edward m'apprit qu'il était surpris que je ne donne pas une réponse nette et définitive.

-Je ne serais pas contre, acceptai-je. Edward sera là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme si j'allais te laisser y aller sans moi, soupira ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors le débat est clos, décida Carlisle. Bien entendu Bella, comme nous serons dehors, soit tu vas beaucoup mieux et tu pourras rester une heure ou deux, soit tu es dans le même état que ces jours-ci, et tu ne viendras que quelques minutes.

J'aurais pu me rebeller pour cette ingérence et ces précautions, mais je savais que c'était pour ma santé, et que même si je ne l'acceptais pas, Edward me ramènerait de force. Il était même capable de m'attacher pour être sûr que je n'y retournerais pas.

Puisque la conversation était terminée, j'allais manger un peu sous l'œil vigilant d'Esmée, avant d'aller me coucher. Je commençais à en avoir marre des séances d'inhalations, mais le praticien insistait à chaque fois pour que j'aille jusqu'au bout de sa prescription. Bien sûr, Edward se faisait une joie de me rappeler que je toussais encore très souvent.

Après ma toilette, je me glissai avec délice dans le lit. L'un des Cullen avait posé le grand journal sur la table de nuit, et c'est avec empressement que je l'ouvris.

_26 février 1911_

_ Il y a encore eu un accrochage aujourd'hui. Nous étions en chasse, avec Alice, quand ils nous sont tombés dessus. J'ai essayé de mettre ma femme à l'abri, mais elle a refusé de me laisser seul et de s'éloigner. Ils l'ont légèrement blessée, mais elle est tenace. J'ai tout fait pour les repousser sans les blesser, et je n'y serais pas parvenu sans mon don. A notre retour, Esmée voulait se rendre chez eux pour les punir d'avoir fait du mal à sa fille. Heureusement que Carlisle sait comment lui parler, sinon elle n'aurait pas plus réfléchi. _

_Jasper Cullen_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_3 mars 1911_

_ J'ai cette fois été la cible de ces jeunes gens. J'ai cru que Carlisle allait tous nous mettre dans la voiture pour nous conduire au loin, pourtant il m'a surpris en soufflant pour se calmer avant de me proposer de toujours m'accompagner lors de mes sorties. _

_ […]Je répugne encore à demander à Carlisle de changer de lieu de résidence. J'ai tellement mis dans cette maison ! Je compte bien faire d'autres aménagements. J'ai hâte que la ville se développe pour pouvoir profiter des progrès de la science ! _

_Esmée Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_12 août 1911_

_ Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous n'avons rien inscrit, et pour cause : j'ai proposé un voyage à travers l'Amérique du Nord, et tout le monde a accepté. […] _

_ A notre arrivée à la maison, nous avons constaté que les loups étaient venus : leurs odeurs étaient imprégnées partout, tant dehors qu'à l'intérieur. Je crois qu'il va falloir aller à leur rencontre pour les avertir de notre retour, et leur demander de ne plus s'introduire chez nous. Peut-être que le fait de ne pas rester en catimini leur prouvera notre bonne foi, même si j'en doute. Néanmoins, je ferais mon possible pour éviter de nouveaux incidents. _

_ C'est dans ces moments-là que l'on voit l'immaturité de ces jeunes indiens […]_

_Carlisle Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_18 août 1911_

_ J'adore l'été. Non pas que je ressente le chaud ou froid, mais les orages d'été nous permettent de jouer en toute impunité. Rosalie a joué les garces, puisqu'elle a invité ces chiens puants à se joindre à nous. Bien sûr, ils ont refusé, mais j'aurais bien aimé voir la réaction de ma tendre et chère s'ils avaient accepté ! […]_

_ La chaleur insupporte les Quileutes, nous l'avons constaté hier. […]J'irais bien les narguer, mais j'ai peur que Carlisle m'en empêche, ou même me mette à l'amende. Rosalie se moque de moi parce que j'écoute notre père, pourtant je ne la vois guère se rebeller ! _

_Emmett Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_06 septembre 1911_

_ Nos enfants peuvent se révéler si intelligents, et pourtant si bêtes ! Rosalie et son mari sont encore allés faire un tour du côté de la réserve, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il y a eu bataille. Heureusement pour eux, Jasper est vite arrivé et a calmé tout le monde grâce à son don. J'ai encore essayé de négocier une trêve, mais ils refusent en bloc. J'ai discuté avec Esmée, qui est d'accord pour envisager notre départ pour une autre de nos demeures. Elle ne me l'a pas avoué, mais je sais que ce départ la chagrine. _

_Carlisle Cullen_

___xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_21 septembre 1911_

_ L'ambiance est morose. Les loups sont partout autour, ils refusent de nous laisser sortir pour nous nourrir. […] _

_ Jasper vient de quitter notre chambre. Il sent que je suis nerveuse, angoissée, voire en colère, alors il essaye de m'aider. Ses efforts sont vains pour le moment, j'en suis désolée pour lui. Rosalie me tient compagnie, elle aussi ronge son frein. Contrairement à moi, elle ne se cache pas d'insulter les jeunes indigènes, puisqu'elle le fait à voix haute. Ils ne semblent pas en prendre ombrage. On dirait même qu'ils sourient à certains moments. […] _

_ Emmett vient de tenter une feinte, mais n'a pas réussi. Ils devaient s'y attendre. Carlisle pense qu'ils peuvent communiquer entre eux, même s'il ignore comment. Ils ne hurlent pas à la mort, et ne se voient pas tous suffisamment pour un langage corporel. La télépathie semble la réponse la plus probable, mais nous ne pourrons sans doute jamais le confirmer._

…

Ce fut un mouvement qui me réveilla en sursaut : Edward venait de me prendre le livre des mains pour le poser sur la table de nuit. J'avais dû m'endormir sur le journal sans m'en rendre compte. Le vampire éteignit la lumière puis s'assit sur le lit, prenant garde de ne pas me faire mal.

-Ça te dit d'aller dans la maison de ton père demain après-midi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, le faisant rire.

-Je sais définitivement d'où tu as cette habitude, m'expliqua-t-il. Puisqu'Alice a décrété que Noël était demain, et qu'elle veut que l'on ouvre nos paquets dans la matinée, je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous rendre chez ton père après.

Je ris doucement.

-C'est pratique de décaler Noël comme on veut, me justifiai-je. Mais tout sera prêt ?

Je m'étonnai que tous les présents soient déjà là, puisque j'avais passé ma commande dans l'après-midi.

-Alice et Jasper vont aller récupérer cette nuit les commandes dans les plateformes. Ils ont assez d'argent pour acheter n'importe qui ou quoi, même s'ils n'en ont pas vraiment besoin grâce au don de Jasper.

Je hochai la tête mollement pour montrer mon accord.

-Tu dois dormir maintenant, m'ordonna-t-il gentiment. Demain risque d'être mouvementé.

-Quand est prévue la rencontre avec les Quileutes ?

-Dans une semaine. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas en retard.

Il remonta la couette, et je m'endormis presque immédiatement, rassurée par sa présence.

Un mouvement de roulis me tira du sommeil : Alice sautillait sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle réussissait à ne pas faire écrouler le lit, seulement j'en étais bien heureuse.

-Allez Bella ! C'est Noël ! Le Père Noël est passé ! Et tout est blanc dehors, comme je l'avais annoncé !

-Alice ! Ronchonnai-je. Je veux encore dormir ! Carlisle ne t'a pas dit que j'avais besoin de _beaucoup_ de sommeil ?

-Il a mentionné quelque chose comme ça, c'est vrai, mais tu dormiras demain ! J'espère que tu as faim !

Je grognai peu gracieusement, mais Alice ne me laissa pas de répit. Elle tira la couette, me faisant grelotter, puis elle me tendit une épaisse robe de chambre qu'elle me força à mettre. Finalement, j'y mis un peu du mien, à sa plus grande joie. Elle m'entraîna ensuite jusqu'en bas, veillant à ce que je ne tombe pas.

-Alice ! Râla Carlisle en venant à notre rencontre. Tu avais promis à ta mère de la laisser déjeuner avant de t'agiter. Bonjour Bella, » s'adressa-t-il à moi. « As-tu bien dormi ? »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Alice me poussa dans la cuisine où Esmée posait une assiette garnie d'une dizaine de crêpes sur la table. Laquelle était chargée de sirop d'érable, de confitures de toutes les couleurs, de pâte à tartiner, de miel et de sucre glace. Pas d'Edward en vue pour commenter le repas, donc je pouvais commencer tranquillement à manger.

-Comment étaient les Noël avec ta mère ? Me demanda gentiment Esmée pour ne pas laisser le silence envahir la pièce.

-C'était bien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. J'aurais voulu qu'il y ait de la neige, comme maintenant, et surtout, j'aurais souhaité que mon père soit présent. Une année, j'ai tellement supplié ma mère pour qu'elle me dise où il habitait qu'elle a craqué. Je lui ai envoyé une carte de vœux, avec notre adresse et notre numéro de téléphone.

Je me souvenais du jour où j'avais reçu sa réponse : c'était mon deuxième Noël, en quelque sorte, parce que j'avais été tellement heureuse ! Il m'avait écrit une longue lettre, et avait joint un téléphone cellulaire. Il avait sonné le soir même, et pour la première fois de ma vie (à part lorsque j'étais bébé, mais je n'en avais aucun souvenir), j'avais entendu la voix de mon père. Aujourd'hui encore, les émotions que j'avais ressenties étaient indescriptibles. J'avais souri durant plusieurs jours rien qu'au souvenir de sa voix.

-Ça a été le début de notre relation à distance. Chaque année à Noël, il m'appelait à minuit pile » Je souris en songeant qu'il devait guetter l'heure en calculant le décalage horaire, « et m'appelait à nouveau le lendemain, en début d'après-midi. Et bien sûr, il m'envoyait des cadeaux qui arrivaient la veille. Ma mère et Phil étaient le plus souvent dans leur bulle, et ces dernières années, ils partaient en voyage pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

-Pourquoi ne pas être allée voir Charlie ? S'enquit Alice, loin de son exubérance et sa vivacité, comme si c'était l'heure des confidences.

-Renée a toujours fait en sorte de me donner des responsabilités. J'ai compris que c'était sa façon de m'empêcher de venir ici. Si j'avais été plus enhardie, j'aurais fait le voyage.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir de tels remords, m'assura la mère de famille en pressant mon épaule. C'est un horrible coup du sort qui t'a privé de Charlie, mais si rien ne s'était passé, il aurait été là. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Tu as pris la décision de venir alors que tu es encore jeune, à peine dix-huit ans. Nombre de jeunes filles plus âgées ne l'aurait pas fait.

Je ne dis rien, mâchant ma crêpe.

-Une bataille de boules de neige, ça te dit ? Demanda Alice, passant du coq à l'âne.

-Pas vraiment, grimaçai-je en frissonnant. Mais je ne serais pas contre une petite promenade.

Je terminai de manger, pris mes médicaments et allai m'habiller, malgré les protestations d'Alice et Rosalie qui estimaient que le déballage de cadeaux devait se faire en pyjama.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous habillées ? Contrai-je.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, je filai me vêtir (pressée par les filles qui me trouvaient lente) et nous retournâmes en bas. Alors que plus tôt, le pied du sapin était seulement caché par une crèche, cette fois-ci c'était la crèche, pourtant bien étoffée, qui avait disparu derrière une montagne de paquets cadeaux parfaitement enrubannés. Cette scène était digne d'un film pour enfants : l'immense sapin richement décoré avec soin, des dizaines de cadeaux, et en arrière plan, le salon lui-même décoré dans les mêmes tons que le sapin. Il y avait même des bougies sur ce dernier, ainsi que des sucres d'orge.

Rosalie me força à m'asseoir tandis que tous les Cullen et Edward arrivèrent, s'installant eux aussi autour du monumental arbre. Carlisle, toujours flegmatique, souriait avec indulgence de voir Emmett et Jasper se disputer pour avoir la place la plus proche du sapin.

-Cette année, il est normal que l'honneur de désigner les cadeaux revienne à Edward et Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint Esmée en arrivant de la cuisine avec un chocolat chaud.

Seul Emmett ne répondit pas, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Tu sais Esmée, j'ai bien mangé, l'avertis-je. Ce n'était pas la peine de préparer une autre boiss...

-C'est juste au cas où, sourit-elle. Allez Bella, c'est à toi de commencer. Prends un cadeau et donne-le à son destinataire.

Je me levai donc et pris un premier paquet. Emmett me fit sursauter en hurlant de joie.

-Emmett ! Râlai-je en tenant ma poitrine. Si je fais un arrêt cardiaque, tu auras ma mort sur la conscience !

-Au secours, j'ai peur ! Minauda-t-il d'une voie aiguë. Allez, passe !

Il tendit la main. Je fis mine de ne pas comprendre et tentai de déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne qui indiquait que c'était pour Emmett.

-Tu t'es encore offert un cadeau ! Bouda Alice. Je croyais qu'on n'avait plus le droit. Carlisle ! Il a triché !

Ledit Carlisle soupira.

-Tu leur donnerais quel âge ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton défaitiste.

-Quatre ou cinq ans, pouffai-je.

A présent, le frère et la sœur s'insultaient, qui d'imbécile à poils ras, qui de petite lilliputienne. Ce fut Jasper qui mit le holà indirectement.

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre le paquet de côté Bella, me dit-il, on lui donnera à la fin. Choisis-en un autre.

Le cadeau suivant était pour Rosalie. Celle-ci sourit grandement en recevant la boite, pourtant elle ne l'ouvrit pas, la gardant précieusement contre elle. Edward prit ma suite, donnant à Esmée une fine boite rectangulaire. Il s'agissait d'un collier de turquoises et de perles de culture. C'était très beau et élégant. La femme du médecin alla embrasser son mari avec amour, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Celui-ci lui avait offert un superbe vase en cristal avec un cygne blanc opaque gravé dessus.

La distribution démarra ainsi. Edward et moi avions pour mission de donner les paquets au fur et à mesure. Emmett redevint gai, parlant fort et riant aux éclats quand il découvrait ses présents. Sa femme lui avait offert une balle dédicacée de l'équipe de football favorite du vampire, ainsi que de tous nouveaux jeux pas encore sortis sur le marché. Alice avait offert à son frère et son épouse un voyage au Pôle Nord pour voir des aurores boréales et le soleil de minuit. Cette perspective enchanta les deux amoureux, pour le romantisme selon Rose, pour l'ours blanc selon Emmett. Le couple reçut aussi de leurs parents un tableau les représentant dans des habits datant d'au moins cent ans. Jasper avait offert à son épouse, par pure ironie, un jeu de tarot dont l'emballage vantait les mérites de la divination par les cartes. Alice avait trouvé un globe terrestre en hologramme, où l'on pouvait faire ressortir les lieux de bataille d'une époque donnée, ainsi que des scènes reconstituées des dites batailles.

-Notre frère est un passionné d'histoire, m'apprit Rosalie. Il a fait la guerre de Sécession, et a participé à d'autres guerres. Il prenait des grades plus ou moins élevés, différents à chaque fois. C'est un fin stratège, c'est pour cela que Carlisle requiert sa présence à chaque fois qu'il doit voir les loups ou lorsque l'on rencontre d'autres vampires.

J'aimais en apprendre ainsi un peu plus sur chacun des membres de la famille Cullen. Je savais que je ne connaissais qu'une infime part d'eux, de leur passé, et j'avais envie d'en apprendre toujours plus, comme avec Edward. Je me promis de demander à chacun son histoire, s'ils voulaient bien me la raconter.

Un voyage attendait aussi Jasper et Alice, en Islande, de la part de Rose et Emmett. Là aussi, Carlisle et Esmée avaient opté pour un tableau. Eux eurent droit à un voyage en Angleterre, terre natal de Carlisle.

-Ils y retournent presque chaque année, me confia Alice. Ils font un détour par la France, mais ils adorent la campagne anglaise. Nous savons très bien qu'une autre destination leur plairait moins.

Avec l'aide d'Edward, j'avais pu trouver un petit cadeau pour chacun, modeste il est vrai, mais qui visiblement leur fit plaisir à tous : chacun eut droit à une petite gourmette en argent avec leurs prénoms, leur année de naissance et le signe infini.

J'étais anxieuse de voir comment réagirait Edward en ouvrant son présent, alors je faisais attention à garder le sien pour la fin. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais offert à un moment où nous ne serions que tous les deux, mais Alice avait si bien argumenté que j'avais renoncé. Après tout, notre cadeau commun serait notre petit moment à tous deux dans la maison de Charlie.

Bien sûr, j'eus droit moi aussi à toutes sortes de présents ce jour-là. De la part d'Emmett, des jeux vidéo et une console portable, une batte de base-ball de la part de Rosalie (pour me défendre contre les bestioles et les cambrioleurs, pas pour jouer vu ma maladresse dixit Emmett), un nouvel ordinateur portable de la part de Carlisle, ainsi qu'un billet d'avion aller-retour pour Jacksonville pour Gladys, son mari John et moi. Je ne pus me retenir de me jeter contre lui pour le remercier. Ma mère me manquait un peu à présent, aussi étais-je sûre que la revoir me redonnerait des forces. Esmée m'offrit un parfum et un livre de cuisine du monde. Jasper m'avait pris un Ipad pour pouvoir lire tout ce que je voulais et l'emmener partout sans être encombrée, tandis qu'Alice avait opté pour du maquillage.

Edward semblait avoir eu la même idée que moi, puisqu'il me présenta mon cadeau après ceux des autres. Je répugnais à l'ouvrir ici, mais un clin d'œil d'Edward (et les suppliques d'Alice et Rosalie) me firent accepter. Il s'agissait d'un rectangle de papier cartonné, avec une date et un lieu. Mes yeux durent s'éclairer à la vue du présent, et je n'entendis plus rien. Les autres parlaient peut-être, mais je n'entendais rien. J'étais comme dans une bulle, dans laquelle personne n'était inclus, excepté Edward. Nous nous regardions, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si plus rien ni personne n'avait d'importance, ni n'existait. Malheureusement, je dus cligner des yeux, rappelée par la nature humaine, rompant notre bulle intime. Mes yeux se baissèrent à nouveau sur la magnifique invitation, toujours charmée par la promesse qu'elle contenait.

-C'est va être beau, hein ? Souffla Alice, proche de moi. Un voyage dans les nuages, ça ne se fait pas tous les jours.

Je lui souris, acquiesçant silencieusement. Au bout de quelques secondes, je réussis à m'arracher à ma contemplation pour tendre mon cadeau à Edward qui le prit délicatement. Il sembla hésiter lui aussi, mais Rosalie le pressa de le déballer.

-Et si je veux l'ouvrir dans mon coin ? Répliqua-t-il, narquois.

-Tu triches si tu fais ça ! Se récria Rosalie d'une voix aiguë. Allez !

Ils avaient beau être des êtres centenaires, les enfants Cullen restaient des enfants, éternels semble-t-il. Je me sentais bien au milieu d'eux, pas décalée. Nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur le paquet qu'Edward tenait entre ses mains, moi y compris, alors que je savais très bien ce qu'il contenait. Lentement, sans déchirer le papier cadeau, il souleva les morceaux de scotch, faisant bouillir d'impatience Alice et Rosalie. Il fit une brève pause, faisant crier Emmett.

-Tu ne vas pas y passer la nuit ! Râla-t-il. Ouvre !

Après avoir ri, Edward obtempéra, déchirant le papier doré. Une simple boîte en carton brun, sans logo ni marque, me valut un regard étonné d'Edward. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir surpris, et j'attendais avec impatience sa réaction. Je ne fus pas déçue : lorsqu'il ouvrit les deux volets du carton et vit ce qu'il contenait, son regard se leva sur moi, ses yeux pailleté d'ocre pétillants et un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'étais sûre de toujours me souvenir de ce regard empli de fierté. Il enfila la montre, non sans avoir regardé le message qui le caractérisait : « Aucun temps qui passe n'a de prise sur toi ».

* * *

J'étais emmitouflée dans une bonne couche de vêtements, un gros manteau et une couverture sur les genoux. Edward avait exagéré les instructions de Carlisle, mais je commençais à apprécier l'attention qu'il me portait, aussi n'avais-je même pas songé à me plaindre.

Nous étions dans la voiture, devant chez Charlie. Le souvenir de la tasse de café sale au fond de l'évier était gravé dans ma mémoire, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, et cette réminiscence me troublait, me choquait presque. Rester dans la voiture n'était pas la bonne solution, quoiqu'à ce moment-là, ça ressemblait à une très bonne idée. Je pouvais peut-être planter une tente devant pour y vivre ?

-Bella ! Soupira encore Edward à côté de moi. Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ?

-Peut-être, avouai-je. Ça ne me déplairait pas.

Une sensation glacée me fit tourner la tête pour voir le vampire tenir ma main dans la sienne.

-Tu es prête, je le sais, affirma-t-il. N'oublie pas que je suis là.

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui me convainquit : oui, Edward était là pour moi. Il était toujours là pour moi depuis le premier jour, mais je ne savais juste pas le voir, lui non plus.

Je sortis de l'habitacle, me retrouvant dans la neige et le froid. Comme une enfant, j'étais ravie de pouvoir laisser mes traces de pas sur le tapis blanc immaculé. Mon vampire m'imita, tenant ma main dans l'étau glacé des siennes. Pas à pas, nous approchâmes de la maison (petite comparée à la villa des Cullen), puis Edward ouvrit la porte pour moi. Sa main lâcha la mienne, pour mieux se poser dans le creux de mes reins, me guidant.

Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois. Tandis que je restai planté dans l'entrée, Edward ouvrait les volets, me permettant de tout voir sous une clarté naturelle, tranchant avec ma visite nocturne. C'était moins oppressant, aussi étais-je moins tendue, plus en paix. Il faut dire que la présence de mon vampire préféré était également très importante et contribuait à mon calme.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, je me secouai mentalement et rejoignis Edward qui faisait son fouineur. Étrangement, je n'étais pas gênée ou quoi que ce soit de le voir regarder autour de lui, s'approcher des photographies ou de la collection de DVD enregistrés de matchs mythiques. Je pensais que j'aurais ressenti un sentiment d'intrusion, mais ce n'était pas le cas, un peu comme si Edward avait le droit d'être là, que c'était naturel.

-Ces photographies sont réussies, me dit-il finalement. Il s'y connaissait en informatique ?

-Pas du tout, assurai-je. Lui et la technologie ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il a cassé plusieurs fours à micro-ondes parce qu'il avait laissé des cuillères, des œufs entiers ou du papier alu en le mettant en marche. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi ces montages.

Délaissant les clichés, Edward prit ma main et entreprit de visiter sans me demander mon avis, se contentant d'observer autour de lui sans me lâcher. Je ne savais pas si ça le rassurait de me tenir, mais j'agrippais sa main aussi fort que je pouvais, parce que je ne voulais pas être séparée physiquement de lui.

* * *

**_Pas de panique, vous connaitrez le cadeau d'Edward à Bella au prochain chapitre. Des idées sur ce que ça peut être ? Alice a donné un indice._**

**_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! _**

**_J'ai posté une nouvelle histoire "Journal des Cullen". Vous y trouverez le journal dans son intégralité, que je mettrais sur plusieurs chapitres. Des outtakes seront également intégrés. Si vous aimeriez que certains passages de la fiction soient plus développés, ce sera aussi l'occasion de le faire et de le mettre dans ces outtakes._**

**_Je vais devoir vous laisser plusieurs semaines sans rien, et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais je vais tout faire pour que cette attente soit la moins longue possible._**

**_A bientôt, et prenez soin de vous. Passez de bonnes vacances !_**


End file.
